Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Pieces
by Tag and Rena
Summary: They’re the Forgotten pieces. The Guardian & Her Shadow. Destined to hate each other, opposite like the light & darkness. Yet, light befriended darkness, a confusing act with unpredictable consequences. Axel/OC Riku/OC
1. The Beginning, duh! xD

Rena: Hello thar! So this is the first part of our Story. Fear us!

Tag: Yes, fear us and our random story xD We warn you, the beginning may be a little weird and possibly a little confusing, but once we get to the end of KH2 then our own plot stuff begins and it starts to make a little more sense.

Rena: Here's a link to Simple And Clean English Ending. (Remove the spaces) _www. youtube. com /watch?v 94NhKZEo9Lk_

Here's a link to the OC's in here Tag and Rena. _http:// i397. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp59/ Tag_and_Rena/ 0074. jpg_

Disclaimer: We don't own KH or any of its fancy dancy characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney. We do however own the Random OC's in this story. (Too many to name.)

(NOTE from Tag: The story gets better as it goes along. Rena and I have been writing this for 5 years so our writing improves as you go through the story, especially after part 10.)

* * *

_A girl with shoulder length blonde and red hair sat on a cliff over looking the ocean. Her blue eyes took in the wondrous scene but she still sighed.  
" I miss them so much." She whispered sadly. She turned around and stood up but all that was seen was shining blue eyes and blondehair with red streaks blowing in the wind…_

A figure sat up within their bed.  
" That dream…" they said in gruff and tired voice. " Who is she? She seems… familiar. Yes that's it familiar." The figure stood up and went to take a cold shower.

In a computer room in another world a figure sat dressed in a red cloak. Their face covered by a red ribbon showing only their piercing red eye. The before mentioned person walked into the room. They wore a black cloak with the hood covering his face in the shadows.

" DiZ," He started, but was interrupted.

" Hey DiZ, is she done yet?" A girl with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, said.

" Almost, just a few memories." Diz replied.

" I had another dream about him." She said distractedly.

" Who?" The unknown person questioned.

" Roxas. I've been having them more often now."

" …I'vebeen having strange dreams as well. About a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde and red hair. But that's all I can see of her." The man said, as he thought about the female from his dreams.

" Go see how Roxas is, Terra."

Terra nodded and left through a blue beam of light that appeared in a corner of the room.

--

" The new struggle champion is… Roxas!" shouted the announcer.

Roxas walked up to the stage where the announcer stood. Suddenly time froze, nobody moved except Roxas.

" Congratulation Roxas, struggle champion." A voice said.

" Who's there? What do you want?" Roxas yelled.

" What, you don't recognize my voice." The voice said as a guy with red spiked hair appeared on the stage.

" Who are you?" Questioned Roxas.

" You still don't remember." He said sadly.

" Don't be too hard on him Axel." Another voice said, this time it was a girls voice.

" What… I know that voice… but it can't be." Axel said.

" But it can." The voice said, as a girl with long brown hair appeared. She was wearing a hat so that above her nose wasn't visible.

" Tag!" Axel said excitedly.

" At least someone remembers me." Tag said, looking to Roxas.

" I thought you were dead. What happened?" Axel asked.

" I'll explain later." She said, walking over to Roxas. " So, you don't remember either of us."

" How am I supposed to remember when I've never met you." Roxas replied.

" I guess that's a no." She said. " What did they do to you that would make you forget your best friends."

" What are you talking about?" Asked Roxas.

" I can't believe this. I get kicked out of the organization, have to go into hiding, and for what, so that this kid could join and then forget everything that ever happened." She said disappointed.

Suddenly she started looking around at the rooftops really fast.

" We have to go Axel." Tag said.

" Why?" Axel asked.

" Terra's coming." She replied. " If she catches us here messing around with this world we'll be in trouble."

A portal of darkness appeared and the two of them disappeared into it leaving Roxasalone and confused. Time started up again as soon as the portal vanished and everyone was cheering as the announcer gave Roxas the trophy. He took the trophy and left the stage, looking around at the roofs as he did, and standing on one of them was a reddish brown haired girl.

" Terra…?" he whispered.

Rena stood upon a building watching the struggle tournament, mocking them.  
" Oh my god! Roxas is a fricking gay person!" She shouted and disappeared from the scene.

--

Axel and Tag reappeared on a beach. It was night, everything was dark and the rocks glowed a bright blueish colour. The two of them sat down on a rock.

" So, what happened?" Axel asked.

" It was just a cover, Xemnas wanted you all to think I was dead so that Roxas could join." Tag explained. " When he heard about Roxas he had to have him in the organization so he attacked me and forced me to go into hiding."

" Well, at least your ok now. Maybe you can come back to the organization."

" Oh no, I'm not going back, not after what happened." She replied.

" But we need you back, out of thirteen members were down to seven." He said.

" Really? What happened?" She asked.

" Marluxia, Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, and Larxenebetrayed us and are dead now, and you know what happened with Roxas." Axel replied.

" Wow… I can't believe it…" Tag muttered.

" Everything went down the drain after you left, that's why we need you back." He commented.

Tag just stared out into the shining blue water, watching it splash against the shore as it reflected the surroundings. Suddenly she let out a scream of pain and began holding her right arm.

" What's wrong?" Axel asked, sounding worried.

" I-It's nothing… I-I've got to go." She replied, wincing.

Then, in a second, she disappeared. Axel just stared at the spot where she had sat, worried and confused.

--

On an island in a distant world a female sat. Her golden and red locks swayed in the gentle caress of the wind. Her blue eyes shining brightly at the remembrance of a younger her and her friends.

…

_" Hey Rena!"_

_" Yeah?"_

" _Wanna race with me and Riku?"_

" _Yeah! Totally. What about Kairi?"_

" _No thanks. I'm gunna go to the cave."_

" _Okay. Ready you guys?"_

" _Yeth!"_

…

Rena sighed again. "I miss you guys so much. Riku, Sora. I'll see you guys soon. But till then." She sighed again and stared at the sky. Eventually she fell asleep.

--

When Terra returned to the computer room she found Jaya there as well as Diz and the other guy who was there before.

Jayawas a girl from Hollow Bastion who joined up withTerra when the heartless attacked both of them in an alleyway. She had long orange hair and bright sky blue eyes.

" How'd it go?" DiZ asked.

" Axel was there, and surprisingly… Tag." Terra replied.

" Tag? Didn't she die about a year ago?" Jaya asked.

" Ya that's what I thought." Terra answered.

" Where has she been all this time?" the other guy said.

" I don't know but it's a good question." Jaya commented. " By the way, what is your name, you've been here a while and I don't even know it."

" That's a good question too, I don't think any of us know it," Terra said. " What is your true name?"

" My name is… Ansem." He said lowering his hood.

" It's an honour Ansem." DiZ said, laughing.

* * *

Rena: Here, for our further amusement is a blooper!

_" The new struggle champion is… Roxas!" shouted the announcer._

_Roxas walked up to the stage where the announcer stood. Suddenly time froze, nobody moved except Roxas._

_" Congratulation Roxas, struggle champion." A voice said._

_" Who's there? What do you want?" Roxas yelled._

_" What, you don't recognize my voice." The voice said as a guy with red spiked hair appeared on the stage._

_" Who are you?" Questioned Roxas._

_" You still don't remember." He said sadly._

_" Don't be too hard on him Axel." Another voice said, this time it was a girls voice._

_" What… I know that voice… but it can't be." Axel said._

_" But it can." The voice said, as a girl with long brown hair appeared. She was wearing a hat so that above her nose wasn't visible._

_" Tag!" Axel said excitedly._

_" At least someone remembers me." Tag said, looking to Roxas._

_"I REMEMBER YOU!" Another voice shouted from somewhere off the stage._

_"RENA! SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE RECKING THE MOMENT!" Tag screamed back to the identified voice._

_"WHAT MOMENT?! JUST CAUSE YOU LOOOOOVE HIM! IT MEANS NOTHING!" Rena replied, walking onto the stage, as the director called cut. _

_"Rena. Get off the damned set." He told her, rubbing his face from exhaustion. This had to have been the 10th time she cut into the scene where she wasn't needed. "It's not time for you to show up, damn it!"_

_"I'll Kill you Rena!" Tag murmured, lunging at the blonde girl._

_"Ooooh. Girl fight!" Axel and Roxas called out, recieving a glare from Tag and Rena. _

_The director sighed, waving at two body guards to drag Rena out and then place the needed people back onto the set. "Take 15" He called, someone clicking the little black square thing closed, and filming the shot once more, hopefully without any interruptions._

Rena: Well, Thanks for reading our messed up mind. Hope you enjoyed the story and the blooper.

Tag: You should say 'Story So far.'

Rena: I don't care. Shut up! ... BYE! Waves


	2. The End of Roxas! 'Wait, what'

Tag: Hey again. So, here part two of our lovely random story.  
Rena: So, we're back, and even more surprised to see you all back. Or, maybe new readers?  
So, here's another music link Thanks For The Memories (Owned by FallOut Boy) _www. youtube. com/ watch?vOBeMXRiL25g_  
And another reference picture for Rena, drawn by me, Rena. Lawl. _xxsadako-chanxx. deviantart. com/ art/ Rena-94593446_

* * *

Twilight Town. A beautiful town where everything's peaceful and the sky always looks like its twilight, hence the name Twilight Town. A girl, the age of 15, walked down the road, then stopped and sat down on the edge of the road. She had shoulder length dark reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black, green and purple dress that went to a bit above her knees, black fingerless gloves and short white boots. It was Tag, but she didn't look the same as she did when she was talking to Axel. With Axel she had brown hair, a black hat, and a long black coat, the same as the organization XIII jackets.

As she sat there she kept her hand over her right upper arm. She slowly moved it away to look at her injured arm. On it was a big reddish mark that looked like a circle with little snake like lines coming out of it as if it were trying to spread through her like poison. She gasped in pain and clasped her hand to her arm. She got up slowly and began walking down the street again.

"Why is this happening…?" she said to herself, before she yelled in pain and collapsed.

--

Tag woke up to three faces peering down at her, a blond boy with brown eyes, a brown haired girl with green eyes, and a brown haired boy with brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl.

"In a little pain, but other than that I'm fine." Tag replied.

"Well, hi, I'm Olette and this is Hayner and Pence." Olette explained.

"Ya, I know." Tag said.

"How could you know when we just met?" asked the blond boy, which was Hayner.

"What… oh, uh… I met this guy who told me about you guys and he had a picture." She lied.

"What'd he look like?" Pence asked.

"Uh… I dunno… couldn't see his face." Tag replied.

"Oh, so what's you name?" Olette asked.

"My name is… Terra." She lied again.

"Nice to meet you Terra." Olette said happily.

The four of them sat and talked for a little bit in a spot they called the 'Usual Spot', before Hayner, Pence and Olette left.

"I can't believe they don't remember me." Tag said to herself. " Maybe Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi will remember me."

She got up and walked down to the sand lot where Seifer and his gang would always hang out. As usual they were standing there talking.

"Hi." She said, walking up to them.

"Hey… are you new around here?" Seifer asked.

"Ya, I am, why?" Tag replied.

"I dunno, I just get this feeling that I know you from somewhere." He said.

"Odd, funny how that happens. My names Terra by the way." She commented.

"I'm Seifer," He said. " And that's Rai, Fuu, and Vivi."

"Nice to meet you all." Tag replied.

--

Rena had traveled to a quiet and peaceful town. It appeared to be nearing the end of summer. Autumn was going to set in soon. It was around mid afternoon, and she was stalking, well not stalking, but following a female named Tag. "So, she lives…but why is she telling everyone she's Terra?"

--

Roxas ran to the haunted mansion, leaving Axel frozen in his spot.

"The Roxas I know is long gone," Axel said when time started up again. " Fine, I see how it is."

Roxas ran up to the white room and began to look at the pictures on the walls. He stopped at one as his head began to hurt, memories flooding back into his mind. When it stopped he turned around to see a blonde girl sitting at the table. Naminé.

"Organization XIII, they're a bad group." He said.

"Bad or good, I don't know. There a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole, at that end they're desperately searching for something." She replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." She answered.

He laughed.

"Funny?" she said.

"It's just, I feel like I've been running away from the question I really want to ask. What will happen to me know? Just tell me that, nothing else matters anymore." He muttered.

"You are…" she began, but then she started to dissolve.

A man with a red cloth around his head and face appeared a second later.

"There is no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." He said.

"Even if it doesn't, I want to know, I have the right to know." Roxas commented.

"A nobody doesn't have a right to know, nor does it even have the right to be." He retorted.

"But what is a nobody?" Roxas asked.

Another guy appeared who was wearing a hooded jacket.

"DiZ, we have to go, to many nobodies." He said.

Then a portal of darkness appeared and Naminé came out of it.

"Roxas, nobodies like us are only half a person… you won't disappear, you'll be whole!" she exclaimed.

"I'll disappear…" Roxas said.

"No, you won't disappear." Naminé said.

"No further out bursts." DiZ said, walking over to Naminé, grabbing her arm and trying to cover her mouth.

DiZ tried to take her away.

"Wait!" Roxas yelled, running towards them, but the black hooded guy moved into the way.

"Roxas, we'll meet again, and then we can talk about everything. You may not know it's me, and I may not know it's you, but we'll see each other again, someday soon, I promise." She said dodging DiZ's hand.

The three of them disappeared into the darkness.

--

Tag walked to the back alley to find Hayner, Pence and Olette were back.

"Hey guys." Tag said.

"Hey Terra." Hayner replied.

"What were you doing?" Olette asked.

"I met a boy named Seifer." She replied.

"Seifer. Was he being rude to you?" Pence questioned.

"No, he wasn't, he was nice." Tag commented.

"I wonder why." Olette said.

"He said he got the feeling that he knew me from somewhere." Tag said.

"Have you met him before?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know, I kind of get the feeling I have." She lied.

Suddenly her arm started to hurt again, even more than the last time. She yelled in pain and fell to the floor, holding her arm.

"Terra! What's wrong…" Olette began, but Tag passed out before she heard the rest.

--

Rena stopped following Tag and went to sit on the docks on the main island of Destiny Island. She watched the waves crash against the shore for hours on end. "At least I can still do one thing I did with Riku."

…

"_Don't you love the water?"_

"_Of course. How could you not?"_

"_I don't know."_

…

As the sun started to set she stood and walked to a small house and walked in to find a man in a black hooded jacket standing there, his face covered by darkness.

"Hello." Rena said as her knee length black and pink dress came to a halt around her. Her hands and part of her arms were covered by light purple gloves that stopped at her elbows.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes. I know you, 'Ansem'." She said using her hands to quote Ansem.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" He asked worriedly.

"No and I don't plan to unless it's absolutely necessary." She replied.

"Good." He stated.

"Do you really think what your doing will make a difference?" She asked.

"What?" He countered.

"Taking Roxas and doing what you guys did, do you really think it helps, because if you do then your wrong. Sora would still wake up if you didn't take Roxas. I don't know how different everything would be if you hadn't but no matter what Sora would of woken up once Naminé was done." Rena replied.

"Yes I know, It was DiZ's idea to get Roxas. He needs him for his revenge." The guys said.

"Revenge for what?" Rena asked.

"I have no idea."

Rena sat in a chair. "What do you know about me?"

"…" 'Ansem' had no reply.

"Well that's nice. I know a lot about you." Rena smirked.

'Ansem' cleared his throat. "How do you know all of this?"

Rena giggled in a very girly way. "I have watched everything unfold. From the very beginning of this whole disaster and no I'm not the bad guy."

--

_"Hey --, nice aim, you hit the target dead on…"_

"_Your nick name is Tag now, ok?"_

"_Yeah, but what for?"_

"_It's short for target, unless you want me calling you Tar."_

_Some people laugh._

…

"_Tag are you ok…"_

…

Tag woke up in the same place she fainted. It was dark out side, so it was probably late.

"… What happened?" She said to herself.

She looked around and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette sleeping on the floor and couch.

"Are you ok?" A voice said.

She turned to see Seifer in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied rubbing her head.

"That's good," He said, putting out his hand. " Here."

She grabbed it and he helped her up. They then walked outside and sat down.

"So, what were you doing here, I mean its Hayner, Pence, and Olette's hangout spot and I know you guys don't get along well." She said.

"They asked me to come, they said something was up with you and they didn't know what. So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, It's my arm, you probably can't see it, but there's this big red mark on my arm that looks like…" She began.

"Poison…" He finished.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I can see it, on your right arm." He replied.

"That's odd, how come you can see it but no one else can." She said.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty bad, do you know what it is?" He asked.

"No. Hey, I've got an idea, maybe Yen Sid knows." She commented.

"Who's Yen Sid?" He questioned.

"You know the ghost train right, well it's not really a ghost train, it's magic. It leads to Yen Sid's place." She explained.

"Ok, then lets go see him." He said, as he got up of the ground.

The two of them walked up to the train station to find it was closed for another half an hour. So they sat there and waited for it to open. Suddenly a portal of darkness opened right where Tag was sitting and she fell through.

--

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said.

"Axel…" Roxas muttered.

"You really do remember me this time. I'm so FLATTERED! BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Axel yelled, as a circle of fire surrounded them.

Roxas summoned two key blades at once.

"Two?!" Axel said, summoning his own weapons.

The two of them began to fight just as a portal of darkness opened in the wall and Tag fell out.

"Ow… where am I?" She said.

She looked over at the circle of fire and saw Roxas and Axel in it.

"What's going on!" she yelled, but it was no use they couldn't hear her.

After a little while they stopped and the flames disappeared. Roxas had won.

"Axel..." Roxas Said.

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas replied.

"Axel!" Tag yelled.

"Silly," Axel said, looking over at Tag, then back to Roxas. " Just because you have a next life."

Then he disappeared and Tag fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Tag." Roxas said.

"Oh now you remember me. One down a thousand more to go." She said, as she opened a portal of darkness and went through.

--

"He'll be waking up any moment now." Rena said.

"Yeah, I can feel it." 'Ansem' said.

Rena walked out leaving only one sentence behind. "I await your remembrance of me."

--

"It's almost time." Terra said.

"Any second." Jaya said.

--

"Hurry Roxas." Tag said.

--

"Sora…" Kairi muttered.

--

"You're lucky," Roxas said, looking at Sora. "Looks like my summer vacations… over."

Then there was a flash of bright white light and Roxas disappeared from the virtual Twilight Town.

* * *

Tag: So, thanks for reading once more. Now here's a blooper! (No, not those squid things from Mario xD)

_"You're lucky," Roxas said, looking at Sora. "Looks like my summer vacations…"_

_"Stop being so damn sentimental!" Rena shouted, randomly appearing on the stage._

_"Damn it Rena, get back here!" Tag called, running into the scene and crashing into Rena._

_"You wanted your summer vacation, Roxas? YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" The blonde called from underneath the body of the brunette girl."Get off me, you cow!" She continued, shoving the girl from her torso, and standing once more. Acting innocent, as if she hadn't just destroyed yet another scene, she dusted her dress of and then walked off the stage._

_Tag twitched slightly for a moment. "Damn it, Rena!" She began, "GET BACK HERE! I'll keel joo!" She finished running after her best friend once more. _

_The director, Gary, (What?) sighed again, motioning for the camera men, and the actors to get into place before starting the scene over, and trying to get a nice clean cut. _

Rena: Sooo, that was another of our bloopers. Kinda reminds me of Bloomers, you know those underwear like things you always find females wearing in anime for gym pants? Yeah. Those. Anyways. 'Stay tuned for more Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Pieces.' (It does get better once the game's plot line is finished! xD) Latta days!


	3. Distracted by a cat, can't name xD

Rena: So, I see people have been reading mainly the first chapter. We are trying to make this interesting but, it's kinda hard seeing as the first chapters are following the game plotlines with minor changes. ;; So this would be the 3rd chapter.

Tag: Yeah, and the game plot only goes on till chapter 10, so the good stuff starts soon xD Anyways, here's another song _www. youtube. com/ watch?v 3ugP0NDhS2E_ (remember, remove the spaces from the link, and also there should be a equal sign after the 'watch?v')

And here's a pic of Tag and Rena that I did in photoshop _http:// i397. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp59/ Tag_and_Rena/ TagRena. jpg_ Its not the greatest, but I'm not that skilled with photoshop xD

Rena: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own the lovely-ness of Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney, lucky bastards xD Anyways, we own Tag, Rena and all our other lovely OCs. PS: WE FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST PART!! OH NOES!!111 (Noob...)

* * *

A portal of darkness appeared in The World That Never Was and Tag stepped out. She was back in her Organization 13 outfit.

She was here to see Xemnas, she had a feeling he had something to do with what was going on. She started walking down the lamp lit streets, making her way to the organization's headquarter.

The giant heart shaped moon shone in the star covered sky above her. About a year ago she had watched those stars go out one by one. Her world was one of first to get taken by the heartless. She was the only one who made it to Traverse Town, everyone else was lost. In Traverse Town she met a mysterious man in an outfit quiet like the organizations. She never saw who he was, but he had told her he could help. He sent her to organization XIII and made her join, he told her that if she did this he could get her back home. This was a lie, after a couple days he disappeared and she never saw him again. The organization took her in as their 13th member, as they had just lost a member. Soon she knew the organization members well, she even found out what they were. She had never heard of a nobody before other than when that man had mentioned it to her, he had told her she was one. After awhile she became best friends with one of them.

"Axel… I wish I could tell you." She whispered, as she thought about her past.

When she finally got to the headquarters she ran inside. She ran through the many white hallways, she ran almost to the very top, but stopped at a room called 'Proof of Existence'. She looked around at all the odd looking doors with specials symbols beneath them. It was almost like a graveyard.

At the top was Xigbar and Xaldin. Then in the middle row were Saïx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen. The last row was Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Axel and…

Her spot was now covered by the symbol of two key blades.

A blind-folded girl walked through the main town of the World That Never Was toward Organization 13's headquarters. Her cloud blue hair trailing behind her. Her hands were stuffed into the deep pockets of her black pants. the chains on her pants rattled as she walked. Her upper body was clothed with a black t-shirt, a red zip-up vest and a pinkish purple jacket over top. The blind-fold she wore was blue in colour and she wore a black visor slanted to the right. Her pants were held up by a light purple belt. Dark Princess, walked down the streets. She planned to join Organization 13. "It's the only way to help unnoticed." She said softly and then ran into the building toward Xemnas. When she got there she burst through the door only to find he wasn't there. "Dagnabit!!"

"The key of destiny… it beat the dagger of memory, but not for long." Tag whispered.

She turned to walk away when something went running past her.

"What was that…?" she asked, surprised.

Suddenly a girl was standing in front of her.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Who? There are many he's in the organization." Tag replied.

"Xemnas." She tapped her foot irritably.

"He's not here? I was on my way to see him." Tag answered.

She 'hmphed' and stomped her foot. " Xemnas!" she called out.

A couple seconds later Xemnas popped out of a portal of darkness.

"Stop doing that!" the girl exclaimed. "IT'S SOOO ANNOYING!"

Xemnas stood there unfazed.

"What do you want?" He asked flatly.

"I… want… to…join…the…organization." She said stiffly.

"What!" Tag yelled.

The girl ignored her and awaited Xemnas' answer.

"As long as you're a nobody you are welcome to join." Xemnas told her, than glancing over at Tag.

"…Yes. I'm a nobody." She kept her face neutral to all emotions and thoughts.

"Well then, you may have Larxene's room. We have lost her along with four others." He commented.

She bowed like a guy and waved. "Thanks." And than she went to her room.

"Now, Tag what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I know you have something to do with what's going on!" she yelled.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." He replied calmly.

"Don't lie! I know you do, so tell me!" she yelled again.

"I suggest you leave before I decide to tell your secret to everyone." He said, sounding calm still.

"… Uh… Fine!" she yelled, storming out.

After Tag stormed off, Dark came out of her room and sighed.

"Good. She doesn't recognize me." Dark smiled sadistically.

She stood in the room called 'Proof of Existence'.

"Okay, what to do?" she questioned.

She paced back and forth, thinking of what to do.

"I know I'll confront Tag."

She disappeared through a portal of darkness and reappeared as Rena at Tag's destination.

--

As Tag left she ran into some organization people. Saïx, Xigbar, Demyx, and Xaldin.

"Tag! Where have you been?" Demyx asked when they saw her.

"Why don't you ask Xemnas, he kicked me out for Roxas." She told them, sounding angry.

"Really, he said you were dead." Xigbar said.

"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." She muttered.

"Does Axel know?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes, he doesn't know all the details though." She said.

"Don't you think you should tell him." Saïx told her.

"I will, but then I'll have to tell everyone else won't I." She said, smirking, then walking out through a portal of darkness.

--

Tag appeared in Twilight Town once more. She didn't know where else to go, and she had to make sure that Hayner and the other weren't worried. She was headed to the 'Usual Spot' when she heard a portal of darkness open behind her. She turned around to see Rena.

"Tag…" Rena said, with a smile.

"What do you want?" Tag answered.

"Why did you tell everyone you were dead?" Rena asked.

"I didn't, Xemnas did." She replied.

"Oh. Why did you go along with it then?" She countered.

"Uh… because I had to, there are some things from my life that I need to keep secret." She said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad joo ain't dead after'll." Rena said with a giggle.

"Right… well, I gotta get going." Tag told her, turning away.

"Nooo!" She giggled as she disappeared.

"Ok… that was weird." Tag said to herself.

She started walking to the 'Usual Spot' once more. When she got there she found it empty.

"I wonder where they are?" She asked herself. "Maybe they're at the station."

She left the 'Usual Spot' and headed to the station. On her way there she stopped by the sand lot to see if Seifer was there. Yet again she found it empty.

"Hmm… he might be at Sunset Terrace." She told herself.

"Tag! I've been looking for you." A voice said.

She turned around to see Axel standing there.

"Hey Axel, now's not a good time, I'm looking for someone." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette and Seifer." She told him.

"How do you know them?" he questioned.

"It's a long story that isn't ready to be told yet. Now I'll see you later, you've got to go." She said.

"What's going…" He started, but was interrupted by Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Seifer and his gang arriving.

"Hey Terra, who's he?" Hayner asked.

"Why'd he call you Terra?" Axel asked.

"Because that's her name, isn't it?" Pence commented.

They all looked at Tag, confused.

"I… I can't… I just can't!" She said, turning away from them.

"Why can't you?" Olette questioned calmly.

"Be… because it's…it's to hard… I've told to many lies, lost to many friends. I don't know what's going on, I don't know what'll happen. It's to hard." She said as she fell to the ground. She was out cold.

--

Terra and Jaya stood on the roof of a building watching over the sand lot.

"What's going on with Tag?" Jaya asked, as she watched Tag pass out.

"I don't know, she's been having some difficulties lately." Terra replied.

"She hides many secrets, and now everything must be told, but she's having some difficulties with realizing this." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a girl with blonde and blue hair and green eyes.

"Sakai." Terra said coolly.

"Long time no see Terra." Sakai replied.

"You two know each other?" Jaya asked.

"We go way back, don't we." Sakai said.

"If you count practically hating you." Terra said, sounding a little on edge.

"Ouch, Terra, your breakin' my little heart." Sakai said, pretending to be offended.

"Kind of hard if you don't have a heart." Terra retorted.

"She's a nobody?" Jaya questioned.

"No, but she's as good as one." Terra replied.

"Oh, your too kind." Sakai said laughing sarcastically as she disappeared.

* * *

Tag: I swear, it gets better xD Keep reading please. And now, here's another blooper, since we have no lives xD

_"Tag! I've been looking for you." A voice said._

_She turned around to see Axel standing there._

_"Hey Axel, now's not a good time, I'm looking for someone." She said._

_"Who?" He asked._

_"Hayner, Pence..."_

_Rena couldn't have stopped her comment even if she had wanted to and so it came as no surprise when her voice rang through out the stage. "PENCE IS PURE EVIL!"_

_Tag sweatdropped. "Damn it Rena!" Tag shouted, shaking her fist at the girl off screen._

_Rena giggled as she ran away from the potential harm that Tag could inflict on her person. "I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed hiding safely behind Riku._

_Tag ran over and pushed Riku, making him land on top of Rena. She then laughed histarically and ran away as Gary the Director hit his head with his hand. "CUT!"_

_Rena blushed madly as Riku took a couple more seconds to realize what had just transpired. "Imma Keel Joo!" She called out to the running away figure._

_Gary shook his head in exsaperature, before looking at the camera man, Larry, who was currently video taping the occurences happening offset. "What? They'll come in handy for the bloopers at the end of the episodes." He explained, following the two females run around the stage and flipping inanimate objects over._

Rena: You know, like those replecators from SG-1.. Yeah. I feel like a nerd. Anyways...

Tag: Yeah, anyways... That's the end of part three, only 7 more parts of the game left and then our own plot finally starts!

Rena: Kinda... Cause it does start during the game scense, buut.. You can't exactly notice it. xD

Tag: So yeah, keep reading please. xD Cause we really need the rating! Just kiding, but seriously. Our lives depend on this so please, READ OUR STORY AND LEAVE COMMENTS!!1111 NOOB xD

I'm Seriously Serious Sirius. XD


	4. LIES! It's all lies And drama

Tag: HOLA! Welcome back to another random chapter of KINGDOM HEARTS: THE FORGOTTEN PIECES!! xD Anyways, thanks for continuing to read this. Don't worry, there's only 6 more parts till the good stuff!

Rena: She couldn't figure that out. I had to tell her. I feel very mathmatical when I do that. 12 x 12 is 144 which is also a gross. AND it's true.

Tag: Nerd... Anyways! Here are some more links xD Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne _'www. youtube. com/ watch?v 'equal sign' b4dxNeL1hPI'_  
Picture: CHIBI TAG _http:// tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Chibi- Tag- Digitalized- 103716655_

Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this xD KH obviously doesn't belong to us, and if it did, Kairi and Pence would be completely shunnnnnnn-n-ned! Anyways, we own Tag, Rena, etc and their lovely strange-ness xD

* * *

_..._

_"Hey,-- , do you wanna go find ?"_

" _Sure , let's go. Where is she?"_

" _In a room in this castle. Come on follow me."_

_..._

Tag awoke in the 'Usual Spot' on the couch, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, they were fast asleep. Tag got up, walked outside, down to the sand lot, and sat down on a bench. She stared up at the sky to see it covered in millions of bright stars. She began to think about her past once more, but this time she could remember things she couldn't before, there were holes in her memory.

"I see you finally woke up." Said a voice.

She turned to see Seifer standing behind her.

" Yah, I don't know why that keeps happening. I hope it doesn't happen again." She said.

" Well… what's going on Terra, if that's your real name." He said.

" No one knows my real name but everyone calls me Tag. And I can't tell you what's going on because I don't exactly know. I have secrets that no one knows and I'm not ready to tell yet. There are holes in my memory that I don't know how to fill. Everythings to confusing and hard." She said.

" Well, nothings ever easy, but when your ready to talk…" he said.

" Yeah." She said, nodding. " By the way, do you know where Axel went?"

" He said he had to go, but he'd be back later." He said.

" Well, I gotta go too, don't tell anyone what I told you. I need to think things over." She said, getting up and walking away.

Seifer watched her walk away into the darkness. He got up and went to the 'Usual Spot'. Hayner, Pence, and Olette woke shortly after.

" Where's Terra?" Olette asked.

" She told me her name was Tag, and she took off." He told them.

--

" Sakai… what are you doing here?" Tag asked.

She was on the roof of a building in Hollow Bastion along with Sakai.

" I'm watching Sora, what's it look like." Sakai told her.

Tag walked over to her and looked down at a boy with brown spiky hair. He was with Donald, Goofy and Leon. Leon was one of the people who lived in Hollow Bastion, him and some other people, like Yuffie, Cid, Merlin and Aerith, created the Hollow Bastion restoration committee. There was also another person there, an organization member.

" Isn't that Xigbar? What's he want?" Tag questioned.

" No clue…" Sakai said.

" Hey Xigbar, what are you up to now?" Tag yelled, jumping off the roof down to where they were standing.

" Who are you?" He said confused.

" What you don't recognize me? That's to bad then." She said.

" I really don't know what you're talking about." He told her.

" Wow, you are slow." She laughed.

" Ok, I'm outta here, be a good boy now." He said as he disappeared.

Sakai then jumped off the roof as well and stood beside Tag.

" I think you scared him…" Sakai said, laughing.

Sora and the others looked at them confused.

" Oh my god, Xigbar was right, he did used to give us that same look." Tag said smiling.

" Who are you?" Sora asked.

" Name's Tag, short for target because I don't want to be called Tar." She said smartly.

" As if you remembered that. Oh and my name's Sakai." Sakai said.

" Nice to meet you Tag and Sakai. My name's…" Sora began.

" Your Sora, that's Donald and Goofy, and your Leon." Tag said pointing to each of them.

" How do you know?" Leon asked.

" Well, let's just say we have our sources." Sakai said smiling.

Suddenly Sora's key blade started to shine and a card came floating out of his pocket, which was also shining. There was a blinding white light as Sora used his key blade to open the gateway to another world.

" I guess this means you have to go." Leon said as he light went away.

" Yup, but we'll be back don't worry." Sora said.

" Be careful Sora, the enemies you'll be up against are tougher then the heartless. Take it from me." Tag said as her and Sakai left through a portal of darkness.

" Wait a minute… that was a portal of darkness… were they nobodies?" Sora asked.

" I don't know but we should get going." Goofy said.

--

Rena sighed as she stepped into the light of day in Twilight Town. She walked around for awhile, watching as the kids played struggle and others picked on younger children. She kept coming across Pence though.

" I seriously think he's evil." She muttered to herself.

The sun was starting to become dim so she headed for Destiny Island.

When she reached destiny island she went to the docks and sat down on them, staring out at the water.

…

"_Riku?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We'll always be friends right?"_

"_Yeah, of course."_

…

Tag and Sakai went to Destiny Island to see Rena. She was sitting on the docks staring out into the water once more. The two of them walked down to the docks and sat down with Rena.

" So, Rena, have you seen him yet?" Tag asked her.

Rena blinked slowly.

" By him you mean a friend of mine?" She questioned.

" Yeah, Riku." Sakai said.

" You know who he is?" She questioned. No one knew that yet, well besides her.

" Yup, I saw him and… I don't know, I could just tell it was him." Tag said.

" Oh. I see. Yes. I've seen him. He doesn't remember me though." Rena sighed sadly as she remembered how close the two were.

" I know how you feel. Many of my friends don't remember me. There are people I don't remember either, lately I've found holes in my memory that weren't there before." Tag replied, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah." Rena muttered. "I remember that we'd always sit by the water and watch the waves crash against the shore."

" What exactly happened with you?" Sakai asked.

" Us. I just kinda disappeared a year after Kairi came. They had forgotten me. As If I was never there. It was always about Kairi after she came." Rena said as she stared up at the darkening sky once more.

" Kairi… How many years ago was this?" Tag asked.

" Hmm. Well, I was about ten." Rena said, as she tapped her index finger lightly on her chin.

" Odd. Did Kairi remember anything when she came?" Tag questioned.

" I'm not sure. I don't think so. It just seemed as if no one remembered me. I mean they knew I was there at first but by the end of that year, it was as if I was never there. As if I wasn't real. A figment of imagination. So I just left without a trace." Rena explained.

" If you guys were so close why would they just forget about you?" Sakai asked.

Rena shrugged. " I don't know."

" I think something happened when we were all around the age of ten." Tag said.

"Probably." Rena said.

" I can't remember anything before then. I've always thought I lived in Twilight Town all my life, but now I sort of remember being somewhere else before." Tag said confused.

"I see. I remember everything about my life, but I wish I knew why they had forgotten me." She muttered.

" I wish I knew the answers, but there are just some things in life that we can't know yet. I know that I can't seem to remember seeing Tag until I was around ten years old, and I know that Riku is starting to remember things, he has dreams of you every night Rena." Sakai said.

" Heh. Ironic. Once I reappeared the dreams begin." Rena looked over to the newest girl

" So You're Sakai?"

" Yeah I am, you've heard of me before?" Sakai said.

"A little. Not a lot though." Rena replied.

" From who?" She asked.

"From. Places. I've watched everything transpire." Rena told Sakai as she stood up from her position.

" How much do you know?" Tag asked, looking up at her.

" A lot." Rena said simply.

" Really… Such as…" Sakai said.

" Such as Riku's lock ment in the darkness at the end of their first trail. Sora is the chosen one and other things too. I also know about Tag's little friend. Axel."

" What do you mean by that?" Tag said.

Rena laughed. " Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Tag glared at her. " I have no secrets about Axel."

Rena just continued to laugh. " Even you don't realize it yet."

" Realize what?" She yelled quietly.

Rena sighed. " You'll find out sooner or later."

" Why won't you tell me?!" She said.

Rena just laughed and left.

" Uh!" Tag yelled.

" I've gotta go." Sakai said.

The two of them then left through portals of darkness.

--

Dark laughed as she watched Sora once again foil Xemnas' plan at Beast's Castle. Dark jumped into view.

" Riku?" Sora asked.

Dark sighed. " Nooo! The name's Dark."

" What kinda name is Dark?" Donald asked.

" Nice. It's my nickname! Short for Dark Princess." Dark shook her head.

" You're a guy, so why have a girl name?" Goofy asked.

Dark sweat dropped. " You butt muncher! I AM a female!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped back a little.

" A GIRL?" They all shouted.

" Are you Riku's twin?" Sora questioned.

"…" Dark was twitching. " No! I'm not related to him in any way or form."

Sora, Donald and Goofy all took a step back again.

Dark grumbled. " Right, it's time to go." She told them.

Suddenly a bright light erupted from the Beast's sacred rose. Sora used the keyblade to open the portal to the next world. Sora, Donald and Goofy hopped into the Gummi Ship and left.

Dark sighed. "Good to know that you're doing fine, Sora!" She said brightly as she left through a portal of darkness.

* * *

Tag: And now for the amazing blooper! xD

…

"_Riku?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We'll always be friends right?"_

"_Yeah, of course."_

_"LIES!!" Tag and Rena shouted out from off stage once again. _

_Axel stood behind Gary shaking his head. "Must we go through this with every single scene?" He questioned, turning his cool gaze to the two supposed polar opposite girls._

_"At least we aren't in this scene... We can just leave." Riku stated. "Those poor children have to put up with Tag and Rena messing up the scene over and over."_

_Tag and Rena turned their attention to the boys. "Screw you!" Tag shouted._

_Rena, deciding to take a more tactful approach, walked over to them and quickly poked them in the gut. Hard. "Take that Betches."_

_Tag laughed and they both ran off before Axel and Riku could recover. The little Riku and Rena actors looked utterly confused and annoyed that this was the 20th time they'd have to start over._

Rena: Okay, so being poked in the gut, really does hurt. Especially if its hard. Don't believe me, walk up to the person you hate and try. Watch them shrivel up in pain. xD

Tag: Yeah, cause that's a great message for our readers xD Anyways...WORLD DOMINATION! XD ANYWAYS... KEEP-

Rena: Before she goes off on some rant, I think I should point out that you really shouldn't try what I suggested. Might get in loads o' trouble, eh? Unless, you're up for some mischief making, then all the power to ya. xD

Tag: Don't interrupt me damn it! Anyways... Keep reading please, and we'll see ya later!!


	5. EVIL PLOTS XD

Rena: Pssh. So it's been a long time. xD Sorry about that. In any case here's the next amazing installment. Well, not really. Amazing I mean, it really _is _a new installment. :sweatdrop:

Tag: The song for this part is On My Own by Three Days Grace since Tag is singing it in the story _www. youtube. com/ watch?v9g-dWCAxFVQ_

And here's a pic of Tag that I drew _tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Tag-98143901_

* * *

Dark sighed as she re-entered her room. "Shouldn't I have some kind of mission thingy to prove my loyalty to the organization?" She muttered, as she sat down on the floor. "I need to redecorate."

All of a sudden Xemnas entered her room. "I need you to kill Riku…" Xemnas laughed evilly before leaving the room.

"But, I don't know where Riku is!" She yelled at him. "Aw well, I'll just take my time in 'tracking' him down." She once again disappeared from her room to go visit 'Ansem'.

--

Rena walked into the small house. "Hello, ANSEM!" She shouted sarcastically.

"Hello." He replied.

"I've got a little problem." She muttered.

"And that is?" He asked in his deep gruff and manly voice. (No, I don't like the 'Ansem' dude. It's just funny to say that.)

"I'm supposed to keel someone by the name of Riku." She nodded.

"…Why…?" He slowly backed away.

"It's just a thing I have to do." She said reluctant on giving out information.

"Then why come to me?" He questioned,

"Because! I don't wanna kill yo… Him... Yet. I don't even know where he is!" She shouted.

"That's nice. What's your name?" He questioned.

"Rena!" She said in a sing-song voice. "I just hope Riku remembers before it's time to die!" She said evilly before leaving.

Ansem sighed. "She is the girl from my dreams but, I have never met her before, so what am I supposed to remember?!" He shouted to himself angrily.

--

…

"Hey Rena!"

"_Hey --!"_

"_What ya doing?"_

" _Watching the water."_

"_Oh. Why?"_

"_It's soothing."_

"_I see. Mind If I join you?"_

"_Not at all, --"_

…

--

"_LALALALALALALALALALALA" A strange singing was coming from Dark's room. As she entered the room she found Tag, Sakai, 14 year old Riku, 14 year old Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Ansem the wise, 16 year old Riku, 15 year old Sora and The organization team. "What's going on?" She practically yelled over Donald singing. "Truth or dare!" Everyone shouted. Dark blinked. "Right… Why are you all in my room? And why are you all in your underwear?!" She yelled passing out._

Dark quickly sat up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. "I think, I'm going crazy!" She yelled. Axel walked into her room in pink pyjama's that had little bunnies on them.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"A crazy dream and everyone was in their underwear and Donald was singing… And… Why are you in those pyjamas? Am I still dreaming?!" She yelled looking at him weirdly.

"WHAT?!" He shouted looking down at his clothing. "DAMN YOU TAG!!" He shouted. "I hadn't even realize she changed my whole clothing assembly for bed when she was here."

Dark laughed. " Good one Tag." She pulled the sheets up to her shoulders.

" Anyways, I'm gunna go." Axel said as he left for his room again.

Dark giggled again before laying down and going to sleep again.

--

…

" _Hurry --! It's gun be to late soon!"_

_Rena shouted to a hidden figure._

" _Hurry up about what?!" The figure answered._

" _You have to remember m…"_

…

'Ansem' sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. " Remember m… what's it mean?" He questioned.

--

…

" _Hey guys, do you ever wonder what's beyond this place?"_

" _You mean like… other worlds?"_

" _Yeah."_

"_ I've never thought about it like that before, I've always just thought this was all there is."_

" _Yeah, but maybe there is something else out there. It'd be cool to find out wouldn't it?"_

" _That'd be awesome."_

…

" _What are these things?"_

" _I don't know, but I think we should get out of here."_

…

" _KAIRI! J…"_

…

Tag woke up from her dream drenched in sweat. She was lying down on a bed in a hotel room in Traverse Town.

" More memories…Kairi…I wish I could remember…who was the other person…" Tag whispered to herself.

She got up and got dressed in her clothes. She then left the hotel room and walked down the hall to another hotel room. In it was a man in a black hooded cloak, his face was concealed by darkness.

" I've got questions for you." He said.

" As do I." Tag returned as she sat down. " You start."

" Who is this Rena girl?" He questioned.

" You still don't remember… She's… complicated." She told him.

" That doesn't help. And what am I supposed to remember?" He asked confused.

" I'm not allowed to tell you, you must find out on your own. I'm sorry." She told him.

" Well, is there anything you can tell me?" He asked.

" I'm sorry but there isn't, but I can say this. You never truly forget your true friends, look deep in your heart and you'll see, and no matter what they will always care for you, even if your not yourself they'll stick by you and help you out." She stated.

" Well, thanks anyway. Now what do you have to ask?" He said to her.

" Have you heard anything about my past? There are holes in my memory and I'm slowly remembering, but I just can't take it. I don't want to just sit here waiting." She said.

" You can't remember your life in Twilight Town?" He asked.

" Yes I can, but no one there remembers me. Do you know anything about my life before then?" She questioned.

" No, I'm sorry I don't know the answer to either of those problems. I do know that not everyone forgets you, that blonde girl, Sakai I think, she still remembers you." He told her.

" Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they don't remember her either. I'll have to see later on today possibly." She said getting up and walking out. " Good bye for now."

" Bye."

--

Sakai sat in the Underworld staring at the Underdrome.

" Sora is such an idiot, he doesn't even realize that he unlocked the lock to the Underdrome." She said laughing slightly.

As she sat there she heard someone walk up behind her.

" What do you want Tag?" She asked, turning her head to face the person standing behind her.

" I need to ask you something." Tag said.

" Ask away." Sakai told her.

" Do you know whether or not Hayner and all them remember you?" Tag asked.

" I've been to see them and I'm sad to say they don't. I'm not sure why, but you, Terra and me seem to be the only ones who remember everything that happened with us in Twilight Town." Sakai stated.

" It's odd. So you really don't remember seeing me before you were around the age of 10?" Tag questioned.

" No, now that I think about it I don't. I just can't seem to think of when we met, it feels like it was so long ago and that we've known each other forever, but we haven't. Have you remembered anything more about your past before you came to Twilight Town?" Sakai requested.

" I remember a bit more. Something happened where I used to live but I don't know what, it was something bad. I also remember me and my old friends were talking about how it would be cool to find out about things outside our world. I know it was just the three of us, but I can't remember who my friends were. I also remember knowing Kairi, because in the dream I had last night I yelled her name and someone else's name, but I'm not sure who the other person was because I only heard the first letter, J." Tag explained.

" Well, I can't help you with that. Who do you know whose name starts with the letter J?" Sakai asked.

" I don't know anyone who's name starts with J." She said.

" But I do. Jaya." Sakai told her.

" Who knows, it's possible. Maybe we should have a little conversation with her sometime. But for now I have to get going. Bye." Tag said to Sakai as she walked away.

" Until next time, Tag." She replied as she went back to laughing at how stupid Sora was for unlocking the stupid Underdrome.

--

…

" _Hey Jaya."_

" _Hey --."_

" _How's it going?"_

" _Good."_

" _Hey, guys you wanna go bug --?"_

" _Yeah!"_

…

Jaya sat on the edge of a cliff just out side the gates of hollow bastion. She was thinking about her past. She could remember everything other than her memories of her friends. Anything to do with them was gone, only a few memories remained but they didn't help.

" It's crazy how much we've all forgotten isn't it." Said a voice behind her.

" Yes it is." She replied, turning to face Sakai. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to talk to you. Me and Tag have some questions for you so we will be paying you a visit soon." She said as she disappeared.

" Right, talk to me about what…" She said to herself.

--

Tag lay in her bed in Traverse Town, thinking about her past as she sang.

" I walk alone, think of home, memories of long ago, no one knows I lost my soul long ago." She sang quietly, starting at the ceiling.

" Lied to much, she said that she's had enough, am I too much, she said that she's had enough. Standing on my own, remembering the one I left at home. Forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one I left at home."

This song like perfectly described her life.

" I need to run far away, can't go back to that place, like she told me, I'm just a big disgrace. Lied too much, she said that's she's had enough, am I too much, she said that she's had enough. Standing on my own, remembering the one left at home, forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one left at home. So now I'm standing here alone, I'm learning how to live life on my own.

Lied too much, I think that I've had enough, am I too much, she said that she's had enough. I'm standing on my own, remembering the one I left at home, forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one I left at home. So now I'm standing here alone, I'm learning how to live life on my own. Forget about the past I'll never know, forget about the one I left at home." She finished singing and sat up on her bed.

She stood up and walked out of the hotel. She ran to the first district and down to the town square. As she ran down the stairs she tripped and fell, landing on someone in the process.

" I'm so sorry…" She said as she looked up at the person she hit, who was now on their feet.

When she looked up she was startled by what she saw.

" Riku… you look so… different." Tag said.

" What are you talking about?" Said the person.

" I mean you actually look like you." She said.

Standing before her was a boy of 16 with shoulder length silverish blue hair. He was wearing an organization jacket and his eyes were covered by a black blind-fold, but she knew they were aqua green.

" I don't know what you talking about, I think that fall damaged your brain." He said, looking at her funny.

" Riku, I missed you." She said hugging him.

" Would you quiet down. How do you know it's me?" He asked.

" Because you look like you, at least to me you do." She said to him.

" You're the only one who doesn't see me the way I look right now. How come you see me as myself?" He questioned.

" I don't know, when we were talking before you didn't look like this." She replied.

" It's odd… well I must go." He told her.

" What, no you can't leave." Tag told him.

" Why not?" He asked.

" Because… I don't know. Please just stay with me for a little while. Around sunset I'll take you to Rena if you do." She pleaded.

" Fine, I'll stay, but just for today." He replied.

* * *

Rena: And here, my dear devoted readers, is our daily blopper... I mean blooper. What the heck is a blopper anyways?

Tag: wtf Rena xD

_Dark sighed as she re-entered her room. "Shouldn't I have some kind of mission thingy to prove my loyalty to the organization?" She muttered, as she sat down on the floor. "I need to redecorate."_

_All of a sudden Xemnas entered her room. "I need you to kill Riku…" Xemnas laughed evilly before leaving the room._

_"You don't even know how evil that really is!" Tag shouted, randomly popping out of no where._

_"Tag! Get off the set! This is my freakin' scene!" Rena shouted, turning to face Tag, who w__as actually disrupting the scene for once. _

_"But...why?" Tag said, tilting her head to the side._

_"Because I freakin' said so. Don't make me freakin' hurt you!" Rena called back, lifting her hand and then shaking it furiously. _

_"Stop saying freakin'!" Tag retorted, shaking her fist at Rena in response._

_"It's not possible for me to freakin' stop saying freakin'." The blonde replied, stalking towards the brunette and preparing to lunge at Tag._

_Tag blinked and then ran away. "She wants to keel meh!"_

_Gary sighed, ending the scene once again, and wondering if he should possibly get a new job._

Tag: So that was another random Blooper. See ya later our lovely readers. PLEASE KEEP READING T-T And REVIEW xD


	6. Sora's Unsexyness shush

Tag: So, welcome back. Here's part 6 of our lovely story. We're getting close to the end of the KH2 story which is good. Yay! xD

Rena: Lawl, so, I really don't have anything to say. Instead here is another song _www. youtube .com/ watch?v (Equal Sign) q2W9pEnjmoQ_ Where it says equal sign in the link, you need to put an actual equal sign in there. And here is a chibi version of Rena! _tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Chibi-Rena-by-Sadako-chan-98430732_

Disclaimer: Damn, forgot to do this again xD Anyways, KH and it's lovely characters don't belong to us, though we wish they did. We do own Tag, Rena and our other random RPCs.

* * *

Tag and Riku walked around Traverse Town, talking about stuff. Tag stopped and looked around the crowd. Standing there, not to far away, was Rena.

Rena was once again walking the streets of Traverse Town, skimming the crowds for Riku, so she could 'kill' him. She planned to run if he was actually there.

Rena giggled. It felt like they were playing a demented version of hide-and-seek.

" Deck the halls with bells of holly. Fa la la la…"

Some random person sung beside her, apparently in the Christmassy mood. Rena walked a little faster to escape their cheerfulness.

" Hey Rena!" Tag called out.

Rena looked over at them.

" Hi!" She muttered calling back to her and then she started to walk away.

" Where are you going?" She called, running over to her.

Rena shrugged. " Dunno, away from Riku." She muttered.

" Why?" Tag asked.

" Reasons…" She said, looking at Riku then back to Tag.

" She's supposed to kill me…" Riku whispered.

" Right…" She said once again walking away.

" Would you stop walking away." Tag called as Rena disappeared into the crowd.

" Damn it, she's gone." Tag whined as she walked to one of the near by tables and sat down.

Riku walked over and sat down as well.

" I don't think she wants to be around me." He said.

" Why?" Tag asked.

" Because she's been told to kill me or something, I'm not sure." He said.

" Well I know she would never kill you. Like I said before, she's complicated." Tag told him.

" You can say that again… are you sure there's nothing you cal tell me?" Riku asked.

" No, I'm sorry, but Rena made me promise not to tell unless she says it's ok. Just like you made the king promise not to tell Sora what happened with you." She replied.

" Oh… you remind me of someone I know and I just thought of who, Kairi." He told her.

" Kairi, why does she always come up…" Tag muttered.

" I don't know, you just remind me of her…" He replied. " Did you know her?"

" I think so. Do you know where she lived before she came to Destiny Island?" Tag asked.

" Radiant Garden… most people know it now as Hollow Bastion." He told her.

" I think that was my home, because I think I used to be friends with Kairi before she came to Destiny Island and before I went to Twilight Town." She told him.

" It's possible…" Riku said.

--

Rena walked around traverse town for about an hour before deciding to go to Atlantica.

Rena stood on scuttle's rock chanting a spell. Suddenly she dove into the water. A mist covered her form and just as quickly as it came it disappeared leaving Rena a mermaid. Her tail was a shimmering pink and her top was black.

Rena swam around and then she spotted Sora and heard a scream. Rena twitched somewhat and then left to go wander around.

It seemed like she had been wandering around a lot lately.

"Maybe, I should explain what's going on to Riku," She muttered to herself..

"But then what would he say if I told him the truth?" She sighed and opened a portal to Destiny Island.

"I'll tell him. Soon." She muttered and then cried for the world to see.

"XEMNAS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled.

--

Kairi stood on the beaches of the main land. "Riku, Sora… Where are you guys. I hope you're both okay." She turned around and walked home.

--

Sakai appeared in Tag's hotel room through a portal of darkness.

" Where is she? We have to talk to Jaya…" Sakai whispered to herself.

She left the room and walked out of the hotel, looking for Tag as she did. She went to the First District and saw her sitting at a table with a guy in a black hooded jacket.

" Tag, come on we're supposed to go talk to Jaya." She said to Tag as she ran over to her.

" Oh, right." She replied. " I've got to go do something and you can't come with, so can you meet me later." She said to the guy.

" Ok, let's go." Sakai said.

The two of them then disappeared through a portal of darkness, leaving the guy in the jacket by himself to think.

--

" So what do you guys need to talk to me about?" Jaya asked when Sakai and Tag appeared.

" We need to talk to you about your past… How much do you remember?" Tag questioned.

" I remember everything except my friends and all the time I spent with them." Jaya replied.

" Have you gotten any memories back?" Sakai asked.

" A few… none help though… no names are mentioned either." Jaya told them.

" Where did you live?" Tag asked.

" Here, in Hollow Bastion." Jaya answered.

" Can you remember anyone named Kairi?" Tag requested.

" Um… yeah, I do. Now that I think about it, I think we used to be friends. We'd always go and bug Merlin the wizard." Jaya said as she though of her past, laughing as she remembered some things.

" Do you remember anyone else being there?" Tag asked, sounding excited.

" … I think there was, I don't know." She said as she closed her eyes to think. " I see three people, me and two others. Ones Kairi, I know that now, but the other is blurry. I can't seem to remember. My two friends went missing and I haven't been able to find them or remember them in so long…"

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky.

" How long ago was this?" Sakai questioned.

" Um… about 5 to 6 years ago. I was about ten years old…" Jaya replied.

" Odd… everything seemed to happened around that time. Kairi went to Destiny Island and doesn't remember anything before then. The same with me, except I'm starting to remember things from my past. Also Rena's friends started to forget her when they were around the age of ten." Tag muttered.

" It's strange…" Sakai said.

" Jaya, can you remember how your two friends left?" Tag asked.

" Uh… I'll try to…" She said as she put her head in her hands. " I think the heartless came… not just the heartless, nobodies too… and two guys… we all ran but we weren't fast enough… they pushed me aside and grabbed the other two and disappeared. The last thing I remember is each of us yelling out to each other."

" Kairi… J…Jaya…" Tag whispered as she thought. " That's it… the J is for Jaya. I remember now, Jaya, you and me were friends along with Kairi."

" I know your right, but I still don't remember it clearly…" Jaya replied.

" We have to talk to Kairi… Even if she only remembers us a little bit it's still a start. We don't remember a lot anyways." Tag said.

" Yeah, your right, we should. When do you want to?" Jaya asked.

" I don't know, I'll come find you when I'm ready, but for now I have to be going. I left someone waiting back in Traverse Town." Tag said as she disappeared through a portal of darkness.

" You should get some rest… you remember things better in your sleep." Sakai said as she too disappeared through a portal of darkness.

Jaya stood up from her spot and walked away back into the town.

" I wish I could remember everything, but I guess it's not time for everything to be revealed just yet." She said to herself.

--

Tag splashed into the water of Atlantica as she turned into a mermaid. She had a dark blue tail part and her top was ruby red. Her eyes had changed to sea green and her hair now had blue streaks instead of orange.

There was nothing wrong here, she just liked coming here to swim around as a mermaid. She swam around the area and noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy were here… and Sora was a merman…

" Oh my god! Sora's not wearing a shirt!" She yelled, really grossed out, but then covered her mouth and hid behind a rock.

Sora and the others looked around them.

" What was that?" Sora asked.

" No idea… it sounded like someone yelling." Goofy said.

" Hmm… it was strange… something about a shirt…" Sora muttered as the three of them moved on.

Tag came out from behind the rock and burst out laughing.

" That was so stupid…" She said as she swam away.

--

" What took you so long?" Riku asked when Tag returned to Traverse Town.

" I went to talk with Jaya and then I went to Atlantic to swim and I freaked out because… never mind." She explained.

" Ok…" He said as he gave her a weird look.

" Don't you look at me like that, I'm not a crazy person." Tag said smiling.

" Are you sure about that?" He said laughing.

" Yes I'm sure." She replied laughing as well.

" … So I guess we're not going to see Rena tonight." Riku said unhappily.

" No… You like her don't you." Tag commented.

" I don't even know her, but… I still feel like…" He muttered.

" Like you've known her forever." She added, putting her feet up on the table.

" Yeah… Her blue eyes haunt me in my dreams, I can't remember who she is but I feel like I know her." Riku commented.

" You'll remember eventually, I hope…" Tag said calmly. " Do you like her more than you liked me?"

" … Yeah, I do… there wasn't much between us though." He replied.

" I know…" She muttered. " I wish I could help you."

" Like you said before, you made a promise. I'm not going to make you brake it even though I want to know so badly." He told her.

" …I could take you to see her, but I doubt we'd find her. She's usually at the docks on Destiny Island around now, but she probably isn't because she knows that's the first place I'd go to look for her." Tag mentioned.

" Yeah…"

--

…

" _Hey , Jaya, wait up!"_

" _Hurry Kairi!"_

" _Ya, we're not gunna wait forever."_

" _Where are you guys going anyways?"_

" _We're going to go ask Ansem the Wise some questions."_

…

" _Are you ok Tag?"_

" _Ya, I'm ok thanks to you, Riku."_

_Riku helps Tag up, only to have her trip and fall right on top of him. They both laugh and look at each other. Then out of nowhere, he kisses her._

" _What was that for?"_

" _I dunno, I really like you."_

" _Oh, well I like you too."_

…

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Me too. We both knew this would happen."_

" _Yeah… Well, so long Tag."_

" _Goodbye, Riku. Be careful."_

…

Tag awoke the next morning in her hotel room. Riku had left the night before and she had no idea where he went. She got up out of bed, got dressed in her 'Nobody Outfit', and headed for the world exit. She left through a portal of darkness and reappeared in Hollow Bastion.

She walked along the Ravine Trail on her way up to the castle gates. She was about half way there when a bunch of heartless attacked, Armoured Knights, Morning Stars and Lance Soldiers.

Tag summoned her weapons, two daggers. The handle and blade were both slightly twisted. There was a black one, which had a patch of white where a black key was, and there was a mostly white one with a bit of black on the top, which had a lock on it.

She fought off the heartless as best she could. They were almost all gone, but she fumbled and one of them got a shot at her. She was knocked back against the wall, unable to move. One of the heartless came up to her and stuck its hand into her chest. She screamed in pain as the heartless tried to steal her heart. Suddenly someone appeared from the path and killed all the heartless, but she didn't see who it was because she passed out before she got a chance.

* * *

Tag: Hope you enjoyed. Here's a blooper for more fun xD

_" Hey Rena!" Tag called out._

_Rena looked over at them._

_" Hi!" She muttered calling back to her and then she started to walk away._

_" Where are you going?" She called, running over to her, only to trip over her own feet and do a face plant. "DAMN IT!"_

_Rena shook her head at the apparent klutz attack. "Gary, Cuuut." She called out to everyone's favourite director and everyone's favourite camera man, Larry, whom was still recording everything, and making a large profit on selling the tapes on ebay._

Tag: Short blooper but whatever, there were stupid moments in the story as it is so blah! xD See ya all later.


	7. Heartless & Bloopers! xD

Rena: Okay. So I'm back and making the introduction today. We're getting even closer to the end of the game, which could be both a good and bad thing. xD

Tag: How could it be bad? That's when the fun starts xD Anyways, here's another song: 30 Minutes by TATU _www. youtube. com/ watch?v xa1M9d03TiQ_ and another picture: Chibi Organization http:// i397. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp59/ Tag_and_Rena/ ChibiOrganizationXIII-Copy. jpg  
Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, though that would be awesome xD We do own Tag, Rena and any of the other random characters we made.

* * *

A bunch of people sat in Merlin's House around a girl who was lying, unconscious, on a bed. Merlin, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Axel.

"So, what happened?" Leon asked.

"I heard her scream and ran to where she was to find the heartless attacking her. It looked like they were trying to steal a heart but that's not possible because she's a nobody so I don't know why they were." Axel replied.

"The heartless aren't that smart, maybe they didn't know she's a nobody." Yuffie said.

Tag moved slowly as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around at everyone.

"W-what happened?" She asked, wincing a little as she sat up.

"You were attacked by the heartless." Leon told her.

"Well I knew that. I mean what happened after." She said.

"Well they were trying to steal your heart when this guy saved ya." Cid said, pointing at Axel.

"Axel…" She muttered as she looked at him.

"Tag, why were they trying to steal a heart?" Axel asked.

"I-I don't know, they must be getting stupider by the moment." She said nervously.

"Ya, really…" Yuffie said.

"I need to talk to Xemnas…" She said, as she tried to get up.

"What… no you can't get up you have to rest." Aerith said.

"No, I need to leave." Tag argued.

" Here, I'll take her." Axel said, helping Tag stand up.

" Thanks…" She said as the two of them left for The World That Never Was.

" I need you to stay here while I go talk to him." Tag said as they arrived in Proof of Existence.

All of a sudden Xemnas appeared infront of them.

" Tag, what are you doing here?" He asked.

" What's the big idea sending your Heartless lackeys after me?" She asked.

" Who says I sent them after you, maybe they were just looking for a heart. A very special heart at that." He replied.

" Tag, what's he mean by that?" Axel asked.

" Don't you think you should tell him the truth." Xemnas said calmly.

" Tag…"

" I'm sorry Axel." She said sadly.

" Go on, tell him." Xemnas muttered.

" I'm… I'm not a nobody, those heartless were trying to steal my heart. That's why Xemnas kicked me out, because he found out I had a heart." Tag said as she stared at him, her eyes watering.

Axel just looked at the floor, a look of shock on his face.

" I'm sorry…" She said as he disappeared through a portal of darkness.

She then turned to Xemnas and glared at him as she jumped through the portal of darkness that Axel had opened.

The portal took her to the streets of The World That Never Was. Axel was walking just up ahead.

" Axel… wait!" She yelled.

" Wait for what?" He asked.

" If you would just let me tell you what happened." She replied.

" What happened then, Tag?" He said, sounding a little mad.

" I used to live in Hollow Bastion before Xemnas took me away. He sent me to Twilight Town where I met Hayner and the others. I lived there for a while, not remembering my past life. When the heartless came they took over Twilight Town and I ended up in Traverse Town. There I met this guy who told me he could help get me home, but only if I did what he told me to do. He told me that I had to pretend to be a nobody. He sent me to the Organization Headquarters and told me to find a guy named Xemnas, the leader. Xemnas took me in and after a couple of days the man I met disappeared and I haven't seen him since." She told him. " After Xemnas found out I left and found myself in Castle Oblivion, where I met up with Riku, Rena and... We ended up going our separate paths… and then after that I met you and Roxas at the Struggle Match."

" That's quite a story… but that doesn't make up for what you did, you lied to us, we trusted you, Tag probably isn't even your real name." He said.

" No, it's not. Jaya gave me that name when we were kids. No one's called me by my real name since then, I barely remember it." She replied.

" What is your name?" He asked.

" My name is --." Tag said. " I can't say my name… !"

She put a hand to her throat as she tried to say her name.

" I've got to go Tag." He said as he left.

" Axel…" She whispered.

--

Dark walked around with her cloak on. "This cloak is awesome!"

It had been months since she had last seen Tag, or Riku. "It's time to talk to Riku." She muttered, opening a portal behind her and stepping through the black abyss, 'morphing' into her real form in the process. Once she had exited her portal she began to search the nearly empty streets of Twilight town looking for the silver-haired boy.

"Riku!" She shouted out as she finally spotted the boy. She stopped moving and and waiting for him to turn and acknowledge her.

Riku turned around confused, "Rena?" He questioned.

"Are you busy right now?" Rena asked.

"Sorta…."

"Alright. But some where more private would be nice." She said looking around at all the citizens of Twilight Town.

Riku nodded and opened a portal of darkness.

Rena followed him through.

They exited it in Riku's hotel room in Traverse Town. "Nice crib ya got here."

Riku shook his head.

…

"_Hey Riku, Nice Crib you've got here." _

"_Thanks " _

"_No Problem."_

…

" Alright you might want to sit or something." She said stretching out on the bed.

Riku took her advice and sat in a blue chair.

" I'm you're sister." She said seriously.

" What?!" He said shocked. "That ain't right!"

Rena laughed cheerfully. " Nah. I'm just joshin' ya."

" Alright here we go…. My name is Rena as I've told you but, this isn't the first time we've met. Back when we were around six I moved to your home land. We became fast friends. We were actually almost like two peas in a pod. But then around the ages of ten Kairi came. I bet you remember that right?" She started, pausing for Riku to respond whom had simply nodded at the mentioning of Kairi. "Thought so, but as each day passed, you and Sora both actually started to forget me. I was so sad. I mean just a little before that my parents had died, or at least that's what I was told. Anyways. Half way through that year, I left. You guys didn't even talk to me anymore. I watched as you guys grew up, became even closer friends, Sora falling in love and everything. Although, now it seems we are destined to be re-united as friends. However, if you don't remember me soon, I'm pretty sure that I'm gunna fade from existence forever." Rena finished the short version of her life and swung her feet of the bed before standing up, preparing to leave.

Riku stared off into space. Thinking about what he was just told. "The girl in the memories. It's you…" He muttered looking at her.

Rena snapped her attention to what he had said, wondering if she'd heard wrong and him beginning to remember was only a figment of her imagination. "What?"

"You. You're the girl I keep seeing in my dreams. M.. Me… Rena. Why did this all happen if we were close? " He asked looking at her finally.

Rena sighed with her back to him. "I don't know, But Riku… I hope you'll fully remember soon." She said as she started towards the door and left him in his thoughts. 'I can't believe I'm not allowed to exist by myself. Why must I have close friends, and loved ones?'

--

Rena stood a couple feet away from Axel in 'The World That Never Was.'

"You know. You shouldn't hate Tag for what she did." She told him pointedly.

Axel looked at Rena quizzically. "Who are you?"

"The queen of the worlds." Rena laughed slightly.

Axel bowed. "Then why have you come to me."

"… I was joking, idiot." Rena sighed as she shook her head.

Axel stood up again. "Oh."

" Anyways. Don't blame Tag for what she has done.. It's not her fault. I would have done the same thing in her position." Rena said as she circled him. " Besides, you shouldn't give up all the things you already have. I did. It doesn't work out." Rena held her hand up as it started to slightly flicker.

"What?" he asked confused.

Rena just laughed. "Go to her and listen to everything without a single thought till the end."

Rena disappeared through a darkness portal.

--

" Hey Jaya!" Sakai yelled.

She had gone to Hollow Bastion to find Jaya, she had to ask her something.

" What is it Sakai?" Jaya responded.

" Has anyone seen Tag yet?" She asked.

" No, everyone's looking for her but no one's seen her since she left with Axel that day she got attacked." Jaya replied.

" Maybe we should go talk to Axel." Sakai declared.

" A whole lot that'll do… Axel's not going to tell us anything. The rest of the Organization knows that Tag wasn't a nobody so most likely he knows too." Jaya told her.

" So what are we going to do?" Sakai questioned.

" I don't know, we'll just have to keep looking. Where haven't we looked yet?" Jaya said.

" We've got people looking everywhere other than Destiny Island and The World That Never Was." Sakai replied.

" Well, I'll go check Destiny Island and you can go check The World That Never Was." Jaya told her as she left through a portal of darkness.

--

" Where in the worlds could she be…" Sakai muttered to herself.

She was walking along the streets of The World That Never Was looking for Tag like Jaya had said.

All of a sudden she heard a scream ring through the air.

" That sounded like Tag…" She said to herself.

She ran in the direction that the scream had come from and she ended up at Memory's Skyscraper. Sitting on the ground infront of the building was Tag. She was passed out, probably from getting thrown against the wall of the building. Standing infront of her was a Neoshadow, it's hand in her chest. Sakai ran over to Tag, her weapons drawn. The heartless pulled its hand out of her chest holding a shinning heart. Tag gasped and fell over as it did so. Sakai jumped at the heartless and killed it, grabbing the heart as the heartless disappeared. The heart turned into a shining light and floated back into Tag's body. She gasped again and opened her eyes as she sat up, leaning against the wall once more.

" Are you ok?" Sakai asked her.

" Y-yeah…" Tag whispered, her voice was weak.

" Where have you been, everyone's been looking for you." Sakai said.

" I was…" She began.

" Never mind, you can tell me later, you're to weak right now." Sakai told her as she helped her up.

" Thanks." She muttered as the two of them disappeared through a portal of darkness.

* * *

Rena: And now for our speciality the bloopers of doom! Well, not really doom, but amusement? (Tests out how that sounds.) The Bloopers of Amusement! Well, that was anticlamatic. Anyways, I'll stop ranting and let you read our pass times. xD

_Rena stood a couple feet away from Axel in 'The World That Never Was.'_

_"You know. You shouldn't hate Tag for what she did." She told him pointedly._

_Axel looked at Rena quizzically. "Who are you?"_

_"The queen of the worlds." Rena laughed slightly._

_"Liar!" Tag shouted, jumping onto the set._

_Gary sighed as Tag caused havoc in another scene, though Larry was quite enjoying it._

_Rena shook her head in dismay. "Tag! We were almost done this scene! Just a couple more lines! " She called out, stepping off the stage prepairing to do another retake. Axel followed Rena's example and instead of trying to throttle the brunette girl. " Do I really have to bow?" He called out to the director._

_Gary nodded. "That's what the script says, so that's what you do." He explained, waving the script around in the air._

_Tag laughed. "You shall fear the writers of the script. It controls all!"_

_Rena bent over, clutching her stomache as the laughter spilled from her lips. "High Five, Tag!" She managed to gas out between fits of laughter. _

_Axel scowled. "Haha, funneh.." He drawled out._

_Tag raised her hand and hit it against her blonde companion's. "Obviously it was." Tag commented, making a face at Axel. "Rena's doubled over in laughter, so..." She stuck her tongue out at him._

_Gary sighed, shaking his head, giving up for the day. "Just go home." He directed, walking away from he stage. Larry continued to film even after the director left. _

_Rena having finally noticed questioned it. "Is he filming us offset?"_

_Tag looked over at Larry as well. "Ya, he is. What the hell Larry? Selling secrets to the mobsters are we."_

_Larry simply looked confused at Tag, which was well deserved because of what she'd just said._

_Rena shook her head once more, not particularily caring anymore. "Let's go get some foooood."_

_Axel by this point had already left the stage not wanting to deal with this anymore that day._

_And with that the two left to go eat some random food, leaving Larry to sell the fotage on ebay._

Rena: Well... Guess what? That's the end of this installment. xD Don't worry though. There will be more... Soon. We've just been busy with school is all.

Tag: Bye peoples *waves*


	8. A nobody and Messages

Tag: Welcome to part eight! Only two more parts till the game story is over and our own fun begins, woot xD

Rena: So... As Taggie said only two more parts and then it's our epic fun-ness. xD For pictures today we have the lovely picture of Rena drawn by Tag-chan _tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Rena-100934645_ and as for music we have Going Down Under by Christina Lorentzen! _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = BbnajPlUd5g_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own KH2. It's solely owned by Disney and Square Enix. Though Tag DOES own an Axel plushie. We also own our own original characters.

* * *

Tag woke once again in Merlin's house, lying on the bed. Sakai was sitting in a chair near by, fast asleep. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin were also there, they were asleep in other chairs, which Merlin had probably conjured up. She sat up slowly and looked around at everyone. As she sat there she noticed that her whole body ached in pain.

" What happened…" She said to herself.

" That's what we'd like to know." Sakai said as she woke up in the chair.

" How long have I been out?" Tag asked.

" Well… about a week or so." Sakai told her.

" Wow, that long…" Tag muttered.

" Do you remember anything that happened?" Sakai asked her.

" Sort of… I remember being in The World That Never Was for the longest time and then one day the heartless appeared and attacked me…" She told Sakai.

" Leon and the others said you left with Axel that day you got attacked. What did you do after you left?" Sakai questioned.

" I went to see Xemnas… big mistake, Axel was there and I ended up having to tell him everything… he left and I ran after him, trying to explain what I did and why… he just walked away, I sat down and cried… it started to rain, I just sat there for hours…" Tag told her as she stared off into space.

" You've been gone for months, what have you been doing?" Sakai questioned.

" I've been wondering around… trying to figure out something to do… I thought of an idea… to get Axel to talk to me again…" She muttered.

" You mean you let the heartless try to take your heart." She commented.

" Yeah, My heart wouldn't turn into a heartless and if I was a nobody Axel would talk to me." She explained.

" What do you mean your heart wouldn't turn into a heartless?" She asked.

" Haven't you heard the story… to open the door to darkness you need to find all seven princesses of heart. Their hearts hold the key to opening the door… 'Ansem' got all of them except Kairi's and almost opened the door, but even if he had Kairi's there was one final lock… one final heart needed, my heart… I'm the last princess of heart, the shadow princess." She explained.

"Well, that's lovely to know." Rena said laughing slightly as she walked into the room.

" Hey Rena! What cha doing here?" Tag asked, seeming a little too cheerful.

"Came to see how ya doing… And to scold you." Rena said shaking her head at Tag.

" Scold me about what?" She asked.

Rena shook her head, sitting down on the bed. "I know what you were trying to do. It's not good. Do you wanna help Xemnas?"

" How does me losing my heart and turning into a nobody help Xemnas?" Tag questioned.

"If he gets a hold of your heart it'll help his master plan. Duh. You should know that." Rena poked her.

" She's being a little slow at the moment." Sakai told her.

" Am not! So, what have you been up to Rena?" Tag asked.

"Stuff. Why?" Rena asked evasively.

" Cause I want to know. Have you been to see Riku? I think he really likes you… not just as a friend." Tag laughed.

Rena shook her head. "Heh. Well, most likely not anymore." She told Tag, as she stared at her hands.

" Why not? He told me himself that he liked you, and that was only a little while ago." Tag said.

" That was almost 2 months ago." Sakai told her.

" Oh… well what ever." Tag whined.

Rena shook her head. "I've explained the basics to him…. I doubt he'd still feel it. Besides. I'm gunna end up fading from existence anyways."

" What! No you won't. I was going to from that mark on my arm, it was from me lying so much. But now everyone pretty much knows the truth so now it's gone." Tag told her.

"I'm not lying about anything though. I'm actually starting to fade now." She said as she held her left hand and removed the glove revealing a pale hand.

" Wow… I'm sure you won't completely fade, I just know that Riku will remember. He already remembers some things when I last saw him, so he must remember a bunch more if it's been 2 months." Tag commented.

Rena shook her head. "Nothing. He barely even recognizes me. The only thing that he knows about me is what I've just told him and that he has seen me in his dreams."

" Well… I still think he'll remember. I mean, the rest of us are starting to remember our pasts, why shouldn't he?" Tag replied.

" Yeah, Tag's right. But… do you know whether or not Hayner and them remember us or not?" Sakai said.

Jaya finally walked into the house.

"Somewhat." She told them.

Rena blinked. " I'll see you guys later." She said standing and patting Tag on the head. "Get better kid."

" I'm fine, all I did was lose my heart. I'll see you soon… and I'll be having a little chat with Riku." Tag said, smiling.

Rena laughed slightly and left the house waving. "I guess... Maybe Tag is right. I sure hope so." Rena replaced her lavender glove and then left.

" What was that about?" A voice said at the door.

They all turned their heads to see Terra standing in the doorway.

" Hey Terra, haven't seen you for awhile." Jaya said.

" I've been busy, lots of heartless to take care of. So, what's going on?" She asked.

" Tag here almost lost her heart… and for a stupid reason at that." Sakai told her.

" It was not a stupid reason. I did it because…" She began, but was interrupted.

" Because you're in love with Axel, ya we know." Jaya said.

" I'm not…" She began, but Jaya covered her mouth.

" Yes you are!" Jaya yelled, keeping her hand in place.

Tag mumbled from behind Jaya's hand.

" What's that Tag? We can't hear you, there's something over your mouth. Ouch! She bit my hand." Jaya whined.

" That's what you get. I was trying to say that I did lose my heart, not almost." Tag told Sakai and Terra.

" Well, shouldn't you have a nobody then?" Terra asked.

" Ya, especially if you're a Princess of Heart." Sakai said.

" Hmmm… maybe. I'm going to go look around places." Tag said.

" Oh no your not. You need to rest." Jaya said.

" I've been resting for long enough. I'm outta here." Tag commented as she left the house. " Oh, and Jaya, I'll be back later so we can talk to Kairi!"

" Kairi got kidnapped!" Terra shouted.

" OH! Well than I won't be back!" Tag shouted back as she disappeared.

--

Dark sighed as she went to see Xemnas again. "Riku is nowhere to be found." She said in a monotone voice.

Xemnas stared at her. " Alright."

Dark took a step back at his reaction. "What? No outburst of rage at it? You okay dude? You ain't no average evil dude are you?"

Xemnas left with an evil chuckle.

Dark shook her head and also left. " I wonder how strong Sora is now." She muttered as she disappeared through a portal.

--

Rena walked around the streets of Twilight town again. There seemed to be a large rumour going around. Bored out of her mind she walked up to a random person and asked them what everyone was talking about.

"Can you tell me what everyone is talking about Miss…" Rena asked trailing off.

"Cailean. Sure. Two people are walking the streets, looking half dead. The keep saying something about their daughter. Reika or Reyna or something. I'm not totally sure. But I would watch out, the seem to walk up to any girl around your age with blonde hair and blue eyes." Cailean told her.

"Oh… Thanks. I'll be careful for sure."

Cailean smiled and nodded.

"You look sorta like a friend of mine." Rena said as she tilted her head to the left.

Cailean laughed. "Is that so?"

" Yeah. Weird." Rena waved and walked off down the street a short memory flittering throught her thoughs as she recalled the day her parents disappered.

…_._

"_Riku… My Mom and Dad. They're gone." Rena was clinging to Riku for comfort._

"_It's alright. They'll be back soon." He reassured._

"_You sure?" She looked up at him._

_He simply nodded._

…

Rena sighed. "You lied Riku. They never did come back."

--

Tag stepped out of a portal of darkness into Twilight Town. She was going to try to look for her nobody so she thought this would be the best place to look. She began walking down the streets, looking around at the people, trying to find someone that looked enough like herself. All of a sudden something hit her and she fell to the ground. It was a girl, who had also fallen to the ground. She had red hair and brown eyes with a ring of dark brown around them. She was wearing a short black skirt that went to a bit above her knees along with a burgundy tank top, flowing sleeve sort of things and burgundy boots that went half way up to her knees.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I'm so clumsy." The girl said.

" It's ok… Hi, I'm Tag." She said, sticking out her hand.

" Cailean. It's nice to meet you." Cailean said, shaking her hand.

A small light flashed between their hands as they touched. They both stared at it in awe as it shone brightly.

" What is that?" Cailean asked.

" Are you a Nobody?" Tag asked.

" Yeah… I am. Why?" Cailean replied.

" I think you're my Nobody. 'Cause I just lost my heart about a week ago, but I got it back. Also I don't think that light would be there if you weren't." Tag told her.

" Wow…" Cailean laughed.

Suddenly a portal of darkness opened and Saïx stepped out.

" Hello girls, I see you've found each other." He said in his dull emotionless voice. " So now it's time for you to come with me."

A bunch of Dusks appeared as he said this and they grabbed a hold of Tag and Cailean. They struggled to get free, but the dusks were to strong, seeing how Cailean couldn't fight and Tag had barely recovered her strength from losing her heart.

" Let us go!" Cailean yelled as she continued to struggle.

" Foolish girl. Do you really think I'd let you go. No, soon you'll be seeing Kairi and that stupid royal mutt." He said as they disappeared.

--

Rena was maybe halfway down the street when she heard screaming coming from further down the street. She quickly began to sprint, dodging others on the street before turning her sprint into a full blown run when she got closer to the commotion when she noticed that the two girls screaming were actually Tag and Cailean. When she made it to the spot Saix had already pulled them through the portal and taken them away, to what she assumed, was their headquarters. After deciding the best course of action was to take them from Saix and imprison them herself so they had some chance of escape, she opened a portal and stepped through changing into her alter ego 'Dark.'

In the main hall of the headquarters of Organization 13, Dark waited for Saix to appear.

He finally came into the room through a portal holding both Tag and Cailean in his arms.

"I'll take it from here." Dark said monotonously.

Saïx handed them over. " Put them with Kairi." He said before leaving, no doubt to brag to Xemnas.

"This way." She said pushing them towards the dungeons.

As she locked them in the dungeon she made sure no one was around before talking to them about anything.

"What were you thinking?" Dark questioned, directing it to Tag.

" What do you mean? I wasn't doing anything." Tag asked.

"Don't try that little stunt Tag. I know you better than you think." Dark laughed.

" All I was doing was looking for Cailean when that idiot caught us." Tag told her.

Dark looked back and forth between the two. "Oh. I see now. You're her Nobody right?"

" Yup, that's right." Cailean said, nodding.

" We didn't mean to get caught. And who are you anyways?" Tag asked.

"Dark. I know, but you should have let someone else find her. I'm sure Rena would have found her if you asked." Dark told Tag.

" She has enough on her hands as it is, I didn't want to bother her with my problems." Tag said.

" Who's Rena? Her name sounds familiar." Kairi said to them.

"Trust me trust you, She would have helped anyways. Rena was a 'friend' of yours for awhile. But she disappeared along time ago." Dark said pointedly, making air quotations with her hands when she said the word 'friend.'

" Really? I don't really remember her. Of course I don't remember much from when I first came to Destiny Island, or from before then." Kairi told them.

" Kairi, you still don't remember me and Jaya?" Tag asked.

Kairi stared blankly at her.

" This sucks." Tag whined.

Dark shook her head. "Still the same as ever." She muttered to herself. " Kairi, Tag, Cailean, be careful. I have a feeling you won't be here much longer."

" But your part of the Organization aren't you? So if you have a feeling we might escape or something then why would you let that happen." Cailean asked.

Dark chuckled. "That's right. I am, but I have other plans then that."

" What, your gunna rebel against the organization people or something." Tag said.

"Tag. You are denser then ever I do believemaybe losing that heart of yours was a even worse thing then I thought." Dark laughed again.

"You should know who I am by now, Beckie." Dark laughed merrily.

" What… how do you know my name? I've never told anyone my name other than when I was really little." Tag said confused. " And I'm pretty sure that you're Rena now."

Dark laughed again and started to clap. " Shushie. They can't know that now can they? Other wise I can't help with the stuff I need to now could I?"

" Right… Would you get us out of here now? I hate this cage thing!" Tag shouted.

"I can't do anything in this form. Later tonight. Oh, and Kairi, Riku and Sora are okay and doing a great job in beating the Organization." Dark said looking straight at her. "You look better with short hair."

" Where are they? I want to see them!" Kairi said to her.

"Soon. You'll see them soon, but for now I've got to go. I've got some things to look into." Dark said as she left.

" Right… Now what are we supposed to do? This cage sucks! I want out!" Tag yelled.

* * *

Tag: Yay, part 8 is done, time for the blooper! xD Enjoy

_"I can't do anything in this form. Later tonight. Oh, and Kairi, Riku and Sora are okay and doing a great job in beating the Organization." Dark said looking straight at her. "You look better with short hair."_

_" Where are they? I want to see them!" Kairi said to her._

_"Soon. You'll see them soon, but for now I've got to go. I've got some things to look into." Dark began to walk away when in a spur of the moment idea she twisted to look back at them before she got off the stage. Although what she was gunna improvise sounded like a good idea she ended up pivoting on her left foot and falling with a loud crash. "DAGNABIT!" She cried out as she sat on the floor holding her ankle._

_Gary shook his head as he turned to a staff member and told them to go get a physician so that they could check her ankle and make sure nothing was wrong._

_Tag burst out laughing at the epically failing moment. "Nice one Rena." She managed to spit out through fits of laughter._

_Rena glared at the Brunnette. "Well. atleast I'm not in a prison cell. " She muttered standing back up and dusting her outfit off. "Stupid klutz attack." She sontinued to say under her breath._

_Larry smirked. He was getting some good money from these two. People just seemed to be eating up these mistakes. It was great._

_By the time the physician got there Rena was standing on her two feet and walking around quite normal... Well, normally to the intrained eye. "Sit." The doctor demanded of the blonde, which only confused the girl. When Perry became fustrated enough, he grabbed her arm and dragged her offstage into a the infirmary that had been set up especially for the two klutz's in the cast._

Tag: Woot, big welcome to Perry the physician. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. Please keep reading and tell us what you think. BYES *waves*

Rena: We love ya'll anyways... Well... As much as we possibly can what with not knowing you guys and all. xD Latta. *waves*

(Rawr. Taggie. If you're looking through these, when I'm not at your house. I've been fixing some things in the unposted ones. Like little scenes. Added more description and stuff. I didn't touch anything that involved you though. Only scenes with Rena in them! :D)

(Rawr, so have I xD I'm adding a few things to diff parts)

(Rawr. Is rawr our new PS? xD)

(Rawr. I think so xD)

(Rawr. Imma adding things... Kinda... I don't know which pictures and whatnot to use for the opening so I'll leave a blank and you can fill them in. xD I also added the beginning of the blooper. If you don't like which scene I've chosen you can always change it. It don't matter to me.)

(Rawr. Kayo, Imma add things as well then, and I will get the pic and music, don't worry. omg we're almost to the ribbon blooper xD)

(Rawr. Hey! Kayo is my thing.... Well, not really, but shushies. And we so are. YAY! XD *Hugs Ribbon* Riiiib~bon! xD Now we have Larry. Gary AND Perry! Disclaimer has been ADDED!)

(Rawr. Woot now we shall post. xD Lol Perry will be around ALOT. We should leave our little conversation in here for the fun of it.)

(Rawr. *Gasp* But what if they think we're insane? OH NOES! [I actually typed Oh NORES! xD] *Laughs*)

(Rawr. xD Aw well, they probably think we're insane anyways. Anyways, we should probably stop this now...)


	9. Epically failing xD

Rena: So one more chapter till the end of the games plotline. Anyone excited? I am! :D

Tag: I am too... Woot. *throws hands in air* ... xD

Rena: Gawd. You're such a dork. Anyways, for pictures and music today we have Sanctuary: Opening Version By Utada Hikaru: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = RNAwNhlcYN4_ and a picture of Tag drawn by Tag-chan: _tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Organization-XIII-XV-Tag-100921423_

**Disclaimer:** KH2 sadly belongs to Square Enix and Disney. We have no way of actual owning them unless we suddenly became rich and bought out both companies, but I think we all know that's NOT gunna happen. So instead we'll waste our lives away writing fandom stories for it. D':

* * *

Rena stood in the area wear the two people were last spotted. "I wonder…" She muttered. She had been here since she left Tag, Kairi and Cailean.

" Well, it is only a rumour." She said as she looked to the sky.

" Sunset already?" She asked no one in particular.

--

Rena sat in her favourite spot waiting to see if Riku would show up, which she doubted he would anyways. Rena sighed, looked behind to see no one and stood. She removed her dress and gloves revealing her light blue swim suit. She sat down and started un-doing her shoes.

She turned around again. " Still no one. Good." She sighed and then slipped into the water. She swam around for awhile under the water and when she resurfaced she noticed Riku.

" EEK!" She screamed glad she was in the water. "What are you doing here?"

"…" He didn't answer.

" Will you go save Kairi and Tag and Cailean?" Rena questioned

" No." He told her.

" Not even Kairi?" She asked confused. " Though you liked her more than that."

" I will. When I feel like it." Riku said.

Rena blinked. " Ouch. Touchy today I see. And here I thought I should be the one touchy about things. Mmm."

Riku chuckled. " Haha."

" You gunna answer why you are here or what?" Rena asked once again.

Riku sat down on the edge of the dock. " Why are you in the water? You're gunna catch a cold."

" What's it to ya? Eh buddy?" Rena asked defensively.

Riku stared at Rena blankly.

" You okay? You're starting to creep me out." She said, as she swam over to the docks.

Riku nodded.

" You wanna turn? I wanna get out." She asked nicely.

Riku turned around.

Rena started to pull herself up only to slip and fall back in. " Dagnabit." She shouted to herself.

Riku looked at her. " Thought you were getting out."

Rena glared. " I am. Help me. Please?" She questioned holding her hand out for him to help.

Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her out. " There."

" Thanks." Rena said as she slipped her dress and gloves back on.

" Why do you wear those gloves?" He asked randomly.

Rena rolled her eyes. " I told ya, didn't I?"

" No." Riku said.

" Oh. Never mind then. Anyways. Gotta go save your… our friends." Rena said as she finished putting her shoes on.

Riku randomly followed Rena. " I'll help. I guess." He said as he looked away from her questioning gaze.

--

Kairi, Tag, and Cailean sat, bored, in the cage in the organization headquarters.

" This sucks, I thought Rena said she was going to get us out of here." Tag said.

" She said later to night. So, Tag, what did you mean when you asked me if I remembered you and…" Kairi asked.

" Jaya. Do you remember anything about your life before you went to Destiny Island?" Tag asked.

" …No, I don't." Kairi replied.

" Well, Jaya, you and me used to be best friends as children. We used to hang out all the time and go bug Merlin. Then when we were about ten years old Xemnas and Xehanort came and took us away, leaving Jaya behind. I was taken to Twilight Town and you to Destiny Island." Tag told her.

" Oh… I sort of remember that…" Kairi muttered. " So, why is your name Tag?"

" Oh, the three of us were out playing and I threw something at a target and hit it dead center so Jaya insisted that everyone call me Tag." She explained.

" Ok, so what's your real name?" Kairi asked.

" It's Beckie." Tag said. " Oh, I can say my name again. Yay!"

The two of them laughed at this and looked around.

" Where'd Cailean go?" Tag asked.

" I don't know, she was just beside you a little while ago." Kairi said.

" Strange…" Tag muttered.

Kairi pet Pluto's head as his ears perked up. The two of them stood up and walked to the bars of the cell to see who was coming. It was Saïx.

" What are you going to do with us?" Kairi asked.

" You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger. And we have special plans for Tag." Saïx told them, as he left.

" No… Sora's in danger because of me..." Kairi muttered.

All of a sudden a portal of darkness appeared at the back of the cell. Pluto barked at it as Kairi and Tag turned around to look at it.

" This way!" Naminé said from inside the portal.

" Who…" Kairi started.

" Believe in yourself. C'mon, hurry!" Naminé told her.

" Come on, we have to hurry." Cailean said, also from within the portal.

Kairi and Tag walked over and Kairi took Naminé's hand and Tag took Cailean's, which caused both pairs of hands to start glowing.

Just outside the organization headquarters Sora stood, wondering how to get inside. He looked up at the castle and saw a shining light coming from part of the castle. His Keyblade began to glow as well and there was a bright flash of light as a pathway from the city to the castle appeared.

" Kairi... We're almost there." Sora said.

--

Naminé, Kairi, Tag and Cailean ran down the steps of Naught's Approach, Pluto followed behind. Suddenly Naminé's form started shaking slightly. They stopped running as Saïx and two berserker nobodies appeared.

" Naminé... There you are." Saïx said.

" Naminé..." Kairi whispered.

" Kairi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option." Saïx said, as he held out his left hand to her. " I'll take you to see Sora."

Kairi backed off a little and Saïx put down his hand.

" You don't want that?" He asked.

" I do. More than anything. But not with you around." Kairi said as the four of them went into a defensive position.

" If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." He said emotionlessly.

They heard the sound of a Keyblade hitting something. Saïx turned around and watched as the berserker nobodies fell to the ground and disappeared. Behind them was another figure in a black cloak holding a wing-like Keyblade, along with Rena.

" You... Didn't Roxas take care of you?" Saïx asked the guy.

" You can take it from here, Riku." Naminé said to the guy.

" Riku!?" Kairi called out, surprised.

Riku's key blade disappeared, and he shot a dark aura at Saïx. Saïx blocked with his arms, and then jumped backwards. Riku grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Saïx put a hand to the wall and created a dark portal. He smiled as he escaped into it. Riku began to enter it.

" Wait!" Kairi yelled running over to him.

Pluto ran up to him. Riku backed away from Pluto, but it stayed with him. Kairi walked up to him.

" Riku...you're really here..." She said.

She took off his hood and revealed the figure of Ansem, who looked away from her.

--

Kairi, Tag, Rena and Riku stepped out into the Hall of empty Melodies. Kairi looked over the edge of the balcony type thing to see Sora.

" Sora!" Kairi yelled.

Sora looked up at Kairi.

" Sora! It's really you!" Kairi shouted to him.

" Kairi!" Sora yelled back up at her.

Suddenly a bunch shadow heartless attacked Sora.

" You leave Sora alone!" She gasped.

Kairi took a few steps back and leapt over the railing and off the ledge. She hit the ground running as the shadows attacked her.

" Sora…" She whispered

There was a flash of light and the heartless that covered Kairi disappeared, and Riku helped her up, handing her a Keyblade.

" Take it." He told her.

Kairi took the Keyblade in her hand.

" This time...I'LL fight. You know Sora's completely hopeless without us! C'mon, Riku!" She said, attacking the heartless.

Riku and Tag also started to fight the heartless as Rena pulled out a random knife from her hair and slit her wrist. Tag just happened to look over to her.

" Rena! What the heck are you doing!?" Tag yelled.

Rena pulled a key out of a secret pocket in her dress and let the blood hit. Using her glove she tied it around her wrist to stop the bleeding. She took her heart necklace off and put the bloodied key into the lock. Suddenly the necklace and key floated, changing into her key blade.

" What the heck was that?" Tag asked as Rena joined them.

"That was me creating my Keyblade. At least I ain't stabbing myself." She said attacking a heartless.

" Good point." Tag said as she stepped back from the battle.

She took her daggers and held them up in the air. Suddenly she brought them down and stabbed them into her stomach. As she did each dagger turned into a shinning light. She brought her hands down to her sides as the two lights changed into key blades in her hands. She jumped back into the battles and began killing the heartless once more.

--

The moon shone brightly in the sky as King Mickey ran through the castle, knocking out heartless and nobodies. He found DiZ on the floor, surrounded by nobodies, and took them out. Mickey helped DiZ to stand up. There was an odd-looking device lying next to DiZ. DiZ reached to his face and a long red sash fell to the floor revealing his face.

" It's been too long, my friend." DiZ said.

" Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?" Mickey asked.

" Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine to bear." Ansem said.

" Is that all?" Mickey questioned.

Ansem turned to look at the moon.

" I won't deny there was more. I was...obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me…my research, and my pride." Ansem muttered.

" I can't help you with revenge." Mickey told him.

" I know. Riku's told me a thousand times." Ansem replied.

" Where is he?"

" He must be with his friends by now. Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other." Ansem told him.

" Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left...well, 'cause Xehanort's heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart..." Mickey stated.

" I am to blame. When I met Riku the first time he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and bring him to me. When I told him it would help Sora awaken from his slumber, Riku left without a word. He fought Roxas. And I can only surmise Riku lost that fight. Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did...you saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, he was introducing himself...as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friend, he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge. …Oh, how my heart ached. I could only laugh to hide my shame." Ansem explained.

" I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora...but he made me promise… promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." Mickey commented.

" My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." Ansem said as he picked up the strange device and he and Mickey walked inside.

--

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran up to Kairi, Riku, Rena and Tag, who were on another balcony type thing in the Hall Of Empty Melodies.

" Kairi, you were great!" Donald complemented.

" Oh?" Kairi said, turning around to see them.

She flipped her hair behind her as she turned to face them.

" You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!" Sora said as he walked up to her.

" You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Kairi told him.

" I'm sorry." Sora said, looking away from her.

Kairi rushed up and hugged him, much to his surprise.

" This is real..." Kairi whispered.

He hugged her back as everyone else just stood around watching them. A portal of darkness appeared behind Riku and he began to walk into it.

" Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless..." Sora shouted to him.

Riku stopped and the portal vanished.

" I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But... But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks." Sora thanked.

Riku started to leave, but Kairi ran over and stopped him.

" Riku, don't go!" Kairi shouted.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked surprised at what Kairi had said.

" Huh?" Goofy questioned.

" Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora asked her.

" Riku." She replied.

" I'm no one--just a castaway from the darkness." Riku said turning away from them.

" Sora, come here. Say something to him." Kairi told Sora.

Sora walked over and Kairi took his hand.

" Here. You'll understand." Kairi said as she placed Sora's hand with Riku's.

" Close your eyes." Kairi told Sora.

Sora did so, as Riku looked at him. Sora saw Ansem's form turn to Riku in a black cloak. He was holding the hands of Sora and Kairi. Sora opened his eyes and realized it was Riku standing infront of him.

" Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here..." Sora said, falling to his knees, tears rolling down his face. " I looked for you!"

" C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together." Riku said to him.

" I looked everywhere for you!" Sora cried.

" I didn't want you to find me." Riku told him.

" But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy said to Donald.

" Huh?" Donald asked.

" Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku." Goofy replied.

" DUH!" Rena shouted as Tag hit her head with her hand.

" I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Riku said, laughing slightly.

" What do you mean by that!?" Donald shouted.

" Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora asked, standing up.

" I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this..." He said, looking at himself. " I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's heartless…when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

" Does that mean...you can't change back?" Kairi asked.

" This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness." Riku told them.

" Then...let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what!" Sora said as everyone nodded at Riku.

" So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!" Sora said, looking around at everyone.

" Yeah! Let's get going!" Donald shouted.

" Donald shut up! I hate joo and your stupid voice!" Rena yelled, laughing.

Everyone just laughed.

" Who are they?" Sora asked, looking at them.

" You really are stupid aren't you?" Tag said. " I met you a little while ago with Sakai."

" Oh… Right, I remember now… but still, who's she?" He said, pointing to Rena.

Rena sighed. "Heh. Ironic. I'm just a friend of Tag's. Name's Rena."

" Rena, your just as stupid as Riku… She's your and Riku's old best friend you dolt. She left a little after Kairi came because you guys forgot about her." Tag explained.

" Oh… Don't call me a dolt!" Sora yelled at her.

" DOLT!" Tag yelled.

* * *

Rena: So this is when things begin to come to a close. I hope we aren't spoiling the game for anybody, by the way. But then again, why would you be reading this if you haven't finished the game yet?

Tag: Ya, plus it's been like two years since KH2 came out so you should be finished xD Anyways, time for another blooper.

_" Close your eyes." Kairi told Sora._

_Sora did so, as Riku looked at him. Sora saw Ansem's form turn to Riku in a black cloak. He was holding the hands of Sora and Kairi. Sora opened his eyes and realized it was Riku standing infront of him._

_" Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here..." Sora said, falling to his knees, tears rolling down his face. " I looked for you!"_

_" C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together." Riku said to him._

_" I looked everywhere for you!" Sora cried._

_Rena sighed shaking her head. "Gawd. Can you get any more sappy?!?" She cried shaking her head violently, before turning to Gary to shout at him. "WHY DO YOU LET THEM BE SAPPY?! HE'S CRYING FOR FREAK'S SAKE!_

_Tag started laughing as Sora stood up and whipped his eyes. Riku sighed and Kairi chuckled to herself. "What happened to don't question the script?" Sora questioned._

_"Silence! I keels you!" Tag shouted at Sora before laughing again._

_Rena turned her glare to the laughing group. " Do you not realize how wimpy you look?" She questioned before realizing how stupid she looked and began to laugh herself. _

_Gary sighed turning to look at Larry. "Let's try this scene again." He muttered waving at the cast to let them know they were gunna try to shoot the scene again._

Tag: So, next part is the last part in the game, woot! xD We've actually got a plot of our own, but we had to get this out of the way first.

Rena: Yay and the next part is my favourite just because of the blooper! Latta Ya'll! *Waves*


	10. Home

Rena: So this is the last part of the actual plotline, eh? Well. That's all dandy and all. but I'm sure we're probably annoying you by now.

Tag: Woot, our random plot fun-ness will begin. And Rena, if we were annoying them I don't think they'd bother reading, or maybe they would, I dunno. Anyways, for music today we have Passion ending version by Utada Hikaru: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = IY-1zbWF6Io_ and for a picture we have Tag drawn by Rena: _http:// xxsadako-chanxx. deviantart. com/ art/ MSN-Chat-Tag-105088164_

Also, here's a little drawing of crappy chibi Tag & Rena to celebrate that we got 200 hits _http:// tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ 200-hits-Woot-Crapy-Chibis-105342844_ xD

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all things related to it belong to Square Enix/Disney. We own only our lovely characters, like Tag & Rena.**

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Rena, Tag, Goofy and Donald ran up through Naught's Approach to find Ansem the Wise and King Mickey.

" Sora, the rest is up to you... And Roxas…I doubt you can hear me…but...I am sorry." Ansem said to Sora.

" Ansem!" Mickey shouted.

" My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!" Ansem told Mickey.

" No!" Mickey said, sadly.

Riku grabbed the King's arm.

" Riku!" Mickey said a little surprised.

" His heart's decided. We can't change that." Riku told him.

Suddenly Xemnas appeared out of a portal of darkness.

" I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look…here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic." Xemnas said.

" He does look pathetic, doesn't he, Rena." Tag whispered to Rena.

Rena nodded. "He does. I mean. He's old. Emphasis on old." Rena said, as she shuddered at unwanted images.

" Yeah. And Xemnas is just as bad. I mean, like his name spells Mansex." She said laughing.

Rena stood there thinking about it for a couple minutes. "HAHAHAHAHA" She laughed loudly. "It does."

Suddenly electricity surged through and around the device.

" We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" Ansem shouted to them.

The machine sparked and exploded. Sora tried to run for Ansem, but was stopped by Riku. Kairi held on to Mickey. Donald tripped as he tried to run in front of Goofy. Tag and Rena just watched them. Light flashed and pushed them backwards in a giant swirling tunnel. Millions of hearts fell around the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies danced in the streets. The hearts disappeared and heartless arrived. A heart for every heartless. A gigantic horde raced up the ramp towards the castle. The group woke up on the floor. Sora saw Riku and his flowing silver hair, a black blind-fold covering his eyes.

" Riku?" Sora muttered.

Riku got up, looking around him.

" Riku!" Sora shouted, crawling over to him.

" Wow!" Goofy and Donald said.

" Riku!" Kairi shouted.

Rena and Tag just stood there and smiled.

" Ansem did say "anything could happen"..." Mickey commented.

Riku stood up and looked ahead.

" Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked.

" Oh..." Riku said, grabbing the blind-fold and pulling it away from his face.

He dropped it to the ground and opened his eyes, revealing aqua green coloured eyes.

" What was that?" Sora asked.

" His eyes couldn't lie." Mickey told him.

" Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?" Sora asked.

" Myself." Riku muttered.

" Riku... C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?" Sora questioned him, running over to everyone and standing there. " You got friends...like us!"

" Yeah!" Rena shouted.

Riku looked at each of them in turn as they each smiled and nodded at him.

" Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." Riku smirked.

" Say that again!" Sora shouted, laughing.

The castle suddenly shook and they all ran to the edge, looking over to see a bunch of heartless climbing up the side.

" Uhhhh-oh!" Donald yelled.

" What should we do, Riku?" Sora asked.

" We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor." Riku told him.

" Right!" Sora said.

Riku pulled off the cloak to reveal an outfit that was much like Dark's outfit.

" C'mon!" Riku said as they all walked up toward to the door.

As they went through the door the cloak floated through the air.

--

The bunch of them continued to the Altar of Naught to find Xemnas standing there.

" Ohh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again." He said, raising his arms to the moon. " Warriors of the Keyblade!" He turned around to face them. " Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

" No!" They all shouted, except Goofy and Donald.

They each pointed at him with their Keyblades.

" Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas asked.

" Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark." Mickey yelled to Xemnas.

" It's because of who's lurking inside it." Riku said.

" Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark…never given a choice?" Xemnas questioned.

" That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku replied.

" That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas asked again.

" Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!" Sora shouted.

" Yeah really, just shut your mouth already!" Tag shouted.

" Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel…sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." Xemnas said, as him and Sora disappeared.

" Sora!" Riku and Kairi shouted.

Rena stepped away from the group and faced them. She pulled a blue blindfold from her hidden pockets and tied it around her eyes. Suddenly a bright light covered her form and when it disappeared her 'nobody' form stood there.

"I guess it's time to finish this?" She questioned.

" What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"I'm apart of this organization and I was ordered to 'kill' you." She said as she took an offensive stance, preparing for attack.

"Your not really gunna go through with this are you?" Riku questioned taking the opposite stance, which for all you stupid people, is the defensive stance.

"I have to, don't I?" She questioned attacking.

Riku guarded against the attack. "NO!" He shouted to her.

"Then kill me Riku." She told him attacking again.

"No!" He shouted again, dodging her constant attacks.

…

" _Riku, teach me to fight?"_

"_Why?"_

" '_Cause, I don't always want to be a damsel in distress. I'd rather fight my own battles."_

_Riku held out a locket and key. "This will show you the way if needed."_

_Rena blinked._

…

…

"_Riku, Do you Like Tag?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_No Reason." Rena stood and left._

…

As Riku dodged her attacks more memories came to his mind.

"STOP!" He shouted finally, as he fell to his knee using the key blade to keep his balance. "Why do you continue to attack me?" He questioned looking at her with remembrance.

Dark took a step back. "About time, but either I must kill you or you kill me." She walked over to him and made him stab her. "I'd rather die than let you die." She said closing her eyes and fell unconscious.

Tag walked over to her, Riku just staring.

" She'll be fine. She's just being dramatic." Tag told him, laughing nervously.

" What do you mean, she just stabbed herself." Riku said.

" I don't see any blood… it's fine, just pick her up and lets find out where Sora went." Tag replied.

Riku picked Rena up bridal style. Suddenly Sora reappeared out of nowhere.

" You're ok!" Mickey shouts to him.

" Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked.

Goofy looked around and saw Xemnas inside the moon.

" What!?" Goofy questioned.

" Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us." Xemnas said to the moon.

" Xemnas! No!" Mickey shouted.

" Hearts quivering with hatred..."

" Xemnas! Don't!" Sora yelled.

" Hearts burning with rage..."

" You'll never win!" Donald quacked.

" Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

The moon glowed insanely bright and Xemnas disappeared.

" Xemnas! You can't hide from us!" Sora shouted.

" We're not gonna let him get away now!" Mickey said.

" Look at that!" Kairi said as a door appeared.

" What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

" Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey commented.

" Let's go. Xemnas must be inside." Riku said.

" The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Mickey told them.

Sora nodded.

" Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time." Riku said.

" Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?" The door asked.

" Let's end this!" Sora said.

Sora, Mickey, and Riku held their key blades together and held them up. Beams shot from their blades and the door opened.

" Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!" Sora shouted… to no one.

All eight of them entered the door and saw almost an entire world inside. Sora gasped as he saw Xemnas in the center of it all.

" So...it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." Xemnas said to them.

He sent a flying building at them. They ran back and the building collapsed on the ground. The door started to close with Mickey, Kairi, Rena and Tag on the other side.

" No!" Riku yelled, reaching out to them.

The door closed before he could get to them.

" We can take him on our own!" Sora said to him.

--

Mickey, Kairi, Tag, and the now conscious, Rena stood, waiting, on the other side of the door.

Suddenly the four of them appeared back at the Altar of Naught. Xemnas fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

" I need…more rage… I need more…hearts…" Xemnas muttered.

" Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Sora asked.

" Unfortunately...I don't." Xemnas replied, looking kinda sad.

Then Xemnas faded away.

" Gosh, you all did great!" Mickey said cheerfully.

" You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asked Riku.

" I had given in to the darkness." Riku said.

" Riku!"

" How'm I gonna face everyone?" Riku said, turning to Sora.

" Like this!" Sora said, making a funny face at Riku.

Riku laughed as the whole building shook.

" Hurry!" Mickey said.

" I'll open a path!" Riku said, holding out his hand.

" You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey said.

" How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

They turned around and saw an image of Naminé. She opened a portal. Mickey and Donald ran right through her to the portal.

" Who did this?" Donald asked.

" Welp, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through." Mickey replied.

Pluto barked, ran around Mickey and Donald, and into the portal.

" Wait for me!" Goofy shouted, running into the portal, followed by Mickey.

" C'mon!" Donald yelled, as he followed Goofy and Mickey.

Naminé and Cailean appeared infront of the portal.

" Thank you, Naminé." Kairi said as everyone walked over.

" Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised." Naminé said.

" Huh?" Sora said, confused.

" You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." Roxas said as he appeared.

" I did, didn't I?" Namine said to Roxas.

" But I knew you." Roxas replied.

" Mmm… it's strange." Naminé commented.

" I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." Roxas stated.

" I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." Naminé told him.

" Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." Roxas said, turning to look at Sora and Kairi.

" So, we can be together again!" Naminé said happily.

" Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas added.

" We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked.

" Uh...yeah!" Sora replied.

Naminé and Kairi held hands as Naminé glowed and disappeared.

" Look sharp!" Roxas said to Sora.

Roxas closed his eyes, and faded away.

" Huh?" Sora said looking at himself.

" Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku told him.

Cailean walked up to Tag and they took each other's hand. They both glowed as Cailean faded away.

" Hey, let's go home!" Kairi called, standing beside the portal.

" Riku... C'mon." Sora said, looking at Riku.

" Yeah." Riku replied, as they walked to the portal.

Kairi, Rena and Tag walked inside the portal and it started to close. Sora and Riku ran to it, as the three in the portal turn back.

" Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted.

"You better come home safely! " Rena shouted pointing at them.

Kairi reached out for them but the portal closed and disappeared.

--

Rena and Tag sat on the docks of Destiny Island like normal and Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey sat on the beach.

" I wonder if they're ok…" Tag said to Rena.

"Yeah. I think they'll be okay." Rena said as she looked up to the sky to see two blue shinning lights falling from the sky.

Tag looked up as well. " What is that?" She asked.

The two of them stood up and looked out to the water where the two lights had fallen. Two heads popped out of the water, Sora and Riku.

" Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted.

The two of them looked over to the Island as Kairi waved to them on the shore. Sora and Riku swam to the shore as Tag and Rena ran down to the beach. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran past Kairi to the water, much to Sora's surprise. Goofy and Donald jumped on Sora and knocked him back into the water. Sora sat up as Goofy hugged him and Donald wiped his eye. Rena and Mickey ran past them to see Riku, who picked Rena up and spun her around. Mickey stopped in the water, and looked up at them, smiling. Donald and Goofy hugged Sora and looked at Riku, Rena and Mickey. Kairi and Tag laughed at them from the shore. Sora pulled out a charm from his pocket. Kairi's lucky charm. He looked up at her, smiling as he took the form of Roxas. Kairi smiled back as she turned into Naminé. Tag looked at Sora and Kairi, then smiled at Riku and Rena as she turned into Cailean and then back to herself.

" W-We're back." Sora said to Kairi.

" You're home." Kairi replied as she put out her hand.

Sora smiled as he took her hand with the charm in the middle.

--

" Hey Terra." Hayner shouted out.

Terra and Sakai walked along the streets of Twilight Town. They were finally going home.

" Sakai! Where have you been?" Seifer shouted to Sakai.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled, glad that their friends remember them. They ran over to their friends and started talking to them.

--

Jaya sat in Merlin's house with Yuffie and Aerith. They all smiled and laughed as they sat there talking. Jaya missed Tag and Kairi but she was happy here in Radiant Garden.

" Jaya… What cha thinking about?" Yuffie asked her.

" What? Oh, just my friends, I miss them." She replied.

" Where are they?" Aerith asked.

" With Sora… but I know we'll meet again." Jaya told them.

* * *

Rena: And so we finally get to our favourite blooper of them all! I won't spoil it for now, but I think it shows how stuppid we really are. xD

Tag: OMG, I actually realized while reading through this that there are three bloopers we need to do. xD Enjoy

Rena: I noticed. I just wasn't sure if we wanted to do a triple blooper feature? xD

Tag: Of course we do. It's epic xD

_" Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked._

_" Oh..." Riku said, grabbing the blind-fold and pulling it away from his face._

_He dropped it to the ground and opened his eyes, revealing aqua green coloured eyes._

_"Ribbon!" Tag and Rena cried out in unison, running and lunging themselves towards the slowly falling ribbon. _

_Gary sighed. "Why must you insist on capturing that ribbon?" He called out to them, completely exasperated with their behaviour. _

_Perry stood from his spot off stage and walked towards the two girls still laying on the floor clutching the black ribbon in their hands. "Are you injured?" He questioned, making it a point to try and do his work, however he was beginning to think it was pointless even bothering with them because they seemed to fall down and get right back up again anyways._

_--_

_Suddenly Xemnas appeared out of a portal of darkness._

_" I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look…here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic." Xemnas said._

_" He does look pathetic, doesn't he, Rena." Tag whispered to Rena._

_Rena nodded. "He does. I mean. He's old. Emphasis on old." Rena said, as she shuddered at unwanted images._

_" Yeah. And Xemnas is just as bad. I mean, like his name spells Mansex." She said laughing._

_Rena stood there thinking about it for a couple minutes. "HAHAHAHAHA" She laughed loudly. "It does."_

_"This is taking to long, let's go." Tag suggested._

_The two left the set and were replace with their stunt doubles._

_As Rena sat off the stage, she couldn't help but get bored again. "Ne, Tag?" She questioned quietly. Well... As quietly as she was able to actually be. "Why don't we go get ice cream? I mean, it's not like they'll miss us. This scene takes forever to film anyways 'cause of mansex's huge speech."_

_Tag nodded. "Yes, let us get ice cream" She replied, pointing to the door._

_The two girls proceeded to leave and get ice cream and when they returned Xemnas was still ranting. "Oh my god, shut up." Tag commented, accidentally being to loud._

_--_

_" Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?" The door asked._

_"Holy crap, it's a talking door!" Tag exclaimed._

_"HOLY HIPO-GRIFFS! IT IS!" Rena echoed more enthusiastic about the door actually speaking. She ran up to the door easily messing up the scene even more before addressing the large door. "Now, say Open Seseame and open yourself!" She shouted to the large door, wondering where it's mouth was._

_Gary slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Will we ever get this series done?' He wondered._

Tag: Woot, hope you enjoyed the triple blooper, it might be the only one you get. I don't quite remember... ANYWAYS, that's the end of the game plot, get ready for our randomness in Part 11, yay xD

Rena: So... We'll see you whenever we post again! Have fun!


	11. I never

Tag: Welcome to the beginning of our random plot-ness. I was just reading through this and couldn't help but laugh at the random parts xD Freaking mocking Setzer

Rena: We always mock Setzer... It's fun. And Xenmas.... 'Why do you despise the darkness?' xD

Tag: xD Yup. And I swear Setzer says 'My life is a chip in your pie' when you fight him.

Rena: Anyways... Pictures and Media! xD Tag figured we'd put a picture of Chibi Terra, Jaya and Sakai since they won't be in much of the rest of the story, so here's the chibis by Tag-chan _http:// tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Chibi-Terra-Jaya-and-Sakai-104147688_ and for music we have Fields of Innocence by Evanescence _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = ZsD-bK8gVbc_

Tag: By the way, the songs we choose all have something to do with the characters/story, though they might not go with the part they're in. Anyways, Enjoy

**Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to Square Enix/Disney, except Tag, Rena and anyone/thing else we've come up with.**

* * *

Tag sat in her favourite spot on Destiny Island, the tree on the small island part, watching Sora and Riku running around. It had been two days since they had gotten back and everything was pretty normal, which was kind of boring for her. Kairi sat on the ground near the waterfall, laughing as Riku teased Sora. Rena was in her usual spot on the docks, staring up at the sky.

" I wonder what she's thinking about…" Tag said to herself.

Tag turned back to watching Sora, Riku and Kairi, Riku had just tackled Sora to the ground. From the corner of her eye she saw Rena get up and walk off the docks. She laughed at Riku and Sora as she walked over to where Tag was. Rena walked across the bridge and jumped up onto the tree and sat next to Tag.

" What are we gunna do now?" Rena asked.

" What do ya mean?" Tag questioned.

" I just keep thinking that we don't really belong here…" Rena told her.

" Sure we do, where else would we belong." Tag replied.

" No where…" Rena muttered.

" That's not true, we belong here. Our friends are here… I bet you anything that they wouldn't be as happy if we left." Tag commented.

" Damn you and your making sense-ness… I'm still leaving though." Rena said to her.

" Why? What makes you want to leave so bad?" Tag asked.

" I have things that I need to do…" Rena replied.

" Such as…"

" Such as things that don't concern you." Rena stated.

" You don't have to hide everything, we're your friends, we'll always be here to help you." Tag told Rena.

" I know. I'm just an independent girl." Rena said looking over to Sora and Riku again.

" Well, I guess I can't stop you… are you gunna come back?" Tag questioned.

"It's not like I'm gunna be gone for ever. I'll visit all the time and I'm still gunna in role in the same school as you guys." Rena said as she looked back at Tag. "Don't tell them.. Kay?"

" Okay, but what about Riku? I think he's gunna notice that your not there." Tag asked.

" I dunno… if he asks just make up something." Rena told her.

" Alright, just be careful ok…" Tag said as she stood up.

" I will, see you later." Rena replied.

" Bye…" Tag called as she walked down to the beach.

Tag walked across the bridge and down to where Kairi sat.

" Hey Kairi." Tag greeted, sitting down beside her.

" Hey Tag." Kairi replied with a smile. " What's up with Rena, why's she all alone?"

" She just needs to think about some stuff…" Tag told her.

" Oh, like what?" Kairi asked.

" She won't say." Tag replied, looking over at Rena.

" Well I hope she's ok. We'd all be really sad if something happened to her, especially Riku…" Kairi said.

" Yeah… I know." Tag muttered, looking at Riku. " He already lost her once and he feels really bad about it."

" You think she'd be happy now that we're all back home and everything." Kairi added.

" Yeah, but I think she feels kind of out of place… it's probably nothing." Tag stated.

" I hope so…" Kairi muttered.

" Hey, what are you to talking about?" Sora asked.

" We're talking about how funny it is that you always get beat up by people!" Tag shouted.

" What! I do not!" He shouted back.

" Yes you do!" Tag yelled, jumping at him.

Tag pinned him to the ground and started hitting him playfully, with Riku's help. Sora pushed Tag off and she rolled over Riku and over to the water.

" Ouch." Tag whined as they all stood up.

Sora laughed as Tag ran over and pushed him to the ground. She then ran away as he chased her.

" You can't catch me you DOLT!" Tag yelled as she tripped and fell into the water.

They all stopped and laughed their heads off as Tag got out of the water.

" Looks like you're a little wet." Sora said.

Tag scooped up a bunch of water and dropped it on Sora.

" Looks like you wet yourself!" She yelled back, laughing.

Tag ran of into the water, followed by Sora, Riku and Kairi. When she was deep enough she dived under then came back up, splashing everyone with water.

" Haha! Hey Rena! Come join us!" Tag shouted to Rena.

" Yeah! Come have some fun!" Kairi shouted, as they all smiled at her.

Rena laughed slightly. "You guys are such idiots." she said before standing herself and diving into the water.

" We are not!" Tag laughed.

Rena resurfaced close to Riku. "Sure you aren't."

They all laughed.

" Well... Well..." Tag splashed Rena with water.

Rena laughed. " You suck at splashing." She exclaimed creating a wave type splash that hit everyone.

" Hey, we're not the ones splashing you." Riku laughed.

Sora splashed Rena really badly, and Tag ran out of the water over to the docks.

" Sorry. Can't control who the splash hits." She laughed swimming after Tag.

" You can't splash me here!" Tag shouted standing on the docks. She danced around laughing.

Rena laughed as she pulled her self onto the docks. " No, but I can hurt you." She said as she started to pretend to strangle Tag.

Tag pretended to chock and die. " Help me!"

Rena laughed and let go. " That's for talking about me over there." She smiled mischievously and then ran off.

Tag laughed and fell into the water. " I'll get you!"

Rena laughed at her. " Haha. You fell back into the water."

" You killed me!" Tag yelled, took a deep breath and started floating like a dead person.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rena laughed evilly.

Everyone else laughed at Rena and Tag. Tag floated over to the shore and lay down pretending to be dead.

Rena laughed and then sat on the ground. " You guys gunna get out of the water or what?" She asked staring at them.

" Yeah, we're coming!" Kairi yelled as they swam over to her.

Tag rolled over to Rena and sat up laughing.

Rena smiled at them all. She was leaving in a little while, so she wanted to spend as much time with them as she could.

" Hey, you know what sucks... School." Sora whined.

" School makes Sora's brain hurt." Tag laughed.

" Yeah. I know." Rena said looking at everyone again.

" I wish it was always like this... Like us just hanging out and stuff." Tag said.

Rena looked at her. " Yeah. I do too, but there is a lot of things some people have to do so they have to get rid of their kids at least for awhile."

Tag looked at her, seeming at little sad. Then she smiled and hit Sora in the head and then acted all innocent.

Rena Smiled. She knew Tag had gotten what she meant. " Hey, do you guys have cell phones?"

" I do. Why?" Kairi said.

" Okay. Just wondering." She Smiled and took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her cell phone number. " If you need to get a hold of me for an emergency call it." She said standing.

" Okay..." Kairi muttered.

" Are you going somewhere or something?" Riku asked.

" Don't worry about it." she said smiling innocently.

Riku looked at her oddly. Tag saw this and tried to get off the subject.

" Uh... Hey we should go play a game or something."

" Yeah. I'm bored just standing here." Rena said looking away from Riku's gaze.

" What should we play?" Sora asked.

" What does everyone think we should do?" she questioned.

" Hmm... How about... I never!" Tag shouted.

" I'm game."

" Yeah, sure." Kairi agreed.

" Okay, we need something to drink." Tag said.

" Kay k. I'll go get something. Pop, water or Juice?" she asked.

" Pop!" Sora shouted.

" Everyone okay with that?"

" Yeah." Riku said.

" Pop's good." Kairi replied.

Tag just stared at her as to say 'what the heck do you think!'

Rena giggled as she ran off. They just stared after her.

" She is one weird girl." Kairi said.

" Yup, but like we ain't." Tag laughed.

A couple seconds later Rena came back with a case full of bottled pop. " Umm, Is Pepsi okay?" She questioned.

" Yup!" They all shouted.

" Kay k." Rena said setting it down.

" Okay, who's gunna start?" Kairi asked.

" Ummm. Riku?" Rena said off the top of her head.

" Why me?" Riku asked.

Rena shrugged. " I don't know. You're just the first person that came to my mind."

" Fine. I never pretended to try to kill Sora." He said, then taking a drink.

Tag and Kairi both took a drink.

Rena blinked. " How lovely."

They all laughed and Tag pushed Sora into the water.

" Which direction is it going in?" Rena asked looking at Riku.

" Um... left." He replied.

" Then next will be....me.. Damn joo." She said weirdly.

Tag laughed, but then realized she was beside Rena and would be next. " Nooo!"

" Haha, Haha, Haha. Umm. I've never kissed anybody." Rena said embarrassed.

Tag and Riku looked at each other and both took at drink.

Rena giggled. " I remember that." she smiled somewhat sadly.

" Uh, yeah... don't worry bout that Rena, it's in the past." Tag told her.

" Yeah I know." Rena said looking at the sky for a couple seconds.

Kairi and Sora sat there looking confused.

" Okay it's my turn... I never lived on Destiny Island till now." Tag said.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi took a drink.

Rena also took a drink.

" Sora, it's your turn." Tag said.

" Damn! Ok I never lost my heart... oh wait yeah I did." Sora said, taking a drink.

Kairi and Tag took a drink.

Rena looked at Tag with a look that clearly said, 'If you hadn't been stupid it wouldn't have happened.'

Tag looked back at Rena with a look that clearly said 'Shut the hell up!'

Rena giggled. " Kairi, your turn."

" Kay, I never had to fight the heartless more than once." She said.

Riku, Sora and Tag took a drink.

Rena took a drink as well. "Too many times to count."

" Yeah really." Tag laughed.

Rena just giggled and waited for Riku to say something.

" Um... I never joined Organization XIII." Riku said.

" Damn," Tag said taking a drink.

Rena smiled and also took a drink.

" Damned Organization and their stupid-ness!" Tag shouted.

" Your turn Rena." Tag said.

"Umm. I've never jumped off a cliff." Rena said picking the bottle up and taking a swig.

" When did you jump off a cliff?" Tag asked, also taking a drink.

" Mmm... A couple years ago I think."

" Lovely. Ok, my turn... I never faked dieing." Tag said taking a drink.

Rena also took a drink. "Heh, heh."

" Pretending to die is fun." Tag said smiling.

Rena nodded.

" Ok, I'm next. I never liked a boy." Sora said.

" Well I should hope not." Tag said as she and Kairi took a drink.

Rena took a drink.

"Kairi, It's you turn." Rena said looking at her.

" I never didn't hate someone from Organization XIII... other than Rena and Tag." Kairi said.

Tag took a drink.

Rena also took a drink.

" Who did you not hate?" Tag asked.

"Axel. And you of course." Rena said.

" Oh. Okay. Riku, it's your turn." Tag commented.

" We're out of pop..." He replied.

Rena tossed him another bottle.

" Thanks, I never lost some of my memory." He said taking a drink.

Sora, Kairi and Tag all took a drink.

Rena looked away. "Umm. I've never told a lie." Rena picked up the bottle and took a drink.

Everyone took a drink.

" Ok... I never got so bored of this game that I'm gunna die!" Tag said falling backwards and 'accidentally' spilling her pop on Sora. " Oops!"

" You did that on purpose!" Sora yelled.

" Did not you Dolt!" She said running away.

Rena laughed. Then she looked up at the sky and stood. "Well. This game is over."

" Yeah, seeing how the two idiots are at it again." Riku said, laughing.

" Hey!" Tag and Sora shouted.

Rena laughed. "Idiots." She said.

" Don't make me tackle you!" Tag shouted.

" Yeah!" Sora agreed.

Rena laughed. "You can always try to catch me." she said running off.

Tag ran after Rena. Sora, Riku and Kairi all stood there laughing.

Rena ran off into the distance. When she was far enough away she stopped. " It's time for me to leave now."

" Rena! I'll get you!" Tag shouted at her.

Rena looked at her. "Bye. Tell the others. I'll see them later?" She said.

Tag stopped and stared at here. She nodded. " Bye."

Rena smiled. "I'll still be attending school here."

" Alright, then I'll see you at school." Tag replied.

Rena waved and then disappeared.

Tag walked back to where the others were.

" Where's Rena?" Riku asked.

" Oh... she had to go home." Tag replied.

--

Rena reappeared in Twilight Town. "I hope I can find something out." She said softly.

That stupid rumor was still going around so she planned on checking it out again. She had only been standing there for about 5 minutes when two people walked up to her. One was a female. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. The other was a male he had short red hair and blue eyes.

" Re-na." They said.

Rena turned around and looked at them. "Mom, dad?" she questioned softly.

" Re-na." They said again.

" What happened to you guys?"

" Xemnas." They said softly.

" Why?" She asked falling to the ground.

" He wanted, you." Her mother said.

" Me? Why? "She asked confused.

" With you out of the picture, He could destroy Riku and Sora." Her father told her.

" And so in order to protect me, you erased their memories and then fought Xemnas so that he couldn't have me." Rena finished off.

" Exactly." Rena's parents said together.

" Are you guys okay? Will you come back with me to Destiny Island?" Rena questioned.

" It is time for us to leave this world." He mother said as she smiled sadly.

Rena nodded. "Then I'll go back to them. I only left to find out anything I could about you guys."

" Be careful dear." Her mother said again as they faded away.

Rena smiled sadly and then disappeared again.

When she reappeared she stood next to Tag, tears in her eyes.

" Their gone. Their really gone." She muttered, falling to her knees crying.

Tag kneeled down beside her. " You found them?"

Rena could only nod.

" What happened?" She asked.

" Their gone." Rena cried out.

" …I'm sorry. I know how you feel." Tag said, trying to comfort her.

" I just can't believe it. They died protecting me." Rena said looking at Tag.

" From what?" Tag asked.

" They erased their memories…" Rena muttered, shaking her head.

" Rena, what are you talking about. Erased who's memories?" Tag questioned, looking confused.

" My parents. They erased Riku, Sora's and Kairi's memories. They had to."

" What for?"

" Xemnas. If he had me he could easily destroy them."

" What is with that guy. He wanted to kidnap you, and he sent Kairi here and sent me to Twilight Town. Why? it makes no sense." She stated.

" I don't know. But he's gone now. We can live normal lives." She muttered.

" Good, I hate that guy so much." Tag said. " Are you gunna be ok?"

" Yeah. I'll be fine." Rena said standing up. " Thank you. You've always been able to help me."

" No problem. Come on, let's go find the others." Tag said.

"Yeah." Rena smiled and dusted everything off.

" Are you going to tell them what happened or should we just keep it a secret?" Tag asked as they walked.

" We can tell them I guess." Rena said. " I mean they'll end up noticing something anyways."

" Yeah... Rena, if I went missing or something what would you guys do?"

" I'd search for you." Rena said immediately.

Tag stared up at the darkening sky. " That's good..."

Rena smiled. " What, You think I'd just forget about you?" Rena asked starting to walk away.

Tag looked down at her. " No, I'd have to hurt you if you did." Tag laughed.

Rena laughed. " No, Axel would kill me first."

" Not after what happened." Tag said.

" Mmm. Are you sure he died though?" Rena asked spotting the rest of the gang.

" Even if he didn't, he's still upset at me." Tag replied.

" Maybe you should go see him." Rena said waving to the others. "Hey!" She shouted.

" Maybe..." Tag muttered. " Hey guys! Rena's here!"

They all ran over to them.

" Hey Rena." Riku said.

Rena smiled a sad smile. " Hey."

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Mmm." Rena looked away. " Their gone. For good."

" You mean your parents?" He said, remembering when she had said that once before.

Rena nodded.

" I'm sorry, Rena." He said, hugging her.

Rena smiled. " I'm okay." She laughed slightly as her face started to tinge red.

Tag saw this and laughed a little. She started to step away from them.

Rena looked at her and glared. ' I hate joo.' she mouthed.

Tag laughed even harder and fell to the ground.

Rena glared some more than looked at Riku. " Umm..."

" Haha! I'm sorry I can't hold it in. Rena and Riku sitting in a tree!" Tag yelled running away.

Rena sighed. "Riku...." She said more loudly.

" Yeah?" He asked.

"Umm. Can… You umm let me uh go?" She questioned looking away.

" Oh, sorry." He said, stepping away.

He hadn't realized he was still holding her. Tag laughed some more and rolled around on the ground. Riku glared at her.

Rena glared. " I'm gunna kill you!" she shouted running towards her.

" Uh-oh!" Tag shouted as she got up and started running.

Riku, being much faster than her, ran infront of her and pushed her to the ground.

" Hey, no fair!" Tag shouted from the ground.

Rena had pounced the minute Tag had got up and so when Riku had pushed Tag, Rena ended up knocking both her and Riku to the ground.

" Ouch! I'm in so much pain!" Tag shouted.

" You're in pain? You're both on top of me!" Riku yelled.

Rena muttered. "Ugh. How are you today?" She questioned looking at Riku. "How the hell did She get atop of us?

" Good question." Riku said.

Tag got up and started running away, but soon tripped and fell.

Rena started to get up. "She just loves to torture me." She muttered sitting on the normal ground now.

" And like you don't love to torture me!" Tag mumbled, still lying in the sand.

Rena stuck her tongue out to her. "Nyah! At least I don't love Clown Dude!" Rena shouted then clapped her hand to her mouth. "Crap I wasn't supposed to say that." she muttered.

Tag glared at her evilly, so evilly anyone who saw it would think they were going to die.

Rena laughed slightly and the hid behind Riku. "Help? Please?"

Tag crawled over to them and tackled Rena. " You must die!"

" Eep!" Rena cried out. Squirming. " Riku!! Help me!"

Tag laughed evilly. " No one can help you!"

Riku looked at them, stood up, grabbed Tag, carried her to the water and dropped her in. " There ya go."

Rena smiled and stood up, then she Hugged Riku. "Thank you!" She smiled.

Tag glared at them and got out of the water. " Now you both shall die!" She yelled and pounced on them.

Rena made a 'hmph' sound. "Not again!" The only difference this time was her face was implanted on his chest.

" Haha!" She laughed.

Riku pushed Tag off them and pined her to the ground. " What are you gunna do know?"

" No fair! Your bigger than me!" Tag shouted.

Rena giggled. "Hahaha haha."

" Come on, Rena, come help me." Riku said.

" No!" Tag shouted.

Rena giggled and then sat on Riku's back. "I'm not to heavy am I?"

" Nope."

" Ouch! Your killing me!"

"Kay k." Rena smiled and then leaned over to look at Tag. "Hahaha."

Tag glared at her and then tried to kick them. " Damn!"

" You can't get out." Riku said to her.

" Now. No kissing you two." Rena smiled.

" Hey!" Tag and Riku both shouted.

Rena giggled. "And you guys can't hurt me or pin me down at this moment in time either."

" Oh yeah!!" Tag shouted as she disappeared.

" Hey! Where'd she go?" Riku asked.

Rena stood up and looked around." Ummm."

Tag snuck up behind Rena and tackle her into the water. " Haha!"

" Man. Now I'm all wet!" she said pushing Tag off and standing up.

" That was the point." Tag laughed.

Rena sighed. Her clothes were stuck to her like a second skin. " I really hate you sometimes."

" Sure ya do." Tag said.

" I do."

Tag sat down on the ground and pretended to cry.

Rena giggled.

Tag laughed and stood up. " Don't you go giggling at me you butt! I can mock Setzer!"

" I can mock him better." Rena laughed. Then she got a wicked idea. she walked over to Riku and hugged him. " Now you're wet too."

" Hey, why'd you get me wet?" He said.

Tag laughed.

" I didn't do no such thing." Rena said with a shocked expression.

Tag laughed even harder, took a handful of water and threw it at them. " Haha!"

Rena just shrugged. " I'm already completely drenched."

" Yes, but now he's drenched with you!" Tag yelled.

Rena looked at Riku. "Heh. Sorry..."

" Now we just have to get her wet." Riku told her.

Tag didn't hear this because she was busy laughing. " My life is a chip in your pie!"

Rena laughed. "On the count of three. One, two, Three!" She shouted, as she and Riku pushed Tag into the water.

" DAMN IT!" She shouted.

" Who's drenched now!" Riku yelled at her.

" Oh shut up! Your life is a chip in someone's pie!"

"What the heck?" She questioned leaning on Riku from laughing too much.

" I swear that's what Setzer says!" She shouted.

"Whatever. Chicken wuss." Rena said as she started laughing again.

" Hey! Don't mock Seifer!" She yelled.

"Why not?" She asked.

" Cuz he's my friend!"

" So?" Rena laughed.

" So...!"

" She likes to yell." Riku said, cutting Tag off.

" Who likes to yell?" Rena asked puzzled.

" Tag. This whole time we've been talking she has been yelling." Riku stated.

" Ooh. I see." Rena smiled.

" Ooo..." Tag said staring up at the sky. " Look at the stars."

Rena looked up at it as well. " It's so pretty, don't cha think?" she asked Riku

" Yeah..." He replied.

Tag waved at the stars. " HEY GUYS!!!"

Rena smiled. " We should probably go home..." Rena said even though she didn't want to.

" Yeah, it's getting late..." Riku agreed.

" Okay, Bye!" Tag said.

Rena smiled. " I'll see you tomorrow." She said heading off.

" Yeah, later." Riku replied.

" Buh byes!" Tag called as she ran home.

Rena waved then stopped and looked at Riku. "You coming?" she questioned.

" Yeah." He replied, walking over with Rena.

Rena smiled. " I'm so happy." She muttered to herself as she looked at the sky.

" Me too... I hope it stays like this."

" Me too." She told him. Though she probably meant something else than he did.

" Come on guys!" Tag yelled to them.

Rena looked at her. "You go ahead. I wanna enjoy the night time for a little bit more." Rena said with a smile.

" Sure ya do." Tag laughed.

Rena smiled. "I do! I like the night time."

" Okay, bye." Tag said as she left.

Rena waved.

* * *

Tag: Woot, first part of our actually story.

Rena: And Are we gunna continue the Bloopers?! *Long pause*

Tag: I dunno, this part basically was a blooper xD Look for a blooper!

Rena: Why me?!? Actuallly. I don't think there is even room for a blooper. It's already completely random, so Sorry Guys!

Tag: Yeah, this part is basically a blooper and we're to lazy xD Sorry, no official blooper today, see ya! *waves*


	12. Helpless?

Rena: Allo, thar mes aimez. xD Anyways, so this is the second part of our crazi plotline. xD

Tag: Yup, umm... anyways... have some pictures and music. So for music we have Never Too Late by Three Days Grace: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = rNtRgPWUQhY_ and for a picture we have Tag: _http:// tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Sad-Tag-103716396_

**Disclaimer: **So... We don't own the KH characters, but we do happen to own a really creepy friend that likies to appear stalkerish inside of the webcam. xD Fear us.... OH! We also own all non-Kh characters we made. AND the fanart that we draw to go with this .

* * *

Rena woke up the next morning took a shower and put some shorts and a tank top on. Slipping her sandals on she went outside to greet everyone.

" Hey Rena." Riku said.

" Morning." Kairi greeted.

" Heya." Sora added.

Rena smiled and waved. "Heya guys."

" How's it going?" Riku asked.

"Good." She replied, then she looked around. "Where's Tag?"

" She must not be out yet." Kairi replied.

" Yeah, I haven't seen her at all yet." Sora said.

Rena nodded. "Just like her. She likes to sleep in."

" Come on, let's go wake her up." Riku said.

Rena nodded and started towards Tag's house.

" Where is her house?" Kairi asked.

" Good question, I've never seen it." Sora added.

" It's not that noticable actually. We've passed it a lot of times." Rena said stopping infront of the house. She checked the handle and found it locked so she pulled out the extra key and opened the door walking in.

" HEY, TAG! Ya up yet?" She shouted.

There was no answer, the house was as quiet as the grave.

" It looks like she's not home." Kairi said.

Rena sighed and walked towards Tag's room. She opened the door and turned the light on. "Get up ya lazy bum."

The room was empty, the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in for a while.

" Where is she?" Riku questioned.

Rena looked sorta dazed. "Tag. What are you doing?" She questioned nobody and left the house.

" Rena, where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to find her." Rena said looking away. 'She better be going to talk to Axel that chicken wuss.'

" Well, we'll come with you." Sora said.  
" Yeah. Have you got any ideas where she might be?" Riku asked.

"Betwixt and Between. That's the first place to look. If she ain't there search for Axel." Rena explained.

" He's dead though. I was there when he died." Sora said to her.

" Are you sure about that?" Rena asked smiling.

" Um… I'm pretty sure…" He replied.

" Well, weather he is or not we have to find her." Kairi said.

Rena just smiled and opened a portal. "This way." She said.

" How come you've still got dark powers?" Riku asked, walking over to her.

" I really don't know. I've always been able to use them for some odd reason." Rena said thoughtfully.

" Odd. Well, come on lets go." He said.

Kairi and Sora walked over to the portal and went through.

" Come on Rena." Riku said, following Kairi and Sora.

" Coming." Rena smiled and followed, closing the portal as they exited in 'Betwixt and Between.'

They looked around the strange world to see it was empty other than them selves.

" She's not here, now what?" Sora asked.

" Split up. Two go to Twilight town and two go to The World That Never Was." Rena muttered. 'Where is she?!?'

' You won't find me Rena…'

" Ok, I'll go with Kairi to Twilight Town." Sora said.

" Okay, good luck." Riku replied as Sora and Kairi left.

'Where are you Tag?!? I'll find joo.' She thought walking the opposite way.

" Hey, wait up Rena." Riku shouted, running up to her. " Do you think she'll be there?"

' You won't, trust me…'

"Yes! I Will!" She shouted.

" Who are you talking to?" Riku asked.

"Wait. You mean You didn't hear Tag? She was talking. She keeps saying I won't find her but I will." Rena looked at him all out of it.

" Are you feeling okay? I think your hearing things." He said, looking at her worriedly.

" I'm….. Yeah. I think I'm coming down with something." Rena said looking at the ground. "It's just she's been there for me a lot lately and now she has to disappear. I mean. I should've known something was up yesterday." Rena muttered.

" Did she say anything that might have something to do with her disappearing?" He asked.

"Not really. She just asked that if she went missing if I'd look for her." Rena sighed and hit her head. "I just should've known."

" Well, what makes you think she's gone to look for Axel?"

"Am I the only one that knows?" Rena laughed. "She's completely in love with the guy."

" Really? I had no idea…" He muttered.

" It isn't your fault. Guys are normally dense to a girls feelings." Rena laughed again.

" Oh thanks." He laughed.

' I told him…'

"What?" Rena shook her head and fell to her knees.

' Am I making you go insane, haha.'

" This isn't funny." She muttered. " What'd he say?"

' He… didn't say anything, he kept ignoring me after he found out I wasn't a Nobody,'

" That ass. I'll kick his ass if I have to!" She shouted.

" What are you talking about? Are you hearing voices again?" Riku asked.

' Haha, he can't hear me!'

" I know that dip shit!" she said then looked at Riku. "I'm… NOT INSANE!"

" You sure bout that?" He laughed.

' Goodbye Rena…'

" You better not be planning to kill yourself again!" She shouted standing up.

' Who knows, maybe I am! I see know reason to stay…'

" Rena, what are you talking about?" Riku asked, looking at her oddly.

Rena ran over to him. "She's gunna kill herself!"

" What! Why?" He questioned.

" Axel, He just keeps ignoring her because he found out that she wasn't a nobody." Rena looked to the ground. "I'm gunna kill him!"

" Well, we gotta find her quick then." He said to her.

' Haha, you'll be to late Rena!'

Rena's eyes opened wide in shock. "Noooooooooooo!" She shouted falling to her knees again tears in her eyes. "First them now her."

' Hurry!'

" Come on, maybe we can make it in time." Riku said.

" We don't know where she is! She'll be dead even if we did find her." Rena shook her head.

' You've got to try!'

" We have to find her." Riku muttered.

" Where are you then?!" Rena shouted. Then a thought struck her. Using the mind link to track her down she opened a portal.

" Where does that go?" Riku asked.

' I'm so high up, don't fall if you come.'

" It leads to her." Rena ran through it.

Riku ran in after her. " Wait up!"

' Be careful.'

Rena exited the portal behind Tag. " Tag!" she shouted hugging her.

Tag just stared blankly down at the ground. Below them was the spot she had lost her heart, at the base of Memory's Skyscraper.

" Rena, I need help!" She yelled.

Riku walked out of the portal and looked at them.

" We'll help. Just like you told me. We're your friends you can count on us to help. You don't have to go through it alone." Rena said.

Tag gave a small laugh and started to cry. " I'm sorry."

Rena smiled. "Where is he? Riku will take you to the others."

Tag pointed to the bottom of the skyscraper where a person lay, their red hair stood out against the ground.

" What happened to him?" Rena asked before letting Tag go and jumping off the building.

" He's not dead, I knocked him out." Tag said as she teleported to where Rena was.

Rena landed beside him and poked him. "Get up!"

Axel groaned and sat up. "What?" he questioned looking at her.

"You bastard!" She screamed slapping him across the face.

Axel brought his hand up to wear a red handprint was on his cheek. "What?" He said dazedly.

" How could you? Breaking peoples hearts! It's to cruel even for you." Rena exclaimed.

Axel looked at her confused. "Breaking hearts?"

" Yes. Tag! You… She tried killing herself because of YOU!" Rena shouted.

Axel's eyes widened ever so slightly.

" She actually did lose her heart for you. Heh. Love is weird. But even if you can't love or feel you can always try to find your true self. But Apparently, you can't. What keeps you in this world now?" She questioned looking at him.

"Nothing…. No. Tag." He muttered.

" Then why do you continue to ignore her?!?" she shouted.

" She lied to me."

" All in good cause. She tried explaining didn't she?" She asked again.

Axel nodded his head.

" Then Why not listen to her? And If I find out that she's trying to kill herself again because you ignore her. You won't be in this world anymore." Rena said blankly.

" I… I will listen." He said.

Rena smiled. "Good." She stood up and then looked at Riku. " Why ya still up there?" she asked softly.

Riku jumped off the building and stood beside Rena. " Happy now?"

Tag just stood there staring at the sky blankly.

Rena smiled somewhat. " Sorta. Now these two just need to get together. Let's leave them be." Rena said walking off again.

Tag looked down at Axel, then looked to Rena. " Wait up!"

Rena shook her head. " Talk to him and if anything goes wrong…" She looked pointedly at Axel. "You know what to do Tag."

Tag just stared at her.

Rena smiled. "And if you don't talk Tag. I'll lock you in a room with him that is completely light made."

" Of course you will. Fine leave." Tag said to her.

" That's the spirit!" Rena laughed heartedly then left though a portal.

" Wait for me." Riku said, following Rena out.

" Damn it! Now what?" Tag asked.

Axel stood up. " Tell me everything." He stated.

" I've already told you, if you care enough you'd remember." Tag said coldly.

" No. Why try to kill yourself over me?" He asked.

" I didn't try to kill myself. I just lost my heart. But my nobody is with me now. I no longer see a reason to bother, you have no heart so you will never care." Tag stated.

Axel chuckled. "Are you sure I'm still the same as I was?" He questioned.

Tag stood with her back to him, grasping one of her knives in her hand.

Axel sighed. " I'm whole now." He told her walking closer to her.

" If you are why didn't you try to find me?" She asked, tightening her grip on the knife.

" I just became whole again when you came to me and knocked me unconscious." Axel explained.

" You could have said that…" She muttered.

" I wasn't given enough time."

" Sure you were. I gave you at least a minute to say something." She stated.

" You knocked me unconcious when you first arrived." He told her.

Tag mocked him as he said this, her back still towards him, and the knife still in her hand.

Axel sighed. " I know you don't believe me." He hugged her.

" Of course I don't believe you." She said, ducking away from him.

" I don't blame you either. I was a complete jerk to you." Axel said looking at the ground.

" No shit!" She said, laughing only slightly.

Axel sighed. "I hope you can forgive me."

" Maybe…" She muttered.

Axel sighed. " I…I'm sorry Tag. "

" I suppose… I can forgive…" She muttered.

" I… Really?" Axel asked with a bright hope shinning in his eyes.

The knife disappeared from her hand and she turned to face him. " Yeah…" she muttered.

Axel smiled a true smile. "I'll win back your trust!" He said determinedly.

" You'll have to find me first." She said as she disappeared.

Axel looked around him. "Where would she go?" He questioned himself.

* * *

Tag: Gah, nobody will understand what's happening with Tag in this part xP At least not until things are explained more. Aw well.

Rena: That's your own fault. c: Anyways, time for the blooper.

_Rena smiled. "And if you don't talk Tag. I'll lock you in a room with him that is completely light made."_

_" Of course you will. Fine leave." Tag said to her._

_" That's the spirit!" Rena laughed heartedly then left though a portal._

_" Wait for me." Riku said, following Rena out._

_" Damn it! Now what?" Tag asked._

_Axel stood up. " Tell me everything." He stated._

_" I've already told you, if you care enough you'd remember." Tag said coldly._

_" No. Why try to kill yourself over me?" He asked._

_" I didn't try to kill myself. I just lost my heart. But ...bleh! I forgotted my lines, shit!" Tag exclaimed, falling over._

_Rena laughed from off the stage. ' I didn't think you'd forget such an important line!" _

_Gary sighed, "Forget it and let's just retake this scene." _

_Tag gave a cheesy smile before running back up to the top of the building to restart the scene, managing to trip and fall when she got up there. "Damn it!"_

Tag: So, that was lovely. Anyways, see ya later peoples *waves*


	13. Issues

Tag: So, welcome to part 13 of our lovely story. Rena is currently playing Rock Band so I shall do the pic and music xD So we have a picture of Rena: _tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Rena-The-Guardian-of-Light-103712627_ and for music we have So I Thought by Flyleaf: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = 4zRYBsBI92A_

Rena: SHUUUSH! They didn't need to know that!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or any things related to it, though that would be awesome xD We do own our lovely OCs Tag, Rena, etc. And Now that we've gotten this far in the story, we own the plot for the most part since after the game is finished it's basically just us writing using people, places and things from KH.**

* * *

Rena laughed joyously as she searched for Sora and Kairi.

" Sora! Kairi! Where are you!?" Rena shouted.

" Over here!" Kairi yelled from a couple streets down.

Kairi and Sora ran over to Rena and Riku.

" Did you find her?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. She's busy at the moment though." Rena smiled. She wasn't gunna make them worry.

" Doing what?" Sora asked.

"Talking to people." Rena smiled cheesely. "But anyways. Let's get back Home."

" Ok, lets go." Kairi said.

" Rena needs to open a portal then." Riku said, looking to Rena.

"Awwwww. But I thought you guys were gunna swim!" Rena smiled laughing.

" Come on, open a portal." Sora whined.

" Fine." Rena said holding her hand out and opening it.

" Thank you." Sora said, stepping through it.

" Weirdo…" Riku muttered as he and Kairi stepped through.

Rena's face faltered. " I hope you're okay." She said walking through the portal herself and closed it. When she got to the other side she pulled out some headphones and put them on. Then she turned her music on and walked to the docks to sit and wait for Tag to return, if she did return.

" Hey Rena, what cha doing?" Tag asked, appearing next to her.

Rena looked up at her. "Did you explain or talk to him at all?"

" Not really…" She told her.

" Did he forgive you?"

" I don't know." She said.

" Do you know anything besides the fact you love him?" she asked standing and outing the headphones around her neck.

" Hey!" Tag yelled. " Who said I loved him?"

" It's all over your face. You can't hide it from me. I'm a female." Rena smiled.

" But I can hide it from your boy friend!" Tag yelled, making a cheesy smile.

" Boy Friend… I don't have a boyfriend." Rena said looking at her confused.

" RIKU!!!" She shouted.

" HE ISN'T MY BOY FRIEND!!!! He's just a friend who happens to be a boy. God." Rena said looking away.

" So then you wouldn't care if I went out with him." Tag teased as she started to walk away.

" Go ahead. See if I care." Rena muttered following.

" RIKU!!!!" Tag yelled, running away.

Rena sighed and put her headphones back on. "See if I care." She muttered again.

" Come on, Rena! Aren't you coming?" Tag yelled to her.

Rena blinked. She saw Tag talking but she couldn't hear her over the music.

" I'm talking to you!! Damn it!" She yelled as she disappeared.

She re-appeared behind Rena and pushed her off the docks. " Teach you to ignore me!"

Rena screamed as she got electrocuted. She pulled the CD player off and tossed it away. "Ow!" She muttered moving to the shoreline slowly.

" Oops!" Tag shouted.

She seemed a little to cheerful at the moment.

" What in the world are you two doing over here?" Riku asked as he walked over to them.

Rena blinked. "Owie." She whined as she pulled herself up onto the docks again. "You shouldn't do that. Especially when wearing electronics."

" I said oops." Tag commented.

Rena gave her a flat look. " You don't mean that."

" Sure I don't…." Tag said with a smile.

" Okay, I'm scared… she seems a little to cheerful…" Riku said to Rena.

Rena blinked. "Owie. My body hurts now."

" It would feel better if you were in the water!" Tag yelled.

Rena blinked. " You're cruel. Clown boy lover."

" Don't make me hurt you!!" Tag yelled. " Where is he anyways? He's supposed to find me!"

Rena stepped behind Riku. "So you two can go make love?"

" You're gunna die now!" She said jumping at her.

Rena smiled. "Haha. Riku's in the way!"

" That just means he'll fall on top of you! You can't hide behind your boy friend!" She yelled, pushing Riku on top of Rena.

Rena's eyes got bigger. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed landing on her back. "Ouch!"

" Sure he ain't! Your gunna make Riku feel bad by saying that." She said, laughing.

Rena blinked. "He isn't my boyfriend and besides I thought you were gunna ask him out Tag? Seems all you can think about is cheating on Axel with Riku." Rena smiled evilly.

" I only said that to bug you. And I'm not going out with Axel so it wouldn't be cheating!!" She yelled.

"Sure you ain't." Rena laughed.

" Damn you Rena! Go make out with your boyfriend!" She yelled and then disappeared.

Rena blinked. "Uh…. I need up."

Riku stood up and helped Rena up. " Sorry bout that."

"It's okay. Now where did she go? I'm gunna kill her." Rena said turning in circles looking for Tag.

" Your never gunna catch me!" Tag shouted from the top of a cliff.

Rena looked at her small form. "I know where you sleep!" She shook her fist at her.

" Anyways.. Riku. Don't mind what She has to say. She's just mad because Axel doesn't love her." Rena laughed.

" I AM NOT!!! I DON'T LOVE HIM DAMN IT!!!" She yelled, jumping up and down and then falling of the cliff accidentally.

Suddenly out of nowhere Axel appeared and caught her, landing on the solid ground beneath them.

Rena simply smiled. "Sure you don't."

" DAMN IT RENA!! I DON"T!!!!!" She screamed as she stood up and teleported back onto the cliff.

Axel followed her. "Found ya."

"Riku. Are you okay? You're kinda quiet…" Rena said as she poked him in the ribs.

" DAMN IT DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Tag yelled, pushing Axel off the cliff.

" Oh yeah, I'm okay. This is just really weird…" Riku replied.

" What? Her calling you my boyfriend. That's nothing new. Not all." Rena smiled cheesely.

" Why? You're the one who told me to find you." Axel said behind her again.

" That doesn't mean follow me! So GO AWAY!" She said, pushing him off again.

Axel just re-appeared behind her again. "I'm gunna win your trust back."

" Hello?? Earth to Riku?" She asked kinda worried.

" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tag shouted as she ran off the cliff and landed in the sand.

" What?" Riku asked.

Axel sighed. "You'll be mine!" He said before disappearing.

"You keep spacing out." Rena said checking his temperature.

" DAMN IT! NO I WON'T!!! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" She shouted.

" Sorry… she is really messed up in the head." Riku said, pointing to Tag.

" Who says I'm not just as demented if not more?"

" I don't think you are… she just jumped off that cliff twice in a row, pushed Axel off it twice and she won't stop yelling her freaking head off. It's craziness I tells ya!" He told her.

Rena giggled. "Oh. I don't know about that." Rena said shoving Riku in the water and then running off. "HAHAHA! SUCKER!"

" You haven't seen the worst of it Riku!!" Tag shouted.

He just stared at them like they were crazy as he stood up from the water.

Rena stopped and then look back at him. "Hehehe. I told you. I'm probably even more demented than her."

" She is so weird that it makes me twitch." Tag said, twitching.

Rena laughed then disappeared and re-appeared behind Tag strangling her. "I have my Revenge! AHAHAHHAHAHA!" She laughed.

" Not… If… I … Have… Mine… First!" Tag said while trying to breath.

She turned around and started to choke her back. " Hahaha!"

" Never!" she blurted out and then let go.

Tag let go and then fell into the water laughing.

" I'm gunna go now, your both starting to scare me…" Riku said, walking away.

Rena laughed and then ran and jumped on his back. "Awww. But you know ya luffeth me." She said smiling.

" …. Luffeth?" Riku questioned.

" SHUP IT! IT'S THE SPECAIL WORD!" Tag shouted.

Rena smiled. "Yeth. Luffeth."

" Right…." He muttered.

" Rena, I though he wasn't your boy friend. Then how come he luffeths you then?" Tag asked.

Rena smiled. "He's not, but Luffeth is different from Love!" She made a peace sign.

" Right. Well…. Mleeh!" Tag said, sticking out her tongue and then disappearing.

Rena giggled. "You do luffeth me right?" She questioned.

" Sure." Riku said.

Rena sniffled and let go of him and fell to the ground. "You don't luff me!" She said as fake tears came to her eyes easily.

" I said yes." Riku told her.

" But… but you weren't sure." She sniffled facing the ground.

Riku kneeled down and hugged her, trying to make her stop pretending to cry.

Rena blinked as a light blush covered her face. ' Well, that's umm...a little unexpected. '

He looked at her. " Umm… you're blushing…"

Rena pulled back away from him and looked away. "No! I'm not! I just don't… feel good. Yeah that's it." Rena said smiling somewhat.

" SURE YOU DON'T!" Tag yelled from somewhere.

"I don't." She muttered, standing up.

" Well, if you don't feel well maybe you should go inside." Riku said to her.

"But I don't wanna. It's so nice outside!" Rena said with a small twirl.

" Okay, But if you get sick it's your own fault." He said.

Rena nodded. "I know!" She said turning so her back was to him.

Riku walked up beside her and sat down.

"Whatcha doin'? She asked looking down at him.

" Sitting down…what's it look like." He said, looking up at her.

"I dunno. You could've been trying to look up my shorts. You never know!" Rena said.

" Oh I'm so sure." He laughed.

Rena also laughed. "Well, Guys are known to be perverts and I'm sure you're no exception." Rena sat down beside him, only further than normal people would sit.

" Oh yeah, that's fair." He laughed, moving a little closer to her.

"It is fair though." Rena said looking at him oddly.

" Have I ever done anything perverted to you?" He asked.

"I dunno. I don't really pay attention to you." she said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

" Oh nice!" He said, sounding a little offended.

Rena giggled. "What. I don't have to pay that much attention. We ain't dating ya know." Rena said, as she looked at the water again.

" ….I remember when we were little, we used to sit here all the time, just like this…" He muttered.

Rena nodded. "Yeah. All the time. It didn't matter what we were doing we would just sit here." Rena said sounding a little happier.

" You know when we were little Sora had a crush on you." Riku told her.

"What? How come I never knew about that?" She said surprised.

" 'Cause we didn't want you to know about that…" He said.

" Oh. Well He has Kairi so it's all good." Rena said, smiling.

" Yeah… What about you?" He asked.

" What about me?" She asked confused.

" Do you have someone?"

" Why the sudden interest?" Rena retaliated with.

" I dunno…" He said, lying back in the sand.

" Oh. No. I don't have anyone. Do you?" She questioned pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

Riku laughed. " I wish."

"You wish what?" She questioned.

" I wish I had someone… like Sora has Kairi." He muttered.

"Oh. Do you even like anybody that way?" She asked. She was just curious for some odd reason.

He laughed again. " And what makes you think I'll tell you." He teased.

" I dunno. I was just asking." She said looking at him again.

" …And what if I do?" He muttered, staring at the sky.

" Then you should probably tell her… or him. That you like them. You know. I'm sure they'd be happy." She said with a small smile.

" Him? I'm not gay Rena." He said to her. " …. I can't tell her."

Rena laughed. " I didn't know if you were or not. I mean this is only the second time I've seen you show interest in a girl." Rena sighed. "You know… Tag still likes you."

" Really…well, there's nothing I can do about that. I don't like her anymore." He told her.

" I know. Besides. She'll end up with Axel in the end." Rena said smiling.

" Yeah, if she doesn't kill him first." He laughed.

" True." Rena giggled. " Sometimes I wonder if there is anyone out there for me."

" Who knows, they could be right infront of your eyes." He said.

Rena blinked. " Yeah. It's always a possibility."

Riku looked at her then closed his eyes. " I really want to tell her…"

" Then tell her. I mean the worst that could happen is rejection…" Rena said smiling.

" Oh yeah, that helps a lot." He laughed slightly.

" I know. At least you laughed!" She said laughing and then laying down herself. " The stars are starting to come out." She spotted the first one and made a wish.

" So beautiful…" He muttered.

" Yeah." Rena sighed.

Riku sighed. " I think I'm gunna go home now." He said standing up.

Rena nodded. " Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved.

" Bye." Riku said as he walked away.

Tag and Kairi sat alittle ways away talking.

" She doesn't realize it does she?" Kairi asked.

" Nope… she's completely clueless. It's so obvious that he likes her." Tag said.

" I know. I don't know how she doesn't see it." Kairi commented.

* * *

Tag: So, this was a random part with a bit of OOC moments for Axel and Riku. It was fun anyways...

Rena: I think... We ALWAYS have random OOC moments for them and everyone else. xD

Tag: That's true I suppose, but Axel creeps me out in one of the next parts I think with his creepy-ness. It was not cool Rena (note: Rena writes for Axel!). xD Anyways, shall we do a blooper?

Rena: That makes no sense!

Tag: You make no sense! Cause I don't know what you're talking about XD

Rena: Exactly! xD

Tag: Anyways, I think this part is random enough and we're to lazy to worry about the blooper again. See ya later peoples *waves*


	14. Oh god Horses

Rena: Lawl, for all you crazy people who read this, this is the 14th chapter. Yay! xD

Tag: xD Yus, now time for the media. Music: The Scientist by Coldplay: _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = bLhm3uM7jDk_ Picture: A lovely drawing that Rena and I did with my tablet xD It's really messed up. Enjoy: tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ KH-Crazyness-xD-OMG-107892212

Rena: Oh gawd. THAT ONE!

**Disclaimer: All kingdom hearts characters/creatures belong to Square Enix. We only own Rena, Tag and our other RPCs.**

* * *

Rena ran down the shoreline of the beach in her swimsuit. It was around 12 o'clock. "Come on you guys! WE only have a couple days left of summer."

" We're coming, hold your horses!" Tag yelled.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tag followed Rena down to the water.

" But I don't have any Horses!" She replied densely.

" It's a metaphor!" Tag shouted.

" Right! I knew that!" Rena found a spot and started to put the beach blanket down.

" Of course you did." Kairi laughed as the rest of them stopped where she was.

Rena smiled and sat down pulling out some tanning oil. " I'm gunna tan for awhile you guys." She told them starting to apply it.

" Good for you. I'm gunna stay here too." Tag said as everyone else went into the water.

Rena smiled. " You can swim to ya know."

" You are so dense!" Tag said to her.

" I'm not dense." She said trying to get her back.

" Yes you are. Kairi and me heard you two last night. As if you didn't get the hint." She commented.

" Hint… about what?" She asked looking at her.

Tag hit her head with her hand and then pointed to Riku.

" What about Riku?" She said. She knew he liked someone. She just didn't know who.

" Oh My God! I'm not gunna spell it out for you." She said as she stood up and walked towards the water.

" What on earth was that about?" She questioned, finally having got her back, she lay down on her stomach enjoying the sun.

Riku watched her from the water.

" Hey! Snap out of it!" Tag shouted at him, waving a hand in front of his face.

" What?" He questioned.

" Go talk to her now or I'll make you go over there." She threatened.

" Fine…" He sighed, walking over to Rena.

Rena opened her eyes to see legs. She looked up at him. " Hey." She said lazily.

" Hey." He said, sitting down next to her.

" Something you need?" She questioned.

" No, just thought I'd come give you some company." He said, smiling at her.

" Thanks, that's really thoughtful of you, but you don't have to." She said with a smile as well.

" I kinda do though…" he said.

" Lemme guess. Tag?" She asked in a knowing way.

" Yeah, pretty obvious." He laughed.

" Yeah. What are you gunna do about the girl?" She asked silently.

" I don't know. She's crazy."

" Oh. I see." She said laughing. " Then it won't be as bad as you might think."

He laughed and shook his head. " Are you gunna swim?"

Rena nodded. " Yeah, but first I tan."

" It's not like your pale skinned or something."

" In my opinion I'm to pale." She said lifting her arm and looking at it's paleness.

He shook his head at her as he lay back on the ground.

Rena sighed. " I am." She muttered closing her eyes.

He looked at her and laughed a bit. " …I wanna tell her..." he whispered.

" What's stopping you then. Sometimes I think you're a coward." She smiled sheepishly.

" You weren't supposed to hear that…" He muttered.

" Oops." She said turning onto her back.

" And I'm not a coward… it's just…difficult." He said.

Rena smiled. " Well then practice on me. Just pretend I'm the girl you like and say it." She smiled as she sat up.

" I… I can't." He said, looking away from her.

" Okay then." Rena said chewing on her bottom lip.

Riku just sighed and looked up at the sky.

Rena smiled suddenly. " Let's go swim!" She said standing.

Riku sat up and looked at her. " Sure." He said standing up.

Rena looked at him. " Race ya!" And then she ran towards the water.

" You'll never win!" He said, running after her.

Rena looked at him over her shoulder and laughed. " Sure I won't!"

They reached the water and Riku jumped at her, pushing them both under the water.

Rena looked at him under the water and waved. He waved back and smiled as he resurfaced.

Rena followed after him. " Well that was just lovely!" She said swimming away.

He laughed, " Wasn't it just." He said swimming after her.

Rena laughed and hid behind Sora. " Help! He's gunna eat me!"

They all laughed.

" Get her!" Tag yelled as she tried to dunk Sora under the water.

" Teke!" she said before swimming away again. " He has reinforcements! Nooo!"

Kairi and Riku laughed as Tag held Sora under the water.

" Hahaha!" Tag laughed evilly as she attacked Rena too.

" AHHH!" Rena shouted as she was shoved under. 'Crap… Can't Breathe.' She thought closing her eyes.

Tag let her back up as she swam away.

Rena gasped for air as she resurfaced. " AIR!" She wheezed.

" You okay?" Riku asked.

Rena nodded. " Yeah."

Tag mocked Rena and Riku behind their backs.

Rena looked at her. " What the hell?"

" Everyone who thinks Rena is reeeally dense raise your hand." Tag shouted.

Everyone raised their hand.

" Thanks. I'm not dense!" Rena said pouting.

" Then tell me. Who does Riku like?" Tag asked.

" I dunno, He won't tell me."

" Everyone who does know who Riku likes, raise your hand." Tag said.

Everyone raised their hand again.

Rena blinked. "...Why don't I know then?" she questioned upset.

" Because you don' t seem to realize it." Tag told her.

Rena blinked again. " Okay. So maybe I am dense."

" Finally you agree." Tag said.

Rena sighed. " Yeah, Yeah. You win. I'm dense."

Tag laughed, falling back into the water and floating.

Rena sighed. " Will someone tell me?" She whispered.

" Well, that would depend on if Riku wants us to tell you. Seeing how he hasn't told anyone, we all guessed it." Tag said.

Rena sighed. " Right. Riku… He won't tell me."

Riku looked at her and gave her a small smile, a slight look of sadness in his eyes.

" Riku? Can we tell her?" Tag asked.

" I don't know..." Riku said, looking down.

Rena smiled. " But oh well. Let's have some fun!" She said splashing everyone.

" Hey!" Tag yelled as they all began splashing each other.

Rena laughed. " That's more like it!"

Tag went under water and pulled Rena under.

Rena smiled and looked at Tag.

Tag smiled and started laughing, but seeing how she was still under water she started chocking and went back up above. Rena resurfaced and then started to giggle. Tag gagged for air and coughed.

" Your smart." Kairi said, laughing.

Rena nodded. " Even I ain't that dense!"

" Shut it!" Tag said, splashing them all.

Rena laughed and splashed her back. She looked over at Riku and saw his sad expression. " Something wrong?" She asked going over to him.

" Oh, it's nothing." He said, smiling at her.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" ...Yeah." He nodded.

" Somehow I get the feeling you're lying." Rena said poking him.

" It's nothing worth worrying about." Riku told her.

Rena shook her head. " I doubt that too."

Riku looked at her.

" What are you guys doin'?" Sora asked.

Rena looked at Sora. "Nothing!" She said with a smile.

" Sure..." He said, turning back to Kairi.

Rena laughed. " If something is wrong. Tell me Kay?" She said looking back to Riku.

" Kay." He muttered.

Rena smiled. " Promise?" She held her pinky finger out to him.

" Promise..." He said, taking her pinky with his.

" Good." Rena said closing her eyes happily.

" Rena...I...Can I talk to you tonight...alone?" He asked her.

Rena blinked. " Yeah. Of course you can."

" Kay..."

Rena smiled. " Now, come on. Let's have some fun!"

" Yeah." He said smiling, as he swam over to the others.

Rena stood there for a couple seconds before following Riku. " What are you guys doing?" She asked.

" Waiting for you two to stop talking and come have some fun!" Tag said.

Rena stuck her tongue at her. " Awww. Poor baby!" Rena said childishly.

" Haha," Tag said as she went under water once more and spun around, tripping them all.

Rena muttered a couple of choice words when she resurfaced.

Everyone came back up and laughed.

" Haha, got ya all dunked!" Tag laughed.

Rena laughed and then pushed Tag under. " Now it's your turn!"

Tag shook her fist at Rena from under the water. She came back up and tackled Rena.

Rena laughed and then started to push Tag away from her.

Tag pushed Rena under the water than ran to the shore.

Rena resurfaced yet again and looked at Tag. " Cheater!" She called out to her.

" Its not cheating its running for my life!" She yelled, now standing on the shore.

Rena laughed. " Sure it is!"

Tag laughed as she sat down on the blanket.

Rena chuckled. " Well, she's no fun."

Tag waved to them with a cheesy smile. " Come over here guys!"

Rena looked at them. " Should we go over to her?"

" I guess we should." Kairi said, laughing.

Rena looked to Riku and Sora. " What about you guys?"

" Ya, we've been in the water for a while now." Sora said.

Riku just nodded.

" Then get out, we shall!" She said speaking like Yoda.

They all laughed and ran towards Tag.

Rena followed at her own pace.

Tag laughed. " Come to join me, you shall!" She said mocking Rena speaking like Yoda.

Rena giggled. " Won't will I!"

" Will you, yes!"

"I tell you, I won't." Rena said stopping where she stood.

" Tackle you, I will, if won't, you." Tag said laughing.

" You two aren't making any sense." Kairi laughed.

Rena sniffled. " Know I do, you will."

Tag laughed. " Come sit, will you, just!"

" Fine." Rena smiled and started to walk towards the group again.

" Finally." Tag said.

" Ya. But you luff me too much to stay mad." Rena said running over and hugging her.

" Of course." Tag laughed.

Rena laughed and let her go, choosing instead to look at the sky which was starting to get darker. " Wow. It's getting late." She muttered.

" Wow, I didn't realize we were out here for so long." Tag said, staring up at the sky.

" I don't think anyone did." Rena started to pack everything up. " We should get going." Rena told everyone.

" Yeah, come on." Kairi said.

" But its so perty when the stars are out!" Tag said.

Rena stood up with all her stuff. " Then you can freeze to death by yourself."

" Fine, I'm coming." Tag whined.

" That's what I thought." Rena said as she slipped a large t-shirt over her form.

" Ok, your right...I'm FREAKIN COLD!" Tag shouted.

Rena smiled. " Kk. Well. I'm off." Rena looked at Riku and smiled.

" LATER!" Tag shouted as she ran off home.

" Bye, bye crazy lady." Sora said as he and Kairi left to.

Rena laughed at Sora's remark, before leaving herself.

Riku watched as they left. He went home, got changed and then went to sit on the beach.

Rena got home, took a quick shower and put on another large white t-shirt and some shorts. She then left for the beach again.

Riku lay back on the sand, closing his eyes, listening to the waves splash against the shore.

Rena walked onto the sand and looked around for Riku. "Umm. Oh There he is." she said spotting him and heading towards him.

Riku heard foot steps in the sand but didn't bother to open his eyes. When Rena got next to him she sat down.

Riku opened his eyes and saw Rena sitting next to him. " Hey..."

Rena smiled. " Hey." She looked at the water.

They sat there for a few minutes of silence

" ...I wanted to talk to you about what was bothering me before..."

Rena nodded and waited for him to say whatever it was he needed to say.

" Its the girl I like... I wanna tell her, but I'm just to...nervous. I don't know how she'll re-act." He told her.

Rena nodded in understanding. She knew what that felt like.

" I don't know what to do...I just can't bring myself to telling her..."

Rena smiled. " I guess you can only... Tell them and await the answer or just stay friends with that person."

" She's so sweet, funny, kind...a little crazy, and she's great at helping people...I love spending time with her, but its killing me having her not knowing how I feel, but I just can't do it."

Rena nodded. "You know. I have the same problem..." Rena closed her eyes.

" Really?"

"Yeah." Rena muttered.

" Can I know who?" He asked, looking at her.

" I'll tell if you tell." Rena smiled.

" I guess thats a no then…"

Rena sighed and gave him a hug. "It's you." she whispered standing and running off.

Riku sat up quickly and stared at her. A small smile came to his face as he lay back down on the sand.

Rena stopped when she was far enough away. "Well, It's out there now." She muttered walking the rest of the way home.

Tag stood outside her house, waiting for Rena. She saw her walking down the path.

" Hey Rena!" Tag shouted, running over to her.

Rena looked at her. " Hey..."

" What did he say?" She asked.

" Huh? What did who say?" Rena asked off handedly.

" Riku. Duh. What you thought I didn't realize." Tag said.

Rena sighed. " He didn't say anything."

" Well, what happened?" She asked.

" Nothing. We just talked that's all." Rena said her eyes downcast.

" And I'm suppose to believe that?" Tag questioned.

Rena nodded. " It's the truth."

" Sure it is... Well, I'll see ya later." Tag said walking off.

Rena nodded. " Alright. See ya tomorrow."

Tag waved behind her as she headed for the beach.

Rena stood there before heading home again.

* * *

Tag: Forgot, I did, speaking like yoda, we did. Hard, that is xD How the hell does he talk like that all the time.

Rena: I have no idea what-so-ever. However, hard it is, my friend. xD

Tag: Anyways... xD Blooper time?

Rena: Sure-eth? Me-eth doesn't-eth care-eth. xD

Tag: ...okay then. Anyways...

_" Then get out, we shall!" She said speaking like Yoda._

_They all laughed and ran towards Tag._

_Rena followed at her own pace._

_Tag laughed. " Come to join me, you shall!" She said mocking Rena speaking like Yoda._

_Rena giggled. " Won't will I!"_

_" Will you, yes!"_

_"I tell you, I won't." Rena said stopping where she stood._

_" Tackle you, I...umm... damn it, this is really hard!" Tag shouted._

_"Know, I do!" She called, before giggling. "Know-eth time-eth, do-eth, you-eth? That's even harder"_

_Tag stared at her friend completely confused. "Ya... anyways, I think we messed up the scene again." She commented, looking over at Gary, who looked especially angry since there just happened to be a tea kettle steaming behind his head._

_Rena smiled. "That's funny." She commented pointing to the steaming kettle. "Might as well have some nummy tea!" The blonde girl ran around the director completely focused on the kettle. Boy, did she love tea. _

_Tag laughed at Rena as Gary swore violently. Tag then pulled out a random bag of tea from thedepths of her bra. The guys in the room stared at them like they were insane.  
_

_Rena cheered happily as she herself pulled two tea cups from some random space in her hair. Yeah, that's right, her hair. She giggled when the looks from all the men refocused onto her. "Whaaat?"_

_Tag laughed. "We're magical. Don't question it!" She stated as the two proceeded to make their tea._

Tag: Ya, that's right, all you girls out there know it's a great place to store stuff! xD

Rena: Well... Maybe not in your hair, but your bra makes a wonderful place! c: LOVE US! And that's all for now folks...-eths. xD


	15. Happiness?

Tag: So, welcome back our lovely readers. So let's see what'll happen with the lovely couple today xD

Rena: (music = They by Jem http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = XxUDHhJm3nk) (picture = xxsadako-chanxx. deviantart. com/ art/ MSN-Chat-Rena-105088025) Well. Er.. Okay? And why that picture? It's horrible. D:

**Disclaimer: **Lawl. Kingdom hearts is like owned by like you know like, square enix, like, omg, like YAAAY. We like get like no money from like you know, like writing this. Fuuuun. Like, phweee. We like do own like, you know, like our, like characters, like Rena and like Tag and Like everyone like else that we like made like fwoosh. Like OMG YAY. :D

* * *

Tag sat on the beach waiting for everyone to arrive. After a couple minutes Kairi and Sora arrived.

" Hey guys!" Tag shouted.

" Hey Tag." Kairi greeted.

The two walked over and sat down. They sat talking as they waited for Riku and Rena to arrive.

Rena walked over to them. "Hey..." She said, way to cheerfully.

" Your cheerful today…" Tag said.

Rena blinked. "Sooo?"

" I dunno…" Tag said.

" Did you just wake up in a cheery mood or did something good happen?" Kairi asked.

Rena laughed, "Just woke up like this today!" She said, with a spin.

" You seem extremely cheerful." Riku said, walking over to them.

Rena stopped and blushed. "Ummm... Yeah."

He laughed.

" Aww!" Tag yelled.

Rena glared at her. "What?!?"

" I think something happened last night that you're not telling me! You're a liar!" Tag shouted.

Rena blushed a bit more. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" she shouted.

" Then how come you're blushing?" She asked.

"I'm not blushing!" She said turning away from everyone.

They all laughed.

" Sure you ain't…" Tag said, lying back in the sand.

Rena growled. "I'm not!"

" Okay, okay. Don't go killing me now." Tag replied.

Rena turned around, an evil gleam in her eyes. "Heh…heh…heh…"

" Ahh!" Tag fake screamed as she ran away.

Rena laughed. "Well at least she can't bug me for awhile."

" And why not?" Tag asked.

" 'Cause I'll hurt you." She told her.

Tag snapped her fingers. " Damn!"

Rena laughed. "So what's the plan for today?"

" We could go to the Island." Riku said.

" Yeah we haven't been there for a while." Kairi agreed.

Rena shrugged. " Sure. Let's go."

" I'll race ya!" Tag shouted, running to the boats.

Rena sighed. " Nah. I'm not in a racing kind of mood."

" No, your in an ' I love Riku' kinda mood!" Tag shouted.

Rena glared. " 3, 2, 1 Run! I'm Gunna kill you!" She shouted, running after Tag.

" Ahh!" Tag shouted as she got in a boat and left.

Sora, Kairi and Riku watched them and laughed as they headed to the boats as well.

Rena shook her fist at Tag. "Damn you!" Rena said jumping in another boat and left.

" Haha!" Tag laughed as she got into the open water. " You can't catch me!"

Rena sighed. " I'll get you later…. CLOWN BOY LOVER!" Rena laughed.

" I DON'T LOVE HIM DAMN IT!!!!" She yelled, going Chibi and jumping up and down.

Rena laughed. " Then why you getting so mad over it?"

" Cuz you won't shut up about it!" She yelled, sitting down in the boat.

Rena just laughed at her. " You love him and you know it!"

Tag started jumping again and fell out of the boat. " DAMN IT!"

Rena laughed as she tied the boat up on the island. " Hahaha."

Tag swam to the shore and left the boat in the water. " Great, now I'm soaked!"  
Rena laughed. "You have to bring the boat to shore too."

" I'll get it later. It's fine there." She said, lying down.

Rena giggled and waved to the others. " Took ya long enough!"

" Well un like you two we weren't going as fast as we freaking could to get here." Sora said as they tied their boats up.

Rena pointed to Tag. " It's her fault!"

" Sure it is… I'm the one who got soaked." Tag whined, stilling lying on the beach.

" She's the one that was making fun of me. And I thought she was my friend." Rena whined.

" I am your friend. You're making fun of me too!",

" Only because you started it!" Rena giggled.

" But I just said you liked Riku, which is true!" Tag said.

Rena shook her head. " NU UH!" She lied.

" YEAH!" She yelled. " That's probably what you were talking about last night. Look how much happier Riku looks today!" She pointed to Riku.

" What! I am not!" He yelled.

Rena looked at him quickly then back to Tag. " NU UH! We weren't talking about anything last night!"

" This could go on forever." Kairi said to Sora.

" Yeah…" Sora agreed as they walked away.

"…. They're alone a lot didn't you ever notice?" Rena questioned pointing to Sora and Kairi.

" Okay… I don't think I wanna know…" Tag said.

Rena nodded. "I'm bored!"

" Yeah…what should we do?" Tag asked.

"I dunno. It wasn't my idea to come here." Rena said.

" It wasn't my idea either, it was his!" She said pointing to Riku.

" Really? Wow. What are we gunna do Riku?" She asked, not looking at him.

Tag looked back and forth between Rena and Riku. " I'll just leave you two alone." She said as she walked off.

Rena glared at her. 'Stupid incompetent butt muncher." She thought.

" AHH!" Tag yelled from somewhere.

" What the hell was that?" Riku asked.

Rena crossed her arms. "I dunno but whatever it was she deserved it."

" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT!!" Tag yelled, as she ran away into the water.

Rena laughed as she saw red spiking hair. "Ahahaha. Axel found her again."

" Yup…" Riku muttered.

" You can't get me, I'm in the water!" Tag yelled.

Axel chuckled as he waded into the water. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Rena laughed and then sat down.

Tag ran away and then disappeared and re-appeared on top of the see-side shack. " Keep away or I'll hurt you!"

Axel pouted. "But Tag!"

Rena laughed. "Sucker."

" But nothing! Keep AWAY!" She yelled.

"Fine. I'll see you later then, my sweet cupcake." He said disappearing.

Tag pulled out her knife and pretended to stab her self with it and fall down dead.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Rena just laughed at her. "Must suck to be her, Eh Riku?"

" Yeah, really." He laughed.

" I need a restraining order!" Tag shouted, still lying on the ground.

Rena laughed. " Maybe I should get one for you Tag!" Rena shouted standing back up and going to the island with the paopu fruit tree on it.

" I swear if I see him once more I will kill myself!"

" No you won't!" Rena shouted to her sitting on the tree.

" Your right, I'll kill him!" She shouted.

" There ya go!" Rena said smiling as she stared at the water again.

Riku walked over and sat down beside her. Tag continued to lie on the shack.

" I'm so BORED!!" She yelled

Rena sighed. "And you think I ain't?"

" No, I think you're bored too!" Tag yelled as she disappeared again.

Rena muttered some foul words before standing and stretching. "Ugh my body is sore."

" Why don't we go back to the main land…" Riku said.

" Wasn't it your Idea to come here?" She countered.

" Yeah, but I'm bored here… Come on, lets just go." Riku said.

" What about the others?" Rena asked looking at him.

" They can get back on their own. They'll be fine." He told her.

" What's with the sudden attitude change Riku?" Rena questioned.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" I mean, you seem more I dunno. Just never mind." Rena muttered.

" …I dunno… I've just been thinking about what you said last night…" He said quietly.

Rena blinked. " Oh." She said awaiting his answer of rejection.

" Rena…" He muttered.

Rena smiled. " Well, anyways. Let's go I guess." She said walking away.

" Wait." He said, running after her.

Rena stopped so he could catch up. Once he was she started to walk again, looking at the ground.

Riku stood there for a second. " Rena! It's you!" He shouted to her.

Rena stopped walking. "What?" she said softly.

He looked at the ground then up at her. " The girl… it's you."

Rena turned around to face him. " What? But… Then…" Rena couldn't respond.

He walked up to her. " I told you I couldn't tell you…"

Rena looked at him. " Why were you so nervous to tell me?" she asked tears coming to her eyes.

" I…I didn't think you liked me that way…" He responded.

Rena smiled. " Heh. Guess I've gotten better at hiding my feelings then."

" Or maybe it's like you said before. Guys are dense towards girls feelings." He said, smiling a bit.

Rena laughed. " Yeah but I guess it works the same way then." Rena wiped the tears away.

Riku laughed and hugged her. " Oh god… I hope Tag isn't watching this, she'd make fun of us so much."

Rena nodded. " You bet she will and I bet she is." She responded, as she hugged him back.

" Hey! Kairi and Sora are too!" Tag yelled from behind a tree.

" Damn it…" Riku whispered.

Rena nodded. " They would have found out anyways."

" Yeah, most likely." Riku laughed.

Rena pulled back and smiled. " How are they all hiding behind a tree? The trees are so skinny."

" Not all of them are small!" Tag yelled.

Rena looked at the tree they were hiding behind. " Yeah. That's a small tree."

" Then I don't know!" Tag yelled.

" Stop being weirdo's and get out here." Rena corresponded.

Tag, Kairi, and Sora stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to Rena and Riku. Tag opened her mouth to say something but Riku pushed her in the water.

" Don't even think about it!" He yelled at her.

Rena giggled. " Ahahaha. Sucker."

" Damn it, that's the second time today." Tag said. " And I wasn't gunna make fun of you Damn it!"

Rena simply giggled. " Sure you weren't and stop saying Damn it would yeah?"

" Never!" Tag said.

" Dagnabit!" Rena muttered snapping her fingers.

Tag swam through the water over to her boat, which was still floating where she left it.

" I'm going home, Goodbye." She said, mocking a rich person.

Rena waved like a queen would. "Goodbye." She said in a richly voice.

" We're gunna take off too…" Sora said as he and Kairi left.

" You're right, they spend way to much time alone." Riku said to Rena.

Rena nodded. " Yeah. What are we gunna do. They all ditched us. It feels like their planning something."

" Most likely… Or maybe this is their plan…" He muttered.

" What's their plan?" She questioned confused

" To leave us alone together. They probably think were gunna do something if we're alone…." He replied.

Rena nodded. " Oooh!"

" Yeah, them and their stupid plans." He laughed.

Rena nodded. " I'm bored!" she whined.

" Well, what should we do?" He asked, sitting down.

" I dunno." Rena said smartly.

" Why don't you go make out!" A small dot shouted from far away.

" I'm guessing that was Tag..."

Rena shook her head. " Yup. She'll always be doing that."

" Here, follow me…" He said, standing up and taking her hand as he walked away.

Rena blushed and followed. " Where are we going?"

" You'll see…" He said, walking toward a cave near the waterfall.

Rena nodded. " Okay."

He moved a bush a side, revealing a small hole in the rock. He walked in, pulling Rena behind him.

Rena blinked allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. " Where is this?"

" We call it the secret place, me and Sora found it when we were little." He told her.

" So, this is where you guys always disappeared to."

He laughed. " Yeah… Sora and Kairi come here all the time…."

Rena smiled. " Wow. Look at all the drawings."

" They're mostly Sora and Kairi's. Especial that one..." He said, pointing to a drawing of Sora and Kairi.

Rena examined the drawing. " That's so sweet." She said smiling again.

" Yeah, they drew it when they were kids. It was so funny watching Sora flirting with Kairi." He said smiling.

" Probably." Rena said standing back up.

Riku smiled down at her, seeing how she was shorter then him. " …Hey, you know what we should do… we should make Axel go every where Tag goes just to annoy her, seeing how she's been such a pest."

Rena giggled. " That's a good Idea." Rena said as she walked around the small cavern looking at all the pictures. " Did you draw any of them?"

" Yeah… I drew that one…" He said pointing to a drawing of a girl.

Rena looked at it. " It's pretty."

" Of course it is… it's you."

Rena blinked. " I'm not that pretty." She muttered softly looking at the picture some more.

" Yes you are… why do all girls think they're not pretty when they are?" He questioned.

Rena looked at him. " They…We Just believe we are not pretty, but the ones who do become stuck on themselves." Rena explained.

" Good point." He said, laughing a bit.

" Yeah." She stood. " What did you bring me here for anyways?"

" To get away from Tag... She can't see us in here." He explained.

Rena nodded sticking her tongue out. " She's annoying!"

" Then let's annoy her back." He stated.

" How?" Rena said sitting down.

" Axel." He said sitting next to her.

" Aha! Of Course." She said giving a thumbs up. 'Man, I am dense.' She thought.

" Well, come on. We gotta find him first." Riku said.

" He's probably already on the main islands." She said knowingly.

Riku stood up and helped Rena up. " Come on, to the boats."

Rena smiled. " Yeah. Let's go."

Riku walked out of the Secret Place, followed by Rena. They walked to the boats and got in.

Rena laughed slightly as she pushed them off. " Today was one weird day." She whispered.

Riku began rowing the boat to the island. When they got there he tied it up and helped Rena out.

Rena smiled to him. " Such a gentleman!" She said like a lovesick girl.

Riku laughed. " You are so weird."

Rena nodded. " I know and that's why I'm luffed."

" Yeah… Now where are that spiky hair dude and the crazy lady…"

" You mean Sora and Tag? Their over t'ere." She said pointing to them. They could see Axel a little further away unnoticed.

" I meant Axel and Tag." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rena replied.

" Sure ya did." Riku said, shaking his head.

" Ahh!" Tag shouted.

Axel smiled. "My sweet cupcake! Have you missed me!?" He asked happily.

Rena laughed. " I did. Now we've gotta watch this!" She said running over to the rest of the group.

" No I did not miss you! I told you to stay away from me!" She yelled, pulling out the knife behind her back.

Axel chuckled. " But I just can't bring myself too. I even brought you a present." He said holding out a black and red kitty.

Tag just stared. " What…The…Hell!" She shouted.

She ran over and stole the kitty, then handed it to Rena. " Hold this."

She turned back to Axel. " Get away from me now! And stop following me! I hate you so much!" She screamed.

" Why do you hate me so much?" He said solemnly.

" 'Cause you keep following me everywhere and your acting like a total weirdo! I think I liked it better when you were still with the Organization!"

Axel laughed. " I can go back to that way. I was just happy because you had forgiven me." Axel said switching his attitude.

" I never needed to forgive you!" She said.

" What?" He questioned confused.

" I wasn't mad at you, you were mad at me. I was trying to get you to forgive me for totally stabbing you guys in the back!"

Axel looked at her. "I've already forgiven you though."

Rena blinked. " Uh…. Didn't I do that too…."

" Well, just leave me alone ok…." She muttered.

" Why can't we be friends like we used to?" He questioned.

" Because we can't… I've changed since then." She told him.

Rena scoffed. " Yeah, Right."

Axel looked at her. " You haven't changed one bit."

" You can't see it, but I have." She said, looking down at the ground.

Axel sighed. " It doesn't matter if you have changed or not I still want to be your friend."

" Well you can't…just go." She said.

Axel sighed. " I'll visit everyday no matter what you say." He said as he disappeared.

Tag whispered something to herself that no one could hear.

" Why are you doing this to yourself?" Rena asked looking at her with sympathy.

" Because I have to…I've had this same conversation with Riku." She said.

Rena shook her head. " He likes you more than you know." Rena handed the kitty back to Tag and walked away.

Tag quickly put it down on the ground and looked out to the water. " I know…"

Rena sighed. " She's gunna be the end of him." She muttered.

" I wonder what's up with her." Riku said.

Rena went to the docks and sat there, zoned out. She was thinking about everything that had happened to everyone. " We just can't seem to be able to find happiness."

* * *

Tag: OMG I just realized what's coming up. Epic plot moments! In the next like 3 parts we actually have plots explained! xD I think...

Rena: Are you suuure? I can't even remember what happens until I look at the chapters. c: I don't think we need a spooff. I think alot of this chapter was one. Yaaay. And never mind the er rather preppy disclaimer. I was bored. c:


	16. A Favor

Rena: Pfft. So this is the next part. Obviously. Secretly I have no idea what I'm supposed to be saying here. Luuuurve me. c:

Tag: xD That's great Rena. Anyways... *looks for songs and pictures* Awesome, I already had the song picked out for this part. Music shall be Missing by Evanescence aka Rena's theme: (http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = _DpXiHZ-nmc) and for a picture we have a pic that I drew: (tag-chan. deviantart. com/ art/ Tag-Memories-110350399)

Disclaimer: The characters that are obviously not fanbased characters belong to Square Enix and Disney, though I really don't want to know whhy Disney even created Mickey Mouse. He's responsible for Axel's death. Haaaate. D: (Incase you didn't get this, Sora, and Riku, and Kairi, and any other character that you encounter in the KH series doesn't belong to us. Only Rena, and Tag, and like 20 other people who DON'T appear in the series belong to us. Except Terra. It's just odd coincidence that they have the same name. AND BESIDES, KH'S TERRA IS A MAAAALE. Ours isn't. :D)

Rena: Psssst. That's one looong disclaimer. xD

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat on the docks waiting for Rena and Tag.

" Wow, I can't believe they're not up yet." Sora said.

Rena lay in bed. The blanket pulled up to her chin. A bunch of tissues beside her in a garbage bin. " Ugh. Shouldn't stay out so long at night." She muttered, coughing.

" Maybe we should go check on them." Riku said.

" Yeah, come on." Kairi said as they all walked toward Rena's house.  
Rena got out of her bed to get a glass of water to drink. She was still in her pyjamas, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find everyone minus Tag standing there. " Hey." She said tiredly.

" Are you okay?" Riku asked.

" Yeah." She said taking a sip of the water and wiping her mouth afterwards.

" You sure, you sound sick." Kairi said.

" It's just a minor cold that's all." She said sneezing.

" So I guess your not coming outside." Riku commented.

Rena nodded. " Sorry." She said coughing. " I'm going back to bed."

" Well do you mind if we come in?" Riku asked.

" Not at all. Come on in." She uttered as she stepped out of the way.

They all walked in and sat down.

Rena also sat down. " Is there anything I can get you guys?" She asked.

They shook their heads.

" Nope, we're good." Sora said

Rena looked at them. " Okay then…"

" I'll be right back, I'm gunna go see if Tag's awake." Kairi said, as she left.

Rena nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

Kairi came back after about 5 or 6 minutes. " She won't open the door."

Rena stood up and left the room. She came back a couple seconds later in her normal dress. " I'll be back." She said leaving to go to Tag's house.

" Wait up!" Riku said as they all followed her. " We're coming with you."

Rena sighed. " You guy's will have to stand outside then. If something is bothering her, she won't tell everyone." She explained to them.

They nodded as they headed off towards Tag's house.

Rena stopped infront of Tag's house and knocked. " Tag. It's me. Open up." She said.

" Go away!" Tag yelled from inside.

" Open up or I'm coming in by force."

" What force?" She asked.

" My key force." She said holding the key in her hand.

They heard Tag curse from behind the door and the lock clicked. Tag peered out.

" What?"

" What's the matter?" She questioned poking Tag's forehead. " Are you sick too?"

" I'm not sick. And I don't want to talk about it." She said, starting to close the door.

Rena sighed and pushed the door open, walked inside and closed itr.

" Talk." She demanded Tag.

" No…" She said lying down on the couch.

Rena sighed. " You ain't being left alone till you spill." Rena said sitting in a chair.

" Then I'll just have to ignore you." She muttered.

" And how long can you really ignore me?" She questioned, smirking.

" I can still try."

" Is this about Axel?"

" Not entirely."

" But it does involve him."

" Sorta."

" In other words. Yes."

" It could be no."

" I know you better than that."

" I know, but you don't know me enough."

" Tag. I'm here to help."

" There's nothing you can do."

" How do you know if you haven't even tried?"

" I just do…"

" Fine. But when you realize that there are people who care for you just come and we'll help." Rena said as she stood, and left.

" But that's what the problem is." She whispered.

Rena shook her head. " She's being as stubborn as ever," She muttered grabbing her throat. " Ugh. Stupid colds." She muttered.

Tag got up and went to her room, tears in her eyes.

Rena looked at Tag's house once more before heading back to her house.

" Rena, what's going on?" Kairi asked as they followed her.

" Tag's just being Tag."

" You sure it isn't something serious?" Sora asked.

" No. But if she wants to tell us she will." Rena said staring at the sky as she walked.

" I hope she's okay." Kairi said.

Rena nodded and unlocked the door. "You guys staying?" she asked.

" Yeah." Riku said as they walked inside.  
Riku looked behind him before he walked in and saw Tag standing on the docks.

" Hey Rena, isn't that Tag over there?" He said pointing to her.

Rena looked to where he was pointing. "Yeah. Just let her be for now."

Riku nodded and walked inside. Tag looked over at the house sadly.

Rena looked at Tag once more. "We'll help in anyway possible." She muttered closing the door and sitting down on her couch.

" I know you'll try…." Tag whispered as she left.

Rena looked at everyone. "What are you guys gunna do?"

" Dunno… What is there to do?" Riku asked.

"There's video games there." She pointed to her T.V, "And there's computers there." She said pointing to her laptops.

" Okay... You gunna go to sleep?" Riku asked.

"What kind of Host would I be if I did?" She questioned grabbing the black laptop and turning it on.

Sora and Riku each grabbed a paddle for the game system and Kairi went on a computer.

Rena laughed. "Now, don't get too competitive." She said as she put kingdom hearts into the drive.

" What the hell is this game?" Sora asked.

"Super Monkey Ball 2." Rena said starting to edit the game.

" Right…Its messed in the head…but its fun." Riku said.

"Yeah. I know that's why I have it." She said starting to move the characters around.

" Of course it is." Riku laughed.

Rena giggled. " It is." She already had all the voices in the game and everything was set to go she just needed to test run it.

" What are you doing Rena?" Kairi asked.

"Oh. Making a Game."

" About what?" Sora questioned.

"Stuff."

" What kinda stuff?" Riku asked.

"Friendship…"

" Right…that'll be fun." Sora said sarcastically.

"Wanna be my test runner?" she questioned.

" I'll do it." Riku said.

"Alrighty" Rena said burning it to a video game disk. "Just put it in the play station." She said handing it to him.

" Okay." He said, putting the disk in the play station.

"You've gotta turn it on ya know." She said starting to work on the second game.

He turned it on and started to play it. " Um…."

Rena smirked. "What?"

" This is us. How the hell did you do this?" He asked.

" Graphics."

" ….That doesn't help." He said.

" It's simple I used my pc to do the designs of everyone." She explained. "That help you?"

" A little I guess." He replied.

" What? You don't like the designs?" She questioned.

" I like them, I just don't get how you made this when it's all of us."

" I told you I've seen everything from the beginning till now. All I had to do was put it into the game."

" …Right." He muttered.

" I think I did a good job on the graphics." She said creating Roxas.

" Yeah, they're good." Riku said.

" You don't have to play it. I can always test it out somewhere else." She said.

" No, I'll play it. It's weird though cause it's like watching your life story or something." He said.

" Well, Not your whole life story. I changed things." She explained.

" Like what?" He asked.

" Like your clothing and your names. Your appearances somewhat too."

" Oh… I can still tell who's who." He said.

" Of Course you can. You're you and you know everyone." Rena replied.

" Good point." He commented.

Rena yawned as she completed Roxas. She started to create Naminé.

Riku played the game for about an hour before Sora got really bored and wanted to play. They started to fight over it.

Rena sighed. "You can play it after Sora." She muttered and she closed the laptop.

Kairi looked out side and saw that it was dark out. " What time is it?"

Rena blinked and then looked at the moon. " Err... Like 10 o'clock."

" …Right, we should be getting home." She said.

" Yeah, Bye Rena." Sora said as he and Kairi left.

Rena nodded and waved. "Bye!"

" I hope you feel better tomorrow. Bye!" Riku said, hugging her and then leaving.

Rena nodded and waved goodbye. Standing up she turned all the lights off and went to bed, after changing into her pyjamas. Tag sat on top of Rena's house, watching everyone leave.

Rena sighed. "Tag, you can come crash here if ya want." She said turning onto her side and falling asleep.

Tag lay back and stared at the moon. " Rena, I need help…"

--

Rena woke up the next morning feeling even worse then she did yesterday. "Damn it all." She said with a scratchy voice.

" Rena? You okay?" Tag's voice said from above the roof.

Rena smiled. " Yeah!" She tried to shout only to stop because it hurt.

Tag climbed down from the roof and through the window. " You don't sound okay."

Rena smiled re-assuringly. "I'm fine." She whispered.

" I don't believe you." She said.

"Heh. I know." She whispered again getting up out of bed.

Tag sat down on the edge of Rena's bed, staring out the window.

Rena smiled and then left the room. "Applesauce." She muttered as she pulled out a little container thing of applesauce, then went back to her room.

" What's with the applesauce?" Tag asked.

Rena smiled and pointed to her throat.

" Oh, I see." She said nodding.

Rena opened the container up and started to eat some of the applesauce. Tag shook her head at Rena and went back to staring out the window. Rena looked at Tag.

" Is there something you need?"

" I…No, just thought I'd check in on you."

"The others are worried about you, ya know right?" Rena said able to talk again.

" Yeah, I know…" Tag muttered.

Rena nodded. "Alright then."

" Rena, I've got to leave." Tag said.

Rena looked at her. "You're coming back aren't you?"

" I…I hope so. I need you to do something for me." She stated.

Rena nodded. "What?"

" I need you to find…Xemnas." She replied.

"What the hell. Xemnas is dead!" Rena exclaimed.

" He's not dead. I don't know why but he's still alive somewhere."

"I can't do anything in the condition I am." Rena said sniffling.

" It can wait then. Once you get better will you find him?" She asked.

" What about the others? They'll notice we're missing." Rena asked.

" Just tell them, I have something I need to take care off. They can come with you when you leave. That's up to you." She replied.

Rena shook her head. "I won't involve them in this again. They deserve some happiness. I'll just disappear again." Rena muttered.

" What about Riku?"

Rena sighed. "Riku... He'll have to understand."

" …Good bye Rena." Tag said, disappearing.

Rena smiled sadly. "Guess I'll have to get better quickly then." She muttered getting up again.

" Good luck…" Tag said as she walked into a portal.

--

Rena sighed as she pulled out a piece of paper and pencil writing a note on it.

…

_Dear Riku, Sora and Kairi,_

_Hey, Sorry, but I've gotta go. Things came up and they need to be taken care of. I'll be fine. Don't search for me either. I'll return when it's dealt with. Tag has also gone missing I know but she'll be fine. Don't worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Your best friend Rena._

…

Rena took the note and pinned it to her door before leaving through a portal.

* * *

Tag: And the plot thickens... I think. xD

Rena: Oh yeah. The plot thickens just like a well brewed can of graaavy. Mmmmm. and yay! Apple sauce. It really does work when you're throat hurts. TRY EEEET. c:

Tag: You should have told me that when I was coughing! xP Anyways... Blooper time!

Rena: But.... I HAVE told you that. I've been saying it since... Grade... er... 7! Ha. I remembered.

Tag: Oh ya... actually, I think we wrote this part in grade 7... 8 at the most xD

_" Rena? You okay?" Tag's voice said from above the roof._

_Rena smiled. " Yeah!" She tried to shout only to stop because it hurt._

_Tag climbed down from the roof and through the window, but slipped and fell, landing flat on her butt. "Damn it!" She cried out, falling onto her side. "My butt hurts!"_

_--_

_" Rena, I've got to leave." Tag said._

_Rena looked at her. "You're coming back aren't you?"_

_" I…I hope so. I need you to do something for me." She stated._

_Rena nodded. "What?"_

_" I need you to find… Mansex!" Tag exclaimed before starting to laugh. "His name is Mansex!"_

_Rena laughed along with Tag. "I know. It's so hard to always say Xenmas. I just want to shout out Mansex whenever I see him!"_

_Xemnas just happened to walk by at this moment. Talk about wrong place at the wrong time. "Mansex!!" Tag exclaimed, pointing at him._

Tag: Anyways... That was lovely xD Hope you enjoy this part of our story. We actually have a plot in this xD

Rena: Or so we like to think. D:


	17. The End?

Tag: SO, umm... we haven't posted in awhile xD I guess we got distracted by other projects... Anyways, yay for part 17.

Rena: Other projects as in our own original stories! :D Anyways... I guess this is part 17, eh? Amazing how far we even got in writing this.

Tag: Amazing how we're only on part 17 out of like 30 and we started posting like forever ago xD Anyways, for entertainment today we have: In The End by Linkin Park: (http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = r4Tq3Z7yooM) and for pics I stole this from Rena's deviant art xD (http:// xxsadako-chanxx. deviantart. com/ art/ Calming-Waters-115811222)

Rena: Aha. I know. It's pretty horrid. :D ACK! Not that one! Ièm redoing it as soon as I finish my newest project.

**Disclaimer: **I have no idea what to say, so you get a rather boring old disclaimer that says we own nothing but our own OC's and that KH belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Buuu. ;;

* * *

Riku, Sora and Kairi walked down the path towards Rena's house. It had been about 3 days since they had seen Tag. They stopped and saw the note on her door. Kairi picked it up and read it.

" Dear, Riku, Sora and Kairi… Hey, Sorry, but I've gotta go. Things came up and they need to be taken care of…" Kairi began.

" What? She's gone." Riku said. " We gotta go after her."

" She doesn't want us too…. I'll be fine. Don't search for me either. I'll return when it's dealt with. Tag has also gone missing, I know but she'll be fine. Don't worry. Sincerely your best friends Rena." Kairi finished.

" I wonder what's going on…" Sora said.

" Who knows, but we should trust Rena. I'm sure she can handle it." Kairi said, sounding a little worried.

--

Rena sighed as she searched Organization 13's headquarters. "He's not here." She muttered. "Where do you suppose he is then Tag?" she asked no one.

--

Tag sat on Memory's Skyscraper, staring down at the ground. She watched as a silver dot moved through the streets.

" Xemnas…" She muttered. " I hate that guy so much… Everything is his fault."  
She stood up and jumped to a different building, looking around for Rena.

Rena had created a portal to Twilight town, in the resonated area to meet Tag to update.

Tag appeared in a couple of minutes, looking pale and tired.

Rena Sighed. "You should sleep or eat or something and get better." Rena said looking no better herself.

" You both should." A voice said.

Terra and Sakai walked over to them.

" You both look terrible." Sakai said.

" Shut up. I see you guys made it back home." Tag said.

" And why aren't you home?" Terra asked.

" Because I've got some things to take care of. So just leave." Tag told them.

" Fine, your loss. You know everyone misses you guys here." Sakai said as they walked off.

Rena laughed. "I've never lived here. How can they miss me?" Rena said. She couldn't help but scan their surroundings.

" I dunno…. But I found Xemnas. He's been walking the streets of The World That Never Was." Tag told her.

" He's Probably looking for my Nobody form." Rena shuddered.

" Probably. I need you to go kill him." Tag said.

" Alright." Rena said disappearing.

Tag sighed and disappeared as well.

--

Rena walked down the streets for a while before she found Xemnas. " Why aren't you dead?" She asked.

" Dead. Me. Never." Xemnas said turning around to face her.

Rena sighed. " Well, It doesn't matter. You die today!" Rena said as she pulled out her random knife again.

" You plan to kill me with that?" Xemnas asked sarcastically.

Rena laughed and created her weapon. " You know. I'm very sorry for you. You could've chosen to find your true self instead you linger here." She said attacking.

The two of them fought for more than 3 hours straight.

" You're tired." He laughed evilly.

Rena heaved a sigh. " I'll kill you!" She said charging but before she could even reach him she fell unconscious.

Xemnas laughed. " With you I'll be able to kill them all." He said before picking her up and disappearing.

--

Tag watched from a building as Xemnas kidnapped Rena. Tag's eyes filled with tears.

" I've got to help her… I can't just sit and watch this happen." Tag muttered as she disappeared to Destiny Island.  
Riku, Sora and Kairi sat on the docks talking.

" Hey!" She shouted jumping up and down.

" Hey guys look, it's Tag." Kairi pointed out.

They all stood up and ran over to her.

" What's going on Tag?" Riku asked.

" Rena's in trouble, you gotta help her." Tag told them.

" How? We don't know where she is." Sora said.

" She's most likely in The World That Never Was." Tag told them as she opened a portal.

' Rena! Where are you?'

' I don't know! It's black!'

' Are you still unconscious?'

' I think so. I can see you standing in the middle of it all.'

Tag jumped up and down.

' What am I doing then?'

' You're stabbing yourself?'

' Okay then your still unconscious. If you wake up tell me where you are.'

Tag followed Sora, Riku and Kairi through the portal.

' Okay. Kairi… Does she still have the number I gave her?'

' I'll ask her.'

" Kairi, do you still have Rena's cell phone number?" Tag asked.

" Yeah, of course. Why?" She said, pulling it out.

" I wanna try to call her." Tag replied, grabbing the number and calling Rena's phone.

' I can hear it ringing.' Where Rena was she started to search for it. " Found ya!" she mumbled and answered it. " I'm somewhere dark where illusions can take place."

" Okay… I know where that is…" Tag said to Rena as she opened another portal. " We'll be there soon."

" I can't believe he didn't search me for tracking devices or anything. Idiot." She said with a scoff.

" Yeah, he's an idiot." Tag laughed.

Tag, Riku, Sora and Kairi walked through the portal and arrive in a pitch-dark area.

" Rena!" Tag shouted.

Rena looked around at everything. " Tag?" She said looking at the many Tag's." Which one is you?"

" How many are there?" She asked.

" Too many. It's scary!"

" Okay…take off your locket and throw it behind you." Tag told her.

" My locket?" Rena said, reaching to her neck, " It's not there! Damn him!" Rena shouted frustrated.

" Do you have anything you could throw?" She asked.

" Just my phone…"

" Okay, throw your phone behind you and which ever one catches it should be me." Tag explained.

Rena nodded which was useless. She took her phone and tossed it over her shoulder.

Tag watched for Rena's phone to appear. She waited a few seconds before it hit her in the head and fell to the ground. " Ouch! Rena you hit my head!" She shouted.

Rena giggled and turned around to see one of the Tag's rubbing their head. " Did you not get reinforcements? You can't take him alone!" Rena exclaimed walking towards her.

" Riku, Sora and Kairi are here somewhere." Tag told her. " We just gotta find them."

" Riku? Kairi? Sora?" Rena shouted.

" I know this darkness is an illusion so cut it out!" Tag shouted.

The darkness slowly faded away. Rena blinked as she looked around at everything. "It's so bright." She muttered as she fell to her knees exhausted.

" It's the stupid lights. They're always so freaking bright." Tag said, looking around for Sora, Riku and Kairi. " Hello!"

" They're not there!" a voice said from out of nowhere.

" What?" Rena asked trying to stand back up.

" Don't lie you stupid voice. I know they are!" She shouted.

The voice laughed as it faded out.

" Tag, I don't feel too well." Rena muttered.

" That's what happens here. This place drains all your strength." Tag told her.

Rena nodded weakly. " Okay…"

" Where are Sora, Riku and Kairi!?" Tag shouted.

Rena blinked. " Who are they?"

The voice laughed again. " Soon."

" Damn you!" Tag yelled. " Stop making her forget stuff!"

" I'm not doing anything. Right Rena?" The voice said.

" Not at all."

" I've had enough of this!" Tag shouted.

The voice laughed again. " Kill her."

Suddenly a bright light shone and Rena's locket came back.

" Yes."

" I've already told you I won't do it! What don't you get about that!" She asked.

" I don't need you anymore. I have the ultimate being." The voice laughed sadistically.

Rena smiled evilly as she created her Keyblade. " Fight."

" I won't! You'll just have to kill me Rena." Tag said, staring her friend in the eyes.

" Then die a dishonourable death." Rena shouted charging at Tag.

" I won't die…" She muttered.

Rena laughed as she slashed at Tag. Her eyes were dull and unseeing.

Tag gasped as the blade went right through her, not even leaving a mark.

Rena blinked surprised. " Why won't you die?" She exclaimed.

" What is this?" The voice called out.

" I hate you so much. You can't tell me what to do anymore. I listened to you once before and all that happened was bad things. You're such a freaking liar! Why don't you show your self you chicken instead of making my friends fight me!" Tag said.

The voice laughed again. " In Due time."

Suddenly Rena also disappeared.

" Give her back! Along with my other friends!" She yelled.

The voice laughed. " If you want them, come and get them!"

" What, so you can kill me!" She exclaimed.

" Why would I need to kill you?" He said.

" So I can't stop you."

" You'd have to kill your friend first now wouldn't you?" He opened a door for her to go through.

" Not if I find you first." She said stepping through the door.

The voice laughed and faded out.

Tag appeared in a place that looked like Destiny Island, but wasn't.

" Tag! I've been looking for you." A voice said.

Tag turned and saw Kairi standing not to far away.

" I know this is a trick..." Tag said, running from the fake Kairi.

" Smart girl indeed."

" What the hell do you want from me!?" Tag asked.

" You brought this upon yourself. Your urge to get away from your home brought the darkness to you. It's your fault it happened." The voice said.

" No its not! You're the one who sent them there." Tag commented.

" You have no one to blame but yourself. After you finally got out you wanted to go home so much that I had to take advantage of that." The voice laughed.

" I do have someone to blame. You! You did all this. But one good thing came from this. I met Rena. She's such a great friend no matter what you do to her!" Tag shouted.

" I've told you what you must do if you want to save them. It's either them or you." The voice said.

Tag sighed. " Fine. If that's how it's gotta be."

One of Tag's daggers appeared in her hand. She raised it up and brought it down, stabbing herself.

" So you chose to die." The voice said.

" Only because it means they'll be safe and you'll be gone forever." Tag said as she glowed.

The light got so big that it covered everything.

" Noooooooooooo!" the voice yelled as everything faded away.

--

Rena suddenly woke up in a new room. " Where am I?" She muttered looking around.

" Am I home?" She questioned.

" Home? No." The voice said as it faded out.

" Egad! What was that?" Rena shouted standing up. " Wasn't Tag here with the others?" she said dropping her guard. The next thing she knew she was hit by a dagger through the back.

" What?" Rena asked turning around to see Tag, before she fell unconscious again.

* * *

Rena: Wow. This whole episode is full of depressing things. Geez. I think we were secretly upset while writing these scenes. :D Oh well, every story needs some tradegy in it.

Tag: It's the epic plotness; it's supposed to be depressing xD Anyways... shall we do a blooper to make it happier?

Rena: *Shrugs* I dunno. Should we? -And there you go again, using those semi-colons. D: -

Tag: Shhh xD I don't use semi-colons that often. Anyways, I'm to lazy to do a blooper right now. I just want to post the story. I bet nobody even reads the stuff we put before and after the chapter anyways xP

Rena: They probably dooon't. I usually don't read these things either, when I'm reading a story. It's _tedious._

Tag: I do if it's something short, but if it's just babbling like what we do I don't. xD Aw well. Maybe we should stop talking now...

Rena: We probably should. ;D

Tag: Maybe we she mention that this isn't the end. People might think we're ending it because we just stabbed our main characters xD

Rena: I think we should just stop rambling. ;D


	18. Don't Fear Death

Tag: Alright, so... it's just me for now. I figure that me and Rena won't be posting much, one: because we're rewriting this piece of crap story xD and two: we're too lazy. So I'm just going to post the rest on my own probably. Really, this isn't our best work and it's got a bunch of problems that we are planning on fixing in the rewrite, but until that's finished I'll post the rest for whoever likes the story and wants to read more. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to KH.

* * *

Riku woke in his house, lying on his bed. He rubbed his head and then suddenly remember what happened.

"What happened? How did we get back…" He questioned.

He stood up and went outside. Sora and Kairi sat in the sand near the water. He ran over to them.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Where are Rena and Tag?" He asked

"They left, remember." Sora said.

"…How long ago?" He questioned.

"About 2 days ago." Kairi replied.

Riku looked confused and stared out to the water.

'Riku…Where are you?' Rena thought in her unconscious state.

'I'm so cold….'

'Rena! I'm on the islands, where are you?' He thought.

'In my room at home I think… I think it was an illusion again though…' She said again her voice getting softer each time she spoke to Riku through the mind link.

'Rena, you've gotta go home.' Tag's voice said.

'I can't. I'm not strong enough.' she said her presence starting to fade.

'Then you can have my strength. You have to go home!' Tag said.

'No. I won't accept it!' She protested as she used the rest of her energy to open a portal beneath her body.

'Don't even try to stop it. I'm giving it to you and I don't care what you say.' Tag said, her voice fading away.

'No. I'm back. Heal…yourself.' She said.

'Rena, it's already to late. This is the path I chose.'

Rena's body was overcome with pain. ' It… does… not…. matter…what path... you've…chosen.'

Tag and Rena appeared on the docks near where Sora, Kairi and Riku were.

Rena's eyes were closed and her body was starting to turn blue.

"I won't let you do this Rena! You have to stay here!" Tag said as she began fading.

Rena refused it.

"You die… I die too…" She muttered.

"You have more to live for than I do… I'll see you again."

"No… you have Axel… as well as them."

"I can't Rena…."

"Then we die together."

"You're not going to die Rena. I'm not going to let you. You've got to stay here with them. I told you it'll be alright. Trust me."

Rena shook her head weakly. " I'm not staying without you!" She screamed as she took her final breath of air.

"Rena! I won't let you do this!" Tag screamed as she ran over to Rena. "You're not going to give up everything just because I'm not here!"

Tag started to cry as she continued to fade. "Rena! Come back damn it! I'm not leaving you!"

Rena's body started to glow and then the next moment you could see Rena's spirit with wings on her back wearing a long flowing white dress. "Find love and peace and keep living. Riku, find someone else okay?" Her spirit said in an unearthly voice.

"Rena… I won't do it. You've got to stay." Tag cried. "I won't let you leave us like this."

"You can't do this Rena. We all care for you to much…especially me." Riku muttered

"You can't do this!" Tag screamed.

Her spirit hugged Tag. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go." She then went over to Riku. "I know. But I can't stay; I give up my life to save you guys." She said kissing his cheek and then backing away.

"Rena... You can't." Tag said.

Rena shook her head. "If you don't lead happy lives, then I'll just make you life a living hell. You won't get a break at all." Rena smiled.

"Rena, if you leave, I'm coming with you."

"No. I would stay but there isn't a way to." Rena said smiling. "I'll still be here." She said pointing to Tag's heart.

Tag stepped away from Rena's hand. "You can't stop me. If there is no way for you to stay there is no way for me to either." Tag replied.

Rena laughed. "I won't let God take your life."

"That's too bad, because it's all ready been taken..."

Rena blinked. "What?" She could feel her presence being pulled back to her body.

"I had to do it... to save you guys and get rid of the darkness that would follow you everywhere."

"What are you talking about?" Rena questioned glancing at her body.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Tag asked.

"Yes. But you're still alive." Rena said.

"No, I'm not." She waved her hand through her head. "Look."

"If I have to stay, then so do you!" Rena shouted.

"Go back." She said, pointing to Rena's body. "Like I said, everything will be fine."

"I'm not staying in this world without you. You're like the only family I have left!" Rena said resisting the pull.

"Trust me. I'll come back here." Tag told her, fading a little more.

Rena shook her head. "You'll stay now."

"Rena! Just do it. I'll be back really soon. You'll barely even notice I'm gone. Come on, you can trust me can't you?" Tag asked.

"I can but... I just don't want to lose you too." Rena said looking down, crystal tears running down her face.

Tag hugged her. "You won't..."

"You promise?" Rena said gasping as she felt the pulling get stronger.

"Promise."

Rena gasped as she floated back into her cold body.  
Tag smiled. She then looked at Riku. "Take care of her."

"I will…" He said as he knelt down to Rena.

"See ya soon." Tag said as she faded away.

"Tag, don't go…" Rena called out, her hand over her beating heart.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Riku told her.

Rena tried to stand up on wobbly legs. "How do you know?"

Riku stood and tried to help her to stand. "She said she would be."

"She doesn't get to choose. And she doesn't have a strong will to stay here. The only reason I'm here is because you all had the strongest will for me to stay." Rena explained.

"And how is it any different for Tag? We all want her to stay. Especially you, seeing how she's like family." He said trying to comfort her.

"But what if she doesn't." Rena said, wincing every time he touched her back.

"…Well you'll just have to trust her." He said. "Come on, you should get some rest."

"I can't lay down." Rena told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

Rena sighed as she tried to reach the dagger stabbed in her back. "I can't because this." she muttered getting a hold of it and ripping it from her back.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He asked.

"Heh. Long story short. It killed me." she said wincing as she started to walk towards her house.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked worriedly as he followed her.

Rena nodded. "I just have to apply some herbs and then bandage it up." She explained to Riku.

"Okay..." He muttered.

Rena smiled. "I'm going to be okay."

He nodded and back smiled at her "Yeah..."

Rena's head shot up as she realized one small setback. She wouldn't be able to apply them medicine properly. "Damn it." she muttered.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Uh...Heh, heh, heh... I can't reach my back properly." Rena said, somewhat twitching.

"I can do it for you." He said.

Rena blushed. "Ummm." She said looking at the ground once more.

"What?"

Rena shook her head. "Thanks..." She muttered as they finally came to her door.

"Is that a yes I can help?"

Rena nodded opening the door.

"Okay... Your going to have to explain how to do it then. I've never had to worry bout that kind of stuff." He said to her.

Rena giggled going into her bathroom and bringing all the stuff into her room. "It's simple you put some on you hand and then gently apply it to the wound." She explained closing the door, removing her dress. She then put a backless top on and some shorts.

"Come on in." She told him as she lay down on the bed.

Riku walked in and took the stuff. "Okay, sounds easy enough."

Rena blushed as she waited for the process to begin.

Riku put the stuff on his hand and then put it on the wound. When he touched her skin he noticed she was cold. "You feel cold..."

"What do you expect. I just died." Rena said closing her eyes.

"Yeah...Okay, done." He said to her.

Rena blinked. "It didn't even hurt." she muttered sitting up.

"That's good…Um, where's your bathroom, I need to clean my hand off." He asked.

Rena pointed to an adjacent door. "There." She said pulling out the bandages and starting to wrap them around her torso.

"Kay..." He said, walking over to the bathroom.

He came back a couple seconds later and sat next to Rena.

Rena smiled. "Thanks." She said even though she was embarrassed.

"No problem... I couldn't just let you struggle now could I." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh. I don't know about that." Rena laughed as she continued to put the bandages on.

"Oh thanks." Riku laughed.

Rena continued to laugh. "Now I just need to tie this up and I'll be as good as new." She said trying to tie it.

Riku nodded. "Kay..."

Rena smiled as she finally got it tied into a bow. "Okay. All done!" She briefly wondered how she could still smile so much even after dying.

"Okay. Want to go down to the water?" He asked her.

Rena smiled as she stood up. "Yeah. Let's go!" She said tying the back of the shirt she was wearing up.

Riku stood up and smiled at her as they walked out of the house. "I guess we can't go swimming for awhile."

Rena looked at him. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. It's not like it's your fault or anything." He said.

Rena shook her head. "I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He told her as he sat down on the beach.

Rena looked at the ground. "But I've just ruined your summer with this..."

"As long as your here it's not ruined...So what if we can't go swimming." He said.

"That's what summer is for though... To hang out and go swimming." Rena replied.

"And how many times have we gone swimming or gotten wet? I think it's too many to count." He laughed.

"But Riku. There's still a month left. What do you think we can do during that time?" Rena questioned, kneeling beside him.

"Umm... stuff."

Rena blinked. "Stuff?"

"I don't know... We'll think of something." He said.

"If you get bored you can always go hang with the others." Rena said smiling.

"And leave you alone, not a chance." He replied.

"I'd be fine." Rena corrected.

"No, I refuse to do it." He told her.

Rena shook her head. "I'm telling you. If you get the slightest bit bored, you go hang out with the dolt and Kairi."

Riku laughed. "The only way I'm going to hang out with them is if you come."

"Then I'd bore you all to death. I won't do it."

"Well then I'm stay with you. I refuse to leave you alone." He said to her.

"What? You're going to follow me everywhere like a love-sick dog?" She questioned.

"Not everywhere." He laughed.

"Well. I'd hope not." she muttered.

Riku laughed again. "Yeah, I'm really going to follow you everywhere you go."

"I never know. You could turn into one of those freaky stalker people."

"I'm so sure. I'm not gunna stalk you."

"Like I said. I never know."

He laughed and shook his head at her.

Rena laughed. "How do I know that you don't follow me and take pictures? Hmmm?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah. I really do that. I've got a whole box full of pictures of you." He said sarcastically.

Rena blinked backing away. "Teke?!?" She said scared.

He laughed. "I was being sarcastic…" He told her.

Rena laughed. "I know." She said sitting back down normally.

Riku shook his head at her, still laughing.

Rena looked at him. "What? I still can't be sure if you're lying or not..." She told him.

"I promise I'm not lying." Riku said.

Rena laughed. "Sure you aren't. I would not put it pass a guy take pictures of the crushes or whatever." She said smiling.

Riku sighed and laughed a bit. "You can check my whole house, you won't find anything."

"I know. " Rena said giggling. "I'm only joking."

Riku smiled and lay back in the sand.

"Why do you lay in the sand so much. It just gets sand all through you hair." Rena said confused.

Riku laughed. "Its comfy. It's not like I don't wash my hair."

Rena laughed. "Who knows. Maybe you don't."

"You just love thinking up weird things like that don't you." He laughed.

"No... "Rena said pouting and crossing her arms.

Riku shook his head and nudge her with his foot. "Don't give me that pouting face."

Rena stopped pouting. "Why not? Does it turn you on?" She said putting her hand over her mouth in a fake gasp. "Gasp!" She exclaimed.

Riku looked at her with his mouth open, laughing. "What?"

Rena giggled. "I don't know." she said as she shrugged.

"You're going to get it." He laughed.

"Get what?" She asked looking at him funny.

"You know what I mean." Riku said, shaking his head.

Rena blinked. "Ummm. No... I don't..." Rena said with a blank stare.

"...Okay then... Never mind." He told her.

"Why?" She asked hovering above his face. "You're not getting out of telling me!"

"I don't know how to explain it." He told her.

Rena blinked. "Explain what?" She questioned.

"What I meant by 'Your going to get it."

"Then just come out and say what you meant!" She said moving back.

"I meant like I'm going to get revenge on you for saying that."

"Oh. And how do plan on doing that?" She said a devious glint coming into her eyes.

"I don't know...I haven't thought of anything yet."

Rena laughed. Rena then sat on his stomach and began to tickle him. "Hahaha." She said evilly.

Riku laughed. "Hey! Stop it!"

"Never!" she said as she continued.

"No fair. I can't get you back because you're injured!" He said, laughing still.

Rena laughed. "I don't even feel it anymore!" She said as she tickled him even more.

"You're still injured though." He said, grabbing her arms.

Rena sighed. "You're no fun." she muttered pouting.

"Poor you." He said, smiling.

"Yes. Poor me." She said with a sniffle.

Riku laughed as he closed his eyes again. "...It's so quiet here."

Rena sighed. "... Sometimes. I think it's too quiet." She said.

"Yeah..."

Rena looked around. "What happened to Sora and Kairi?" She asked.

"...The probably left or something." He said. "To do who knows what."

Rena nodded. " I guess..." Rena looked down at her hands. "Am I not hurting you?" She questioned.

Rena still sat on Riku's stomach.

"Not really...you're pretty light." He said to her, still with his eyes closed.

Rena nodded. Then noticed his eyes were closed. "I nodded." she said as she went to move back onto the sand.

"Okay..." He said, nodding. "...Its so nice here. I could honestly just fall asleep."

"Then fall asleep." She said sitting back on the sand.

"Nah. Not tired." He said to her.

Rena laughed. "One never thinks their tired but I bet you really are. I mean you been up worried every night that I was gone. You should sleep." she told him softly.

"You should sleep. I bet you haven't slept since you left."

Rena shook her head. "I've slept." She lied.

"Sure you have..." He muttered.

Rena laughed. "I have! I'm in almost perfect condition." She lied again only to sneeze.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Come on, just lie down and go to sleep."

Rena shook her head. "I refuse to sleep on sand." She muttered.

"Why, because you don't want sand in your hair?"

"Yes. I don't like my hair feeling icky." She said.

"Well, don't put your head on the sand."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Rena questioned. She couldn't sleep with her hands under her head. She found it to uncomfortable.

"I don't know..." He muttered.

Rena laughed. "Thought so. Come on. Let's go home to catch some sleep." Rena said standing up and holding her hand out to him.

"Kay." He opened his eyes and sat up, taking her hand and standing up.

Rena smiled. "That's a good boy!" Rena said reaching up to pat his head. "Damn. I hate being short." she muttered.

Riku laughed and tapped her on the head.

Rena glared at him. "Nyah!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed again and started to walk. "Come on."

Rena followed.

They walked towards Rena's house and stopped at the door.

Rena smiled. "Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem...Do you mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Not at all." Rena said opening the door and walking in.

Riku followed her inside. "Thanks, I don't feel like walking to my house right now..."

"You can crash here if you want." Rena said walking into her room.

Riku nodded and fell down onto the couch.

Rena shook her head. "There's a spare bedroom there." She said pointing to a door next to hers.

"Okay." He said, walking to the spare bedroom.

Rena smiled as she closed her door.

He sighed as he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Rena walked into her bathroom turning on the radio and the shower.

Riku could hear the sound of music and water coming from the bathroom as he slowly fell asleep.

Rena smiled as she finished in the shower and put the needed medicines on her back crappily, before getting dressed and going to bed.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so I hope you enjoyed it. I probably won't be typing much outside of the story, whcih means no more bloopers, but who really reads this anyways. Bye.


	19. Summer Ice

Tag: So, as I'm doing this I'm spotting parts in the story that are really not good! Aw well, got to keep in mind that we started writing this in the seventh grade, which was a while ago. Anyways, for those of you who want to read this, I hope you enjoy and the story does get better as it progresses since we wrote the whole thing over the span of like 6 years and our writing has changed ALOT.

**Disclaimer:** All characters and such belong to Square and Disney, except our OCs and messed up plot ideas.

* * *

Tag appeared in Rena's house, sitting on a chair. Her appearance had change slightly. Her hair was darker brown with orange and red in it and her eyes were brighter. She wore a knee length black skirt, a pale blue top, black boots and black elbow length gloves. She stood up and walked into Rena's room where she found her asleep.

Rena shifted in her sleep as she felt a disturbance in her home. When Rena opened her eyes she looked around her room. "Tag?" She said spotting her.

"Wakey, Wakey Sunshine!" Tag said smiling at her.

Rena blinked. "You're back!" She yelled standing and hugging her.

Tag was taken aback for a second before she hugged Rena back. "Yup! I told you I would be."

"I know." Rena said as she cried happy tears.

"So... What's he doing in the spare bedroom?" Tag asked, pointing to Riku.

Rena let go so she could inspect Tag.

"Oh. He stayed here last night. Nothing happened. Don't worry." Rena said with a smile.

"Why do you look different?" Rena questioned.

"I really don't know..." She replied, still looking into the other room. "You should have had him in here with you. You know that's what he wants."

Rena blinked. "You mean sleep in the same bed? Are you nuts? I'm not ready for that." Rena exclaimed blushing like crazy.

"Oh boo! You're just in the same bed. You've got clothes on for fricks sake."

"Why don't you go sleep with Axel then?" Rena asked

"Because I don't like him that way." Tag stated, crossing her arms.

"Sure you don't!" Rena said turning away from Tag.

Tag laughed and walked to the living room.

Rena sighed and she removed her top and the bandages. "Stupid. Dagger had to hit my back!" she muttered reaching her back and re-applying the medicines.

"Damn. It's such a poor job." She mumbled getting new bandages and wrapping them around her torso before putting clean clothing on.

"You and your injuries." Tag muttered, sitting down in a chair.

"It's not like you asked if you could help!" Rena muttered walking into the living room. She wore a black-layered skirt and a black tank top.

"Like I want to touch that." Tag said.

"It's a cut." She said wiping some sweat off her forehead. "God. It's hot." She muttered sitting down.

Tag muttered something and it suddenly got colder in the room. "Does that help?"

"What did you do?" Rena questioned look at her.

Tag smiled. "Nothing worth mentioning."

"Sure it isn't." Rena muttered, looking at a clock. "It's that late already?"

"What time is it?" Tag asked, not being able to see the clock.

"12:00. I didn't think I had slept in that late."

"Wow. That's not late by my standards." Tag said.

"Rena?" Riku called.

"We're in the living room Dunce." Tag yelled.

Rena looked at Tag. "Yeah?" She called back to him.

"Just wondering where you were." He said as he walked in.

"Hey Dunce Man!" Tag shouted, smiling.

Rena glared at her. "Why are you so cruel?"

"Because it's fun!" Tag said smiling innocently.

"Right. I don't care if you call Sora names, but Not Riku. Riku's cool." Rena said as she waved to Riku.

Tag laughed and pretended to sigh sadly. "Fine..."

Riku walked over to Rena and sat down. "Welcome back Tag."

Tag made a face at him then smiled.

Rena smiled. "That's better." Rena laughed. "Now. You still a ghost or what?"

"What do you mean?" Tag asked.

"Never mind. It's just good to have you back." Rena said.

"It's good to be back." Tag said smiling.

"Yeah. I bet it is." Rena said looking at Riku. "Isn't it nice to have her back?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded.

Rena laughed. "So, what are we doing just sitting here bored? We should find something to do!" Rena exclaimed.

"Let's go outside, maybe we can find something to do out there." Tag said, standing up.

Rena smiled, looking at Riku. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled, nodding.

"Alright." Rena said as she stood up. "Where do we go?"

"To the docks!" Tag said, pointing outside and walking out.

"Why the docks?" Rena muttered following slowly.

"I don't know, because I feel like it." Tag replied.

Riku stood up and followed them.

Rena shook her head. "Of course."

"Hey! Shut up!" Tag said.

Rena grabbed Riku's hand. "Come on slow poke!" She said, dragging Riku beside her.

"I'm coming." He said.

Tag looked back at them and laughed.

"Shut up!" Rena shouted at Tag.

Tag laughed even harder as she walked onto the docks and sat down.

Rena sighed as she stood there." Come on. Say it. I know you want to." Rena said subjecting herself to the teasing styles of Tag.

"Say what?" Tag said, acting clueless and smiling innocently.

"Yeah right." Rena muttered as she kicked Tag slightly.

"Ouch!" Tag shouted, pretending to be hurt.

Rena shook her head as she sat down dangling her feet over the water.

Riku sat down beside her and lay down.

Tag smiled and stared out over the water. "Ah...such peace-full-ness."

Rena sighed as she looked at Riku. "You always lay down, so does your back ever start to hurt?"

"Not really." He told her.

"It wills if I sit on you." Tag said.

Rena said. "You're sooo tough." She said in a girly voice.

Riku and Tag laughed.

Rena giggled.

"Hey...Where are Sora and Kairi?" Tag said looking around the island. "They are never here."

Rena nodded. "I know. I think they're to busy with each other to hang out with us."

Tag burst out laughing.

Rena looked at her oddly." You're weird." she said deciding to lie down on her stomach.

"Am not!" Tag said pretending to be offended.

Rena giggled again. "Sure you aren't. Even Riku agrees with me." Rena said smiling.

Riku nodded. "You are weird."

Tag stuck her tongue out at them. "And like your not."

"I'm not weird. I'm on a whole new level of weird." Rena said smartly with a goofy smile.

"Of course you are." Tag said laughing.

"I am!" Rena said pouting.

"I wasn't doubting you." Tag smiled and stared up at the sky.

Rena sighed putting her head on her arms and staring out at the water.

"Sooo... What happened while I was momentarily absent?" Tag asked.

"Nothing special." Rena sighed.

"That sounds like fun." Tag laughed.

"Lots of fun." Rena told her.

Tag laughed again and looked down from the sky. She sighed as she stared at the island across the water.

"Okay what are we going to do?" Rena asked as she closed her eyes.

"No clue." Tag muttered.

Riku shook his head. "There isn't much to do."

Rena sighed. "You guys could always go swimming." Rena told them.

"Don't feel like it." Tag said.

"Yeah..."

Rena muttered a couple words. "You don't have to stick around with me you know."

"Yeah, but we want to." Tag told her.

Rena sighed. "Whatever." She muttered sitting back up.

"Do you guys know how to skate?" Tag asked.

"What kind of skate?" Rena questioned.

"Ice skate."

"Yeah." Rena muttered. "What are you planning?"

Riku nodded. "But its still summer."

Tag laughed. "Watch this." She reached down and touched the water.

Suddenly it began to freeze over in the shape of a large circle.

"We don't have skates." Rena muttered reaching down and tapping the ice.

Tag stepped down of the docks and slid across the ice. "You've got shoes."

Rena shook her head. "It's easier with skates." She said standing and running off to her house.

"Well then hurry up!" Tag yelled to her.

Riku stepped down onto the ice and joined Tag.

Rena came back a couple seconds with skates slung over her shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah." She told Tag as she put the skates on her feet and then stepped onto the ice.

Tag smiled and slid around on the ice. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Riku slid over to Rena.

Rena started to move slowly. "Damn. I haven't skated in over 3 years." She muttered.

"Nice." Tag said.

"Be careful then." Riku told her.

Rena smiled. "I know." she said as she started to move more confidently.

Tag laughed.

Rena smiled as she started to skate circles around Tag. "I'm a better skater than you are!"

"Sooo...." Tag said.

Rena laughed." I'm better than you at something... Finally!" Rena shouted as she started to figure skate.

Tag laughed again. "Right..." Tag looked from Riku to Rena and laughed again.

Rena circled around the whole ice before stopping beside Riku. "Something wrong?" She questioned.

"No." He said smiling.

Tag smiled at them and then laughed again.

"Are you sure? You seem gloomy." Rena said as she circled him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, smiling.

"You two are so cute together." Tag said laughing.

"And you and Axel are so cute together." Rena said smiling.

Tag slipped and fell on the ice.

Rena laughed. "Haha!"

Tag sighed and tried to get up. "Ouch."

Rena skated over to her and held her hand out to Tag. "Want some help?"

"Thanks." Tag said, taking her hand and standing up.

"You're welcome." Rena said skating back over to Riku.

Tag looked around her and started to slide again.

Rena laughed. "You gunna move from that spot, Riku?" Rena asked poking him.

Riku smiled and slid around the ice. "Come on." He said reaching out to her.

Rena took his hand. "Don't fall now."

"I won't." He said, still smiling at her.

Tag sighed and smiled at the two of them.

Rena laughed. "Alright."

They slid around the ice together as Tag slid to the center of the ice and sat down.

Rena smiled happily. "What ya sittin' for?" she questioned.

"Just thinking bout something." She replied.

"About Axel?" Rena asked.

Tag sighed. "Possibly..."

Rena laughed. "You should get with him. He loves you a lot ya know."

Tag stared up at the sky and then closed her eyes. She nodded.

Rena smiled. "About time, she agreed." She said looking at Riku.

"Yeah." He said, nodding.

Rena let go of Riku's hand and skated over to Tag. "Then go find him." Rena said smiling.

Tag shook her head.

"Why not?" Rena questioned her smile faltering.

"I...can't."

"Again? He'll accept you." Rena told her.

Tag just shook her head again.

Rena sighed, and skated back over to Riku.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

Rena shook her head. "Something is holding her back."

"Maybe we should help some how." He said.

"Can't help if she won't tell." Rena said looking at Tag.

"Maybe she's up set about the last time he was here..."

"I don't think that's it." Rena said shaking her head.

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"I think she still hasn't gotten over you." Rena said, turning to face him again.

"Really...?" He said surprised.

Rena nodded. "Maybe you can get through to her." Rena said smiling.

"I'll try I guess." He said as he slid over to Tag.

Rena smiled as she stood there.

Riku sat down beside Tag. "Hey. Is something wrong?"

"No, where'd you get that idea." She said sarcastically.

"Rena thinks it's because you still...like me." He said.

Tag smiled and shook her head. "Nah. We're just friends."

"Well then what is it?" He asked.

"It's...nothing." She muttered.

"Come on. You can tell me." He said.

"It's just... I thought I'd never see you guys again and I tried so hard to push him away and..." Tag muttered. "And that's all I'm telling you so go away."

Riku nodded and walked back over to Rena.

Rena looked at him. "Well?"

"She said that she thought she'd never see us again and that she tried so hard to push him away. She just seems really down about what happened." He told her.

"Riku, I just don't know what to do." Rena said quietly. "I mean like.... Never mind." Rena said, looking at the ground.

Riku hugged her. "I'm sure it'll work out..."

Rena sighed. "Maybe..."

"There's got to be something we can do to help."

"I just don't know anymore." Rena said hugging him back.

"We could try talking to Axel..."

"I don't know where he is..." Rena just couldn't help but think on the negative side.

"We'll just have to find him then." Riku said.

"But what about Tag?" Rena questioned.

"I'm sure she'll understand."

Rena nodded. "This sounds like the conversation I had with Tag before I left." Rena said with a small smile.

"Well, at least it won't end the same way."

Rena giggled. "Oh. I don't know. It was kinda fun being dead. I had wings!" Rena exclaimed cheerily.

Riku laughed. "Well you have to wait for me before you can do that again."

"Awww. But you won't die till like ever!" Rena exclaimed pouting.

He laughed again. "Poor you."

"That's means I have to live till I'm old! ... Eww. Like... Ansem the wise was." Rena said, as she shuddered at the horrid memory.

Riku laughed even harder and shook his head.

Rena pouted. "I'd rather die young than old!"

"Well I won't let you. You have to live as long as I do."

Rena squinted. "Nooo!"

Riku shook his head again. "Come on, let's go."

Rena smiled. "Alright." Rena said climbing back onto the docks.

Riku followed her and pulled himself up.

Rena turned around looking at him. "Come on tough man. Get your butt up here." Rena said laughing.

Riku laughed and stood up on the docks. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

Rena laughed as she smiled again. "What would ya say if I got my nose pierced?" she questioned.

"Umm...Ouch." He replied.

Rena giggled. "Nice!"

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Something new." Rena said. "I have my ears pierced so I need something new. Mmmm. I could cut my hair." She said grabbing a handful of it.

Riku shook his head at her. "Why do you want to change your look?"

"Cause. I do."

"Right..." He said, walking across the dock.

"Don't worry. It's not a definite I'm going to do it. I'm just thinking." Rena said walking beside him.

"Of course. So where are we going?" He asked.

Rena shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"No. Why would I know?"

"Well, You being a guy, I though you'd know best where to look for another guy..."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense." He said sarcastically.

Rena nodded proudly. "I know."

Riku shook his head at her. "Well, where do you think we should look?"

Rena blinked. "I don't know."

"Mmm....Most of the time we find him he's in The World That Never Was. Maybe we should look there..."

Rena nodded as she opened a portal. "Here we go."

"Again..." He muttered as he walked through.

Rena giggled following.

Riku stepped out and looked around the streets.

Rena closed the portal before smiling. "What if we can't find him?" Rena questioned.

"I don't know. We'll just have to go back home I guess."

Rena nodded in understanding. "Right." She muttered scanning the area.

Riku walked down the street, stilling looking around. "Hello, anybody out there?!" He called out.

Rena giggled at his antics. "And I thought I was childishly."

"Hey! I heard that." He said, looking at her.

Rena slightly shook her head. "Awww. Poor Baby."

He laughed and shook his head at her, then began looking around again.

Rena also started scanning the place again. "I don't think he's here..." Rena muttered.

In fact, Axel was well hidden. He didn't feel like being found so they would not find him.

"Damn it. What are we going to do about her then?"

"I don't know..." Rena muttered.

Riku sighed. "Well...we'll just have to go back and hope that she'll cheer up." He said.

Rena nodded, as she swiftly opened a portal of darkness.

Riku took one last look around, sighed and walked through the portal.

Rena followed, her eyes downcast in sadness. "Axel. You bastard." She muttered.

Riku stepped out onto the sand and looked sadly over at Tag who was lying on the Paopu fruit tree with her eyes closed, a sad look on her face.

Rena also stepped onto the sand, starting to walk towards the water.

Riku walked with Rena. "Do you think it'll ever work out?"

Rena nodded. "Yeah. I think we should leave it alone for now. I mean I heard if some things are left alone then it'll all work out in the end."

"I hope so." He muttered, sitting down near the water.

Rena removed her sandals as she walked into the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Walking around in the water." She said, stopping and turning to face him.

"Okay. Don't forget you can't go swimming." He told her, lying back and looking at the sky.

"I know." She said walking further into the water.

"Kay..." He muttered and closed his eyes.

Rena stopped when the water reached her waist.

Riku sighed as a cold wind blew over the beach. The sky was darkening and it was getting colder.

Rena shivered as the wind hit her, but she didn't move from in the water.

"It's getting cold. We should probably head in." Riku said, opening his eyes and sitting up.

Rena looked at him over her shoulder." Alright." She said turning and walking back to shore.

Riku stood up and walked over to Rena. "Come on." He said, holding out his hand.

Rena took his hand. "I'm coming." she said.

Riku walked towards their houses, slightly pulling Rena behind him.

Rena trudged behind him her sandals in her right hand.

Riku stopped as they reached Rena's house and let go of her hand.

Rena pulled out her key and opened the door. "You staying here again tonight?" She questioned.

"Nah. I'm going to go home. I should probably check to make sure everything okay." He told her.

Rena nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow or something then." Rena said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, hugging her and then walking away.

Rena waited till he was out of site before walking into her home and closing the door.

Riku looked back at the Paopu fruit tree to see Tag still lying there, tossing a paopu fruit in the air and then catching it over and over again. He sighed and walked towards his house.

* * *

Tag: So, yeah. Turns out Tag is able to come back to life, don't question it, it'll make sense at some point... I think haha. Bye!


	20. Rainy Day

Tag: Alright, so... Part 20! We're so close. So far, there are only 29 parts that we've written. This one is also very short actually. Anyways, that's all, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Same old disclaimer, things belong to Square and Disney, other things belong to me and Rena.

* * *

Rena woke up the next morning and stretched. " Ugh. I don't feel like getting up." She muttered, sitting up and placing her feet on the floor.

Riku walked down the path towards Rena's house and knocked on her door.

Rena yawned standing up and headed to the door opening it. "Hey." She said, sleepily.

" Hey." Riku greeted. " You just wake up or something."

" Sorta." She muttered moving out of the doorway. " Come on in."

Riku smiled at her and walked inside. " Well, what are we gunna do."

Rena rubbed her left eye innocently. " I could sleep for 5 more hours." she muttered sitting down.

" Nice." He laughed, sitting down as well.

Rena muttered something pulling her knees up and crossing them.

Riku looked at her, lying back on the chair. He looked out the window at the cloudy sky and sighed.

Rena sighed. " It looks like it's gunna rain today." She muttered.

" Yup. Rain always seems to make people sad." He commented.

Rena nodded. " Tag Likes the rain." Rena said smiling sadly.

" Maybe she'll cheer up then." He said as the rain began to fall.

" Possibly." Rena said standing up.

" Shall we go outside?" He asked.

Rena looked at her white shirt. "Erm..."

Riku laughed. " Go get changed then."

Rena smiled. " I'll be as quick as possible." Rena said walking into her room and changing into black cargo pants and a black top.

" Come on." Riku said, walking out into the rain.

Rena came back out and put her sandals on walking into the rain.

Riku walked down near the water and stared up at the sky, letting the rain fall on his face.

Rena simply stood on the edge of the beach staring at the water.

Tag spun around on the small island with the paopu fruit tree on it, laughing.

Rena heard a sound of laughter and looked over to the island spotting Tag. Rena smiled.

Tag looked at her and waved, smiling, then went back to dancing in the rain.

" Looks like she's having fun." Riku said.

Rena nodded.

Tag continued spinning as she got close to the edge of the island and fell into the water. Riku laughed and shook his head at her.

Rena smiled and headed over to the island.

Tag splashed up and started laughed again. She climbed up the ladder and back onto the island, sitting on the edge.

Rena looked up at the Paopu fruit noticing how they looked like golden stars. " Feeling happier." Rena stated more then asked.

Tag smiled at her and nodded. " The rain always makes me happy." She looked down to the water and noticed the Paopu fruit she was tossing the day before. She reached down and picked it up.

" Yeah." she muttered.

" You seem distracted." Tag said, staring at the fruit in her hands.

Rena shook her head. " It's nothing." She said, sitting down beside Tag.

" You sure? Nothing usually means a lot." Tag said, looking at her friend.

" I'm sure." She said laughing.

" Kay." Tag replied, alittle unsure.

Rena shook her head. " So. What's up with the fruit?" She questioned.

" Oh. I found it lying on the beach over there..." Tag told her, pointing to a spot near where Riku was.

Rena laughed slightly. " Sure. I bet you wanna share it with your loved one!" Rena said standing up again.

Tag shook her head. " And like you don't want to share one with someone."

Rena blinked looking away. " So?" She said backing away.

" So, I'm just saying." Tag muttered, tossing the fruit and catching it.

Rena laughed nervously. " Right. I knew that!"

Tag looked at her funny as she stood up. " Uhuh, sure. Here, catch." Tag said, throwing the fruit to Rena and then diving into the water.

Rena caught it confused. " What the heck?" She shouted.

Tag laughed as she swam over to the ladder and climbed up.

Rena shook her head sitting back down. "Why'd ya toss it to me?" she questioned, still confused.

" Cause I'm not gunna dive into the water with a fruit in my hand." Tag said.

" Alright." Rena said tossing the fruit up like Tag did and caught it again.

Tag hopped up onto the tree and lay back on it. " So did you find him?"

" No.." Rena said sadly.

" Knew it..." She muttered.

Rena looked at the water sadly. " I don't think he wanted to be found though."

" Most likely. If he don't wanna be found you won't find him." Tag replied.

" Yeah. I figured that out."

Tag sighed as the rain began to get harder. " I will not die, I'll wait here for you..." She sang quietly to herself.

Rena sighed and stood up. " Catch." she said dropping the fruit into her lap and walking off.

Tag grabbed the fruit and tossed it up and down in the air. " I'll see you later." She called to Rena.

Rena waved. " See ya around!" She called back.

Tag closed her eyes, grasping the fruit in her hand as the rain washed over her. Tag sighed as she tossed the fruit up and down once more. The sound of the rain was soothing to her and made her slightly tired. The rain always made her act so happy…

" …But really, no one sees I'm crying the whole time…" Tag whispered, tears rolling down her face.

The tears fell into her soaked hair. They were no different from the rain drops that hit her constantly, so no one could tell. She may have seemed happy, spinning around, a smile on her face, but the whole time she was crying hard, wishing to be alone.

" …I feel alive, when your beside me…I will not die, I'll wait here for you…In my time of dieing…" Tag sang quietly.

* * *

Tag: Yeah, despressing-ness for Tag. Featuring Time of dying by Three Days Grace. I love them and a lot of their songs work for Tag, which actually doesn't make her sound like a happy person haha. Aw well. Bye for now!


	21. Bus Ride to Hell

Tag: I don't have much to say, other than this is a pretty fun chapter. Hopefully you find it as funny as we did when we were writing it. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Birds chirped and the leaves rustled. The waves crashed soothingly against the shore. In some homes, the lights started to flicker on just as the sun finished rising. Why might you ask? Because summer vacation had come and gone. It was once again time for all students to go to school.

Rena muttered as she stared at her new school uniform. The pleated skirt and white button-up shirt bothered her. It was too plain and simple.

Rena sighed and she went and did her daily procedures.

When she got out of the shower she started to get dressed. She put the shirt on and then she slipped the skirt on. She sighed as she stared at herself in a full length mirror.

"I hate school uniforms." She muttered, looking at the clock.

"6:30."She said smiling. "Perfect."

She walked into her living room and pulled out her laptop turning it on. As it finally loaded she connected to the internet and then sign in on MSN.

She looked at everyone that was online. There was Riku, Kairi, Sora, Sakai, Terra, Jaya, Hayner and Olette.

"Hmm...Tag isn't online..."

Rena looked at her name before deciding to change it. She changed it to '!~ Rena ~!~You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark grey sky.~' Rena smiled. She liked it.

Rena checked the time again. "7:00." She said adding [At school] to the front of her name and setting her status to away. She stood up and turned her screen off before putting it in her carrying case and then grabbing her normal backpack.

She stood up and turned her screen off before putting it in her carrying case and then grabbed her normal backpack and walking out the door.

She walked down the empty streets heading towards the Gummi ship that would take everyone to school.

When Rena got there she was the only one there at the time so she got first seat picking. She picked the very back seat.

She pulled out her laptop and turned the screen back on, as she observed who was all online still. She shook her head. Riku, Sora and Kairi were still on. She opened up a conversation with them all in it.

She started to type:

!~ Rena ~!~You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark grey sky.~ says: Hey you guys better get here. Don't want to miss the ship/bus thingy and be late for school do you?

~ Riku ~ says: Yeah. I'll be there shortly.

And with that Riku left the conversation and signed off.

Rena laughed slightly and read Kairi's and Sora's reply before signing out of MSN and putting the computer away.

It had been a couple seconds and Rena was already bored, so reaching into her bag, she pulled out a sharpened pencil and her sketch book. She looked around the small room and started to randomly sketch two people sitting on a hill watching a meteor shower.

She was so tied up in her drawing she didn't notice someone sit down beside her until she looked up randomly to think for a moment

"Oh! Hi!" She exclaimed flushing.

"Hi." Riku said laughing.

"Heh, heh, heh..." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Riku picked up her sketch book which she had closed. "You draw?" He questioned amazed.

"Yeah. But it's not that good." She muttered.

"Mind If I look." He asked.

Rena shook her head allowing him to look through the pictures.

"These are really good." He complimented.

Rena nodded. "I guess. I don't really like them." She muttered.

Riku stopped at the last sketch. "Who are they?" he asked.

Rena Shrugged. "Random people. Why?" She replied.

"No reason." He told her handing her the book back.

Rena took it and put it away.

By Now Kairi and Sora had arrived and were sitting on the other side aisle and Talking quietly.

"Have you seen Tag at all this morning?" Rena asked Riku.

"No." Riku replied as the Gummi ship took off.

Rena nodded.

A portal of darkness opened up on the Gummi ship and Tag fell out, landing flat on her face. "Ouch!" She shouted.

She had on her school uniform, which she had clearly altered. The sleeves looked like they had been burned off, and part of the sleeves where tied around her wrists. She had the shirt un-buttoned, revealing a blue tank top, along with her dog tags. She had also tied the tie around her waist instead of wearing it around her neck like they were supposed to.

Her appearance had changed again as well. Her hair was dark brown with bright red streaks through it and her eyes had darkened. She also seemed slightly shorter and there was a strange blue aura around her.

She slowly stood up and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Rena smiled as she looked at Tag. "So you mean we can alter the uniform?" She asked hopefully.

Tag shrugged. "Don't know. Who cares, they are ugly uniforms."

Rena nodded. She unbuttoned the top button, unbuttoned a couple at the bottom, and rolled the sleeves up. She removed the tie from around her neck and tied it around her waist so it looked like a belt only it hung further down on the left side where she had tied it up. "Thank god!" She said happily.

Tag laughed and sat down, taking up three different seats. "I'm so tired. I could have slept in for at least 3 more hours." She said yawning.

"Yeah, well. Schools back in session. Wonder who's all in my classes..." She muttered.

Tag shrugged. "I don't even know what classes I have."

Rena looked at her. "You mean you didn't go pick up your schedule?" She questioned.

Tag yawned again and shook her head. "Nope. I forgot to."

"Smart. This semester I have Math, Science, Gym, and Hospitality." She said with a smile. "Only thing is Gym is co-ed~!" She shouted angrily.

Tag laughed again, shaking her head. "Sucker. I'm hoping I don't have all the same classes as you do then."

Rena stuck her tongue out. "Yeah. Yeah." She muttered.

Tag just laughed as the Gummi ship stopped in Hollow Bastion. "How long is this going to take?"

Rena shrugged. "Who knows. I mean we go to a school for all the worlds so we probably have a lot of stops to go..."

Tag snapped her fingers as people started to get on the ship. Tag looked at the people, keeping an eye out for Jaya.

Rena laughed slightly. "Aha."

"If we have so many stops then I'm going to sleep." Tag said, as she spotted Jaya and motioned for her to come sit.

Rena shook her head. "You do that then."

"Fine, I will." Tag told her, lying back down across the seats.

Jaya walked over and sat down beside Tag, shaking her head. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jaya. Long time no see!" Rena said smiling.

"Yeah, really. I missed you guys." Jaya replied, smiling back.

Tag just waved at her as she lay with her eyes closed.

Rena giggled. "Well. I missed you too. I don't know about them though." She said pointing to Kairi, Sora and Riku.

"What?" Sora said, dumbly.

"Hey, I missed her. We used to be best friends." Kairi said.

Jaya laughed.

Rena looked at Sora. "You are such a dolt!"

Tag laughed, pointing at Sora. "Haha, see I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"I think we all think Sora is a dolt." Kairi commented.

Rena leaned over Riku to seem more interested. "Sooo! What's been going on between you two?" She question with a smile the Cheshire Cat would envy.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Tag laughed. "You two are alone too much, if you haven't realize."

"Are you two finally together?" Rena asked again with that same smile in place.

Sora and Kairi blushed and Tag laughed even harder. "I think that a yes." Tag said.

Rena laughed.

Tag sat up and looked out the window. "Where are we now?"

"Uh....." Rena said sheepishly. She had lost track after Hollow Bastion.

"I think it might be Twilight Town." Jaya said.

Tag nodded. "Yeah."

Rena nodded and sat back up straight. "So..." she said trying to fill the deafening silence.

"I'm tired." Tag said, watching as they landed in Twilight Town.

"You're always tired." Riku said to Tag, who stuck out her tongue.

Rena laughed which turned into a yawn. "Ehehe..."

"I'm not the only one who's tired." Tag said, pointing to Rena.

"I'm not tired." She muttered.

"Sure your not." Tag said, watching the crowd of people getting on to the ship.

"I'm sure." Rena muttered.

"Uhuh." Tag nodded, as their friends from Twilight Town came to sit. "Hey peoples."

Tag shouted.

Rena literally glared at Pence. "Evil!" She muttered.

Tag burst out laughing as Pence just looked at Rena with a confused look.

"What's she on about?" Terra asked.

Rena muttered some words before looking out the window in a huff. "Stupid Pence. Has to be evil." She mumbled to herself.

Tag laughed as everyone sat down around them. Tag lay back onto the seat, only to hit her head of a bar.

"Ouch!"

Rena pointed at Tag and laughed.

"Shut up!" Tag said, grabbing a random object and throwing it at Rena.

Rena blinked as it hit her square in the face. She continued to blink. And then after about a minute she finally re-acted. "Ouchie!" She said picking it up and throwing it at her.

"Haha." Tag said, still rubbing her head, as the object landed near her.

Rena shook her fist. "I hate joo!"

Tag just laughed harder as she lay back again. Suddenly the ship jumped and they were all thrown to the ground.

Rena landed on top of Riku. "Erm... Sorry." She muttered standing up only to be thrown to the floor again as the ship once again jumped.

"Ouch! My bones!" Tag yelled as a man walked in.

"Is everyone... Never mind." He muttered nervously, walking back out after seeing everyone on the floor.

Rena jumped back up laughing sheepishly. "Erm. GET BACK HERE!" she shouted running after the man.

Tag laughed, rolling on the floor before she stood up. "Rena! What are you doing?"

"Finding out what just happeeened!" She screeched tripping and hurting herself.

"Okay. Can you hit that guy for me?" She said, before laughing at Rena for tripping.

Rena muttered something before standing up and wiping dirt off of her. "Damn them! I'm going to install seatbelts in this thing!" She muttered walking cautiously towards the pilots.

"No! Not seatbelts! They save lives." Tag said dramatically, shaking her fist, then laughing.

Rena shook her head as she walked into the pilots place.

"Erm. What was that all about?" She questioned the main pilot.

"Sorry miss. We seem to have gotten off track so we had to use the jumped speed to get back on course." The pilot explained.

"Oh." She said walking over to the pilot and punching him. "That's from Tag." She said before walking back to the others.

"Did you hit him for me?" Tag asked when Rena returned.

Rena nodded. "He said we had gotten of course and had to use the jump speed or something to get back on it." She explained sitting back down in her seat.

"I see..." Tag said, nodding.

Rena nodded and found a random object to throw at Tag, hitting her in the head. "HA!" She exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Tag said, rubbing her head.

"Payback." She said triumphantly.

"Okay..." Tag muttered, looking out the window again.

Rena giggled. "Lalala!" she sang weirdly.

"Um... Where are we? I've never seen this place before." Tag said looking at the world they had come to.

Rena looked out the window. "Umm. The school place?" she said as a shudder shook her body.

"I don't see a school..." Tag said.

Rena nodded. "I don't know then."

"Why are we stopping here? It doesn't even look like anyone lives here." Tag said.

"I don't know!" Rena exclaimed. "I've got a bad feeling..."

"What do you mean?" Tag asked. "It's not going to be one of those Attack of the Worm People things is it?"

"I don't know. I've just got a bad feeling..."

Tag twitched as she looked out the window. "Worm People are evil."

"Worm People?" she asked as everyone started to get off.

"Yeah. They look like little worms but then they grow and try to eat you." Tag explained.

"Right..."

"I read it some where so ya." Tag told her, standing up.

Rena shook her head. "Sure."

"Mleh." Tag stuck out her tongue and walked towards the door.

Rena stood up as well and followed after everyone else. "I don't trust this place." She muttered.

"And you think I do." Tag said, walking out.

"No. I know you don't." Rena said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Tag shook her head. "Maybe we should ask someone why we're here."

"And If It's a plot do you think they'd tell us?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of asking?" Rena questioned.

"Right... Well I still don't see anything here." Tag said.

Rena closed and then reopened her eyes. "I see a school." Rena muttered.

"Where?" Tag asked.

Rena didn't answer as she continued to walk ahead.

"Rena?" Tag said.

Rena looked at Tag. "The school is just ahead of us." She muttered.

"You sure? I don't see anything." Tag told her.

Rena nodded and walked further ahead.

Tag followed her, still looking around for the school.

Rena took another step and then disappeared.

"Rena!" Tag shouted.

Rena opened the door to the school and walked inside amazed at the size.

Tag reached her hand out and watched it disappear and reappear as she pulled it away.

"Rena!" Tag called out.

Rena looked behind her. "Come on you guys!" She said smiling.

Tag looked around as everyone walked forwards and disappeared. "What the hell?"

Rena smiled as she easily found her locker.

Tag sighed and took a step forwards. "Rena, where are you?"

"I'm inside the school!" she shouted as she started to organize her locker.

"I still don't see it." Tag said, taking a few more steps forward.

Rena blinked. "Well, it's here."

Tag walked forwards and stepped into a hallway. "Okay, that's screwed in the head."

"Really? Amazing." She said as she closed her locker holding her clothing for gym.

"I thought you had a bad feeling about this place..." Tag said.

"I did.... But I don't know what happened to it. It just dissipated." Rena said shrugging.

"Weird..." Tag said, looking around.

Rena shrugged.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Tag asked.

"You go to the office and get your schedule." Rena muttered walking off to find the gym.

"Kay. I'll see you later I guess." Tag said walking off.

Rena waved to her. "Wonder who I've got in gym class." She muttered.

Tag waved back and turned a corner, walking to a room with the word 'Office' on the door. She walked inside and found a lady sitting at a desk. "Umm... I need my Schedule." She said to the lady.

The lady looked up. Her orange eyes clearly not amused. "Name?"

"Tag..." Tag told her.

The secretary rummaged through some files and then finally produced the schedule." Here. Don't let it happen again."

"Don't let what happen?"

"Don't lose it again. And if you just were too lazy to come pick it up. Don't do it again." She replied typing something up on the computer in front of her.

"What ever." Tag said walking out.

She looked down at the schedule and cursed. "No! Not Gym."

Rena sighed as she stepped into the gymnasium wearing the horrid outfit. It contained a black sports bra and gray spandex shorts. "Who the hell created this outfit?" She asked looking around for anyone she knew.

"Some perverted guy that's who." Tag said, popping up beside Rena.

"Haha. You've got gym too." Rena said smiling and then noticed the rest of the gang there. "Guess we all got stuck with gym."

"Yup. Sucks." Tag replied.

"Eh. At least we'll continue to be in shape." She said smiling and waving at the others.

"Yeah." Tag laughed.

Rena sighed. "Do we have a male or female teacher?" She questioned poking everyone.

"No one knows." Sakai said.

"That's gay." Rena muttered.

"Yeah, really." Tag commented.

"Well how long till class starts anyways?" Rena asked sitting down on a bench.

"Soon I think." Kairi told her.

The teacher walked in, blowing a whistle. "10 Laps around the gym." He shouted. Assessing all of his students.

Rena smiled slightly and stood up. "Ready Riku and Sora?" She questioned taking a starting position.

"Of course." Riku smiled.

Sora nodded as they both got ready. Tag looked at them and laughed, standing next to Jaya, Sakai and Terra.

"Whoever wins gets to have one of the losers as a slave... for a week." She smiled as she held up one finger then two and then three and took off.

The teacher blew his whistle again. "Move It punks!"

Sora and Riku quickly followed Rena. The others all laughed at them and began running as well.

"Don't get to competitive." Tag called to them.

Rena waved at Tag from over her shoulder and laughed. She wasn't using all of her energy yet. She'd wait till the final lap.

Tag laughed and shook her head, running up ahead of everyone.

Rena briefly considered losing on purpose." Nah!"

Tag ran ahead of Rena and turned back to face her. "Come on Rena."

"What? I'm not wasting my energy yet." she said continuing with her pace.

Mr. Takashi stood in the middle of the gym surveying them all.

Tag finished her laps as quickly as she could. When she was done she fell onto the floor and watched everyone finish.

Rena smiled as she started her last lap using the last of her energy she quickly finished the laps.

"Haha. I guess you get a slave for a week, Rena." Tag laughed.

Rena shook her head. "Nah. I'm not that mean. I just get to rub it in their face that they lost to a girl!" Rena said rolling on the floor laughing.

Mr. Takashi blew his whistle again. "Alright everyone, Partner up!" he exclaimed.

Tag laughed as well, pointing at Riku and Sora. "Damn teacher, why can't this be over already?" Tag muttered as she sat up from laughing.

Rena stood up and looked around. "Ew. I'm sweaty." She exclaimed.

Tag just happened to be taking a drink and she began laughing and the water sprayed out of her mouth. "Nice Rena!"

Rena muttered "Yeah well. You're going to have to find a partner now." She said as her and Riku Partnered up.

"Damn." Tag said, looking around.

Everyone had already partnered up as far as she could see.

Rena laughed.

A boy of the age 16 stood in the room confused. It seemed everyone had another friend but him. He had short Black hair and emerald green eyes a ring of blue surrounding them. He wore the boy's outfit which consisted of shorts and a white t-shirt. "I need a partner..." He muttered.

Tag looked around the room and saw him. "Crap..."

Rhen sighed as he spotted the only one left. "Shit." He mumbled walking over to her. "I guess we're stuck together."

Mr. Takashi studied everyone. "Alright. Grab each others hands. This is a tag-team dodge ball game. If you get hit or let go of your partners hand your out last two teams in while go against each other. Who ever is left is the winners." He explained tossing 6 softballs into the gym. "Red line is the boundary, step over it and your out."

Rena smiled. "I was always such a good dodge ball player." She said laughing evilly.

Tag looked to Rhen and cursed. "Why does he have to be here?"

Rhen blinked. "What?" He grumbled taking her hand.

"Proceed!" He shouted as everyone began the game.

Rena stood there beside Riku watching everyone run like idiots.

Tag looked to Rena and laughed. "This is sad, eh Rena."

Rena nodded. "They look like scared chickens." she said watching as most of them got kicked out in less then five minutes.

Tag laughed again. "Yeah really."

Rena giggled. "Come on. Let's get them!" She said bending and picking a ball up.

Tag nodded and picked up a ball, throwing it at two girls and hitting them.

Rena chucked hers at Sora and Kairi. "Haha! You're out!" She exclaimed laughing.

"Suckers!" Tag yelled at them as a ball whooshed by her face.

Rena laughed as she picked the ball up and threw it at two random chicks behind Tag.

"Almost hit me why don't ya." Tag said.

Rena nodded. "Got to get the others now!" She said moving to the left dodging a ball.

"It's the slightest bit harder playing this with a partner." Tag said, throwing another ball at someone.

Rhen made a face and let go of her hand, before walking off the floor to sit.

"Sucker." Rena said laughing as her and Riku each picked a ball up and tossing them both at opposite teams, taking them out.

Tag looked at Rhen and then sat down on the floor.

Rhen looked at the only girl left on the floor. He was somewhat of a pervert and so his thoughts started to wander.

Rena looked at Riku. "Having fun?" She questioned.

Tag looked at him. "Hey. Don't look at my friend like that." She said, shoving him slightly.

Rhen blinked and looked at her. "What?" He asked rudely.

"She's got a boyfriend so don't look at her like that." Tag told him.

Rena blinked and looked over at Tag. "DO NOT!" She shouted. And it was true. Her and Riku weren't officially dating.

Rhen blinked and laughed. "That's not what she says."

"What ever. You're as good as going out so shut it. The only reason your not is because you're both to chicken to ask each other out!" Tag yelled to her.

Rena and Riku finished the game off before walking over to Tag. "Say it again. You who won't admit that you like Axel!" She said glaring.

Rhen blinked confused. They knew Axel?

"Shut your mouth. I'm sorry that I tried to make this kid not look at you in a perverted way." Tag said to her.

Rena looked over at the kid. "Oh. Heh. Sorry Tag." Rena muttered.

Rhen shook his head. "Tag? The Tag?" He questioned.

"You know me?" Tag asked.

"Yeah. You're the one that Axel always talks about!" He muttered.

Rena blinked confused. "Riku?" She questioned hiding behind him.

Tag looked at him confused. "Okay, Rhen. What are you talking about?"

Rena poked Riku. "Hello?!?" She screamed, getting many weird looks from everyone in the class.

Rhen sighed. "Axel always talks about you."

"What?" Riku said to Rena.

"And how do YOU know Axel?" Tag questioned.

"Okay... So you are alive then." She said backing away a little.

"Why wouldn't I?" Riku said to her.

Rhen blinked. "Umm... Erm. Well. I'mhisadoptedbrother."

"What?" Tag said.

"Well, you weren't responding..." Rena explained taking another step back.

"I'm his adopted brother!" He exclaimed.

"Why do you keep stepping back?" Riku asked Rena.

"Okay, I'm scared then." Tag said.

"Ehehe...No reason!" She said standing stock still.

"Right.." Rhen said.

Mr. Takashi looked at the clock. "Go take a shower and change, then report back here!" He said blowing his whistle.

Rena smiled and took off towards the lockers.

Tag just stood there for a second before running after Rena.

"Okay..." Riku muttered.

Rena was the first one to immerge from the change rooms again and sat on a bench again.

Tag followed behind her and sat down on the bench beside her. "I'm kinda scared now..."

Rena shrugged. "Why?" She asked.

"Weren't you listening to what Rhen said?" Tag asked.

"Erm... Not really..." she said sheepishly as everyone else began to leave again.

"Nice. He said he was Axel's adopted brother. So now I'm scared..." Tag explained.

Rena shook her head. "Right."

Mr. Takashi quickly looked at everyone. "Tomorrow be prepared for martial arts and swordsmanship." He said dismissing them.

"Okay, that'll be fun." Tag laughed.

Rena nodded and left the gym going to her locker to grab her Math books.

Tag followed Rena and looked down at her schedule. "I've got history. What bout you?"

"Math." She said smiling.

"Lovely. See ya later then." Tag said walking of to her class.

Rena waved and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so that was interesting right? I don't know why we decided to have an inter-planetary school type thing, I guess just so we could use the other characters if we wanted to, and why the world is empty except for the school, we don't know that either really. That's just what we decided. Also, I don't think I ever explain why Tag can't see the school at first, and it's because it's protected against the forces of darkness and she is supposed to be a bad guy. ALSO, the Worm People thing was not my idea, I actually read about that in another KH fanfiction on this web site. It was really good and the thought of worm people made me laugh and so somehow they ended up in this chapter. Anyways... Bye!


	22. The Past Returns

Tag: Yay for more crazy-ness at the school. Also, we get to meet a new character in this chapter, who is actually relatively important. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Tag stepped into the cafeteria and looked over to a table to see everyone sitting around it. She walked over to everyone and sat down next to Rena. " I hate school." Tag said, hitting her head off the table.

Rena nodded. " I've got two pages of math for homework!"

" Nice." Tag said, resting her head against the table.

Rena smiled and started to talk about something, when the door to the cafeteria slammed shut and everyone turned their heads to look. Tag leaned back on her chair to see why the door had slammed. Her eyes widened as she tapped Riku on the shoulder, who also leaned his chair back. Tag leaned back even further and ended up falling to the floor while grabbing the back of Riku's chair and knocking his chair, and him, to the ground.

A girl stood in the doorway, looking around the room nervously. It looked like she had just got there and didn't know what to do or who anyone was. She had dark pinkish purple hair which hung slightly in her pale face. Her eyes were bright purple and shone brightly even though they were partly hidden behind her hair. She had on a sleeve-less beige shirt which had a camouflage star on it. She also had on a camouflage skirt that almost went to her knees, knee length camouflage socks, brown-camouflage shoes and she had a camouflage bag hanging off her shoulder. On top of her head was a dark green visor which was slightly stripped with pink and white. Two small bells with ribbons on them hung from her ears and jingled as she walked. She also had a shining heart shaped necklace hanging around her neck. She looked slightly taller then Rena, by less then an inch, which wasn't very tall seeing how Rena was like the third shortest.

Rena stood up and smiled.

"Jenna!" She shouted.

Jenna looked at who shouted to her and then spotted Rena.

Rena stood up and kicked Tag and Riku. "Get up off the floor would ya?" She asked waving for her too come over, which Jenna did.

" Yeah, yeah." Tag said, as she and Riku stood up. " Ouch, my body hurts. Remind me not to do that again."

Rena looked at Jenna and hugged her. "Jen, Long time no see!" She said.

" You two know each other?" Riku asked.

Rena released Jenna and turned to Tag and Riku. "Heh… I guess I never told you… I thought I did. Oh Well! She's my sister!" Rena said standing beside Jenna.

" Are you serious? That's freakin insane!" Tag shouted.

Rena and Jenna smiled a similar smile. "Yup!" they said in unison.

Tag and Riku looked back and forth between the two. " Uh huh… How come neither of you ever told us?!" Tag said.

"I always thought I had told Riku and the rest but I guess didn't. Heh." Rena said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Jenna laughed. "There wasn't a need I didn't know if you knew her or not."

" Yeah well, what ever… What the hell happened?" Tag said, remembering the last time they had seen Jenna.

"I had… Uh… Been taken by the darkness." Jenna said looking at the ground.

"That's okay Jen! I had joined the darkness!" Rena said smiling.

" Yeah, I know that much. But how did you get out?" Tag asked.

" I escaped by tricking them!" Jenna exclaimed

Rena smiled mischievously.

" Nice. Well it's great to see you again." Tag said, hugging Jenna.

Jenna laughed. "So. Re Whatcha been up to?"

Rena laughed. "Same old same old. Being complete trouble."

" So when did you get out Jenna?" Riku asked.

"Oh… About the same time Rena joined the order." Jenna said laughing.

Rena dropped her smile and looked away.

" Well how come you didn't come and find us?" Tag questioned, picking up her chair and sitting down.

"Oh. Just doing things." Jenna said happily.

Rena also sat down in her chair again.

Tag pulled out a chair for Jenna out of no where as Riku sat down as well.

" So…How come you two weren't livin' together on the Islands?" Tag asked.

Rena laughed. "We were." She said as Jenna nodded.

" I see…" Tag muttered.

" How come we never saw you then?" Riku asked.

"Cause. When I was there she wasn't and When I wasn't there she was." Jenna explained pointedly.

" What the heck does that mean?" Tag said, confused.

" She's nocturnal!" Rena said exasperatedly.

Jenna just laughed.

" Oh. That would explain some things." Tag muttered.

Rena and Jenna again nodded in unison.

Tag looked at the two and laughed. " So, Jenna. You still got a crush on Riku, cause he's taken now."

Rena started to twitch.

Jenna shook her head. " Don't like him. Never have, never will." Rena noticeably relaxed.

Tag just laughed. " Yeah, sure." Tag looked around the room. " Hey, where's that kid…what his name again?"

Rena shook her head. "Rhen? Isn't that a girl name?" She asked.

Jenna nodded.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard throughout the cafeteria. Rena And Jenna in a fluid motion both looked over to where it came from. "Speak of the devil." They both muttered.

Tag looked at them oddly before looking over to Rhen.

Rhen had shot up laughing loudly. "That's right. I Dumped you!" He shouted walking away.

" Okay than…What the heck was that about?" Tag asked.

Rena and Jenna nodded, as Rhen walked over to Rena and wrapped his arms around her. " Say Sweetie. Let's ditch them"

Rena shook her head in denial. " This is not happening." She muttered to herself, twitching.

Tag twitch angrily as she quickly punched Rhen in the face. " Stop doing that!"

Rhen looked at her. " Such violence." He scolded still hugging Rena.

Rena shuddered before punching him herself.

Rhen stepped back. " Wow. What's that about sweet cheeks."

" Go be an idiot some where else. Rena is already taken…But her sister isn't. You can have her." Tag said, smiling innocently.

Rena couldn't decide who to glare at. Rhen or Tag?

Jenna looked at Tag opened mouth. " Why you! Why I otta! " She shouted standing up.

Tag just laughed. " You know I'm just kiddin' Jen."

Jenna sat down again. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered.

In the background you could see a very much in pain, Rhen on the floor. While Rena sat in her chair twirling her hair around her finger innocently.

Tag looked over at Rhen and then at Rena. " What the heck did you do?"

Rena looked at Tag innocently. "I didn't do anything." She said smiling.

" Course you didn't." Tag said, looking down at Rhen, who was still on the floor.

Rena pointed to her face. "Does this face look like it did anything?" she asked blinking.

Jenna snickered from beside Rena.

Tag looked back at her. " Yeah, it does."

Rena blinked. "But I didn't do it!" She exclaimed, as Jenna continued to snicker.

" Then who did?" Tag asked her.

Rena pointed to Jenna. "She did!"

Jenna blinked. "Nuh uh!"

" I was just talking to her, how could she have done it." Tag said.

Rena pouted. "Ask her that!"

Jenna snickered again. "I didn't do it."

Tag looked in between the two. " Yeah. Jenna did it."

Rena waved her hands in the air. "THANK YOU!" She shouted.

Tag laughed and shook her head. " Eh, who cares anyways. It's just Rhen, No offence or anything."

Rena laughed and then looked at her watch. "Gotta jet." She said standing up.

Jenna stood up as well. "Same."

" Time flies when odd things are happening." Tag laughed, standing up as well.

Rena and Jenna nodded again. Rena hugged Riku before running out of the café and waving to them.

Everyone else stood up and followed Rena out of the Café, to their next classes.

***

Rena and Jenna walked out the door laughing about something and then remembered they had to wait for the others.

" So, where the heck are we staying here?" Tag asked, running up to them.

Rena and Jenna looked at each other then at Tag. "In Co-Ed Dorms!" They said clapping.

" Damn it." Tag said, snapping her fingers.

Rena and Jenna laughed. "I'm With Riku And Jenna is… Ahahaha…. Stuck with Rhen."

Jenna covered her face with her hands. "Dear lord, Kill me now!"

Tag laughed. " Sucka."

Jenna shook her head as Rena fell down laughing her head off.

" Do you know who I'm with?" Tag asked looking at Rena.

Rena stood up and looked at Jenna. "Some nerdy guy…" Rena started.

"Named Fred or something." Jenna finished.

" Oh great." Tag muttered.

Rena and Jenna laughed again. "So where is everyone else." Rena asked as Rhen came out of the school.

" Not sure, but here comes lover boy." Tag said, pointing to Rhen.

Rena shuddered as she stepped behind Tag. "If he comes to close. Kill him."

Jenna laughed and waved to him. "Hey!"

Rhen waved back. "Yo."

Tag just started to walk away from him.

Rena fell to her knees dramatically. "Nooo! My Safety net!"

Jenna shook her head. "She always did enjoy acting."

Tag laughed as she continued to walk away from the three of them.

Jenna and Rhen laughed as Rena stood up again. "kay.. Well… Uh…"

Rhen just smirked. " Damn. I didn't get paired with you. that's sucks." He said.

Jenna and Rena shuddered. " Eww"

Tag turned around to look at them then took of running towards her dorm.

Rena and Jenna sighed. "Let's go." They said both turning and walking away, Rhen following. Eventually they split up going to their own dorms.

Rena inserted her key cards and entered the room. First she walked into a large space that looked like a sitting room. On either side there was two doors. Rena chose the left handed door and walked in revealing a plain bedroom with another door. She walked through it to see a full piece bathroom.

"Yes!" She cheered.

***

_Tag walked down a bright white hallway, looking for her room. She was in the Organization XIII headquarters after just joining them. She quickly turned a corner and bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground._

" _Ouch, Sorry 'bout that." Tag said, looking over at the person she had run into._

_A boy with bright red spiky hair and bright green eyes sat on the ground next to her._

" _It's okay." He said, standing up._

_Tag slowly stood up as well and looked at him._

" _You new?" He asked._

_Tag nodded. " Yeah, I just joined. Name's Tag."_

" _I'm Axel. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand._

" _Nice to meet you too." She replied, shaking his hand._

" _So, where were you going?" Axel questioned._

" _I'm trying to find my room. I just keep getting lost though, this place is huge." Tag complained._

_Axel laughed. " Yeah, it is. Here, I'll help you find it."_

" _Thanks." Tag smiled._

…

Tag sat up in her bed, waking from the dream she had. Her room mate was still asleep in the next room seeing how it was early in the morning. Tag stood up and walked to the bathroom, splashing her face with water. She went back into her room and lay down on the bed, her face in the pillow. A few tears ran down her face and were absorbed by the pillow. She began to think about all the things that had gone wrong, so many things that were her fault. Tag quickly stood up and pulled her bag from the closet, piling her clothes into it. She threw it out the window and crawled out onto the ground. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote something on it. She quickly ran over to the window of Rena's room. The window was slightly opened and she slipped the paper through it.

* * *

Tag: So, we got some trouble with Tag it seems. Uh oh. Also, just to clear up any questions about Jenna, she met Riku and Tag during the year between KH and KH2.


	23. Memories

Tag: Alright, so we've got some new things happening with Tag here, a little bit more info about her character. YAY FOR SUB-PLOTS! Enjoy.

By the way, for anyone who liked the pictures that we were posting before, just go to our Deviant Art pages. My username is Tag-chan and Rena's is XxSadako-chanxX.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Rena was outside strolling around the perimeter. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She had tried everything. From taking a warm bath to drinking a warm cup of tea. So she had finally decided to just look around the grounds. She thought about things like Her sister and Rhen, to Tag and Axel. Then she thought about Sora and Kairi, She eventually stopped thinking about people and started to think about her past. She was thinking so much she never noticed where she was going so imagine her surprise when she crashed into some one. "Erm. Sorry." She said looking at the person. "TAG!" she yelled. A couple lights came on then went back off again.

Tag just looked at her in surprise. " Bye Rena." She muttered, disappearing.

Rena shook her head and headed back to the dorms.

***

Riku woke up and walked into the other room. He knocked on the door to Rena's room.

" You up yet?" He asked.

Rena opened her eyes. "Come in!" She shouted groggily sitting up in bed.

Riku walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. " You need to get up now."

Rena looked at the clock. "It's only 6!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah, so. Get up." Riku said as he looked around her room.

Rena sighed, as she swung her feet off the bed and stood up. "I'll be out in a minute." She muttered entering the bathroom and started a cold shower.

Riku nodded as he spotted a piece of paper on the floor by the window. He walked over and picked it up of the ground.

_Dear Rena,_

_I know you're probably used to me running away and won't think much of the fact that I'm missing, but you should. I'm not coming back this time Rena…. I've been thinking about everything that's gone wrong, things that I've caused. I've hurt you all to much and I don't want that to happen anymore, so I'm gone for good…Don't even bother to look for me cause I'm not coming back._

Tag

" Umm…Rena, Tag left you a note!" Riku shouted to her.

Rena poked her head out of the door, hair dripping wet. "Hmm?" she asked using a hand to motion for the letter.

Riku handed it to her as he sat back down on the edge of her bed.

Rena quickly read it and shook her head. "Tag. You imbecile." She muttered removing her head and closing the door.

" Are you going to do something about her?" Riku asked.

Rena came back out with a large towel wrapped around her. "I need clothes." She muttered.

Riku nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rena searched for clothes as she talked to Riku. "Give her a bit of time to think about what she's doing." She said as she got dressed and opened the door.

" And what if she doesn't come back." Riku said.

"Then. I leave to find her." She said as she quickly ran back into her room and grabbed her brush.

" Okay, well we'll just have to wait then." Riku nodded.

Rena nodded tied her hair into a dragon tail. " Alright. Now that you've got me up so early what do you suppose we do for hmmm.. Like an Hour?" She asked pulling a beanbag chair out of no where and sitting on it.

" Um…Breakfast." He said, pulling her down to the café.

Rena sighed. "I don't eat breakfast."

" Well, your weird then." He said, getting a bunch of food and sitting down.

Rena sighed shaking her head. 'Ugh. Watching you eat is making me sick." She muttered.

Riku shook his head at her. " Uhuh, that just makes you even weirder."

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told." Rena muttered looking out the window.

Riku smiled at her, watching her stared out the window.

Rena yawned as she lay her head on the table using her arms as cushions. "Why'd ya have ta wake me up so early?" she muttered.

" Just to see ya suffer." He laughed, patting her on the head.

Rena growled. "I could go back to sleep for another hour."

" What's the fun in that." He smiled.

"Ehh." She said lifting her head up and stealing his cookie.

" Hey, that's mine." He said, laughing. " I thought you didn't eat breakfast."

"I don't, but I'm gunna steal your food just for the fun of it." She said taking a bite.

" Of course." He said shaking his head.

Rena smiled. "Aha. I stole your cookie!" She taunted.

Riku shrugged as he finished his food. " Just a cookie."

Rena stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun." She said pouting again.

" Poor baby." He said, kissing her on the cheek and walking towards the door. " You can go back to sleep if you want."

Rena sighed running after him "What is up with you. It seems like you have PMS or something." She questioned.

" How?" He asked.

"You keep switching moods. One minute your happy then spaced out. It's starting to scare me!" She muttered walking beside him.

" Not always. I haven't spaced out today." He said.

"Yet." She said, looking at him sceptically.

" Uhuh, whatever." He laughed. " Thought you wanted to go back to sleep."

Rena sighed. "Can't now. Been up to long." She said shrugging.

" I see. Well then what should we do?" He asked.

Rena started to think. "DRAW!" She exclaimed.

" Sure. You can." Riku said.

"But what are you gunna do?" She asked as she pulled out her book and pencil before sitting down at a picnic table by the water.

Riku sat down next to her. " I dunno, watch you draw."

Rena pulled out some head phones and put one in her ear then turned the music on as she started to randomly sketch a scenery. Riku put his arms on the table and rested his head against them, look over at Rena.

Rena looked at him and smiled. "Tired?" She asked amused.

" Just a little bit." He smiled back.

Rena nodded as she looked back to her page and started to sketch in some details.

Riku looked at her, staring at her beautiful blue eyes. He then looked down at her sketch book. " What are you drawing?" He asked.

Rena smiled slightly and looked at him. " Just a scenery. Nothing big."  
Rena held the page up so he could see. There was a girl standing there with long hair with her bangs clipped back. She wore a long flowing dress with a pearled type chain around the waist that connected together leaving a piece hanging down with a cross on the head. She had the same type of chain around her shoulders and a pearl necklace on also with a cross. The background was smudged. She had used her eraser to put in a moon and stars. She also put in snow and which she liked to call spirits floating around in the night sky.  
" I like this one." She said smiling.  
Riku took the page from her and examined it closely. " It's nice." He said handing it back.  
Rena giggled. " Thanks." she said putting it away and standing. " Come on. We have to get to school." Rena said as she started to walk away.  
Riku stood up as well and started to jog a little to catch up to her. " Geez. You walk fast." He muttered.  
Rena laughed. " Poor you. I guess. I'm just used to walking this speed. It makes my jog look like a run." She said smiling.  
Riku grunted. " Yeah. I know. You'd always whip our ass in a race."  
Rena laughed recalling those memories.

…  
_Rena sat on the beach waiting for Riku and Sora to hurry up and get there. __  
__" Where are they?" She questioned. __  
__" Impatient as always." Riku chuckled. __  
__Sora nodded in the background. " Yeah!" He exclaimed. __  
__" What shall we do today?" Rena asked standing up in her shorts and t-shirt. Her long hair behind her in a dragon tail. " I'm gunna cut this all off one day." She motioning to her shoulders. __  
__Riku shook his head. " Alright. How about a race to see who decides what we do?" Riku was fast and had never actually raced against Rena before. __  
__Sora nodded though he knew he would lose. __  
__Rena laughed. " Okay! If I win you two have to show me you're favorite hiding spot. The one I can't find." She said smiling. __  
__Riku and Sora nodded. And then on the count of three they were off. __  
_…

Rena smiled. " The first time I raced you guys I won and somehow you never did show me that spot!" She giggled. " But I know where it is now." She smiled as she walked through the doors into the school.  
Riku laughed. " I think we persuaded you with ice cream back then."

***

Tag sat on a sort of bus type Gummi ship. She had her legs up against her chest with her arms rapped around them, staring out the window. She watched the sky darken as they passed through the world. She was no longer using her dark powers seeing how Rena could track her that way.

She had to be alone, anyone she got close to she only hurt. She would never care for others the way they cared for her. She could, but wouldn't. Anyone she touched for to long would feel pain.

' I'll never rid myself of this curse.' She thought.

A song ran through her head from the earphones in her ears.

' Good morning day… Sorry I'm not there… But all my favourite friends… Vanished in the air,  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run… Once I had the world, but now I've got no one,

If I needed someone to control me… If I needed someone to hold me down… I would change my direction… And save myself before I… If I needed someone to control me… If I needed someone to push me around… I would change my direction… And save myself before I drown…drown

Good morning day… Sorry you're not here… All those times before… We're never this unclear,  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl… Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all,

If I needed someone to control me… If I needed someone to hold me down… I would change my direction… And save myself before I… If I needed someone to control me…  
If I needed someone to push me around… I would change my direction… And save myself before I drown,

Rolling faster than I'm breathing… Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing… Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing,

If I needed someone to control me… If I needed someone to hold me down… I would change my direction… And save myself before I… If I needed someone to control me… If I needed someone to push me around… I would change my direction… And save myself before I.'

Tag looked down at her wrist where a blue bracelet was tied around her wrist. Rena wore the exact same bracelet except in black around her wrist. They had bought them awhile ago.

" _We'll always be friends. Right Tag?"_

_Tag nodded and smiled. " Yup."_

" _You sure?"_

_Tag hesitated for a moment, then smiled again. " Yeah, of course."_

Tag sighed as she continued to look out the window. Everyone would have been better off if she had just gotten taken by the darkness.

_Tag was knelt down on the dusty, cracked ground, looking at the ground. Rena stood not to far away looking at her sadly._

" _This is all my fault Rena. They're all gone!" Tag shouted._

_Rena just looked at her as she faded away._

" _Rena!" Tag shouted, but she was gone._

_Tag sat all alone in what was left of the worlds._

Tag shook her head to get the image out of her head. ' I won't let that happen…'

" _You are the Daughter of Darkness. You can't feel for others the way they feel for you. You can't touch them or they will feel pain. I mean this in a physical way. You can't hug, hold hands, or any of that." Said a cloaked man._

" _And why not?" Tag asked._

" _If you do they could die. Getting to close to anyone will only cause pain…" He said. _

" _You can not feel love the way they do, you can't feel compassion for others or any of that."_

" _And what if I do feel those things?"_

" _Bad things can only come from it. Just do what I've told you and nothing will go wrong. You have to…"_

" _Yeah, I know. Get them to trust me enough that I can get them to come here and then you'll take care of the rest." Tag finished._

She had gone through with it. It took longer then they had hoped but in the end it had worked…Until her emotions got in the way. That man was her father, the ruler of all darkness. In the end, only she could kill him… but to do that she had to die.

After making sure Rena stayed on the Island she went away some where. A voice told her see could go back, but only because she need to watch over them.

She was on her way to the White Room in Twilight Town. That was the place she was to go if she needed some help. The train stopped in the Twilight Town station and Tag quickly ran out and jumped onto the roof of the building. She hoped across the buildings over to the old mansion. When she got there she ran inside and into the White Room.

" Welcome. What is your dilemma?" A voice asked.

" I can't do this. Everyday I become closer and closer to them and it pains me to know I only have a short time left with them." Tag replied.

" Well what do you propose we do?" It questioned.

" Get someone else to watch them secretly." She told the voice.

" And what are you going to do?"

" I'll wonder around for the time I have. Maybe I can find my light." Tag muttered.

" If you find your light..." The voice said.

" I know." Tag said.

" …We don't know what will happen if you do."

" I'm willing to take a chance and try to find out." Tag replied as she left the room.

Tag pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a letter.

_Dear Rena,_

_I want you all to know that I love you like family. I have to leave though. I lied when I told you I didn't know what happened after I 'died' and why I looked different. It's because I'm not human anymore. I'm a Guardian. Kind of like a Guardian Angel. I was sent back to protect you all until you no longer needed protection. Everyday I get closer and closer to you all and it hurt me so much knowing it was only for a short time, which is mostly why I had to go. Anyways, I'll probably never see you guys again._

_I've gone on a mission to find my light. I'm not sure what it might be or where it is, but I've got to find it. I have no idea what will happen if I do…anything could happen I suppose. I'm sorry all this had to happen but it was the only way. If I see you again and have enough time, I'll explain everything to you._

_I hope you all have a good life,_

_Tag _

_P.S. If you have any ideas to help please…I'm not sure how you could contact me…Go to the White Room in the Old Mansion, you know, Twilight Town._

Tag finished the letter and rolled it up. She opened a portal to Rena's room and threw it in. She then walked out of the Old Mansion and began walking. She had know idea where she was going or where she would end up, but she had to try.

* * *

Tag: Kay, so our plots are kind of lame eh? xD I can't believe I put the whole song in there (Drown by Three Days Grace), it's kind of long. Aw well. Hope you enjoyed, bye!


	24. Searching for Answers

Tag: LAST TIME ON THIS FANFIC! Tag decided to go off on her own and Rena got a letter and things happened and there were memories and Rena and Riku had some fun and there was music. Apparently we thought it was necessary to repost the letter in this chapter, aw well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Everyone was sitting outside underneath a Sakura tree. From a distance you could hear a faint laughter and someone shouting.  
Rena and Riku laughed at Sora, who's face was completely red.  
" It's not funny! I though we agreed never to tell her?" He shouted madly.  
Rena laughed even harder. " You liked me back then! It's sooo funny!" She said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.  
Riku finally stopped laughing as Sora huffed and started talking to Kairi again who had remained quiet during the conversation.  
Rena eventually stopped laughing as well, when a piece of paper appeared out of a portal of darkness. Rena picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Rena,_

_I want you all to know that I love you like family. I have to leave though. I lied when I told you I didn't know what happened after I 'died' and why I looked different. It's because I'm not human anymore. I'm a Guardian. Kind of like a Guardian Angel. I was sent back to protect you all until you no longer needed protection. Everyday I get closer and closer to you all and it hurt me so much knowing it was only for a short time, which is mostly why I had to go. Anyways, I'll probably never see you guys again._

_I've gone on a mission to find my light. I'm not sure what it might be or where it is, but I've got to find it. I have no idea what will happen if I do…anything could happen I suppose. I'm sorry all this had to happen but it was the only way. If I see you again and have enough time, I'll explain everything to you._

_I hope you all have a good life,_

_Tag _

_P.S. If you have any ideas to help please…Um…I'm not sure how you could contact me…Go to the White Room in the Old Mansion, you know, Twilight Town._

Rena finished reading it before paling. " Guardian?" she questioned softly.  
" What's that?" Sora asked grabbing for it.  
Rena quickly shoved it down her shirt. " It's a personal thing." She muttered.  
Riku sighed. " Is it from Tag?" he whispered. He got a small nod in reply.

…_  
__Rena looked up at her mother. " Mommy?" She questioned. __  
__" Yes Sweetheart." Tifa answered __  
__" Why am I different from the others?" She asked in a cute pout. __  
__" Oh. Sweetie." Tifa said embracing her child __  
__" Mommy?" She asked again, but got no reply. __  
_…

" Why am I different?" She whispered looking at her hands. Those hands could still create a darkness portal even after she had left the darkness. Ever since she could remember she had been able to but when she asked her Mother, she would just hugged her and not answered. Jenna, Rena knew, could not open these portals. Jenna had often tried when they were smaller.  
" Rena?" Riku questioned, waving a hand in front of her face.  
Rena blinked slowly, before realizing she had zoned out. " Oh. Sorry. I spaced out." She laughed nervously.  
Sora shook his head. " Space head."  
Kairi giggled. " Sora. That's not a nice thing to say, when you space out more than she does!"  
Rena laughed before standing for the bell rang. " Time to get to class guys!" She said running off, backpack swinging along beside her.

***

Riku walked into his dorm that day after school to hear the radio turned up load. He could clearly hear the words playing along and a soft voice singing with it.  
" If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size

Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unravelled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do

Sayin' you love but you don't You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me.."  
And then all he could hear was the music dieing down to nothing.  
Rena walked out of her room in her pink and black dress. "Riku?" She asked, sniffling.  
"Rena, what's wrong?" He asked her walking towards her.  
Rena sighed. "Nothing."  
"You're lying. If there is something wrong, I wanna know." He said hugging her.  
"I was just thinking about stuff." She said, even though she knew that it wasn't the truth.  
Riku sighed. "Alright." He said letting her go.

Rena giggled. " I'm fine!" She said before going back into her room and finishing her homework.  
Riku followed her lead and went into his bedroom to do his own homework.  
Rena re-immerged from her room a hour later, hair messed up and her eyes sparkling.

" Finally done!" She exclaimed getting a drink from the fridge that she had bought and put in the dorm.  
As Rena sat down in a chair Riku came out of his room confused. " What?" He said dumbly.  
" I'm finally done all my homework!" She said happily.  
" Oh." Riku replied going back into his room and closing the door.  
Rena laughed slightly. " I wonder what Tag is doing right now?"

_…  
__" Tag-Chan!" Rena called. __  
__" What Rena?" Tag questioned. __  
__" Hi!" Rena exclaimed hugging Tag. __  
__Tag squirmed. " What the heck?" She shouted. __  
__" Just giving my friend a hug!" Rena said letting her go and smiling mischievously. __  
__Tag raised an eyebrow. " Okay?" __  
__" Let's go play tag with the others!" Rena said, smiling as she dragged an unwilling Tag to go play a childish game. __  
__…_

Rena smiled at the memory. "Fun times!" She said standing up and taking a trip to destiny island to sit on the docks and watch the water.

***

Tag lay on her bed in her hotel room in Traverse Town, her eyes closed. She had stayed in Twilight Town for awhile to talk to Yen Sid to see if he knew anything that would help her. He didn't tell her anything. It was a waste of time.

Tag sat up and looked down at her pale arms. She looked at the spot where there had once been a large red mark. It had only appeared on her arm when her emotions got to strong, which would interfere with her mission. Eventually she got it to stop, but it was difficult to control her emotions.

Tag stood up from her bed and walked to the door. She grabbed her key off the table along with her dog tags and bracelets. She put the key in her pocket and put the chain with her tags on it around her neck. She also tied the blue bracelet around her wrist and buckled up her pink and black wrist band. She then opened the door and walked out, locking it behind her. She walked down the hallway and out into the streets. It was dark out and not many people were in the streets. It had been about 4 days since she had left the school. She walked into the first district and looked around. She looked over at the tables in the little café, remembering when she had been there with Rena and Riku. She looked over to the door to the third district, remembering when she had first been here.

" _Where am I?" She asked herself, walking out into the town square._

" _You lost?" A voice asked._

_She quickly turned around to see a man in a hooded cloak, his face concealed by darkness._

" _Yeah, I am. What is this place?"_

" _It's where people go when their worlds get destroyed." He replied. " Follow me."_

She walked over to one of the stores and went inside to buy some supplies, seeing as she had run out. When she finished she walked back into the second district and back to her hotel room. Tag lay the stuff out on the bed and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked out the window of her room, staring up at the starlit sky. Suddenly a white light appeared. It quickly grew so all she could see was white.

" _TAG! You are so dead!" A voice shouted._

" _Uh oh, Run!" Tag said._

" _One of these days he's gunna catch us." An other voice said._

" _Not if I have anything to say about it." She laughed as the two ran down a hallway._

…

" _What cha doing?" A voice asked._

" _Just thinkin bout stuff." Tag replied._

" _Such as…"_

" _I'm not going to tell you." She laughed._

" _Oh really." He laughed as he started to tickle her._

" _Hey! No fair!" She said as she tried to push him away._

" _Tell me and I'll stop." He smirked._

" _Never! You can torture me as much as you want, I'll never tell." She said dramatically, before laughing again._

…

" _What'd Xemnas want?" He asked._

" _Just to talk to me about a mission." Tag replied._

" _What's the mission?"_

" _I…can't tell you." She muttered._

_He looked at her worriedly. " Everything alright?"_

_She nodded and smiled. " Yeah. Everythings good."_

" _You'd tell me right?"_

" _No."_

" _Hey!"_

_She laughed. " It would depend…"_

…

The light went away and Tag was lying on her bed. She sat up and looked around. She grabbed her bag off the ground and pulled out a photo of a messy brunette and a spiky red head.

" Could it really be that simple…" Tag muttered to herself.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so we got some more plot info about Rena in this one and a bit more info about Tag's past. And it's just a coincedence that Rena's mom's name is Tifa. It has nothing to do with Tifa from FF7. Also, seems we posted another full song in this one for some reason! The song is If You Could Only See by .... Toxic? ..... Aw well, I was close, it's by Tonic! One letter off! Bye!


	25. My Light

Tag: ..... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Tag sat alone, leaning against a tree. She stared out over the empty land before her, knowing that somewhere ahead was the school. She sighed as she stood up and began to walk away.

It was only about 7 in the morning but Rena had wanted to get to school early, so there she was walking towards the school when she spotted Tag.

" Hey Tag!" She called stopping where she was.

Tag looked around and spotted Rena. She stood still for a minute, staring at her.

Rena sighed and started to walk towards her. "Tag? What's wrong?" She questioned standing infront of Tag now.

" I'm not sure what to do Rena." Tag muttered, looking down at the ground.

" About what? Axel?" Rena asked.

Tag nodded. " You understand right?"

Rena nodded. " Of course I understand. He's your light isn't he?"

Tag nodded again. " Like I said. I'm not sure what to do. I'm afraid."

Rena sighed. " What could possibly happen?"

" I'm not sure. That's the problem. For all I know something bad could happen."

" But something good could also happen." Rena stated.

" Rena, I can't even touch people. My emotions are all messed up. All my memories..." Tag muttered.

"Mmmm..." Rena said thoughtfully. "Well. You could always not even attempt to approach him and never know what could have happened or you could approach him and find out."

" I don't have much of a choice. If I don't I'll have to leave anyways." Tag said, looking to the sky.

Rena looked at her. " Sometimes.... Destiny is meant to be broken."

A small tear ran down Tag's face. She gave a small laugh. " Destiny..."

" And maybe sometimes what you think is your fate, isn't really your fate but a simple mistake. All you can do Tag, Is follow your heart as much as you can. And if it tells you to kills us then do it."

" Rena, you don't have to worry about me killing you..." She muttered.

Rena laughed. " Come on cheer up! I know you wouldn't kill us intentionally."

" I was never going to kill you. I was only supposed to bring you to him. Which as you know, worked...until it all went wrong." Tag said.

"Tag... Why did he want me though?" Rena mumbled.

" Rena...Like your parents said. You have a certain...power I guess, plus you've got a Keyblade." Tag said. " The darkness could only be stopped by the others, and you, of course, were in the way."

"I've never been told why I was different from everyone else. I just was. I could always control the darkness." Rena sighed sadly. "And I guess that means if anyone wants to destroy the light they need to get to me first." Rena muttered, looking at the ground.

" It's kind of like we're opposites. I rule over darkness, now that he's gone. And you protect the light." Tag stated, before looking sadly at the ground again. " Now if only I could find my light..."

Rena couldn't help but think of the word Guardian again. " Guardian." Rena muttered.

" You have you're light though. It's Axel."

" I don't have it. I just know what it is." Tag said.

" You do. Even if you don't realize why or how, you do have your light. "Rena smiled.

" It's called love you know!"

" Rena...I don't see it. Its not with me." Tag muttered.

" Light isn't always something you can see. It's like the wind, you can feel it but not see it, you know it's there but still you wonder, is it just my imagination? How can I believe in something I can't see." Rena said looking up at the sky.

" Rena... I need you to find him." Tag whispered. " I've got to find out what will happen."

" Tag... You know how to find him." Rena said looking behind her to see people starting to head towards the school, including Riku and the gang. " I'll go with you if you want though."

Tag closed her eyes as a bright light flashed and then disappeared.

Rena giggled slightly. " Stupid light affects..." She muttered.

Tag kept her eyes closed and fell to the ground on her knees.

Rena sat beside her. " You okay Tag?" she asked concerned.

" Rena, I'm running out of time." She muttered. " I'm losing it."

Rena sighed. " Come on. All you have to do is call out his name." Rena said pulling tag to her feet.

" ...Axel." She muttered, grasping her dog tags in her hand.

Rena sighed. " We'll go somewhere else." Rena sighed opening a portal to the 'Betwixt and Between.'

Axel sighed sadly as he stepped into Betwixt and Between to go to Twilight Town.

' Tag.' He thought. ' Why do you avoid me?'

Tag suddenly felt weak, as she collapsed to the ground on the other side of the portal.

" Tag!" Axel and Rena called out.

" What happened?" Axel questioned running over to beside Tag.

" She's weak. She's losing it." Rena said.

Tag let out a gasp as she slowly sat up. " I'm fine..."

Axel helped her stand. " Don't strain yourself."

Rena stood back alittle ways to let them talk and so she could see what happens.

Tag jumped away and knelt down to the ground. " Please, don't touch me..." She muttered.

Axel looked to the ground. " Sorry. I know you don't like me much and... I'll just leave now." He said turning around to head back the way he came.

Rena stood in his way. " No." She said shaking her head.

Axel looked confused. " She doesn't want me here. I should leave."

" I don't want to hurt you…" Tag cried.

Rena sighed. " Tag. What if it's the only way to stop it?" She said forcing Axel back over to Tag.

" Stop what?" Axel asked.

" I can't touch people with out inflicting pain. I was… on a mission… to help the darkness." She muttered.

Rena sighed. " I can't explain this like you can Tag. You know what's going on. I don't, so let's sit and you can tell us everything. Beginning to end."

Axel looked at Tag. " You never inflicted pain on me though when I touched you."

Tag spaced out for a second before snapping back to reality. " There isn't much to explain. My father found me after I left Twilight Town and he told me to find Organization XIII because he needed a way to keep in contact with Xemnas. Everything that happened was all part of the plan. Even our friendships. I got to attached and everything ended up wrong. Now I'm not even really here..." Tag said.

Rena sighed. " But there is a way for her to fix it. She needs her light."

" Light?" Axel questioned.

" Yes. Light. Where there is a person of Darkness there is also a person of light that is meant to be with that person. In other words Ying and Yang." Rena explained.

Tag let out a small laugh. " And Rena's like the one who brings it all together."

Rena blinked. " What's that supposed to mean?" She asked confused now.

Axel looked at Tag again. " Your light? Have you found it?"

Tag looked up at him, staring into his bright green eyes. She quickly looked away and stared out into the nothing-ness of the world.

Rena giggled. " They are sooo meant for each other!"

Tag lifted her hand, trying to hurt Rena, but she didn't have the strength.

" Damn you Rena."

Rena laughed. " Come on. We only have two options find out what happens, or never find out what happens."

Axel blinked. " I'm confused." he muttered.

Tag opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gasp of air. Her skin suddenly became pale as her eyes darkened.

Rena sighed. " Dagnabit Tag! I know what your going through and all but We don't want to lose you to the flipping darkness!" Rena shouted pushing Tag and Axel together.

Axel gasped in surprise as a white light exploded from them.

" Ouch Rena that hurt!" Tag yelled at the top of her lungs, as she tackled Rena to the floor.

Rena smiled. " So.. you feeling better or worse?"

Axel blinked as the light died away. " What just happened?"

Tag froze for a moment before turning to face him. " Umm..."

Rena giggled before whispering to Tag. " You gunna tell him he was your light or should I tell him?"

Axel blinked in confusion.

Tag just stared at him looking a little taken aback. " You can do it."

Rena gasped. " What no threatening of my death?" She exclaimed.

Axel started to put the puzzle pieces together. " I'm Tag's.... Light?" He asked slowly, unsure if he was correct or not.

Tag smiled as the lights returned to her eyes. She turned to look at Rena.

Rena laughed. " You're looking livelier." Rena pushed Tag off her. " And I don't think Riku would be to please to find you still on top of me!"

Axel laughed. " I'm Tag's light meaning, she is mine!"

Tag laughed. " I don't know about Riku, but Rhen would." She said before smiling at Axel.

Rena shivered. " Don't remind me! I'm sooo glad I don't have him for my dorm partner!"

Axel laughed. " I see you guys have met Rhen then?"

Tag nodded as she sat down beside him. " He's a little on the weird side."

Rena shuddered. " More like a pervert!"

Axel laughed. " That's him alright."

Tag gave a happy sigh as she stared up at the never ending ceiling. She looked down and held out her hands to them.

Rena took one hand while Axel took the other.

" Come on. Let's go see The rest of the gang. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you Tag." Rena said smiling.

Axel just smiled glad he finally had his darkness… ' Whoa. That's an odd thought…' He thought silently.

" No pain right?" Tag asked them, looking at her hands.

They both shook their heads. " No pain what so ever!" They exclaimed.

Tag smiled. She released their hands and danced around the room, laughing for no reason.

Rena opened a portal. " Come on! I still have school you know!" She shouted shooing everyone into the portal.

Tag jumped through, letting out a joyful scream.

Axel laughed as he followed her.

Rena giggled softly. " The guardian of light." She muttered. It sounded kinda familiar.

Tag waited as Rena and Axel came out of the portal before jumping at them from behind.

Rena and Axel laughed at her bad attempt at trying to scare them as the portal disappeared and they headed towards this school.

Tag walked slowly behind the two of them, staring up at the sky.

Rena looked back at Tag. " Come on. Cheer up. They will all be sooo happy to see you again!"

Axel shook his head stopping so he could walk beside her.

Tag looked down a smiled, putting her hands behind her head. " I'm tired."

Rena walked backwards. " Well, little miss tuffet you have school and work to catch up on! You won't be getting much sleep anytime soon."

Axel laughed. " Maybe I'll register here."

Tag fell to the ground and pretended to fall asleep.

Rena laughed. " Looks like Tag wants to spend some QUALITY time with Axel!" Rena said before running towards the school.

Axel blinked confused. " Quality.... OH!"

Tag sat up and stared after Rena. " You are so dead!"

Rena laughed before she entered the school and hid behind Riku. " Help." she said.

Axel started to chase after her.

" Oh yeah. Just leave me here." Tag muttered, standing up and chasing after them.

Rena laughed uneasily. " Help me Riku! Tag's gunna kill me!" She said peering over his shoulder to look at the doors she had just run through.

Axel laughed as he waited for Tag to catch up.

Tag laughed as she walked through the doors. " I'm not gunna kill you, you silly person."

Rena shook her head. " I'm not gunna take the chances." She said practically clinging to Riku for protection.

Axel laughed. " She may not but I might."

" Haha, sucka." Tag laughed.

Rena laughed nervously. " What? I got you into the school didn't I?"

Tag shrugged as she lay down on the floor. " I refuse to walk any farther than this." She said as she actually fell asleep.

Rena sighed. " Riku?" She questioned standing infront of him now.

Axel sat down beside Tag.

" Yeah?" Riku said, looking at Rena.

Rena looked at him. "I think you're sick!" She exclaimed putting a hand to his forehead.

Axel poked Tag. "She's really asleep?" He asked.

Rena glanced at him. "Yup."

Tag moved alittle bit, seeming alittle troubled.

" As if she went to sleep." Riku said.

Rena giggled. "If I wasn't so concerned about my grades, I would be asleep too!" she exclaimed poking Riku.

Axel continued to look at Tag.

Tag twitched, she seemed to be dreaming.

" Why do you keep poking me?" Riku asked Rena.

Rena smiled. "Cause it's fun?"

Axel sighed softly. "So, pretty." He mumbled quietly to himself.

" Nice, Rena." Riku laughed.

_" I hate you so much!"_

…

" _Yeah, I know. Get them to trust me enough that I can get them to come here and then you'll take care of the rest." _

…

Tag twitched again before bolting up, tears forming in her eyes.

Rena laughed with him. "I'm just insane. There isn't anything new!" She said before noticing Tag, who had just bolted up out of her sleep.

Axel immediately asked her if she was okay.

"Tag?" Rena asked.

" I'm sorry.." Tag muttered, looking down at the ground.

Rena and Axel gave identical looks of confusion. "Sorry?" Rena question.

"Sorry for what?" Axel finished.

" What I did. Saying I hated you. Following the plan..." She replied.

Rena kneeled down next to Tag. "Oh. Tag. It's okay. We forgive you! Right Guys?" she said looking at Riku and Axel.

Axel nodded.

Riku nodded as well, kneeling down to the ground too.

Tag smiled, the tears still in her eyes. She looked at her hands, noticing small flecks of light flying off of her.

Rena smiled again. " What's happening?" She questioned her smile faltering.

Axel looked at her hands.

" I...I don't know." She said sounding worried.

Her hands started to fade.

" Oh no..." Tag muttered.

Rena shook her head. " Noo..." She said softly, still shaking her head in denial.

Axel stared at her in sadness. "Not now!" He exclaimed.

Tag suddenly became extremely pale.

" This can't happen. It's got to be like some kind of test or something...to see how much I need to stay here." Tag muttered quietly.

She looked up at her friends. " Do something!"

Rena hugged Tag. "I'd give up anything to see you not go!" she cried.

Axel was stuck frozen.

The tears in Tag's eyes fell to the ground. She reached out her hand towards Axel and touched his hand.

Axel held her hand to. "Kami, don't do this." He pleaded.

Rena let go of Tag, and stood up. "I'm gunna go find the cure." She said walking away. "Even if it means my death." she said quietly.

Tag stared off into space. " There is no cure Rena. I'm dead remember..."

Rena looked back at her. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" She exclaimed. "I know what has to be done!" She said before running off.

Axel shook his head at Tag's statement. "You're lying right?"

" Well, not really. I'm kinda like a spirit." Tag muttered.

" Rena what are you doing?!" Tag yelled after Rena

Rena didn't answer as she exited the room.

"Spirit?" Axel was becoming confused again.

" It's a long story." Tag told him. " Rena!"

Axel looked at her solemnly. " So you're not really here?"

" Yeah, kind of." Tag muttered.

" Rena, get your butt back here, there's nothing you can do!"

Rena laughed in the hallways as she continued to run down the halls. "You're wrong. If I give up my life, he'll let you come back. He has too!" She told herself.

Axel shook his head. "She's not coming back on her own."

" Rena! I've already told you that won't work! There's nothing you can do!" Tag shouted, putting an emphasis on the word you.

Rena shook her head. "It was me he wanted. Why? Well, I dunno, but either way it was me!" She exclaimed leaving through a portal.

" Rena!" Tag shouted. " Damn it. How am I supposed to protect her if she runs off saying she has to kill herself when she doesn't."

"Protect her?" Axel questioned.

" Yeah, that's the only reason I'm still here. It's because I'm supposed to protect her, like a guardian." Tag explained.

"Why?"

" I don't know. Just something I'm supposed to do. Well, it's something I'm supposed to do now, I was orginially supposed to kill her..." Tag said, trailing off.

"And that's why she's running off to kill herself?" Axel said, like an expert.

" Yeah, sure." Tag muttered.

"She must think that if she is dead then the one who killed you will have to bring you back, because he got what he wanted." Axel replied, thinking as if he was Rena.

" I guess. But what she doesn't get is that the one who wanted her dead is dead because when I died so did he." Tag said.

Axel nodded. "Then how do we stop you from fading..." He said looking at her hands just to find them back again.

" You have to do something. No one else, only you. It's the only thing I can think of that would make any sense..." Tag told him.

"And that would be?" He asked uncertain. He didn't want to harm her in any way.

" I'm not sure..." Tag said as her hands flickered.

Axel nodded as he watched her hands.

Rena sighed as she looked over at the ocean. She was standing on a cliff. She didn't have enough courage to stab herself but she would jump.

Tag looked over to Riku, who had been quiet the whole time. " Go get Rena." She told him, opening a portal.

Riku nodded and walked through.

Rena shook her head as she stepped forward, bringing her closer to the edge.

Axel sighed. "He'll stop her. Right?"

" I hope so. She's doing something un-necessary." Tag said.

Axel nodded.

Riku stepped out behind Rena. " Rena.."

Rena looked at him over her shoulder. "You can't stop me!" She shouted, taking another step forward and closing her eyes.

Riku grabbed her from behind, stopping her from going any further. " Rena, you don't need to do this."

Rena shook her head. "No, she's leaving because of me." She cried out, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get away from him.

" No. This all happened so she could keep you alive. If you die, then it will change nothing." He told her.

"But, she's dead because I'm alive!" Rena exclaimed settling down a bit.

" Your alive because she's dead. But she's still here with us. There's away to stop her from leaving. Something Axel has to do, but we dont know what." Riku explained to her.

Rena shook her head. "But, In reality I should be dead!" She yelled.

" Even if you should. Tag's made sure that your not. You know she won't let you go."

Rena shook her head. "No. It's not right! She shouldn't be dead. I should be! No matter what!" She shouted again, as she started to squirm even more than before.

Tag smirked, some how hearing everything Rena had said. She snapped her fingers and everything went black.

Rena screamed as she was suddenly submerged in a black surrounding. "What's happening?!?" she shrieked.

Axel looked around. "Tag? what did you do?"

" Just a little something." Tag said, looking over to where Rena was. " I really don't like it when you do that and any time you try, this'll happen."

Rena looked around the black space. "Where is everyone?" She called out into the darkness. She could see anything, not even her own hands.

" We can go back if you promise you won't try to kill yourself Rena." Tag called out to her.

Rena shook her head. "I'm not scared of the darkness!" She exclaimed.

" I don't expect you to be. You can't kill yourself though! If you really want me to stay, then you'll stay to." Tag shouted.

Rena shook her head again. "No. Even if I don't you'll still go!" She exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes again.

Tag's eyes filled with tears as well. She turned and looked at Axel. " Do something...I don't want to go." She cried.

"I don't know what to do!" He said, in sorrow. "If only we had more time!"

Rena looked ahead of her. She knew that even in the blackness that the ledge was just infront of her and so she stepped forwarding, only to not step on anything and begin falling to her death.

" Oh my gosh! How much time do you need. Just kiss her or something, Honesty!" The Voice of Tag's nobody shouted out.

Axel blinked. "Umm... Voice person... How am I supposed to do that! I CAN'T SEE!" He exclaimed.

" Man you guys are help less." Cailean complained suddenly appearing in the darkness, pushing Riku over to where Rena had fallen.

She snapped her finger and a light appeared in the middle of the darkness, shining over everything.

Rena faint scream could be heard through all the voices.

Axel looked at Tag and then kissed her.

Tag was taken aback as she slowly went back to normal. Cailean smirked as she grabbed hold of Riku's ankle as he dangled over the edge of the cliff. Then, if you didn't guess already, there was a very bright flash of light.

Axel pulled back after a minute. "Where's Rena?" He questioned seeing Riku hanging over the cliff, and Tag was infront of him.

" ...I don't know." Tag muttered, falling to her knees.

Axel kneeled next to her. "I'm sure she's alright."

" And what if she's not. It'll be all my fault!" Tag cried out, putting her face in her hands.

Axel shook his head. "No it wouldn't be. It'd be no one's fault. She did it of her own choice. But she's okay. I mean, She's pulled through everything." Axel said optimistically.

" It is my fault. It's my job to protect her." Tag muttered.

Cailean quickly pulled Riku back over the edge and disappeared.

Axel shook his head. "No. It's not. It's no one's fault. And I'm sure she's okay. I mean. She's been in tougher scrapes."

" Yeah..." Tag whispered hopefully.

Rena laughed as she appeared behind everyone. "YAY! It worked!" she exclaimed cheekily.

" Rena!" Tag yelled, hugging her. " What the heck were you thinking!"

"Uh… Making sure you stayed with us?" She asked uncertain as she raised an eyebrow.

Axel sighed in obvious relief.

Tag shook her head, with a small smile.

" Eh.. Riku? What are you laying on the ground for?" She asked walking over to him, hands clasped behind her back.

" Because..." He started.

" ...Cailean pushed him over the edge, but then pulled him up and left him on the ground." Tag finished.

Rena nodded, as she held out a hand for him. "Need help up?"

Axel shook his head. "She acts as if nothing had happened."

" Who, Rena?" Tag asked.

Riku took Rena's hand and stood up. " Thanks."

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Rena."

Rena smiled, placing her hands behind her back again. "Your welcome."

" Okay, well. Who wants to go back now?" Tag asked.

Rena laughed. "But, It's so pretty here!" She replied, taking a couple steps toward the edge again.

" It's all black." Tag said. " How is it pretty."

Rena looked at her. "It's not black. There's an ocean there." she said pointing to it.

" Oh, wow. There is." Tag said, looking out to the ocean. " Okay, well then we'll stay here. But we have to go back sometime or everyone will get worried." Tag snapped her fingers as she said this and all the darkness went away.

Rena shook her head. "They don't even realize were gone!" she exclaimed sitting on the ledge.

" Well that's probably because they're in class still."

"And the teachers don't notice either!" She said patting the spots beside her. "Come on you guys sit down!"

Axel sat down far enough away so Tag could sit between him and Rena.

Tag shrugged and sat down between Rena and Axel and Riku walked over and sat beside Rena.

Rena laughed slightly. "Whoa... random moment."

Axel shook his head. He'd have to get used to Rena's random comments/laughs.

Tag laughed, resting her head against Axel's shoulder and closing her eyes. " I'm tired..."

Rena 'awed' at the sight. "That's so sweet."

Tag ignored her, slightly falling asleep.

Rena giggled quietly, as Axel rested his head on top of hers and fell into a light slumber.

Tag laughed and punched Rena lightly in the arm, then pushed her into Riku.

Rena screamed slightly as she was shoved into Riku." EEK!"

Riku laughed at this, helping Rena sit up.

"It's not funny you big brut!" She said poking him.

" Poor you." He said, putting his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek.

Rena pouted. "That's not fair!"

" What's not fair?" Tag asked.

"You guys ganging up on me." She said as she crossed her arms.

" Oh boo hoo." Tag muttered, partly asleep.

Rena ignored her and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and then resting her head on her knees.

" I think she's asleep." Riku said, looking at Tag, his arm still around Rena.

Rena nodded the best she could. "I know." she muttered.

Riku looked away from Tag and stared out into the water. " Where are we, exactly?" He asked.

Rena shrugged. "Somewhere near the school."

" Really? The world the school is on is really dull." Riku said.

Rena nodded again. "I found it a couple nights ago when I couldn't sleep."

" I see." Riku nodded.

Rena sighed. 'I wish life were more interesting.' She thought.

Riku chuckled, looking at Tag and Axel.

Rena looked up at him. "What's so funny Riku?"

Riku pointed to Axel and Tag. " Them."

Rena turned her head around to look at the others. "I think it's cute." She muttered.

Riku nodded with a smile. " Yeah."

Rena looked back over to Riku. "How do you escape the fan girls, Riku?" She questioned. She had seen the club and it was almost the whole female population of the school.

" Umm...Well, I'm very fast at running they aren't I guess."

Rena shook her head. "That's not true."

" Well then, I really don't know." Riku laughed.

"I think you're using magic." Rena said shaking her index finger.

" Yeah, maybe I am." He smiled at her.

" Will you two quiet down. I'm trying to sleep." Tag complained before laughing.

Rena giggled. "Never!" She said loudly, but softly.

" Fine!" Tag said dramatically. " I'll go sleep somewhere else."

She stood up and walked away from them laughing.

Rena giggled. "Don't forget you're boyfriend now!" She called out to Tag.

" Hey! He's not my boyfriend." Tag said. " What don't people get about that fact that your not going out with someone unless one of the people actually asks."

"But you guys kissed, and kissing makes it official!" Rena exclaimed.

Tag opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Rena laughed full heartedly. "You look like a fish out of water!"

" Okay then..." Tag muttered, looking at Rena.

Rena giggled. "Come on. I'm tired anyways. Let's go back to our dorms." She said standing and kicking Axel awake.

Axel awoke to the kick in his side with a groan. " Uuugh." He muttered rubbing his eyes and standing up.

" Kay. Let's go." Tag said walking back over to them.

Rena nodded as she waited for Riku to stand himself.

Axel stood up. "Go where?" He questioned.

" Back to our dorms." Tag replied.

Riku stood up and yawned. " Yeah, come on."

Rena smiled. "Aww. Riku can yawn!" She said laughing.

Axel nodded as he walked away with Tag.

" Nice Rena. What did you think he couldn't yawn or something." Tag laughed.

Rena nodded. "Never seen him yawn before..." She said sheepishly.

" Right, well, still." Tag laughed. " Why are we walking?"

"Old habit?" Axel replied.

Rena just shrugged.

" Well screw this." Tag said, opening a portal. " I'm tired so I'm not walking."

Rena nodded as she walked through." Thanks. Saves me the energy."

Axel shook his head as he followed.

Tag and Riku followed after them as the portal closed.

Rena looked around Tag's room. "You need to decorate Taggie."

Axel raised an eyebrow. " Taggie?"

" Yeah, I don't really care cause I'm not here much." Tag muttered, collapsing onto her bed.

"Right." Rena said as she left for her room just down the hallway.

Axel blinked. "I have to go to Traverse Town to stay in my room. I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaving through his own portal but not before kissing Tag on the forehead.

" Bye!" Tag said, lying on her bed.

Rena giggled slightly as she opened her door and walking in.

Riku ran down the hall after Rena to their dorm room and followed her inside.

Rena waved to Riku. "G'night Riku." She said closing her door and changing into her pajamas.

" Night." Riku called from the other side of the door, before walking into his room.

Rena turned on her stereo and put in a Cd then switched the song to Memories by Within Temptation.

" Geez, Rena. Got your music loud enough." Tag whispered from her room, as she slowly fell asleep.

What Tag had heard wasn't the actual music but Rena singing along with. "All my memories." She finished off, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so we started off with some drama with Tag and Axel and it just kind of got progressingly worse and then suddenly we return to the crazyness from before. Aw well, at least there was a nice moment for Tag & Axel and Rena & Riku. hope you enjoyed.

For anyone who forgot, Cailean is tag's nobody, and she will not be in the rewrite of this story. Bye!


	26. INTIMACY! And other crazy things

Tag: Just to warn you, this chapter is nothing but random. We just had fun with it and one of our friends joined us for a bit, which brought in a new character. She doesn't have many apperances, but she's important in her own way. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

" Rena! Wake up now." Tag shouted loud enough to wake up everyone.

Rena rolled over onto her other side, as she groaned. She was a tough cookie to wake up when she didn't want to wake. Even freezing cold water didn't work.

Tag jumped on her, trying to shake her awake. " Get up! It's after 12 o'clock."

Rena remained asleep. " Mommy, I don't wanna go to school." She muttered in her sleep.

Tag laughed. " Its not a school day. It's Saturday."

Rena shifted again in her sleep. "Hi, Riku." She said. She was sleep talking.

" Oh my gosh Rena. Wake up!" Tag said walking out of the room.

Rena rolled off her bed and smashed her head off the ground. "KUSO!" She exclaimed sitting up and rubbing her head.

" Nice Rena!" Tag shouted through the walls.

Rena rubbed her eyes sleepily. "SHUDDAP!" She exclaimed standing back up and walking out into the main room. Her nightgown in disarray and her shorts twisted.

" Finally your awake." Tag complained, as she sat in a chair.

Rena sighed. "Shuddap!"

Axel chuckled. "And what have you and Riku been doing last night?" He asked smirking.

Tag laughed. " That question never has a good answer, especially with Sora and Kairi."

"Uh. I slept in my room, and he slept in his room?" She questioned messing her hair up even more than it already was.

Axel shook his head.

Tag shook her head at Rena. " Oh how dense you are."

"Shut up." She muttered grabbing a glass of milk and sitting down at the table. "Sooo… Where is Riku anyways?"

Axel shrugged.

" Probably in his room asleep." Tag said, standing up. " But not for long."

Tag laughed as she walked into Riku's room to wake him up.

Rena shook her head. "Riku should be up by now."

Axel nodded. "He was an early riser for some reason."

" He must be up already cause he's not in there." Tag said, walking out of Riku's room.

Rena sighed. "Duh." She muttered.

Axel just shook his head.

Tag just shrugged and walked out of the room. " I wonder how dear Jenna and Rhen are doing in their dorm."

Rena laughed. "Ahahaha. Probably making out like Kairi and Sora."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Jenna?"

Tag laughed at what Rena had said. " Come on. Let's go see your lovely sister and the other thing." Tag said, walking down the hall.

"You mean my lovely brother!" Axel said following.

Rena followed scared. "He scares me. I dun wanna go."

" Oh poor Rena. I think your sister likes him. She hasn't complained about sharing a dorm." Tag said, knocking on the dorm door.

Rena sighed. "I know that much! But, gah, does he have to like me? Why can't he like her?" She questioned opening the door to see them actually making out.

"GAH!" She screamed slamming the door shut. "Don't go in there!"

Rhen and Jenna looked at the door in bewilderment. "Uh..." They said.

" Let me guess. Your sis is making out with it." Tag said.

Rena nodded, her eyes bug-eyes. "Sooo. Ewwie!... Wait that means he'll leave me alone now! YES! GO JENNA!" She screamed punching the air in front of her.

Tag laughed and opened the door. " Okay, make out session is over. Family members and me are coming into the room and we don't wanna see that." Tag said walking into the room.

By this time the two had already stopped making out and had straighten their clothes out. "Ahem." They coughed.

Tag laughed, sitting down in a chair. " Having fun?" She asked.

Jenna smiled innocently. "Definitely." She said.

Rena shuddered. "God. Intimancity." She muttered. "I want my Riku.." She whined.

Axel looked at Rhen. "Good job!"

Tag burst out laughed. " Oh my fricking gosh! This is so not right."

Rena sighed as she sat in a corner looking gloomy.

Rhen and Axel high-fived and Jenna stared off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

Tag goes to sit with Rena. " I'm scared."

Rena muttered. "I want Riku."

" Wow, that's crazy." Tag said, pointing to the door where Riku stood.

Rena bolted from her spot and clinged to him. "RIKU!" She exclaimed happily!

Everyone else stared at her weirdly. "Does she always get what she wants that easily?"

"I wish Rika was here" Rena mumbled as she clung to Riku.

Axel yawned as he stood up. "I'm bored!!"

Rhen fell asleep on his feet snoring.

Jenna sat down in a chair and sighed happily.

Tag stared oddly at everyone. " Very random…"

Riku stood still with Rena still clinging to him. " What was that about?"

"What was what about?" She questioned dumbly.

" You running over here and clinging to me." He said.

"Fine then." She said letting him go and walking over to her corner to sulk again.

Tag stood up and went over to where Rena was and sat down. " Who's Rika?" She asked Rena.

Rena looked at her. "He doesn't like me anymore…" She mumbled her eyes becoming down cast.

" What? Yes I do." Riku said sitting down beside Rena.

Rena moved away. "Get away you bum hole."

Riku shook his head at her and kind of spaced out.

Tag stood up and walked to the door. " Well, I'm going to my room. Later peoples."

Rena stood up and followed.  
"I'm coming too. This place is becoming Crowded." She said walking away.

" Oh thanks, your just gunna leave us here." Riku said.

Rena ignored him and walked away. Axel and Jenna just shook their heads.

"Better go buy her something special or she isn't gunna forgive you." Jenna muttered.

" I agree with Jenna. Rena is just like that. Its funny." Tag yelled from the hall as she opened her door.

Rena giggled as she walked into the room first and heard snoring from the opposite door to Tag's room. "Who's in there? Have you even met your roommate?" She asked walking to the door and opening it.

" Um…No. I've never seen the person before." Tag said walking over to Rena.

Rena peered into the room and noticed that the roommate person was a female. "I thought you had some nerdy guy as a roommate…" She mumbled.

" Yeah, something happened to him though. He was like doing drugs or something." Tag replied.

"Oh…" She muttered as she got the urge to jump on the sleeping person.

Tag noticed the look on Rena's face and knew what she was thinking. " Rena, that might not be the best idea…"

" Buuuuuuut! I WANNA MEET HER!" She screamed.

Tag stared at Rena wide eyed before shaking her head. " Fine, jump on her then."

Rika woke up and glared at the two, "Will you shut the hell up.." She mumbled then noticed Rena. "Rena-Chan?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She was still in her pajama's which was a white, baggy t-shirt and black boxers.

"Rika?" She asked confused. "When the heck did you get 'ere?"

" That's Rika? Oh, I know her." Tag muttered. " When did you get here?"

"DUDE!" She screamed and hugged Rika happily.

Rika sweat-dropped, "Yeah… hi guys.." She said, "Yeah, I moved back… FINALLY.. No thanks to my grandfather.." She said, almost telling herself about the last part. 'Sometimes that man gets me so mad..' She thought, glaring at the blank space on the wall.

"Let's go introduce you to everyone!" She called running off again.

Tag just watched Rena running down the hall before she followed her.

Rena looked back and giggled. "Come on guys!" She called as she tripped and fell.

Rika sweat-dropped again. "Um… Im still in my pajama's guys.." She said, then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long red and Black kimono. "Give me a few minutes to, you know actually wake up." She said half jokingly.

" You better hurry cause Rena is like, crazy." Tag said.

Rena sat on the floor rubbing her head. "Ouch. That one hurt… Thems Fighting words!" She said randomly.

" Right, you are so random Rena." Tag laughed.

Rena nodded frantically. "I know!" she shouted as she jumped up.

Rika walked into the washroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, she walked out in the long dress, her long brown hair also brushed and down. "Alright let's get going." She said, walking out the door, not knowing where to go.

Rena giggled as she stepped into Jenna and Rhen's dorm dragging Rika behind her.. "Hey guys! This is Rika!!"

She started pointing to everybody. "This is Rhen, Jenna, My sister… you know her right? And this is Axel! Tag's boyfriend!" She giggled.

Tag just shook her head while Riku looked offended. Tag noticed this and laughed evilly.

Rika waved at everybody, "Hey. Im Rika, Nice to meet you all." She replied, then went back to being silent.

Rena smiled happily as she walked into the room and lay down on a random couch. "You've been punked."

Rhen, who was awake know, shook his head. Jenna just laughed. "I know."

Axel waved to Rika before doing something random.

Rika looked at Rena and shook her head, "You sick little child.."

Rena giggled. "No. That's my alter ego."

Rika still shaking her head, walked out of the room and back into her dorm.

Rena giggled and sat up. "I ish tired." She murmured.

" I think we ish all tired." Tag stated randomly falling to the ground.

Rena nodded. "I'm going to meh dorm." She said standing and stretching before walking out of the room again.

" Later Rena!" Tag exclaimed, falling asleep on the floor.

Axel shook his head and picked her up before taking her to her dorm. "Lazy Tag."

Rena sighed. "Stupid Riku…" She muttered.

' Rena you've got problems…' Tag said, using a mind link. " Damn you, I was comfy on the floor." Tag muttered.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so that was pretty crazy right? JennaxRhen is a new pairing, and it saves Rena from his pervertedness for the most part. That was quite a fun bit to write actually haha. Rika has some fun with us a bit, but she won't have a huge part since her creator doesn't write this with us. She's just a guess appearance haha. But her character will be returning. Bye!


	27. Thanksgiving Traditions

Tag: Shot through the heart and you're to blame. YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME. I play my part and you play your game. YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME! I am totally not listening to that song right now. Does anyone else think of Xigbar when they hear that song? Too many Orgy XIII theme song vids have that for Xigbar! Anyways, this is a good chapter, after the random one before this. We go into some more important plot details with Tag and Rena over Thanksgiving weekend. We actually wrote this during thanksgiving! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving weekend and Rena had slipped out of her dorms to return to Destiny Islands for a couple days. She needed some time to think some things over. Like why she was there, and different from everyone else.  
"Why?" she muttered to herself as her feet subconsciously brought her to the beach.  
"Why am I so different?" she questioned no one. She just didn't get it. " Why am I still on this earth? I should have died when Tag threw that dagger into my back." she whispered looking over to the island with the paopu fruit tree on it. She could see the glimmer of the dagger that was still imbedded into the ground.  
Rena strode over to it and picked it up. "It looks like new." She said as she inspected it closely.  
She giggled as she slipped it into her belt and then she opened a portal to the secret place.  
"Their hiding spot." She mumbled.  
She could practically see a smaller Sora and Riku in here both drawing on the walls of the cave. She walked over to the picture Riku had drawn and traced over it.  
"I wonder when he did this?" she thought out loud.  
She bent down and pulled out a piece of chalk. "Always good to have chalk in one's pocket." she said laughing slightly.  
She looked at his drawing again before started to draw beside it. She started with the head, then added a smiling face and then drew in the clothing and such. When she stopped drawing, there was Riku -age 16- standing beside the younger version of her. "I held up my promise you guys! I got my hair cut!" she giggled as she sat down on the ground leaning against the cave wall. "I'm suddenly so sleepy." she muttered her eyes closing.

…  
_Rena blinked open her eyes, looking around her surroundings. She was in a light purple room. She held up her hand only to see small childish fingers flexing from their non-used position. "Huh?" Came her small childish voice. __  
__" Rena, Jenna! It's time to get up now!" Tifa yelled to her daughters. __  
__' What is this?' She Though, as her body got out of the bed and walked to the closet and got out her school uniform. She small hands worked swiftly in putting the light pink and black uniform on. She walked over to her mirror and picked up a black brush with a heart and wings on the back and ran it through her hair. __  
__Rena's reflection startled her. Staring back at Rena was a small childish face, With blue eyes and long red-streaked blonde hair. The child was no older then 8 or 9. __  
__"Coming Momma!" She called out running down the stairs and hugging her mother. A couple minutes later Jenna was also down the stairs in the pink and black uniform, and greeting her mother. __  
__As they sat at the table eating their breakfast a man barged through the door of their home.__  
__" Where is She?" He asked. His face was covered by a hood that was connected to a black cloak. __  
__Tifa stood up and looked at her children. __  
__" Who Are you talking about?" She exclaimed. __  
__The man merely looked at the children. "Give her to me!" He called out reaching for Rena. __  
__"Momma!" She called out as the strange man grabbed a hold of her arm and burned her skin. __  
__Her mother pushed the man off and told her children to run before he could get them. __  
__"Give me the Guardian of Light!" He exclaimed._  
…

Rena awoke with a jolt. "Guardian of Light." She murmured.  
"That's it. That's why that sounded so familiar." she mumbled standing up and walking out of the cave.

…  
_A couple days later after having heard nothing of their mother or father Rena and Jenna were told their parents were dead. Jenna being the youngest denied it more then she did and set off in search of them during the night._

…

It was at that time that she was awake more during the night then during the day. Rena had stayed there until Kairi came and everyone began to forget her. Eventually it all led up to this.  
" Who is this new foe we have? Why are they after me?" she said sullenly as she watched the sun rise over the ocean.  
"It's time to return to the camp grounds before everyone becomes to worried." She said opening a portal and walking through. The portal closed behind her as she stood in the main room of her dorm.

***

Thanksgiving weekend. Everyone was or had gone home for this holiday. Tag didn't know where to go. She didn't have any family. Of course neither did Rena or Jenna, but Jenna went with Rhen and Rena…well Tag didn't exactly know where she went.

Thanksgiving wasn't exactly Tag's favorite holiday.

…

" _Beckie!" June called._

" _That's not my name mom, it's Tag." 8 year old Tag shouted to her mother._

" _Your name is Beckie. That's the name you were given when you were born. Now come here." Her mother replied._

" _Fine." Tag muttered, walking over to where her mother was. " What?"_

" _I need you to clean off the table for thanksgiving supper." She told her._

" _Is dad coming?" Tag asked._

" _No…He's busy." She replied._

" _How long is he going to be gone?" Tag asked sadly._

_Tag, for some reason, had always had a closer relationship with her father than she did with her mother._

" _I'm not sure hun…I'm sure he'll be back soon." June lied._

…

Tag asked about her father all the time. He was never home and this made her sad. Every time she asked her mother about him she would always say he was busy, which of course was a lie.

Jack. That was his name. A strange name for a person of his status, but who would have thought he would grow up to be what he was.

Tag knew now why he was never home. He was to busy putting together the pieces of his plan, day by day getting closer to his goal.

…

_Tag and her mother sat at the table for thanksgiving dinner, along with some o f the other families of Radiant Garden. Tag looked around the table, noticing someone was missing._

" _Mom, where's Salix?" Tag asked._

" _Your father took him…" June replied. " Now eat your food dear."_

_Tag looked sadly out the window._

…

Salix, Tag's older brother. He was 5 years older than her. He was a role model to Tag. She always looked up to him. When he left Tag was even sadder then she was before. She felt as if she'd lost her family.

Her mother never seemed like she belonged for some reason. Everyone seemed to feel that way, but June never noticed.

Tag walked down the streets of Radiant Garden, thinking of her past life here. She pasted Merlin's house, remembering the many times Kairi, Jaya and her had messed up the place. Just down the street was where she had first talked to her brother after he left. He told her about other worlds, sparking her interest in them. She looked up at the castle that over looked the town. She thought of when her and the others had gone in and messed up things, causing Ansem the Wise to get upset and kick them out. She walked farther down the street and jumped up onto the roof of a house, looking out over the Ravine Trail, The Great Maw, and The Dark Depth. Past them all was the Dark Castle where Maleficent used to reside.

Tag walked through the door of her old house. Nobody lived here anymore, not since the day the heartless came. When Jack sent the heartless to this town to get Tag they stole June's heart. The house looked the same as it did the day Tag left, other then the dust over everything. Tag brushed her fingers across the walls as she walked around the deserted house. She walked up the stairs to her room and looked around. Everything was covered in dust except a small velvet box that sat on her dresser.

" I didn't think you would come this time." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to look across the hall way to her brother's room. Her brother Salix was there, he was sitting in a chair in the corner of his room looking at the floor, his dark brown hair falling in his face, covering his eyes. Every holiday they would meet here, sometimes their dad would come too.

" Neither did I." Tag replied.

" I'm surprised you came back here, after what you did." Salix muttered as he looked up at her.

She looked at her brother's eyes, one of the strangest things about him was his eyes. One was blue and the other was red. Tag didn't know the story fully but sometime when Salix was a kid, after he had left Radiant Garden, he had injured his eye and it had been that evil, dark shade of red ever since. Tag had asked him about it but he never told her.

" I had to do it. They're my friends. I care about them. Well in a way." She told him.

" You were told not to get close to them. All it does is cause pain." He said.

" I solved that problem. I don't have to worry about hurt them anymore." Tag stated.

" Still, how could you do that? He's our father and you destroyed him." Salix retorted.

" You would have done the same. We both knew what was going on. You know the story just as well as I do." Tag added.

" It would have gone as planned if you had just killed the Guardian of Light when you had the chance." Salix said.

" You were the one who was supposed to go. It was HIS mistake by sending me to do YOUR job. ' Son of…" Tag began.

" …Son of Darkness, Daughter of Darkness, Join to destroy the light. One take out the Guardian, Two watch in the darkness, Waiting for the time. Once the guardian is gone, the light will be exposed, for two to come out and strike a deadly blow. Then the darkness will prevail and light will be no more. Forever and ever…The door is open." Salix said, repeating the prophecy their father had told them.

" Exactly. You were the one who was supposed to kill her. But no, he sent me instead, just because he thought they'd trust me better then you. He never even thought of the consequences, so don't blame me for his mistake. You could have at least helped." Tag exclaimed.

" I couldn't go near her because of when she was little. If I had gotten her then it would be done, but her stupid parents interfered."

" You shouldn't have gone then. It was too soon and you knew it. So it's more your fault. If you had waited then I wouldn't have had to do your job." Tag said.

Salix sighed. " I guess we all messed up didn't we."

" Yeah…" Tag replied, sitting on her bed.

Salix walked over to her and sat next to her. He grabbed the box off the dresser and handed it to Tag. She opened the box and saw the two dog tags that were inside. One had her father's name on it and the other had her mother's name on it. The one that said Jack on it was silver and the one that said June was gold.

" They were our parents. They would have wanted you to have them." Salix said, holding his own dog tag in his hand.

" How did you get these?" Tag asked as she removed them from the box.

" Dad gave them to me. He knew you were going to turn on him." Salix replied.

Tag undid her silver necklace and looked at her silver tag. Her dog tag didn't have her name carved into it like the others, but a small symbol. A heart with a rose, the vines from the rose tangled around the heart.

Tag gave a small smile as she slid her parent's dog tags onto her silver chain. She then put her necklace back around her neck. She then stared out the window, a sad look on her face.

" Something wrong?" Salix asked.

" I just can't believe how much I've lied. About you, about our parents, about my life." Tag muttered. " Every precious memory, every smile, every laugh, every emotion. All of it's just a big lie."

Salix put his arm around his little sister and pulled her close to him. " At least you had all that. I was stuck to sit in the darkness, waiting for you do finish the stuff I should have been doing. Even if it was a lie, you still had those things."

" I tried to change it but I'm just fooling myself. The only thing I've accomplished is making it so I can touch people with out hurting them." Tag added.

" Well, we don't have much of a choice other then to go on like this." Salix muttered

Tag sighed. "… I just wish we could feel though. Even if not all emotions, just some would be enough. Trying to pretend all the time is just to hard and its not fair to the others."

Salix gave a small laugh. " When is anything fair." Then he looked at her and said. " Also you're forgetting, we can feel some emotions."

" Sorrow, regret, anger…That's no life to live. There are so many better things to feel. Happiness, joy, excitement, love…" Tag muttered.

" You're forgetting again. Curiosity, caring. You've shown signs of both those feelings, and trust me, you weren't faking." Salix said.

…

" _What's going on Salix? I want to know, how come I can't know?" Tag whined._

" _I can't tell. Dad said not to." Salix said, getting annoyed with her constant whining._

" _Well, where is he? I haven't seen him since I left Traverse Town. I miss him and I want to know what's going on!" Tag complained still._

" _Man, you are to curious. You'll find out soon enough, now be quiet." Salix said, pulling down the hat he wore, covering his face, as he leaning back in the chair he sat in._

" _Why do you wear those?" Tag asked, looking at the black cloak and hat Salix wore._

_Salix looked at her from under the hat. " What?"_

" _That hat and cloak, why do you wear them?" She repeated._

" _To hide myself. Dad says we can't be seen by others. You're going to have to wear them too." Salix told her._

_Salix took his hat off and put it back properly on his head. He then stood up and began walking away. Tag quickly followed him as they walked away from the café in Traverse Town._

…

" Yeah, I supposed. We've both shown those emotions in the past. I wish there was more though." Tag said as a bell rang in the distance.

She looked out the window and noticed it was getting late. " I suppose I should be going. Back to my pretending." She said as she stood up.

" Alright. I'll be seeing you in a little while. I'm coming for a visit." Salix told her.

She nodded at him and then looked out the window again. She turned back and he was gone. She gave a small smile as disappeared as well.

* * *

Tag: So yeah. NEW CHARACTERS FTW! Salix is pretty cool shit. I wish he was my real life brother, but um, yeah, he's an important character! VERY IMPORTANT! Rena's mom is SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND HE'S TO BLAME! Not really, but anyways... Tag's name may change, since I don't really like her name being Beckie, but that won't be until the rewrite so it doesn't really matter. Bye!


	28. Prophecy

Tag: So, this is a dramatic scene. It's likely to change in the future, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Also, Rena decided to add random comments into this part, so don't question the random words.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Rena lay on her bed, staring at the wall blankly. She was still upset about Riku. They never did anything together. It was just like when Kairi first showed up. Only this time, it wasn't Kairi's fault. She shouldn't have told Riku how she felt and none of this would've happened. They would still be talking like best friends with no awkwardness between them.  
"Maybe.." she murmured aloud. "I should break up with him." she continued quietly.  
But then again, she doubted anything could ever be the same. At least, not as long as she was there.  
There would always be some one out there. Some one who wanted her dead. Some one who wanted her to suffer somehow.  
Sometimes, she felt like some one was watching her, but when Rena looked around, there was never anyone who looked suspicious to her. Every one was going about their daily lives.  
Rena sat up in her bed stretching before reaching over to her opened backpack and pulling out her sketch book. Next she grabbed a blue pen and began to draw. After about 5 minutes, she had her picture done.  
Rena sighed, placed her book and pen on the floor before standing up and leaving her room to find Tag or Rika so they could do something fun.  
Riku walked up behind Rena and wrapped his arms around her. A present was hidden in the pockets of his pants.  
"Rena?" he questioned softly, hopping she wasn't still mad.  
Rena sighed. "What?" she asked, staring at the ground.  
Riku smiled slightly. At least she was talking to him now.  
"I wanted to give you this." He said reaching into his pocket, but before he could pull it out, Rena pulled away from him.  
"Riku..." She said softly, still looking at the ground. "I don't think this is working out." She said, shaking her head, refusing to let the tears fall.  
"What isn't working?" he questioned confused. He obviously didn't get it.  
"Us..." She said pausing, before continuing. " It's just that.. We... I... I'm putting everyone in danger here... And... We... we just don't really.. We're not... I'm sorry. I guess I can't explain it, but Riku.. I'm real sorry, but It's over. I've gotta go find myself again." She said running away from him.  
Riku blinked. "She… broke up with me." He said, upset. He didn't get it.  
He removed the object and looked at it. He had spent most of his free time to make the chain and the charms. First was a girl, then a paopu fruit followed by a boy. On the left side of the girl was her respective key blade and on the right side of the boy was his respective key blade. Between the two Keyblades was a heart with wings. The heart had a small rose engraved on it.  
" Why…why Rena?" He questioned.  
He had thought it was going fine and then.. this. "I don't get it. Maybe Tag can help."

***

Tag walked down the hallway of the school, headed for her dorm room. She had gone for a short walk after coming back from Hollow Bastion. She needed to think about some things. She was a couple feet away from her dorm when her head started to hurt badly. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees holding her head in her hands. Images flashed through her head. One of her father, her mother, Salix, Rena…One of Salix and Rena. was going to hurt her, kill her if he could. Tag shook her head trying to make the image go away but it only made her head hurt more. Another image came. The one of her and Rena on the dead world. Tag walked as Rena faded away, leaving her alone. But something was different from the last time she'd seen this image. Salix was standing behind her, smiling at the defeat of the guardian of light.(POP!) The pain was too much. Her vision began to blur and she soon passed out.

Riku walked along the hallways, looking this way and that for Tag. "Where is that little rascal?" he questioned. With a sigh, he continued his small trek, before stopping in his tracks. "Dead body?" he asked, slightly confused. Walking closer he noticed it was Tag. "Uh, Tag?" Riku bent down next to the brown haired girl, and poked her in the shoulder.

After receiving no response, he poked her in the gut, and laughed as her eyes began to flutter open. "You okay?"

Tag blinked, and sat up slowly, putting a hand to her head. "Y-yeah…I'm fine." She replied, looking up at Riku. "Just a headache, it's no big deal." She added, standing up off the floor.

"You should, uh, just go get Advil or something and then sleep in a bed. Sleeping in the middle of the hallway isn't very good for you." He suggested, forgetting his own problems in favour of Rena's best friend.

"Nah, I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." Tag stated, shaking her head. "So, what were you doing wandering the hallways anyways?" She questioned.

"Well, Rena just broke up with me and, I was wondering if you might be able to shine some light onto it, but apparently you have your own problems at the moment. I'll figure it out later." He told Tag, and then walked away.

***

Tag walked along a sandy beach in a world she'd not been to in a long time. The moon shone above her, the water reflecting it and the many twinkling stars. She walked over to a cliff near by, brushing her fingers across the smooth rock. She soon found what she was looking for, a hole in the rock. She went in the hole into the cave inside the cliff. On the walls words were carved. Tag walked over to the wall where her prophecy was written. She blew on the rock to clear away some of the dust. Tag read over it but when she got to the end she noticed something she hadn't before. Part of the writing was covered in sand and rock, but it wasn't the part she knew. She brushed her hand over the writing to get the sand off.

" Then the darkness will prevail and light will be no more. Forever and ever. But the door is open…" Tag muttered, reading what she had uncovered. " There's more to the prophecy."

She carefully brushed away more sand from the rock, revealing more writing. She read it silently to her self once it was completely cleared off.

" Oh no, I've got to tell the others." She muttered.

Tag opened a portal to the world the school was on and stepped through. She stepped out in the middle of the large field of nothingness that surrounded the school. Everyone else stood before her. Salix had his weapon pointed at Rena, who looked unworried, and the others all surrounded them. Rena looked over as soon as Tag appeared.

" Tag, you brother's trying to kill me." Rena stated.

" I can see that. Salix stop it." Tag called to her brother.

" No, she must die. I won't fail again. we have to fulfill the prophecy." He said as he jumped at Rena.

Tag quickly jumped infront of Rena. " We already have."

Salix stopped the blade of his weapon almost touching Tag.

" What are you talking about?" He questioned.

" Our dad was wrong in reading the prophecy. He missed part of it." Tag stated. "Then the darkness will prevail and light will be no more. Forever and ever. But the door is open for a change in plans, when the guardian's shadow has a change in heart. Daughter must risk everything, family, life, purpose, in order to make things right. If fate is on lights side, son will mess things up and daughter will take his place. She will be welcomed and loved by those she's out to destroy. She will question her purpose, and her reason to live, but the guardian, the daughter of light, will help her shadow through the tough times, as the shadow will to her. In the end they will serve their purpose, and bring a balance between light and dark, but it will come at a price. But to give up everything is a small price to pay to save it."

They all stared at her with confused faces.

" Wait a second…" Rena muttered

" Do you understand Rena?" Tag asked.

" Yeah, but that means…" Rena began.

" You always thought we didn't belong, well, now we're leaving." Tag stated.

" What are you guys talking about? You can't leave." Jenna said.

" I'm sorry sis, we don't have a choice." Rena told Jenna. " To give it all up is a small price to save it."

" Besides, you'll get along fine without us. You did for most of your lives." Tag stated.

"What if we don't?" Axel commented.

Tag looked over at him. " There's no other way. I warned you from the beginning not to get involved with some one like me."

" But.." Riku began.

" It's what they have to do. Give their lives to fulfil the prophecy, just like everyone else in our family." Salix stated.

" I'm sorry Salix. I'm sorry you've had to lose your family like this. But hey, you've still got Jenna." Tag said.

"What do you mean?" Jenna questioned.

"Well, I'm Rena's shadow, so that makes us connected, and there is a possibility Salix is your shadow. Think about it, we have the same families other than the fact that I have a brother and Rena has a sister.." Tag explained. Tag then turned to Rena. " You Ready?" She asked.

Rena nodded. "Yeah."

They stepped closer together and took each other's hand. They both started to glow with a light and dark flame.

"Take care of each other, will ya?" Tag commented.

"Yeah, and Rhen. If you do anything bad to my sister. I'll hunt you down from beyond the grave." Rena nodded.

There was a blinding flash of light before everything went black. The darkness quickly faded and everyone looked around for Rena and Tag.

"They're gone…" Riku muttered. (Sits in corner of gloom)

* * *

Tag: Alright, yay for drama! Not really, but anyways... this part of the story is probably really going to change because we have different ideas for what the prophecy really means and what happens after this scene. Anyways, bye!


	29. Forgotten

Tag: LAST TIME ON THIS FANFIC! Tag and Rena tried to fulfil the prophecy. Let's see what happens. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Two girls lay in an alley of Traverse Town, completely unconscious. One of them had brown hair and green eyes and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. They both wore green and tan school uniforms.

The two of them slowly woke and sat up.

" Where am I?" the brown haired girl muttered.

She looked around and noticed the blonde.

" Who are you?" She questioned.

The blonde thought for a moment. " I don't remember." She stated. " Who are you?"

" I don't remember either. We must have known each other though because we're here together." The brunette said.

" Yeah, I suppose." The blonde muttered.

" I guess since we don't remember our names we'll need new ones." The brown hair girl said.

" Yeah… I'll be Setsunai." Said the blonde.

" Alright. I'll be Evelyn." The other girl said.

The two of them stood up and walked out of the alley into the town. Setsunai shivered in the cold. Evelyn muttered something under her breathe and it suddenly became warmer around them.

" What did you do?" Setsunai asked.

" Nothing worth mentioning." Evelyn said.

" I thought you didn't remember." Setsunai stated.

" I don't. I think you've asked me that before though." Evelyn told her.

" Well, what did you do?" Setsunai asked again.

" Not sure. It was like a reflex." She said.

" Strange…" Setsunai muttered, looking up at the stars.

Evelyn nodded and looked up at the stars as well. " Very strange…" ((Aha.))

***

Setsunai and Evelyn walked down the streets of Traverse Town. They were bored and were not happy the weekend was over.

"This sucks. I don't wanna go back to school." Evelyn complained.

"I know. Our school sucks. Plus the uniforms are ugly and we can't change them." Setsunai added.

"Traverse Town's school sucks, we should switch schools." Evelyn stated.

"Yeah, there's that one for all the worlds." Setsunai said. "That would be pretty cool."

"Alright." Evelyn agreed before the two of them ran off.

***

Setsunai sat listening to music on the Gummi ship bus, waiting for Evelyn. It had been two months since the two of them arrived in Traverse Town. The two of them had become accustomed to this world and Setsunai even thought it seemed some what familiar. She had even remembered a moment from her past, but with no names. Evelyn had no such luck. The only thing she knew about herself was that she was emotionless. She had no feelings for anyone or anything, but she and Setsunai stuck together and she tried to make her expressions seem real enough.

"Hey Set." Evelyn said with a false smile.

"Hey Eve. Took you long enough." Set smiled back.

"Shut up. Don't make me go emotionless on you." Eve joked.

"Speaking of which. You're doing a good job at faking emotions. It's like a natural thing for you." Set stated.

"Maybe I had to do it before so much that it became natural." Eve commented.

"I don't think so. In one of my memories I heard myself say you loved someone. I couldn't hear names but I recognized our voices." Set told her as the ship began to move.

"Maybe that was a lie. Maybe I was so good at hiding the fact I'm emotionless that you didn't even know." Eve muttered.

***

Riku lay on his bed in his dorm room, staring up at the ceiling. It had been two months since Rena and Tag had disappeared. No one knew what happened to them but there was little hope that they were alive. Riku had spent most of his time alone, not talking to anyone. He didn't know how everyone else was handling this. All he knew was that the group pretty much fell apart after they left. Axel and Salix were the same as Riku. They hadn't seen or spoken to anyone in awhile. Jenna and Rhen left and no one knew where they went. Rika had stayed because she had no where to go. Sora, Kairi and Riku had no choice but to stay here. Tag and Rena's rooms had not been filled yet and all their stuff was still there.

Riku sighed and began to sit up when he heard the door to the door open. He looked out the door to see a girl with brown hair walk into Rena's room, but he didn't see her face.

Evelyn walked into her new dorm room and put her stuff down on the bed. The room was already decorated. The girls who used to stay in the rooms Eve and set were in had died awhile ago. Eve turned around and walked out the door to find her roommate standing there.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn, nice to meet you." She said pretending to be cheerful.

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. It was Tag. She was here, alive, and if she was alive maybe Rena was to.

Evelyn waved her hand infront of his face.

"Hello? You gunna say anything." Evelyn asked.

"What?" Riku muttered.

"I said Hi, I'm Evelyn. And you are?" Evelyn said.

'She doesn't remember…' Riku thought. "I'm Riku."

"Nice to meet you Riku." Evelyn smiled before walking out to go find Setsunai.

"They're alive…" Riku muttered hopefully.

***

Setsunai stepped into her new dorm, looking around. The place was empty. No decorations, no people, no nothing, besides the furniture that came with the room. She chose the door on the left and walked in. There was some clothing in the closet that wasn't hers. She put her bag on the bed and then left to find Evelyn.

She walked down the halls with a strange feeling of familiarity.

"It feels like I've been here before." She mumbled running into someone. She looked up to find Evelyn.

" Ah. There you are Eve." Set said, smiling happily.

" And there you are. I was just looking for you." Eve replied.

" This place looks and feels familiar." She murmured glancing around once again.

" Really? I didn't notice. Course you've remembered more stuff then me." Eve commented.

"Eh. So, where's your dorm. I wanna see it!" She exclaimed, rather loudly.

" This way." Eve said, walking back towards her dorm.

Set nodded, cheerfully following after her. She was sooo joyful she was nearly skipping.

They entered the dorm and she sighed. " How come you get the decorated dorm?" She grumbled.

" I dunno. The person who used to stay here actually got a round to decorating." Eve stated. " All her clothes are still here as well."

Set blinked, confused. " Ah! I see, I see." She rambled inspecting Eve's dorm. " Man. I want this dorm. It looks lively and inhabited.'

" I'll trade you." Eve added. " It's more you than me."

Set nodded. "But won't we get in trouble for switching?' She questioned, examining the door to the right. " Do you think anybody's in there?" She continued.

" We could just lie. And I don't know. I met the kid but I don't know if he's in there." Eve told her.

" Yeah. We can. Let's see if he is." She murmured walking into the room. " 'Ello?" She questioned, glancing around the room.

Eve followed Set into the dorm and looked around.

" No one's here." She murmured. Turning around to once again leave the room.

Riku walked out of Rena's old dorm room. He had been staring at the ground but looked up when he heard voices. " Tag, Rena…" He whispered. " You're alive."

Set blinked. " Who's Rena and Tag?" She questioned walking over to him, poking- jabbing- him in the shoulder. " And why wouldn't they be alive?"

Riku just simply stared at her.

" He's got problems, just so ya know." Eve said, putting a hand on Set's shoulder.

" Ah. Mental Problems?" She questioned.

Riku snapped out of his trance. " I DON'T HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS!" He shouted.

Set shrugged. "Anyways! I'm Setsunai, but just call me Set. Anyway, we'll just erm… be going now. Bye Mental person!" She said, quickly leaving the room.

Riku stomped slightly. " I'm not Mental!"

Eve stood for a moment. " Um.. yeah you are." She said before running after Set.

***

Setsunai was hungry, and so, using her mini school map, she began to navigate around the hallways, like a sneaky ninja pirate. "Dun, dun, dun!" She sang out in a horridly off-tune tune.

Eve was just leaving her dorm room as Set passed her. Eve just looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her random ninja-ness. "Set, where are you going?" She questioned.

"To get foood." She exclaimed, hopping where she stood. "Want to join me?"

"Uh, sure." She replied, shrugging.

The two of them then continued walking to the cafeteria, Set still trying to be a ninja.

Set giggled about some random thought as she opened the doors to the cafeteria.

Rhen and Jenna were sitting just in front of the cafeteria doors, as the swung open and caught their attention. Standing there was Tag, and Rena. "Uh…" They muttered in stunned silence.

Set looked at the two people staring at them. "Ya'll okay? Right?" She questioned, waving a hand in front of her, then looking behind her to see if there was some amazing thing there, only to find nothing.

Eve blinked, looking at Rhen and Jenna as they stared at her and Set. "What's with them?" She asked, looking at Set, confused.

Set shrugged as she looked at the two other people once more. "You know, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

Jenna laughed at what Set had said. "That may have had something to do with Rhen, Rena."

Rhen glared at Jenna. "That's mean."

"Did she just call you Rena?" Eve asked, stilling looking at Set with a confused look. "Why does everyone keep mistaking us for someone else?"

"I'd like to know that too." Set grumbled, turning away.

"Is it possible they don't remember anything, Jenna?" Rhen asked, being smart for once.

Jenna looked at him. "It's possible."

"Maybe we don't. What do you people know?" Eve asked, turning her attention to Jenna and Rhen. "Tell us or fear the consequences!" She said in a mock threatening tone.

Set blinked turning her attention back to Jenna and Rhen. " You know something, buddy?"

Jenna and Rhen laughed once more. "That's just like you two." They said in complete unison.

"Your names are Rena and Tag. Rena is my sister, and hates Rhen. Tag is your best friend and mortal enemy at the same time." Jenna explained softly. "The rest, you'll have to remember."

Set sighed, walking off once more.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so Set and Eve are going insane trying to figure out who they really are. Sucks to be them. This is the thing we really want to change. Rena and I are feeling that it would be better for everyone to forget Tag and Rena, rather than the other way around. This way they aren't really giving up anything. That would be one of the reasons we are rewriting. Anyways, bye!

WILL SET AND EVE EVER REMEMBER WHO THEY ARE?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON CRAP!


	30. Tacos for breakfast

Tag: Nothing really to say at the moment. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Eve woke the next morning rather late. It was Saturday, so this didn't bother her in the slightest. What bothered her was the way she'd woken up. To a sharp jabbing in her side, and eventually be pushed off her bed. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at Set standing over her. Sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head. "Ouch, Set, what the hell did ya do that for?" She questioned, looking up at her friend.

Set giggled as she pulled the blankets from her friend's body. "Well, I was waking you up, seeing as you apparently weren't going to get up anytime." She explained, walking away from the bed to go see what was on the menu for lunch that day. Her stomach gave a small growl in approval of her plan.

Eve groaned, getting up off the floor. She quickly got dressed in simple black pants and a sweater, before chasing after her friend, realizing that she was quite hungry herself.

"So, what's the plan for today exactly?" Eve asked, stretching as she walked.

With a small shrug, Setsunai walked through the cafeteria doors, and glanced at the boards above the counter that the lunch lady stood behind. "What do you want to eat Mr. Tummy?" She questioned rubbing a hand on that area of her body. After finally deciding she quickly ordered the grilled cheese sandwich she wanted and found an empty table to sit at, ignoring the stares she received from the students sitting a table near by. "Hurry up Eve!" Set called holding her food up with one hand and taking a bite much like her favourite character from Death Note, L.

Eve childishly stuck her tongue out at Set, turning to the lunch lady person and ordering some fries, not caring that fries weren't exactly something you should be eating when you first wake up. She then walked over to the table that Set was sitting at and sat down across from her friend. "What was the point of waking me up exactly? If you've got nothing planned and we just sit around bored I could have just stayed asleep." Eve complained before shoving a fry in her mouth.

Setting her food onto the plastic plate it came on, Set folded her hands in front of her and leaned her head onto them. "Well, misery does love company. And seeing as I could no longer sleep what with the creepy Riku guy stalking the outside of my door, I gave up and decided to make you join. Besides, we'll plan something to do while we eat our delicious lunch." She explained, glancing at the boy whom even now continued to stare at them. It was extremely unnerving.

Eve blinked, glancing in the direction that Set had been looking, then eating another fry. "If that Riku boy creeps you out so much, why'd you insist on switching rooms with me?" She questioned, looking back over at Set.

Riku sat across the cafeteria, unconsciously watching the two girls, wondering what had happened to them exactly and if they would remember anything from their pasts any time soon.

"But, this room is better suited for my tastes. The only draw back is how creepy Riku is." Set explained, as she grabbed a hold of her sandwich once more and taking a bite out of it. "So, what do you want to do? Any suggestions?"

Axel, in the meantime had been in his room, and still didn't know that Tag was back, only with slight memory problems. Finally, he stood from his corner, and opened the door into the light of the hallway. (Boo. I see you.)

"Umm…" Eve thought for a moment, looking around the area.

She spun around in her seat looking in every direction and spotted a window. "Hey, look, there's a car out there." She stated, pointing towards the window.

Set followed the direction that Eve pointed in and smiled. "What you want to steal the car or something? You can't even drive." She muttered taking yet another chunk from her sandwich.

Axel rubbed the blurriness from his eyes as he walked though the hallways that seemed ten shades to bright. Entering into his destination, the cafeteria, he quickly walked toward the table filled with Jenna, Rhen, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Rika.

Eve smirked. "Yes, but you can drive. Now come on, what else are we going to do?" She stated, standing up from her seat and tugging on Set's sleeve.

Setsunai followed after the girl in front of her passing by a boy with spiky red hair.

Axel was stunned even more speechless then normal when Tag walked by tugging Rena along behind her. "Tag." He called out, but received no answer when she walked around the corner.

Eve glanced back, before shrugging and continuing on her way outside, pulling Set behind her. As they reached the car, Eve jumped into the passenger seat, sitting on the door with her feet on the seat. "Aw, there aren't any keys that I can see." She said, ducking under the wheel to hotwire the car. The car turned on and Eve turned to look at Set. "Hey, where's that Rhen kid?" She laughed.

Set laughed as she jumped into the drivers' side and revved the engine, waiting for Eve to sit in the seat properly. "Come on. Let's go find him." Once Eve was in, she pushed her foot onto the gas pedal.

The two girls began searching for the boy and to his dismay they found him after awhile. They chased him and luckily for him he was able to hide. After this little incident there was no doubt in anyone's minds that these two were the girls they'd believed to be lost forever. The only problem now was making them remember.

***

To her own surprise, Eve woke before Set that morning. It had been a week since the incident with the car, Rhen wasn't over it yet though, and from Eve's point of view nothing had really changed for them in that time. She had thought about what Jenna had said a few times, but it didn't ring any bells, nor did it help her understand what had happened to them if they were really these Rena and Tag people they had been told about.

Set lay in her bed her mind buzzing. She had the strangest dream of talking to that boy on a dock. However she didn't remember anything ever happening like what she saw in her dreams. A forgotten memory maybe? She wasn't sure, but she was sure she probably didn't want to know either. If Eve and her had indeed been Rena and Tag then there must have been some reason they forgot, and why should she try to remember if that was the case. Maybe those people who knew Rena and tag were actually better off without them there?

Eve walked to Set's room and knocked on the door a couple times. "Set, you up yet?" She called, opening the door slightly.

Set continued to stare at her ceiling calling out a muffled 'yeah' to her companion. Damn it, the dream just wouldn't leave her alone.

"You okay?" Eve asked, sitting down next to Set and poking her in the arm.

Set nodded allowing herself to sit up properly and gave a smile.

"How come you're just lying here then? You've usually gone to my room to wake me up by now." Eve added.

Set stretched, yawning at the same time. "Just to lazy to get up today. That's all."

"What ever you say." Eve replied, standing up from the bed. "You hungry?"

Set threw her feet over the side of the bed. 'YEAH!" She cried out, only to shiver from the contact with the cold. Maybe wearing only a large t-shirt to bed was a baaad idea. "I have to change first though." She told the brunette walking away and retrieving clothing.

"Okay, I'll just wait outside then." Eve left Set's room and sat down on the couch outside.

Riku walked out of his room around the same time and passed Eve, heading to get breakfast. He couldn't even think of anything to say to either girls, at least as long as they'd forgotten him.

A couple minutes later Set exited her room decking in warm and comfortable looking clothes. "Lets' get some breakfast. I could go for some tacos!"

Eve looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Tacos? For breakfast? You are weird." She laughed before leading the way out of the dorm and to the cafeteria.

Set laughed as well. "That may be true, however it must mean you're even weirder for being my friend!" She said running and then launching herself at the other girl and hugging here.

Eve almost crumbled under the force of the hug, but managed to stay standing. "I'm not going to deny that. It's probably true." Eve added, pushing the door to the cafeteria open with the blonde still clinging to her.

The minute the two stepped into the room, Set found her eyes unconsciously seeking out the silver haired figure that was her roommate. "Let's go get some food." She managed to get out when she realized what she had done. It was like she was so used to seeking out that form that she'd done it by habit.

Eve noticed this briefly, but then nodded in response to her friends questioned and followed her to the food. She laughed at the lunch woman's face when Set ordered tacos.

Set grinned. It wasn't /that/ odd that she wanted tacos. Tons of people ate tacos for breakfast it was the people who wanted spaghetti for breakfast that you had to watch out for. They were the serial killers. "Where shall we sit?"

Eve looked around the room and quickly spotted an empty table before her eyes reached the table with the people she should recognize. "How about there?" She said, pointing to the table.

Set shrugged. "Why not?" She began to walk towards the table, but it felt wrong like she should have been sitting somewhere else. It was only slightly maddening to recognize that something was wrong but not to know what it was.

Eve sat at the table and noticed the questionable look on Set's face. "Something wrong?"

Set shook her head, deciding to ignore it. It was after all probably a side effect from being at this school for so long or something. "Nah. Every things fine. Let's just eat, okay?"

"Kay..." Eve muttered, picking at the bowl of cereal before her.

Riku glanced over at the two girls sitting alone together at a table across the room. When would she remember, or would she? How could he talk to her with out her remembering? She couldn't even remember how he felt about her, and she thought he was strange.

Set glanced up from her taco to find those aqua green eyes staring at her, and yet she couldn't find it in her to be disgusted. It felt more right than it probably should have. She looked away then as she realized how true that statement was compared to anything else she knew. 'What the hell is going on with me? Maybe I'm sick.' She thought taking a small bite from her meal.

Riku watched her as she looked away from him and sighed, turning back to his own table. These exchanged glances hadn't gone un-noticed by Eve, or any one else around the two for that matter, but Eve said nothing to her friend, expecting to get a non-helpful answer.

Set sighed. "Let's go." She said, standing up, her barely eaten taco on her plate. She just wanted to get away from all the feelings. It was really starting to make her want to know more about her past.

Eve stared at her friend and then blinked. "Yeah, alright..." She replied, standing and following Set out of the room.

Set smiled softly. "I'm sorry, you can go back and eat more if you want." Set had left her taco back on the table. She just didn't have an appetite anymore.

"Nah, it's okay. I wasn't really hungry actually." Eve shook her head. "So, what should we do now?"

Set shrugged. She kind of just wanted to crawl back in bed and go back to sleep, but that was most likely out of the question. "Whatever you want to do." She murmured instead.

"Okay, I know something's up with you Set. Just tell me." Eve stated, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"It's nothing that bad. Just some odd sensations and feelings. Things that feel wrong while others feel right. That's all." She explained, never looking at the younger girl as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"It has something to do with that Riku kid doesn't it? I saw you looking over at him." Eve commented.

Set shrugged again. "Don't know. I just don't know."

Eve started following her again. "You seem hesitant. If you're starting to remember things isn't that a good thing?"

Set sighed. "Maybe, I don't know. If we _are_ Tag and Rena, then why would we be remembering things if they had forgotten them? Doesn't it seem like it would defeat the purpose altogether? That's why I think it's not that. It may just be because I don't feel good or something."

"Hmm... well, we don't even know why Tag and Rena disappeared. Maybe it was some sort of accident..." Eve suggested.

Set decided not to give a verbal answer. She stopped walking and turned to look at her friend. "Anyways, what do you want to do?"

Eve sighed as her friend changed the subject. "I don't know. You can run off and do whatever on your own if you want. I'm just sticking around because I'm bored and I figured you'd be up to something. But you seem like you need a bit of time to think."

Set shrugged. She didn't have any plans for that day, and truthfully she wanted to do something to take her mind off her worries of the day. "That huuurts." She joked, placing a hand over her heart and pretending to cry.

Eve laughed. "Alright, well we'll find something to do, eventually." She added, continuing to walk down the hall.

* * *

Tag: Not much to this chapter, mostly just Set and Eve dealing with problems between them. Bye!


	31. Her Locket

Tag: Next two chapters are important! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

_..._

"_At least someone remembers me…"_

…

"_Rena, I need help!"_

…

"_I never need to forgive you!"_

…

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you…"_

…

"_I thought you were dead."_

…

"_Don't you think you should tell him the truth?"_

…

"_She's gunna be the end of him."_

…

"_Is it possible they don't remember anything?"_

…

Eve's eyes flashed open to the morning sunlight shining in through her window.

"What a strange dream…"

A dream full of only voices, not a single picture; it wasn't as helpful as she would have liked, but she'd at least recognized her own voice and Set's. But what did any of them mean, she just didn't understand the context.

Setsuna had been awake since the day before. Her mind had been running fifty miles an hour and she just couldn't fall asleep. Feeling tired, and gross; she got out of the bed she continued to lay in, heading for the bathroom to shower. As she opened her door, her eyes locked onto the only other person that lived in this dorm. 'Riku.' She thought silently. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but the thing that stood out the most was why he always watched her.

Riku glanced over at Set before walking out of the dorm. He headed to the small picnic table they'd once sat at together, remembering that morning he'd watched her drawing.

Eve stood up from her bed, quickly took a shower and left her dorm room. She walked idly through the hallways, not sure exactly where she was going. She was still confused about her memories. Faceless voices rang through her head, repeated phrases that didn't make any sense to her. Only the names Tag and Rena were mentioned; supposedly Set's name and her own. She passed the cafeteria and continued walking, no even bothering to take a peek at who was in there. She soon found herself standing before the front doors to the school. She pushed through them and began to circle the school.

Set followed him with her eyes unconsciously once more before snapping from it and continuing to the bathroom for the shower. Once she had finished her daily ritual, stepped out of her dorm room ready to start a new day in this world. Actually, that was a complete lie. Setsuna was not ready to face anything. She didn't want to be someone she didn't know. She didn't want to pretend that she was happy, and that she didn't have any worries. However she didn't have the energy to do anything but that. It takes more muscles to frown than smile, after all.  
The blonde girl made her way through the suddenly bleak and dull hallways, eyes downcast the whole time. She wondered, if just maybe, some one would listen to her real thoughts, and wouldn't criticize her for them. She looked up, a smile plastered onto her face like any other day just in time for Eve to come into her view. She always wondered why, but she could somehow sense when her friend was near. 'I wonder if I'm slowly going mad?'

Eve turned slowly to find Set behind her. She waved slowly at the only person she knew as a friend. "Morning Set."

Eve noticed the look Set had on her face and knew there was something up with her as well. But how could they not feel oddly; confused, alone, unsure of what they really knew about themselves and everyone else.

Set waved back to Eve as enthusiastic as ever. Even though she did this, she could easily tell that Eve saw through her antics. Set was really glad to have a friend like her, but sometimes... Things could get a little crazy, especially when you mixed the two of them with sugar. "How're you this morning?" She questioned, walking closer to the other female.

"As good as I can be." Eve replied, continuing on her walk with her friend now by her side. "How about you?"

Eve noticed the lonely silver haired boy sitting at the picnic table not far from where they were walking. Riku noticed Set join Eve on her walk and was subconsciously watching her again.

Setsuna tried to ignore the way she was being watched again, but it was harder everytime it happened. She'd have to take care of it sooner or later or she feared she would end up wanting to be that girl he was so obviously in love with. To take her mind off of things she began to answer Eve's question. "I'm good, tired, but okay all the same. So, like did you hear about that kid that sulks in the corners of rooms? Apparently he's morning the loss of a loved one or something. I've only heard rumors though. I could be completely wrong."

Riku looked away from her once he'd noticed he'd been staring again.

Eve looked at the blonde beside her. "No, I haven't heard about that. I wonder what's wrong with him. Aw well, we have our own problems to worry about don't we."

Set nodded. "That's true I guess." She murmured, her mind once more straying to other toppics that she didn't want to think about. "So, what's todays plan? Maybe we should find a spot and do some boy hunting? It might help relieve some stress!"

Eve raised her brows at Set. "Boy hunting? I don't think that'll help us. We need to find out what's going on. I mean, doesn't it bother you not knowing? We can't just go on avoiding the questions we have for the rest of our lives…"

Setsuna sighed. "You kill joy. Also, I know that, but I just wanted to get away from it for a little while. I can't drive myself insane thinking about it either. "

"Ya, I suppose…" Eve sighed as well. "I'm so confused though… I have no idea what's going on… it's just bothering me."

Setsuna shrugged. "That's why I suggested doing something to take our minds off it for awhile. It's not like we have to remember something by tomorrow."

"True… there's no rush really. So… what should we do?" Eve asked, trying to forget her dream now.

Setsuna smiled, truly happy at that moment. "I told you! We should boy-hunt!" She exclaimed twirling once in front of Eve.

Eve sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever you want." She replied, waiting for her friend to lead the way.

Setsuna giggled as she spotted a good spot on a bench. All the students passed by there, no matter where they were going. "That's the best spot!" Set ran over, quickly claiming the table as her own, waving at Eve to hurry up.

Eve rolled her eyes but followed after Set, taking a seat on the bench next to her, looking at everyone who passed by them. "So what, we just sit here and watch people?"

Set nodded. "Of course! That's kinda the point of boy-hunting. To find the hottest one!" She explained, her eyes already trailing after several boys that peeked her interest in some way.

Eve watched the people walking passed them, nobody really catching her eye.

Riku stood up from the picnic table and headed back to the school, not wanting to stay outside any longer.

Setsuna wanted to scream as she realized she was once more watching the silver-haired boy as he walked into the school. Why was she so freaking drawn to that one boy? Letting loose a small scream, she stormed after the boy, all intents on getting some kind of answer from him. Surely, he had to know right?

Eve stared after Set as she went running off. She opened her mouth to call after her, but noticed the silver haired boy ahead of her and let her go.

Riku walked down the hallways, not sure exactly where he was headed; maybe to the cafeteria for something to eat. Maybe someone would be in there to take his mind off things.

Setsuna ran after the boy and just as he began to turn a corner she lunged at him. With Riku pinned against the wall using her small body, she glared up at him, and began yelling out her questions, not caring who heard her. "Why on earth do you watch me every second of the day? Why do I feel so freaking entralled by you? AND WHY DO YOU FREAKING IGNORE ME?!" Just as she took a breath to start another rant a golden chain around the boy's neck caught her attention.  
Set picked up softly, revealing the golden heart that hung from the chain. On the front was a simple rose engraved, and when she opened it up inside were two people she didn't know. "What is this?" She questioned quietly, stepping back from the boy, one hand on her head holding it.

Riku stared at her as she screamed her questions at him, taken aback by her sudden aggression. "It's your locket…" He replied to her last question. "I gave it to you when you were little… I found it after you disappeared."

Set allowed the necklace to slip through her fingers. Her hand moving to her head as she fell to her knees. "My locket? I don't have a locket. I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She continued to scream. However, even as she denied it outloud, how could she explain away the images she could now see so clearly? It was as if it was her. She was Rena?  
"We sat on a dock together? You left me alone when Kairi came. Oh gawd. " She murmured to herself, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She stood up from her kneeling position, and slowly backed away. How could she even do that? She had no right to critize Riku at all! Everything was her fault. Her need to have everything explained. She just wanted to fit in somewhere, and instead she'd surpressed her memories.

…_  
__Tag then turned to Rena. " You Ready?" She asked._

_Rena nodded. "Yeah."_

_They stepped closer together and took each other's hand. They both started to glow with a light and dark flame._

"_Take care of each other, will ya?" Tag commented._

"_Yeah, and Rhen. If you do anything bad to my sister. I'll hunt you down from beyond the grave." Rena nodded._

_There was a blinding flash of light before everything went black. The darkness quickly faded and everyone looked around for Rena and Tag._

…

Rena turned to Riku briefly before silently whispering to herself so know one could hear. "I wish I didn't have to remember anything. That way I won't ever feel like I don't belong again."

How on earth could she do that? Rena could clearly see how this was affecting him, and it wasn't just Riku, but everyone else as well. She felt so horrible just thinking about. However, it didn't explain why Tag no longer remembered anything.

Rena looked at Riku with a frightened stare before turning on her heals and running away from him.

Riku stared after her. "Rena!" He quickly ran after her.

What had just happened? If she'd remembered, why did she run from him? The only thing he could think of to do was run after her.

Rena continued to run from Riku, looking left and right frantically. They were inside the school building, but there wasn't anywhere to hide? What the heck was up with that? She could hear the footsteps of her persuer getting closer and closer and just as she spotted a place to hide, or atleast keep him away, her foot caught on something and she found herself crashing to the floor.  
'Shit.' She thought buring her head in her arms, to keep from injuring it.

Riku knelt down next to her as he stopped beside her. "Rena… Are you okay?" He asked, about to place his hand on her shoulder, but deciding maybe it was better not to.

Rena felt like she had no right to even talk to him, and so she kept her hand buried in her arms, silent tears finally making their way to the floor.

"Rena, please talk to me." He pleaded. "What's wrong?" He was worried about her. Why was she so upset, especially if she'd gotten her memory back?  
Eve stopped, having accidentally walked into the hallway where Riku and 'Set' were. She didn't want to interfere, whatever was going on with him it might help her friend get her memory back, so she stood in the background, watching from around the corner.

Rena called out to her friend whom still didn't have her own memories. Sometimes that freaky thing about knowing when she was near came in real handy. "Eve! Make him go away!"

Riku stared at her, still confused. Eve hesitated a moment, but then walked over to her friend and knelt down next to her. "What's wrong Set?" She asked as Riku stood up.

Rena shook her head rather awkwardly what with her head still being buried in her arms. "Make him go away first!" She exclaimed, no sound of the tears streaming down her face in her voice.

Eve turned to look at Riku, but he'd already walked away from the two. "He's gone Set, tell me what's wrong." Eve said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rena peeked from her arm to make sure he really was gone. She pulled her body up into a sitting position holding her knees against her chest, her head resting lightly on top of her knees. "I…" she began to say before starting over again. "You know how you were in a hurry to see if you remembered everything? Well, I was reluctant. I didn't know why, but I do now. I shouldn't even be here! It's my fault that we forgot. I just know it." She murmured almost incoherently.

Eve looked confused. "How would it be your fault that we forgot everything?" She asked.

Rena looked at Eve thoughtfully for a moment before finally voicing her answer. "Because, I wished I didn't have to remember. Then maybe, I would be able to fit in somewhere. I just wanted to belong somewhere." She continued her explanation with the tears never stopping. "And the worse part is, that I don't even deserve for Riku to love me. I did this. I made it happen!"

Eve stared at her. "That can't be true. How would that affect my memories? And I don't know how you could feel like you don't belong; when there are clearly people here you belong with."

Rena shook her head. "That's the thing. I always feel different. I'm the human embodiment of light, and you, you're the human embodiment of darkness. It's all because of that! It makes me feel alienated from everyone else. It'd could have affected you to, because you're my other half." Rena stood up shakily, and brushed her uniform off. " I... Can I use your room? I totally understand if you don't want to let me." She mumbled, already beginning to walk away on unsteady legs.

Eve followed after her. "You can use it, I don't mind." She told her, leading her friend to her room. "But, umm… I think Riku misses you. You should talk to him."

Rena shook her head once more. She had no right to talk to him, and so, she wasn't going to. In fact, the blonde girl planned on avoiding the boy as much as possible. "Thanks."

* * *

Tag: SO Rena finally remembered everything, yet she's all angsty about it. Wonder what will happen next. Bye!


	32. Not Right

Tag: So Rena has remembered everything, but doesn't want to accept it. What will happen now? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Eve lay on her back on her bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling. She had forced the girl she now knew as Rena to sleep in her bed for the night, since she didn't want to return to her own dorm. She had hardly slept, not because of the hard floor, but because of thoughts going through her head. Rena had remembered, and blamed herself for their memory loss. That didn't make any sense to her.

Rena stared at the wall. She hadn't been able to sleep in the slighest. Her mind had once more been occupied by the thoughts swirling through her mind. 'Everyone must hate me now.' She thought, closing her eyes and trying to stop the new batch of tears that threatened to fall.

Eve sat up and looked over at Rena. "Are you awake?" She asked the girl in her bed.

Rena nodded as she sat up.

"I don't get what's going on exactly." The brunette stated. "I mean, if it was your fault that we don't remember, than why are my memories still gone? I don't believe it was because of you. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know! It's the only thing I can think of. I mean, why else are we still alive and why else would we have lost our memories." Rena asked, clearly upset, before she realized she was taking her feelings out on the brunette and shut herself up.

Eve stared at her a moment. "There has to be another explanation. Maybe what you're thinking was affecting your memory, but what's stopping me from remembering. If our memory loss is at all linked, then I won't believe it's because of you, especially when you seem to have a way of blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault." Eve stated before standing up from her make-shift bed.

Eve grabbed some clothes from her drawers, got dressed in the bathroom and stood in the doorway of her bedroom, waiting for her friend to follow.

Rena stood from the bed, wondering if she would be able to ninja her way into her dorm, get changed and then exit again before Riku even realized she was there. She figured, she probably wouldn't be able to, but she knew she'd have to try anyways. She wasn't going to walk around in clothing she wore yesterday. That was for sure.  
"Can we go to my dorm for a moment?" She questioned, never bothering to reply to what Eve had even said.

Eve nodded before walking out of the room and into the hallway, expecting Rena to follow after her. She walked to Rena's dorm and checked the room for Riku before opening the door fully. "It's clear." She told Rena.

Rena nodded as she slowly entered her room fully expecting Riku to pop up of no where and demand to know what was going on. However she was relieved when all she heard was her own footsteps inside the room. She walked to her room, and quickly got changed before walking back out. She looked at Eve expectantly, waiting for some kind of idea on what they were going to do.

Eve said nothing, but turned and walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. "I'm hungry." She told Rena, walking slowly for the blonde to catch up.

Rena followed after Eve slowly, her face facing the ground. She really didn't want to have to look at the disgust that she was sure would be on everyone's face. "Alright." She replied quietly even though she wasn't even hungry.

Eve stepped into the cafeteria with Rena by her side, got some toast and took a seat at a table in the corner. No one looked up as she did so.

Rena followed behind her demurely the whole time. She didn't even bother to order anything to eat. She wasn't hungry enough.  
Axel walked into the cafeteria and looked around. When his eyes spotted Tag he smiled softly, however he refrained from running over to her and hugging her. She didn't even remember him.

Eve picked apart the toast, popping pieces into her mouth. "So, do you feel like doing anything today? Perhaps talking to some one about what's happened?"

Rena stared at Eve blankly. Of course she didn't want to talk about it! He probably hated her by now.  
Axel watched as Tag said something to Rena like normal, except this time he didn't see Rena respond at all. 'What's happening over there?' He wondered, before getting a couple pieces for toast himself and sitting with the rest of his friends to eat it.

Eve stared at Rena. "Are you going to answer my question?" She asked, ripping apart another piece of toast.

Rena sighed before beginning to answer her. "We can do whatever you want today and No. I don't plan on it."

Eve sighed. "You're not helpful. Ah well, I'm going to wander, follow if you want." She stated, standing up and headed towards the door.

Rena stood up and quickly followed after the brunette. "I'm sorry." She responded. "I can think of something if you want?"  
Axel watched as the two girls left the cafeteria. The whole time he suppressed the urge to get up and run after his girlfriend... er well, he wasn't even sure what to classify her as at the moment.

Riku, who'd been sitting at the table silently staring at his food, looked over at Axel after the two girls left. "Why don't you talk to her?" He asked.

Axel gave his attention to the silver haired boy then. "That's because I don't know what to say. She doesn't remember me, and I can't just walk up and say "Hi. I'm your boyfriend, Axel.' Now can I?"

"I suppose not, but you should do something. Tag has no idea what's going on." He stated. "Rena's at least got something figured out…" He muttered the last bit.

Axel stared surprised at Riku. "She remembered something? Do you know what triggered it?" He asked excited.

Riku nodded. "I think she's remembered everything, I'm not sure, but I think her locket triggered it." He told Axel, staring blankly at the table.

Axel pulled out the dog tags that she had left behind her when they had first disappeared. "So you think her memories would be locked inside her necklace?" He questioned fiddling with the item in his hand.

"I don't know, it's possible. You won't know until you try I guess." Riku shrugged.

Axel nodded, standing up, and throwing his breakfast in the garage beside him. He then walked away from the table to find Tag, and hopefully begin to trigger her memories like Riku had done for Rena.

Eve and Rena were walking through the hallways still, wondering what in the world to do. Eve sighed, staring up at the ceiling as she walked.

Axel spotted the two girls in matter of minutes. As he ran up to them he shouted out her name over and over. When the brunette finally stopped and looked. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand placing the necklace in her hands. "This is yours." He explained.

Eve looked down at the dog tags, not looking at Axel. "Umm… thanks." She muttered.

She then looked up at the red haired boy in front of her. "A-Axel…" Suddenly images flashed through her mind.

…

" _Tag-Chan!"__  
__" What Rena?"__  
__" Hi!"__  
__" What the heck?"__  
__" Just giving my friend a hug!"_

…

_" I'm not sure what to do Rena."_

_" About what? Axel?"_

_" You understand right?"_

_" Of course I understand. He's your light isn't he?"_

…

_Rena nodded, her eyes bug-eyes. "Sooo. Ewwie!... Wait that means he'll leave me alone now! YES! GO JENNA!" She screamed punching the air infront of her._

_Tag laughed and opened the door. " Okay, make out session is over. Family members and me are coming into the room and we don't wanna see that." Tag said walking into the room._

…

" _I didn't think you would come this time." A voice said from behind her._

" _Neither did I." Tag replied._

" _I'm surprised you came back here, after what you did." Salix muttered as he looked up at her._

…

"…_In the end they will serve their purpose, and bring a balance between light and dark, but it will come at a price. But to give up everything is a small price to pay to save it."_

…

"_Thank you…"_

…

Tag stared up at Axel, her eyes bright with tears. "I… I remember now." She tossed the tags to the floor and ran to Axel, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you for helping me remember."

Then suddenly a thought struck her and she stepped away from him, biting her lip and staring off into space.

'_To give up everything is a small price to pay to save it.'_

"But… we can't…"

Axel stared at Tag confused. "What do you mean?" He questioned, reaching a hand out towards her.

"It's not right… we were supposed to give everything up to protect everyone… we shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed, backing away from him. "I'm sorry Axel… you're not the only one who makes me feel; you are the one I want to be with… but its not meant to be…"

Axel grabbed her hand, demanding that she explain what she meant. He didn't understand anything she was saying. They weren't supposed to be here? Why was that? They didn't need any protecting! Riku and him were supposed to be protecting them! It was their responsibility. Who cared what some cracked up old nut had said.

Tag stared at him for a moment. "We can't put other peoples lives at risk because you're to selfish to let me go!" She shouted, tears spilling from her eyes. "I've got to go… I need to think about some things…" She added, turning away from him and trying to make it to the door.

Rena looked between the two people near her. Tag was running off, and Axel stood there confused. Not knowing what to do, she gave Axel a apologetic look, before walking off herself to see if Tag was okay.

Tag ran out the front doors and into the endless plains that surrounded the school. She walked slowly once she felt she'd gotten far enough away from the school. She reached up to her neck to play with her dog tags, as she usually did by habit when she was thinking, to find they weren't there. She glanced back at the school, remembering that she'd dropped them, but she couldn't go back.

Rena spotting a shiny object on the floor stopped and picked it up when she noticed it was Tag's necklace. 'Sheet' She thought pocketing it and continuing on her 'merry' way even though she was still upset.

Tag continued walking, searching through her recently retrieved memories for somewhere to go. Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town, Traverse Town… What to do? Where to go?

Rena sighed as she made it outside, never once seeing Tag. Not really knowing what to do then, she walked towards the school train and got on, heading for Destiny Islands so she could do some hard core thinking. Then. maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Tag: So both Tag and Rena are stuborn. They both remember but don't understand why. Bye!


	33. The Twilight Path

Tag: PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!! Two new characters are introduce in this part and they are very important. One of them is Lex and he isn't qutie explained or really introduced, he just pops up. He is a person from Rena's past and she goes to see him after they leave the school. I don't quite know the full extent of their relationship since Rena wrote the begining of this part, but hopefully things will be clear enough once you read. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

Rena blinked tiredly as she watched the school lifelessly. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her visit with Lex had accomplished nothing. The only result was her thoughts of not belonging here with them had been re-enforced.  
She sighed miserably as she stepped behind a tree when everyone began to exit the school. "I wonder if anything is easier for Tag?" The blonde wondered, turning her back to the school and leaving through a portal.  
When she stepped into the bright daylight of Twilight Town, she smiled sadly glancing around for the one person whom she hoped may have been able to help.

Tag lay in her bed in her usual hotel room in Traverse Town. Though it had only been a week it felt like much more to her. She'd spent the last while looking for someone; the only person, besides Axel, who had ever made her feel normal. The young raven haired boy she'd met so many times during her years alone; the one who'd been there for her during those dark times so long ago... Darrius.  
She hadn't been looking for him during those months Axel had hated her, but she'd found him. And now that she was looking for him, hoping that he'd help her figure things out, he was no where to be found.  
She sighed and stood up, deciding to try looking in Twilight Town. She opened a portal and stepped out into the light of the usual setting sun of Twilight Town.

Rena was surprised to see Tag appear only a couple feet ahead of her later that day. She'd had almost no luck in finding Lex, but Tag was her best friend and she did know what she was going through at the moment.  
She raised her hand to her mouth preparing to call out when she had a moment of hesitation. What if Tag hated her now as well? It wouldn't have been hard. Rena was Tag's natural enemy. Lex had even said that Tag had probably hated her the whole time and was only stringing her along waiting for the perfect moment to take her down.  
Shaking her head, she decided against calling out to the brunette girl. "I just want to be normal." She cried out, placing her hands over her ears, silently calling out to Lex for help.

Tag spun around, the wind tossing her long brunette hair. She stared over at the blonde who cried out before her. "Rena..."  
She hadn't seen her since that day back at the school. Tag was hesitant to go near her. To give up everything... that meant Rena as well didn't it? Maybe it was best if Rena hated her and wanted to stay away. It was her fault Rena was always in danger after all, and Rena only blamed herself from everything.  
Lex ran around a corner and into the street, stopping mere feet from Rena and staring at her.

Rena shook her head violently, repeating her mantra over and over. "I just want to be normal. I didn't ask for this. MAKE IT GO AWAY." She cried, beginning to hit her head.  
Why did she live if everyone was there to hate her? It didn't make sense, nothing in her life made sense anymore. She clenched her eyes shut, thinking it might just be better to give into the darkness.

Lex ran to her and put his arms around her. "Rena, calm down. You don't have to deal with that anymore." He looked up and glared at Tag. "Get out of here! You're only causing her trouble."  
Tag stared at him with slightly widened eyes. "But..."  
"Don't you see how much trouble you cause her? Just because you're to selfish to let her go. None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!"

Rena looked up at Lex as he held onto her. "It's not her fault." She muttered quietly, too exhausted to shout it out. "It's my fault. I had to be born, and all it has done is caused trouble. It's all my fault for being here." She continued, shaking. She just wished she could disappear and make it all better. "Tag..." She murmured, closing her eyes. "Do you... hate me?"

Tag stared at Rena. "Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself! All I hear is you blaming yourself! You are the guardian of light; if you haven't realized I'm the bad guy. If you'd never been born nothing would stand in the way of the darkness. And you know the answer to that question."  
"Rena, don't waste your time on her. She's just messing with your head."  
Rena nodded. "Sorry. I'll..." She began only to trail off instead. "I guess you're right Lex. Let's just get out of here." Rena turned around, looking away from the other girl, and slowly began to walk away.  
As Rena continued to walk away, she stopped for a second, looking at Tag over her shoulder. "I... Don't hate you." She said finally before opening a portal away from there and walked through.  
Lex followed after the blonde girl, shooting a glare back at Tag before she was out of sight. "I think it's best if you stay away from her from now on. She's evil and manipulative. She's been playing you from the start."  
Rena nodded compliantly. "Alright." She whispered, rubbing her eyes. The blonde girl hadn't been sleeping well since the whole memory incident, and it was finally catching up to her. "I think, I'm gunna go to sleep." She told him, giving what she hoped was a cheerful smile, before crawling into the cold bed of the hotel she'd taken them too. "You'll be here when I wake up right?" She questioned yawning, and then falling asleep without a reply.  
"Of course..." Lex smiled at her as she fell asleep. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll never leave you alone... not like Riku did, he's abandoned you. I'm the only one you've got left." He whispered in her ear. The navy haired boy took a seat on the floor next to her bed, leaning against the side. He didn't mean to fall asleep as he watched her sleeping, but he was almost as tired as she was.

***

_He smiled "Nice to meet you Tag. My name is Darrius."_

"_Umm… hi." Tag stuttered. "How did you know my name?"_

"_Your father sent me here, to keep you company I think. I'm just like you." He told her. "At least that's what he said."_

His nose pointed towards the sky, eyelids closed over his eyes and his thin lips curved into a smile at the thought of her.

"_Axel hates me."_

He ground his teeth as he remembered the last time she'd come to him. It was because of that stupid red head he hated so much. The arrogant bastard who was probably laughing and holding her right at that moment. How could she go back to him when he was clearly not the right person for her to be with?

The wind blew lightly, tossing the boy's dark, raven hair as he stood up from the ledge he sat on. His arms reached to the sky as he stretched out his muscles, receiving a satisfying crack from his back. He sighed and relaxed, jumping down into the Ravine Trail. He raised a pale hand to his face and brushed some hair out of his sparkling icy blue eyes. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, spotting something of interest. He stared at the black converse before his eyes followed them up to pale legs hanging over the edge of the cliff. Black shorts, a green tank top and a short sleeved button-up covered her thin body; her arms stretched slightly behind her, keeping her from falling backwards, her wrists were clad with buckles and wristbands. A silver chain hung around her neck, dog tags hanging from it. Her eyes were closed, her nose pointed up towards the sky, and her shoulder length brunette hair blew behind her in the light breeze.

His heart skipped back into action, having been dormant for so long, the sight of her bringing his broken heart back to life. "Tag!"

Her eyes flashed open, thick black eyelashes blinking a few times before her bright green eyes turned in his direction. She stared at him, her lips curving into a smile. "Darrius!"

She pushed forwards with her arms, slipping off the cliff and into the trail, landing neatly a few feet away from him. She spun on one foot and ran to him, tossing her arms around him tightly. He was quite surprised by her affection, but wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sweet scent deeply.

"Tag… what're you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you Darrius."

"Why?"

She dropped her arms and stepped back from him. "Well, I found out what the prophecy really was and I tried to fulfil it…"

"Just because there's a prophecy it doesn't mean that's what has to happen."

"It said to give up everything is a small price to save it."

"Give up everything?"

She nodded. "My friends, my family, my love. To protect them I've got to give them up."

"So you've come to find me because of this…"

"Yes, because… you were made for me right? So that I would have someone to keep me company."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I'm just like you and I'm not included in the prophecy; you don't need to give me up."

She slipped back into his arms, resting against his chest. He lifted her face to his and pressed his lips roughly to hers, placing a hand on the back of her neck. She pulled away slowly, looking up at his icy eyes.

He looked away. "I know you've found someone else, but you're the only one for me."

"He… you both make me feel, my heart is fixed with either of you, and I'll admit I want to be with him…" She paused and noticed his anger at the mention of her red-headed love. "But it's not meant to be… because of the prophecy."

"So I'm your second choice."

She winced at his snappy tone. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I wish you'd realize that you need me more than him. I've been there for you since we were children and we're two of a kind. Broken hearts; Axel wouldn't understand this."

"He understands better than you think. He was a nobody after all, that's very similar to what we are. We act the same, just nobodies have no hearts while we have hearts that don't work."

"I know… but I've always been there for you, and I need you more than he does."

Tag sighed. "Can we not argue about this now? I'm not going back to him, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"You're done with them? All of them? Forever?"

She looked down, resting her forehead on his chest. "If it means they'll be safe…"

Her knees gave out a little and he swept her up into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." She muttered, her head falling against his shoulder.

"I'll take you home." They both disappeared into a portal and arrived back in Tag's hotel room in Traverse Town. He knew she stayed here when she had nowhere else to go. He set her down on the bed and lay down next to her, holding her hands in his. She was asleep now. "Tag, do you remember when we chose the twilight path together, back in Ansem's castle all those years ago. Not light, not darkness, not dawn… Twilight; the path from light to dark… that's our path and yet you try to walk the dawn path. I'll get you back." He kissed her lightly on the lips before closing his eyes, still holding her hands.

* * *

Tag: Alright, so that's all we have written so far. And it's possible we won't write for awhile since we are rewriting the story. I will post any new material ASAP.  
Yay for Darrius! He's an evil person, but I love him anyway. I almost want to put him and Tag together permanately, but I won't.  
Also, Lex is a bit crazy. He's got an obsession with Rena, but she doesn't really know that. And again, I don't know about their past relationship but hopefully we will explore that more either later or in the rewrite.  
We are actually very close to the end of the story. If Rena and I can actually get some writing for this done and finish it then it will probably have like 40 or so parts to it. I've already got the ending written up for Tag and so we just need to connect the bits, but until then... bye!


	34. Special: For The Love of Pants

Tag: Alright, so this is just a random scene that me and Rena came up with one day and decided to write. It doesn't have an exact point in time, but it is before Tag and Rena find out about the prophecy. This was just for fun. We talked about it and laughed our asses off so we wrote it all down. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. All OCs belong to myself and Rena, along with whatever crazy plot ideas we come up with that aren't related to the KH plot line.

* * *

"'Ello. Kairi ish a whore.." Rena said randomly waving to people as they walked by.

Tag just happened to be one of the people who walked by and stopped to look at Rena.

" What are you going on about now?" Tag questioned.

" Eh… Nothing?" She said laughing slightly.

" Liar! Why are you calling Kairi a whore?" She asked again.  
" Eh.. Long story… Would you like to hear it?" She asked grabbing a random sketch book and sketching.

" Yeah, of course." Tag replied grabbing a random chair and sitting down.

Rena sketched a sluty stick-figure and labelled it Kairi. " Well. You see. First there was Kairi," She explained showing the picture. Next she drew a punkish stick figure. "And there was Riku." She said showing the next picture. Next she drew Kairi trying to get into Riku's pants. "And she tried to get into Riku's pants. T'is, she ish a whore bunny." She said showing the picture again.

" Ah, I see. But you mean that literally so how does that make her a whore?" Tag asked.

" But.. She was trying to steal the pants he was Wearing… " She said pouting.

" Didn't you just do that this morning?" Tag questioned.

" Nuu… That's different. I stole 'em before he could put t'em on.." She said pointing to the pants of Riku.

" Yeah, but then you stole every other pair. He's still back in his room without any pants." Tag said.

" Well, he's got his boxers… I suppose… " She said blinking and making sure she hadn't stolen them too.

Tag shook her head. " I'm so sure he's gunna do that."

Rena blinked as she looked down the path.. "Eh.. Isn't that him there?" She questioned.

Tag looked down the hallway to see Riku. She twitched. " Well, he must have figured it was okay because we're the only ones in the hallway right now." She replied, still twitching.

"Ummm. I'm not so sure about that… I kinda told his Fan girls I stole his pants…" She said as a rampage of fan girls screamed and squealed running down the hallway toward him.

Tag stared in shock at the fan girls. " Wow, that's a lotta fan girls. Don't you think you should give him at least one pair."

"Eh… I sold 'em." She murmured pointing to the fan girls who were wearing them. "Ehehehe…"

Tag shook her head again, trying not to laugh at Riku's obvious misery. " You are so cruel."

"He deserved it…" She said shaking her head. "Besides, it's funny!" She said laughing out loud and pointing at Riku being mobbed by the crazed fan girls.

" Uhuh. Just like when you did stupid things to the others as well." Tag said. " I'm guessing they deserved it too eh?"

Rena nodded as she stood up to stretch. "Maybe we should help now?" She mused.

Tag yawned. " He'll be fine. He's had worse problems to deal with." Tag said as she stood up and walked away from Riku.

Rena nodded. "Alrighty t'en." She said following after Tag.

"Eh… By the way , who's pants are you wearing?" Rena questioned poking her.

" Uh… My pants." Tag said suspiciously.

"Sure… They look like Donald's." Rena smiled as she laughed again.

" He doesn't have pants." Tag said appalled.

"Sure he does. He wears that towel thing when he gets out of the shower." She said in a matter of fact voice.

" This isn't a towel." Tag said, tugging at her pant leg.

"No. That's cause they're AXEL'S pants." She said running away from Tag before she could be hurt.

Tag just blinked. " As if those would fit me. I'd have to roll them up to here." She said, motioning to her stomach.

Rena shook her head. "But that's just Why Axel is walking down the hall in YOUR pants." She exclaimed pointing at Axel, who looked perfectly at home wearing her pants.

Tag froze and slowly turned around. She stared with her mouth hanging open before she randomly pulled out her knife and threw it at him. " GET OUT OF MY PANTS!"

Axel caught the knife and blinked. "But, you're in mine." He said calmly playing with the tip of the knife.

Rena giggled. "Eh.,.. I'll just go find Riku… Again." she murmured walking away yet again. "OH! BY THE WAY! KAIRI TRIED TO GET INTO AXEL'S PANTS TOO!" She shouted back.

Tag randomly threw a knife back at Rena with out even bothering to look. " That's not the same. It's just gay for a guy to wear girl pants you fruit cake." She said to Axel before turning to walk away.

Rena giggled and moved away from it.

"But. It's Lesbian for a girl to wear boy pants." Axel told her.

" …Are you calling me a lesbian? How dare you!" She yelled, pretending to be angry and stomped away.

"… Only if you're calling me gay." Axel said following her.

" I'm not listening anymore." Tag said, putting her fingers in her ears. " And get out of my pants!"

Axel shook his head. "Give me my pants back then. I mean my black ones, not the pink ones."

" You pervert. We're in a public place!" She shouted.

Axel blinked as held up her pants. "So? Give me meh pants." He told her stomping his foot indulgently.

Tag blinked about a million times before running away.

"Nuu!" He exclaimed running after her. "Give me meh pants!" He shouted only to notice his pants in his hand.. "What the?" He shook his head and walked away, pants still in his hand.

* * *

Tag: Hope you enjoyed this. Basically just a huge blooper type scene that we did. Bye!


End file.
